The Story Of Ash Phoenix
by AshDirectioner
Summary: Ash Phoenix, now a girl who's in her 5th year of Hogwarts. Her friends Rhea, Sid and James are the only ones she can fully trust. What will Ash face with her most trusted friends this year at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1: A New Life, A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Life, A New Beginning.

A.N. I don't own Harry Potter all the characters, names from Harry Potter all belong to J.K. Rowling

CHAPTER 1.

The Morning Began when the smell of egg and bacon with toast slithered into her room and birds chirping as the sun rose up into the blue sky. This was the day, the day she would experience everything! She was still in her sleep, thinking about the wonders she was going to experience… But then something else was in her room, waiting to wake her up… Loudly! Suddenly… 'ASHLEY, ASHLEY, ASHLEY WAKE UP!' She was woken by her small brother who had chocolate covered around his mouth and as usual, his favourite fish teddy which he always carried. 'What do you want at this time?' Said Ashley as she stretched and sat up in bed. 'ASH! STOP BEING SILLY, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS TODAY!' Replied back her brother. Ashley's eyes widened and she got up as soon as she could, put her fluffy purple slippers on and went down for breakfast (Of course with her brother following her)

Her slippers almost came off her feet, but just in time she reached the kitchen. 'Morning Ashley!' Her mum said as soon as she had heard Ashley out of breath. 'Mum, how many times have I told you not to call me Ashley, call me Ash!' Replied Ashley, still out of breath. Her mum put down Ashley's breakfast down on the table where she was sitting and said 'Haha, okay whatever you say Ash!'  
>Ashley started eating her egg, sausage and toast, while her mum was making more eggs and calling her husband. Ashley obviously knew her dad couldn't hear her mum, so she got up from her chair and went upstairs again and into her dad and mums bedroom… Slowly, quietly… She crept to where her dad was sleeping and then suddenly… 'DAD WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME SOMEWHERE TODAY!' Shouted Ashley. 'Okay, okay I'm awake now Ash! I'M AWAKE!' Said her dad with a morning tone. Ashley got off the bed and then went back down to finish her breakfast.<p>

_**After some while, Ashley, her mum, dad and brother all finish their breakfast and they start getting ready for London. Once everyone is ready and off to go, they set off and arrive in London at 12:30pm exact.**_

'.God. Are we actually here?' Asked Ashley with a lot of excitement. 'Not yet, we have to go through a pub, as I remember…' Replied back her Dad. They walked down alleys, went to all different pubs until… 'This is it Ash, we are here…' Said Ashley's Dad. 'The Leaky Cauldron? What kind of a pub name is that?' Replied Ashley very confused. 'Just come on inside!' Said Ashley's mum as she pushed to the front and led everyone into the Leaky Cauldron.  
>Once they got inside, the room was dim, lighted with small candles in every corner, people started staring, Ashley was worried and held onto her mums hand tightly. 'Urm… We want to go into Diagon Alley please?' Asked Ashley's Dad. 'And oo' are you to go into Diagon Alley?' Asked an old man behind the bar counter. 'It's me Tom, how could you not remember me?' said Ashley's Mum, 'It's me Romilda. Romilda Vane?'<br>'ROMILDA! Oh Darling, it's wonderful to see you again! Come on, come in!' Replied back the man behind the bar counter. Then the old man got up and unlocked a wooden old door, with a rusty gold a nod from Ashley's Mum they entered the door without hesitation.

'I remember when I used to come here with my friends all the time before school started' Said Romilda (A.N. I will be calling Ashley's Mum Romilda now, Ashley's Dad Will and Ashley Ash) 'That's nice, now its my turn to take over you!' Said Ash walking. Then they ended up at a wall. 'So this is the 'Great' Diagon Alley is it Mum? Moaned Ash. 'Stop being silly Ash, of course it isn't! I've always memorised how to get in!' Replied Romilda. With that, Romilda tapped the bricks which were 3 up and 2 across and the bricks started to separate and turn into something that Ash had never seen in her life. 'That's what you call magic now!' Said Romilda with a smile. The bricks all eventually separated and the whole place turned from a dull place to a busy place with witches and shops everywhere. Ash was amazed! Romilda led everyone into the middle of Diagon Alley where they saw all the different shops: The Magical Menagerie, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Gringotts wizarding bank, Flourish and Blotts, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Ollivanders and even more! 'Now lets see what you have to get first…' Said Will. 'I think we should get your books first, come on, lets go to Flourish And Blotts.' Replied Romilda. When they got into Flourish and Blotts, Romilda told the lady to get a few books for Ashley. 'Please can we have -The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)- Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic-Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory-Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration-Emeric Switch, One Thousand Herbs and Fungi-Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions-Arsenius Jigger, Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them-Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-Quentin Trimble, one copy of each please!' As soon as Romilda finished the sentence, a pile of books came up on the counter which packed itself into a small bag. 'That will be 25 Galleons for all of them please' Said the miserable woman at the counter. Romilda got out her purse and took out some coins and gave them to the women and said thank you, they looked nothing like pound coins! They went back into the centre of Diagon Alley and chose where to go now!

'I think its time to finally open up Ashley's Gringotts account, do you agree Will?' Asked Romilda. 'Yes, I think its time…' Replied Will. Ashley had no idea what they were talking about at that moment and just followed them until they came to a stop. Romilda had stopped to look up at the Golden doors of Gringotts, 'Still the same as it was when I was here last' Thought Romilda. Everyone walked into Gringotts coming to a brightly lighted up place with many lights! Ash kept on walking until something caught her eye, something short, wrinkly and old… Could it be? Those creatures which she always heard about in Fairy Tales? It was a goblin! Ash started getting freaked out and pushed everyone and held onto Romildas hand tightly. 'Don't worry, they aren't bad Ash, their wonderful creatures you just have to be nice to them!' Said Romilda. Then they entered a room with a massive chandelier and many goblins walking around with keys and paper, Romilda walked up to the main desk, where an old goblin with sharp teeth, a suit and glasses was sitting there. 'Hello there, we would like to open the account of Ashley Phoenix please.' Said Will. 'And does Miss. Phoenix have her key then?' Replied the Goblin. Romilda put her hand in her bag and pulled out a golden key with the letter 'A' on it. 'Yes here you go' And Romilda passed the key to the goblin who passed it onto a younger looking goblin who indicated us to follow him to vault 018.  
>Once they had reached the vault, Ashley watched the Goblin as he got up, took the key and slowly unlocked the Vault, many different locks were unlocked and suddenly the door made a click and then opened up. Then to a surprise, the dull looking area turned into a shimmering lighted area because of all the gold coins inside the vault, all this money was Ash's! 'This is all mine! I can't believe it!' Thought Ashley. Once they had money, they left Gringotts.<p>

They went back to the centre of Diagon Alley and Romilda said 'I think I'll go get your robes from Madam Malkins while you go get your wand from Ollivanders' 'Okay Mum, I'll see you here soon' Replied back Ash. Romilda and Will both then walked away and entered a shop opposite a Cauldron Shop. Ash now had to get her wand, so she looked out for a sign until she saw 'Ollivanders' As soon as she saw it, she ran to the shop door and entered the shop.  
>The shop was pretty dull, lighted up by small candles as well, Ash couldn't see anyone. 'Hello is anyone there?' Said Ashley in a low tone. There was no reply, but then suddenly… A ladder came at full speed and stopped just before it almost hit a very expensive looking vase. 'Sorry about that dear, the ladders are getting very annoying lately!' Said an old man with frizzy hair. 'Annoying Ladders?' Thought Ash to herself. 'Its alright… Urmm well, I'm looking for a wand' Said Ash. 'Obviously, what else would you come in this shop for?' Replied the old man. The Old man got out a case and opened it up. 'Now try this wand… See what you think.' Said the Old Man. Ash took the wand and just stared at the wand… She had no idea what to do. 'Well give the wand a wave!' Said the Old Man. Ashley then waved the wand and she made the ladder zoom down to where it came from. 'Oh well… Lets see another one' Said the old man. The Old man now got out a different wand and it was in a beautiful case and this time, Ashley was confident this was her wand. When he took out the wand, she saw the patterns on the wand were beautiful, and the shape of the wand was wonderful. She smiled as soon as the man handed the wand to her. She waved the wand and small colourful sparks came out from the tip of the wand and she waved it and it made beautiful patterns in the air. 'That is a beautiful wand, and it is now yours… Your wand is 11 inches, made from Rosewood and the core is made from dragon heartstring.' Whispered the Old man. 'Thank you very much.' Said Ash while she handed the money to the old man. As soon as Ash had packed everything, she went out of the shop and back to where her mum and dad were going to meet her.<p>

Ash waited for a while until she saw her mum and dad walking with bags full of things. 'Hey Mum and Dad! Those don't look like just robes to me, what else have you got?' Asked Ash. 'We thought we might as well get your other things too with your robes' Said Will. Will then read out on the letter what they had already bought: '- 3 sets of plain work robes (black), 1 plain pointed hat (black), 1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), 1 winter coat (black, silver fastenings), 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 telescope and 1 set brass scales'  
>'Wow that's a lot, what have we got left now?' Asked Ash. 'We just have to get you an owl, cat or a toad if you want?' Replied Romilda. 'Yes please, come on I want to get an owl!' Shouted Ash. So with that they made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Once they got inside, they saw this was a place with a lot of owls. Ash already had her eye on one owl, an owl with wonderfully white feathers and small streaks of brown. 'Mum, I want that owl… That one, fluffing its feathers!' Whispered Ash. While Romilda was telling the woman working at the store, Ash kept staring at the owl until the woman took it down. 'Hey! That's my owl!' Shouted Ash. 'I know, im getting it down for you!' Said the woman. As soon as she took it down she handed it to Ashley and then took the money from Romilda. After that they waved goodbye and left the shop and started walking back to the car. 'That was a good day, your now ready for tomorrow!' Said Romilda with a smile. 'I know mum… Im going to miss everyone when I go… But it will be good, ill experience a lot of things…' Replied Mum. Then after a long talk they got to the car and drove home and went to bed… All ready for the adventure coming ahead. Oh and just before this chapter ends... Ash named her beautiful owl Hooter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Magic Begins Once Again

A.N: All the characters, names, places etc. From Harry Potter are all J.K. Rowling's 3

Chapter 2: The Magic Begins Once Again.

The next morning, Ash didn't need a wake up call, she woke up as early as she could because she was so excited that she wanted to get to Hogwarts as soon as she could. Her Mum and Dad weren't awake yet, and neither was her little brother, so she was free to do anything at the moment. She paused for a second before she went down. What could she do at 6 in the morning?… She didn't want to ruin her day by making the best day of her life boring in the morning so she went back into her room. Once she got in her room, she didn't really want to read anything or do anything she usually did before she went to bed, but she wanted to do something extraordinary, because she was going to be extraordinary according to her Mum. Something then caught her eye outside the window… At first she thought it was a plane because it was flying, but then she noticed it was a car. 'A Flying Car?' She thought to herself and stood on a nearby chair to get a closer look at what it was and as she was examining the car as it was flying, the car very mysteriously disappeared, just like the Invisibility Cloak from the translated book named 'The Beedle and The Bard' That her Mum gave to her for her 5th Birthday! Ash's eyes widened and then got off the chair and quickly ran to Romilda's room where she opened the door with a big bang and both Romilda and Will both woke up. 'Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum' Said Ash almost desperate to say something. 'What's the matter honey?' Replied Romilda in a calmed voice. 'I… I… I saw a flying car outside, just now! It was blue and it was flying and then all of a sudden it turned invisible and I couldn't see it again and I've just come here to see if you or Dad know anything about this weird car flying thing!' Replied Ash really very quickly! Romilda's eyes widened and she said 'You actually saw the Ford Anglia?'. 'The Ford Anglia… What's that?' Asked Ash with a very confused face. Romilda replied with a smile on her face 'In my second year, the Ford Anglia was the car Ron Weasley and flew all the way from King's Cross Station to Hogwarts… He got in so much trouble with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape' Ash smiled and hugged her mum as she continued to tell the story of the mysterious flying car. Ash did know who the Potters and the Weasley's were, because Romilda still kept in good contact with them, by mail. Although, what Ash didn't know was that Hermione and Ron Weasley had children and they were going to be going to Hogwarts the same day as Ash, on the same train, to the same place, Harry and Ginny Potter's children were too. Romilda knew very well that the Potters and Weasleys were going to be sending their children, but she didn't say anything at all.

_**After that morning, Ash, Romilda, Will and Ash's little brother then had breakfast and starting getting ready to go to King's Cross Station. Ash got in some comfortable clothes and so did everyone else and they set off to King's Cross Station with a bag which Ash could carry her Hogwarts robes in so she could change just before she got off the train, also with her big bag of all the different things she needs for Hogwarts generally. 2 hours and a half and they finally reached King's Cross Station. Ash jumped out of the car and then went on the other side of the car and opened the door for Romilda, Will and her little brother. Ashley looked everywhere for the sign saying 'Platform 9 and three- quarters but she couldn't find it anywhere, but as you probably know every wizard always has a secret. Romilda led Ash to a brick wall and ran into the wall and disappeared, Will followed and her little brother followed after Will. After that Ash was confident, so closing her eyes she headed for the wall and felt a little tingle…**_

Ashley opened her eyes and Romilda, Will and her little brother were in front of her, she had made it through the wall! Her eyes widened and she started smiling, it was 5 to 11 and it was almost time to go, Romilda had already given Ash's bags to the man in charge of luggage and all the luggage was inside the train, now it was time for everyone to get on. 'Bye Mum… Ill miss you. Ill miss you too Dad…' Said Ash quietly. Romillda smiled and hugged Ash and Will joined the hug and then so did Tom (Tom will be the name of Ash's brother for now, I think I already made up a name for him but I'm not sure) It was time for Ash to go so she got on the train and looked outside the window. Then all of a sudden a whistle blew and smoke started going everywhere, she was going. Romilda almost started crying of joy and waved bye to Ash, while Will waved and put his arm around Romilda and held Tom's hand. Ash kept on waving and waving until her family became like ants and then fully disappeared behind all the smoke… Ash worried a little until someone with dark hair and someone who was really cute came into the room. 'Hey, is it okay if we sit with you, everywhere else is full' Asked the boy 'Yeah sure!' Replied Ash. Then behind the boy came another boy, another boy and one girl. They all sat down and the first boy who asked if they could come in sat next to Ash. It was quiet at first because no one knew Ash… Then everyone heard a woman outside shouting 'Anything from the trolley?' Then she reached where Ash and everyone else was sitting and she asked 'Anything from the trolley dears?' As much as Ash wanted something she didn't say anything because she had left her money in her suitcase… She looked around and she saw the boy next to her take out some money. 'Does anyone want anything?' he asked everyone. 'No thanks… Grandma got me all set' Said the boy opposite Ash as he took out a bag with a destroyed sandwich in it. The girl didn't say anything, she just sat there continuing to read her book. 'Do you want anything?' Said the boy to Ash. 'No… I think I'm all set too…' Said Ash as she pulled out a half melted chocolate bar from her pocket. 'We'll take 3 of everything please' Said the boy to the lady. 'What was that for?' Asked Ash. 'Well I could see in everyone's faces you all wanted something to eat, so I got everyone something!' Replied the boy. 'Are you sure? I feel really bad that you have had to pay for me and everyone else…?' Said Ash. 'Yes, I'm sure. My dad did it in his first year so why can't I?' Replied the Boy. Everyone started opening packets and eating a lot, but most of the time the boy next to Ash was always staring at Ash, and looking away just at the right time when she was going to look at him. Eventually, everyone had finished everything and everyone was full and they were just a few minutes away from Hogwarts. After everyone got in their robes, Ash finally went to change so she was ready. Then once she had finished, she was walking back until she bumped into that boy who was next to her. 'Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bump into you' Said Ash while blushing. 'Its fine, it was my fault too… I wasn't really watching where I was walking…' Replied the boy. Then Ash and the boy swapped sides and the boy went one way and Ash went the other.

After a while, they had reached Hogwarts and they had finally come to the stop. Ash just followed on with everyone until they reached outside and she saw something she had never seen in her entire life… It was a gigantic man who had a beard and was holding a light. 'Come on, first years this way!' Then all the first years followed the giant man to these boats. Everyone had to get it two's or three's to go in a boat, and Ash didn't know anyone there so she didn't know who to go with. She saw that the girl and the boy that was opposite her were together and she thought that the boy who was next to her was going to be with them too. But instead he came up to Ash and asked if she could be with him for the boats. Obviously, Ash agreed and they set up a light and the boat set off, in the boat they could see the whole place, Hogwarts was all lit up and Ash thought it was the best thing she had ever seen in her life. Ash placed her hand on the handle of the light and then all of a sudden so did the boy… Ash turned her head and looked at her hand and saw the boy's hand was on it, then the boy looked and turned and he smiled and Ash and then took his hand of hers and blushed. Ash smiled back and blushed too. The boy knew this wasn't an accident, Ash knew it too. But no one said anything they both just continued smiling and blushing until they reached the entrance of the castle…


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts is here

A.N Like I say in every chapter, all the names, places, things etc. From Harry Potter are all J.K. Rowlings. Oh and fizzydrink698, I'm putting all these up for the sake of new chapters of 'A New Generation' 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts is here…

Soon after a while they reached the castle and were getting out of the boats, as much as Ash didn't want to get out of the boat and stay with the boy, she had to come out to get to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. Ash got out of the boat first, and the boy followed after her. Ash then turned to the boy and asked 'I forgot to ask you… What's your name?' 'I'm James, James Potter. What's your name?' Replied James. 'I'm Ashley, Ashley Phoenix, but you can call me Ash.' Said Ash smiling. 'Nice to meet you Ash.' Whispered James as they started walking inside Hogwarts. 'Nice to meet you too James…' Whispered Ash while she blushed. They entered Hogwarts and they saw they had a few stairs to climb, after a few climbs they finally reached big golden doors with a short man with a beard in front of it. 'Greetings First Years. Today I'll be here to guide you into the sorting ceremony and I will be calling out your names!' Said the Professor. 'My Name is Professor Flitwick, and you will be going into the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony will begin.' Added the Professor. Ash got excited, the only place house she didn't really want to be in was Slytherin… Her Mum had always told her stories about when she was at Hogwarts and how the Slytherins were nasty people. 'Now first years follow me…' Said Professor Flitwick. Then all of a sudden the big golden doors opened by themselves and then the Professor led all the first years to the front for the sorting ceremony. Ash looked up to see the wonderful sky as the ceiling, and then she overheard someone say it was just bewitched to make it look like a night sky. Then the Professor made all the first years line up at the front. 'When I call your name, come up to the front and the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head to choose your house.' Shouted the Professor. 'Rose Weasley' Said the Professor. A girl with frizzy ginger hair came up to the front and a hat which was black and old was placed on her head. 'Oh No, not another Weasley! I know what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!' Said the Sorting Hat. The Girl jumped up and went to the table where all the Gryffindors were sitting. Then other boys and girls were called up: Hugo Weasley- Gryffindor. Scorpious Malfoy- Slytherin. Albus Potter- Gryffindor. James Potter- Gryffindor. 'Ashley Phoenix' Called the Professor. Ash saw everyone look at her as she sat on the stool. Then she felt something get placed on her head. 'Ah… Good mind, brave, kind and very loyal. Loving, Caring but where to put you? I can tell in your mind you don't want to be Slytherin but I have no choice, you will have to be in GRYFFINDOR' Shouted the Sorting Hat. Ash jumped up happily and went to the Gryffindor table and sat next to James. 'Well Done' Said James with a smile. 'You too…' Replied Ash smiling. Hugo opposite was quietly giggling as Ash and James stared at each other for a while smiling and holding hands (They were shaking hands before) but then Hugo looked away as soon as they both realised what they were doing. It was now time for the big feast and the Headmistress Professor McGonagall who was also the head of Gryffindor house, raised her wand and said 'Let our wonderful feast, BEGIN!' Then all of a sudden every wooden table in the hall turned from having nothing to having lots and lots of food on it! Ash didn't know what to eat, there was so much to choose from and she had never had a feast like this in her life before! James just got some simple things like Roast Chicken and mashed potatoes, while Hugo was getting everything and eating and eating and eating just like his father! Rose just had something simple, like James, just a few Roast Potatoes and one sausage, then all of a sudden glasses appeared where everyone was sitting and pumpkin juice was poured into the glasses and everyone had drinks. This was an amazing experience for all the first years!

_**After everyone had finished eating, Professor McGonagall told a few rules of Hogwarts and told them simple facts about Hogwarts. After that they were told to stand up and were told to follow one of their house prefects to their dormitories. The person who was the prefect showing the Gryffindor's was someone called William Hilliard. He showed them around the places they were allowed at Hogwarts and he gave them a small map each of what was on each floor so they knew which lessons were on what floor. Eventually, they reached Gryffindor Tower and William told all the first years the password to get into the tower, the password apparently, changes every year. This year it was Fairy Lights, just like it was in Harry Potter's 4**__**th**__** Year at Hogwarts. They entered the common room and then the Prefect told them where everything was and where the different places in the common room were, the girls dorm's were on the left, the boys on the right, he also explained all their luggage and bags were already in the dorms and that it was unpacking time and time to get to know all the fellow mates in the house. Ash went to unpack and got to know a few girls, she got to know Rose and from then on they became really good friends, like best friends. They unpacked together and then they went down to see if anyone else had unpacked...**_

Ash and Rose both went down in pyjama's together to see there was James sitting in front of the fire reading a newspaper. Ash and Rose looked at each other and then went up to James to see what he was doing. Ash sat next to him, and then Rose sat next to Ash. 'You alright Potter?' Said Ash while smiling. 'Yeah I'm good Phoenix, and yourself?' Replied James. 'Yeah I'm good' Replied Ash, still smiling. James looked at Ash and smiling, Ash looked back at James and smiled too. They both just looked at each other slightly smiling for a while, while Rose was like behind giggling away just like Hugo (her brother) did in the Great Hall. Ash knew what she was doing and she wanted to look away, James knew too, and he wanted to look away but he just couldn't. 'I think I better go…' Whispered Ash to James while still staring at him. 'Don't go yet, its not even 8:30pm yet…' Whispered James. Ash then got up and pulled James up with her. 'Come on potter. I'll see you tomorrow okay?' Said Ash. Ash then started walking away and then James held on to her arm. 'Okay Phoenix, Night. See you tomorrow.' Said James. Then he let go of her arm and smiled and Ash smiled back and went up to the girls dormitory. Ash saw Rose when she entered the dorm and Rose rushed up to Ash saying 'What happened?' And kept repeating the same thing until Ash replied 'Nothing happened Rose! It was just a 'friendly' time for me and James nothing happened between us trust me!' Rose smiled, she knew something had happened but she didn't want to say anything, so she said goodnight to Ash and went to her bed and went to sleep, then Ash did the same thing, only thing was she couldn't sleep. She was awake in her bed for 2 hours, she couldn't sleep at all so she got up, put her night robe on and went down to sit on the sofa in front of the warm fireplace. She sat there for a while, not noticing her hair was in a mess all fluffy and puffy and wavy and curly. She lied down on the sofa for a bit but then… 'AACHOOO…' She sneezed, she didn't think anyone heard but then she heard someone come down from the boys dorm so she covered herself and pretended she was asleep… From the little gap in her blanket, she saw it was James that had come down and he was looking very confused, she also saw his hair was in a mess… He was coming up to where Ash was lying down and then he got his wand out and used a spell to take the blanket off Ash. 'Hey Potter, do you mind I was trying to sleep?' Whispered Ash. 'I'm sorry I was just curious who was in the blanket and anyways you have a dorm to sleep in, you can't use the sofa!' Replied James whispering. Ash sat up and then looked at James. James then sat next to Ash and said 'Nice hair Phoenix(!)' Ash put her hand through her hair and then her head dropped. 'Its fine… You look fine trust me, it suits black hair better, being wavy and curly.' Said James smiling while Ash put her head up to look at James. 'Thanks…' Replied Ash smiling back. Then Ash and James both went back to their dorms. James thought a lot about Ash and Ash just couldn't go to sleep because she was used to her bedroom and she really couldn't stop thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow… Most of the time she stared at Hooter thinking about her family and what they were doing at home, 12% of the time she was thinking about James because she had only met him that day and she was already pretty close to him… James also was thinking about Ash, but he also thought about his mum and dad and his little sister, how they would be without him in the house, but he was sure they were going to be fine… But the most important thing… Both Ash and James Knew what was going to happen soon….


	4. Chapter 4: The Other Side Of J Potter

Chapter 4: The Other Side of James Potter

A.N. Sorry I havent been writing, as much as I've been trying to I couldn't! For weeks I've had so much homework and my laptop was being stupid! Oh and I do not own any characters etc. from Harry Potter, they are all J..

The next morning, James woke up and so did Ash, they both found themselves in a very weird position, since all night they couldn't sleep. Ash was sleeping on the wrong side of the bed and James had nearly fell off! After getting into robes and using anti- acne pimple potion and fresh- on the go powder Ash went down to see James talking to some friends. Ash went past him and then went to Rosie who was knitting from what her Grandma has taught her. 'Hey Rosie! What Are you doing?' Asked Ash.

'Oh nothing, just knitting a scarf for myself...' replied Rosie. Ash just smiled and joined her even though she had no idea how to knit! James' face brightened up when his friend passed him a packet of something. Ash didn't really know what what it was, but she guessed it was like some food or something... (Ash with her muggle thoughts!) What Ash didn't know, James was given his order of Stink Bombs which he was going to plant in the Slytherin Common room and stink the whole room up. This was because... Wait. Lets go back in time and recreate why James is planning to do this!

As you know, in the train, it looked like James had just got changed and had come straight from the bathroom/ robe changing room. But the truth is that, he got in a duel with Scorpious Malfoy, one of the hottest but evilest boys in the whole school. At one point Ash did have a small crush on him, when she saw him go into the train when she was on the platform. Now back to James. James was walking and obviously he didn't know where he was going, and he walked into the slytherin area where all the 'Evil' people sat! Every person stared at him and recognised him as 'Harry Potter's son' or 'That Potty Boys Son' but then Scorpious Malfoy came up to him and nudged him and asked him 'Potter, what are you doing in OUR place?'

James replied 'Oh I don't know, maybe I just wanted to get to the toilets?' While pointing at the Boys toilets. 'Dont you dare have that stinking sarcasm on me Potter!' Shouted Scorpious. 'Dont you dare call my sarcasm stinky!' shouted back James. Then James and Scorpious got into a fight, just like Harry and Draco used to. As you call it, like father like son! The only spells they both knew were Flipendo and Expelliarmus, James started the fight using Flipendo and Scoripious fell to the fall but then easily got up, they both eventually got used to each others spells and them got tired of the same two spells they were using until... Poppy Parkinson came and knocked out Scoripious. From that moment James had always liked Poppy and wanted to get her more, the only way he could was through someone. Someone she knew? Someone she was close to. Then he spied behind her back and he saw that she knew Ash and that the only way he could get closer to Poppy, was going to get close to Ash. From then on, he's tried his hardest to get close to Poppy but instead he's getting closer to someone he doesn't really want to know. In the last chapter, I said both of the (Ash and James) knew was going to happen next, but I didn't say they were thinking the same. Ash was thinking she would get close to James and finally find someone she could be close to and someone who would always be there to protect her, but James was thinking that he was getting close to Ash which was one step closer to getting close to Poppy. Back to the present day, James was setting off to sneak into the Slytherin common room with his friends and with his invisibility cloak when Ash popped up and said 'Hey James, what are you doing?'

'nothing, it's really nothing for you to know...' replied James with his head bowed down. The light in Ash's face died and with a sigh, she went up to the girls dormitory for some alone time. She was really bored and as much as she wanted to talk to someone, everyone was gathered around James, being nosey in what he was doing… This was the side of James Ash had never seen. She thought James was someone who was kind and sweet and someone who was also fun. But she was wrong, James was like every other boy, a boy which makes friends and then ditches that person and then becomes friends with some other person….

Ash really wanted to be close to James, but she was right, she was never going to be with anyone she thought to herself for a while. Poppy was downstairs so Ash decided to tell Poppy about how she was feeling, but the time she had gotten down, she saw something, something which broke her heart, made her cry, make her feel the worst she has ever felt... That moment which she had worried might happen... That moment which she dreaded...

Ash thought she wouldn't ever be betrayed like this, she felt what she had read in books and stories when she was little…. Why did this happen? Ash thought to herself, why?...


	5. Chapter 5: The Clever Bit

Chapter 5: The Clever Bit.

A.N. I do not own anything which is from Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.. Oh and if you have any ideas or any suggestions please tell me in my review

(Recap) James had just said something really mean to Ash, and she got upset, so she went up to have some alone time. She wanted to go down to see her friend, Poppy, and we found out last time that the only reason why James wanted to get close to Ash was because Poppy had saved him from Scorpious Malfoy and Poppy was officially the person James would always want to be with. So James got close to Ash but eventually he started seeing Poppy because he got along with Ash and because he got close to Ash, he got closer to Poppy! That's what happened last time in The Story Of Ash Phoenix. (Haha, I was watching Glee at that time and I wanted to do a recap just like they do at the start of Glee, so I'm probably going to do something like that for every chapter now!)

Ash lost her concentration and fell to the floor but no one heard. But does anyone know what she had seen? Yes everyone had known about it because every Gryffindor was gathered around those 2 first years. Everyone was screaming and laughing, but no one knew Ash had fallen. Now back to the answer, she had seen… (I'm going to describe this the best way I can) Poppy and James... Having their first kiss… Just like the first kiss Ron and Lavender. Ash had never imagined James would do this to her. She actually thought James was different, but James was James. Mischievous, Cunning and clever… Very clever! James knew what he was doing… Of course he saw Ash fall, and he was kind enough to get up and help Ash up. 'Get off me Potter!' Shouted Ash. 'I thought you were actually a close friend, but no, you just wanted to be friends with me so you could just be with Poppy. I should of listened to myself in the start, I just should have listened!' Said Ash while tears were running down her cheek. James was understanding, and he knew what he had done, wasn't the kind of things his Mum or Dad taught him. It was only his first year and he was already snogging someone he only met a few days before! Ash ran up into the Girls dormitory and then James went back to where he was before but this time he didnt start snogging, he went up to Poppy and said 'Poppy, I cant do this, I upset one of my best friends, and I wasn't taught to do this to people' Poppy stood up and smiled 'Haha… I know you didn't mean all this [Sarcastic] Since that day I saved you from Scorpious you have always wanted to be with me! But to be honest I never wanted to be with you' James smiled back and said 'You know your such an idiot, I seriously should of never had fallen for you, there are loads of other girls that are better than you, and I fell for the idiot' Then James walked off looking as mischievous as Peeves did when he was throwing furniture at Harry and Ron. Poppy gave a look and everyone finally quietened down while James had a royal exit with Hugo following him like a advisor and the radio playing a royal trumpet tune.

_**It has been a few months and has finally come to the month of snow, presents, love and happiness at Hogwarts. For Ash, it's a time without her family the first time but instead with her friends. Now lets start off introducing some of Ash's best friends and Ash waking up in the morning. **_

Ash woke up to a cold grey morning; the snow was definitely on the way! As she woke up, she noticed girls which she had never noticed before, there was a girl reading 'Hogwarts A History' with hair like Rose's (the same colour) but she had much straighter hair. Another girl on the left side of Ash had brown frizzy hair, who was asleep, but strangely fell asleep with glasses on her head. Lastly there was a girl who had freckles and who had long wavy blonde hair, who was casually singing Christmas carols in the morning. Ash got up and went down in the pyjamas when she saw Rose at the bottom of the stairs. 'Rose! There you are!' Shouted Ash as she ran down the stairs. Rose who was sitting down, stood up to give Ash a hug. 'Where were you all that time I haven't seen you for ages!' Said Ash. 'I know im sorry, my Dad and Mum called me and Hugo early before Christmas because their going to see my uncle Charlie in Romania' Replied Rose. While Ash and Rose were having a 'Jolly' talk, James and Hugo were in the boys dormitory playing wizard chess (obviously Ron had given his amazing chess board and pieces to Hugo) 'Knight to E3' Said Hugo smiling. 'Oh you really think you can beat me? Queen to E3' Said James to that. 'No, no, no you mean I can beat you. Check. Queen to E3' Whispered Hugo. James' mouth stayed open and had to believe that he got beaten at chess, well Wizard Chess! With seeing James' face, Hugo said 'Aha, you see my Dad is a master of Wizard Chess and he taught me!'  
>'But your dad is my dad's best friend and my dad taught me to let best friends win, so I let you win!' Replied James with as small grin… James was having a good time and so was Ash.<br>After James got ready, he went down with Hugo to see Ash and Rose doing a charms essay on the small wooden table by the fire. James didn't bother to give a glance at Ash but he went up to Rose and said 'Hey Rose, you okay?'  
>Obviously, Rose ignored him because she thought all the boys want to flirt with her! But then James turned to see Ash sitting on the floor. Yes he hadn't seen Ash in about 3 months but he had seen her again finally. 'Hey Ash, you okay?' He asked her. 'Yeah… I'm fine now Potter. I couldn't be any better!' Replied Ash without even looking at James. James desperately wanted to ask to go to Hogsmeade with her but he thought she was going to say no, he opened his mouth to ask but then Hugo starting giggling behind him so he shut it really quickly 'Yeah Potter, you better shut your mouth or ill shut it for you' Said Ash. 'Oh really? How will you shut it for me then?' Asked James grinning. 'Why would you want to know that now?' Said Ash as she turned to look at James. James looked at her face after 3 months but said nothing. He just winked and walked off to go for some extra Wizard Chess lessons with Hugo. After some long essay writing, Ash and Rose had finally finished and had some free time to find someone to go to Hogsmeade with the next day. Ash wanted to ask James but she didn't want to risk getting hurt again, Rose easily got someone to go with, she went with Teddy because she quoted 'No one else is capable to go with me except Teddy, he's a family friend!' James had told Hugo, Fred and Teddy all about his 'Beloved' and how he wanted her back and wanted to be with her. Ash just kept all her thoughts to herself though, she wasn't as loud as James! After getting back from the bathroom, Ash saw those 3 girls again, but this time the one who had similar hair to Rose's waved at her and said 'Hey, I saw you this morning!'<br>Ash smiled and replied 'Yeah, I saw you too! What's your name?'  
>'I'm Fiona. Fiona November' Said Fiona and added 'What is your name?'<br>'My name is Ashley Phoenix, but you can call me Ash' Replied Ash. Fiona's face brightened up and she said 'Oh, before I forget you can call me Fi' Ash smiled and said 'Okay Fi! Nice to meet you!'  
>Then another girl, the one with the frizzy hair, the one which fell asleep with glasses on said 'Oh so your Ash… That girl J…' She stopped when the other girl who had long wavy hair (the one who was singing Christmas carols in the morning) nudged her. 'Oh sorry, introductions! I'm Rhea... And obviously I know your Ash!' She said. 'Oh… Well, nice to meet you Rhea… And how have you heard about me?' Replied Ash. Rhea completely ignored the end of the sentence and said 'Nice to meet you too' While walking up to the girls dorm. The other girl, with the wavy hair said 'Sorry for her ignorance, my name is Rachel, and I already know your Ash'<br>'Oh its fine, some people are really like that!' Replied Ash while giggling. Then Rhea shouted Rachel so Rachel ran without saying bye, as if it was like someone was dying!  
>So now it was back to Rose and Ash. They didn't really know what to say… So Ash chose the choice of telling all of her feelings to Rose, because she trusted her of course! It took almost an hour for Ash to tell everything to Rose and as soon as she had finished, Rose was so shocked she couldn't close her mouth!<br>Obviously it was a shock… Now it was turning 10pm and Ash and Rose decided to go to bed, since they didn't want to wake up late tomorrow, as it was Christmas!  
>So Ash and Rose both went up to go to sleep.<p>

It became 12am, and Hooter (Remember: Ash's Owl is called Hooter) was rattling his cage so hard it woke up Ash, Rose, Fi, Rhea and Rachel all woke up at the same time. 'What's the matter Hooter? Cant you see everyone is trying to sleep?' Said Ash. But Hooter wouldn't shut up! But then Fi had seen what hooter was trying to tell…

To Be Continued…

_**A.N. If your wondering why I randomly added these new girls into my story because I thought I needed more people and anyway, like I said, I will be adding some of my friends and if you look at my profile it says who my friends are. And To my friend Fizzydrink698, the girl I made who had hair like Rose's but straighter and who's name is Fiona is something for you :D**_

_**Please Review… Button is down there!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas

Chapter 6: Christmas…

A.N. I do not own anything from Harry Potter it is all by the amazing J.! Ooh and to my friends, there will be more of Rhea, Rachel and Fi.

(Recap) After a while James had felt sorry for Ash and he wanted to get back being friends with her and he realised he wanted to be with the worst girl in the world, Poppy. Then it became Christmas Eve and Ash woke up realising 3 girls next to her and Rose. Then James and Ash had met after 3 months and finally saw each other after a very big misunderstanding! Then after trying to find someone to go to Hogsmeade with, Ash met those three girls she saw in the morning and found out that their names were Rhea, Fi and Rachel, then all of a sudden, Ash's Owl Hooter woke up all of them by his clinging and clanging on the bars of his cage and that's what you missed last time in The Story of Ash Phoenix!

Fi had finally noticed what Hooter was trying to tell everyone, her eyes widened and she pointed outside the window… All the girls ran up to the window and saw something amazing, something which they thought they would never see in their lives. Ash couldn't see anything (since she was basically the shortest there) but then she pushed and shoved and finally got to the window and saw something amazing, something which she would remember all her life and that something was… Wait I want to rewind first, at 10:45pm just after everyone had fallen asleep, it started to snow very heavily and from 10:45pm to 12am it has been snowing, snowing enough so then someone could write something in the snow, but who would even write in the snow, write in the snow in front of the girls dorm? Maybe to impress someone, or maybe to show off their handwriting, but this reason was different. Outside the window, a name was written in the snow, and it could easily be seen from above, Hooter had seen the person do it, that was the reason why he started rattling his cage, but he also started rattling his cage because it wasn't just anyone's name that was in the snow, but it was Ash's name in the snow and someone had done it for her, but it didn't say who had done it, obviously because they wanted to keep it secret, as if Ash had a secret admirer. Ash's face lit up once again after 3 months and she was happy as ever, she didn't know who did it, but she knew that this person was someone she knew, someone who she cared about, someone who maybe liked her too. She didn't guess anyone though… Ash and Rose didn't have a clue about who had done it. But Rachel, Rhea and Fi did, because that person told them. What any of the girls didn't know was that the person who had done this, was watching everything, watching what Ash would say, watching how Ash would react and more… That person even saw that light in Ash's face and knew that she was happy once more. Rhea turned to look at Ash then and said 'Who's your secret admirer then' while winking.  
>'I don't know, I didn't even know I had one!' Replied Ash.<br>'You must have some idea about who's behind this though!' Interrupted Fi.  
>'No, I have no clue Fi!' Whispered Ash.<br>'I hope its not Sid Raichand though….' Whispered Rhea, 'He's like my dream boy'  
>'Haha… I hope its not Albus Potter…' Whispered Fi while looking up (Dreaming about Albus)<br>'I most certainly do not hope its James…' Whispered Rachel.  
>'James who?' Said Ash (looking very jealous)<br>'James Eccles of course!' Replied Rachel while giggling, 'Which other James could it be?'  
>'Oh just a James…' Said Ash while blushing.<br>After this amazing time, the girls went back to bed, so they wouldn't wake up late the next morning for Christmas!

The next morning, Ash woke up not thinking about anything until something clicked in her head and she jumped up and shouted 'Its Christmas!'  
>Ash ran down stairs to see the Christmas tree with many, many presents around and she immediately recognised the presents her mum, dad and brother sent her, since she had chosen the wrapping paper, and she kind of saw the labels, and saw who the other presents were for but then she saw one, nicely wrapped present, wrapped in Ash's favourite colour; Dark Purple, but had a label on it with no name from who it was from. Rose, Rhea, Fi and Rachel had already started unwrapping presents, so Ash went and sat next to Rhea who was unwrapping a pink glittering present. Ash picked up the present which had nothing but her name on it and started unwrapping it slowly until… James walked in with Hugo beside him, randomly singing jingle bells and walking like some kind of king. 'What's with the walk and song Potter? 'Asked Ash.<br>'I'm in a good mood and its Christmas, problem Phoenix?' Replied James  
>'Yeah actually I do have a problem, stay at least 100.1 cm away from me and don't bother walking in like a king, just because your not royal…' Replied Ash while rolling her eyes.<br>'Whatever Phoenix, I have some rules for you too! Sid, bring them in!' Shouted James.  
>Then all of a sudden, a boy with black hair came in and everyone turned to Rhea who was now the happiest person in Gryffindor Tower.<br>'Your list master Potter.' Said Sid.  
>All the girls burst out laughing… 'Master Potter? You know Sid, you don't have to follow everything your 'Master Potter' Says you know?' Said Rhea.<br>Sid didn't really say anything, he just continued looking at Rhea and then suddenly winked at her. Rhea blushed and looked down as she was pretty shy…  
>James held the piece of paper out in front of him and read out basically everything on the piece of paper (Looked more like "Loo Roll" As Fi described it)<br>This is what the rules on the piece of paper said:

*BLANK, BLANK, EVEN MORE BLANK, MORE AND MORE BLANK, NOTHING ELSE BUT BLANK, BLANK, THIS IS WHITER THAN THE SKY BLANK, BLANK, BLANK, BLANK, OH HEY ASH, BLANK, BLANK, BLANK, HEY FI, BLANK, BLANK, SHEET, BLANK, EVEN BLANKER, HEY RHEA FROM SID JOKES, BLANK, BLANK, END OF*

Basically James hadn't written anything on the piece of paper, he just wanted to look cool.  
>'Ah its fine, none of these rules apply to any of you girls, now carry on unwrapping your presents!' Said James with a grin. Ash rolled her eyes and looked back to the present which she was unwrapping, when she fully unwrapped it, all the girls were crowded behind and next to her, wondering what was inside this wonderful silver gift box, there was also a tag on it, Ash flipped it over and it had some writing on it, it said: 'To the person I see every day, but who does not see me' Ash's eyes widened and the girls behind her went 'Ooooooooooo' Ash blushed and shushed everyone as she starting opening the box, the box was white which had silver ribbon on it and was like a box with a lid and Ash was about to lift the lid but then from the corner of her eye, she saw James was looking towards Ash and the present but as soon as James knew Ash was looked he just went back to opening his presents. Yes, the person who gave the present to Ash was there listening and watching… That person knew what was happening, but the Ash or the girls had no clue of who this mysterious person was! When Ash finally got to open her present, it was a beautiful bracelet, made from silver and had different charms around it, it had every house animal and colour on it, there was 4 jewels, the colours were red, green, yellow and blue and then there was a name, at first Ash didn't recognise what it said but then Rachel pointed out it said 'Ash' and this bracelet was for her and only her. She didn't know who it was, no one did, but she knew it was the same person who had written her name in snow, and she knew it was someone in the room, but didn't know who. It could have been the girls playing a small prank on her, but this was more than a prank, this was feelings for Ash from someone. Ash then put the bracelet on herself, wishing the person who gave the present was putting the bracelet on her wrist. After that, she opened her other presents and she got a variety of things, from jewellery, books, clothes, dresses and more but the weird thing was, she couldn't find a present from James. She knew he had got her something, but she didn't know where it was? She was going to look in the Boy's Dorm's but she didn't want to risk getting a months detention from Professor Flitwick (Because all lesson you would have to write Wingardium Leviosa on a A3 sheet of paper) or getting stuck with Professor Slughorn (Who would make you clean the toilets for his next 'Slughorn get together') Rhea got many things too, she got these new heels from her brother and from her mum and dad she got a wonderful set of clothes and jewellery, most of the jewellery from India. Fi got some things which Ash wouldn't normally want, Fi got many clothes which were sorted into the colours purple, red and green and she got over 50 books which had information about the history of Hogwarts, quidditch through the ages, Babbity Rabbity, Fantastic Beasts, Romeo and Juliet and even more books! Rhea "claimed" that she had never seen so many books at a time! But everyone knew she did, Professor McGonagall always has piles in the back of the classroom every lesson for the "elder children" Next it was the Boys turn to find out what they got for their presents, Albus had already opened his at 4am because he didn't want anyone to see what he had got, especially James. Sid hadn't really got much, as his parents were on holiday and they couldn't send anything from where they were, so Sid had to wait until he got home for the summer to get his presents, but the good thing is, Rhea was so kind enough to give a small present to Sid and that was really something which she was going to gift her brother, but she thought Sid might need it more than her brother, she gave him a small vial of Amortentia, she wanted to give it to her brother because apparently he needed a boost for the girls but instead she gave it to Sid and simply said to him 'Use it well' Sid smiled and slipped the small vial into his pocket where it was safe. There was actually one present under the tree for Albus, he picked it up and looked at it, he didn't really unwrap it slowly, he just quickly took the wrapping paper off the gift and chucked it at some randomer who came past. He saw he had got a rememberall, but he didn't know who it was from! Strange… He thought. Now James opened his presents and he opened the one that was the biggest and that one was from his Mum and Dad (Ginny and Harry Potter) James opened it and he found an old silver cloak and a spare piece of parchment and underneath he found a little note, but he read it, so no one could see or hear him. The note said:<br>**Dear James, I believe you have now opened this present, I got this present from my Dad when I had my first Christmas as well, and I think its time for you to have it now. There is also a map, it may as well look like a piece of spare parchment to you, but believe me it is not. I found this map in my third year at Hogwarts and I think it will be very useful to you in this year, as you told me, this 'Ash' girl isn't going to be easy to find is she? This map shows the whole of Hogwarts and shows where every person is. Use all of this well James, I trust you will.  
>Lots of Love, Dad. Oh and Mum xxx<strong>  
>Now it was time to go to Hogsmeade, and everyone starting getting changed… Ash still had no one to go with, she really wanted to go with the person who sent her the present but she didn't know who he was… But from what you already know do you know who this person is?<p>

To be Continued…

_**A.N. Please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! And if you know who this person is, tell me in the reviews **_


	7. Chapter 7: Hogsmeade

Chapter 7: Hogsmeade…

A.N. I don't own anything which is from Harry Potter because they all belong to the one and only J. 3 :D

(Recap) Last time, Hooter was basically trying to explain that someone had written 'Ash' in the snow outside, then it became morning and then it was Christmas and everyone got presents, a lot for everyone but in that chapter the 2 most important presents were the bracelet that Ash got her 'Secret Admirer' and The cloak and the map that James got from his mum and dad (Ginny and Harry) and that's really what you missed in The Story of Ash Phoenix.

It became 1pm and everyone had to leave for Hogsmeade at 2:30pm and Ash still didn't have anyone to go with! Rhea was going with Sid, Fi was going with Albus, Rachel was going with Will and Rose was going with Darren. Ash didn't really know many boys, and all of the boys who she knew were already going with someone, except one. James Potter was the only boy that Ash knew that she could go with to Hogsmeade, as much as she didn't want to go with him, she had no choice because she didn't want to be alone when she went, in case anything bad or something random happened. James wasn't really doing much, he was in the Boys Dormitory by himself looking at his map and looking what his cloak did, he was first examining the cloak and to him it looked like some old cloak which was taken out of the ground, but what he didn't know was that it was a cloak which had powers, powers to turn the person who is wearing the cloak invisible. Harry (his dad) didn't mention anything about the cloak on the tag on the side of the box, it just said 'I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good' James knew his dad didn't put it there for nothing, so while holding the cloak, James shouted 'I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD' but nothing happened. He gave up with the cloak and then put it in his chest for safe keeping and picked up the piece of parchment, he glanced at it and then glanced back to the cloak but then all of a sudden he glanced back to the map and he saw that there was some writing on it… He looked closer and saw that it said: _Messrs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers are proud to present… THE MARAUDERS MAP.  
><em>James opened up the map and very easily recognised that this was all of Hogwarts and there were all these feet and names everywhere. He could see where Scorpious was, Albus was, Rose was, Poppy was and then he spotted someone, someone he always wanted to find everywhere he went, he found Ash, he saw that she was in the girls dorm, by herself but wasn't doing much, just walking up and down. James didn't know exactly what was in her mind, so he decided to secretly go up to see and ask what she was doing.  
>James went down the stairs of the boys and then slowly crept up into the Girls where he heard walking, this was obviously (as the map said) the walking of Ash (Or Phoenix as James says) James knocked on the door and heard a small but loud 'Come in' James then walked in to see how Ash would react to this.<br>'You! What are you doing here Potter?' Asked Ash.  
>'Oh I was just wondering what you were doing Phoenix' Replied James.<br>'I thought you must be getting ready for Hogsmeade!'  
>'Yes, I am ready. But I thought you were doing that, but as I can see in front of my eyes your not!'<br>'Oh stop acting clever Potter, you know I don't have anyone to go to Hogsmeade with!'  
>'I know you don't… So I was wondering if you could go with me…Maybe?'<br>Ash's eyes widened and she couldn't say anything else but the simplest word 'Yes'  
>James was surprised, he thought she would never say yes to him! Then Ash added 'But… I have conditions…'<br>'And what are they?' Replied James.  
>'You cant leave me by myself but no hugging, kissing, snogging or any of that 'lovey-dovey' Sort of thing. And you have to accept I'm bringing a friend, because I don't want this like a date sort of thing because to be honest I would never go on a date with you! End of'<br>'Sure whatever you say Phoenix, now get ready, it's almost time to go!'  
>James left the room and Ash started to get ready. She got her hat, gloves, scarf and all her winter clothing on and went down to the common room to wait for James.<br>James also wore some Winter clothing, but he wore the ones that his mum had knitted for him just before he left to go to Hogwarts. After he was ready to go, he went down to see Ash in the common room already.  
>'You took your time!' Said Ash.<br>'Yeah well that's what BOYS do!' Replied James  
>After that very small argument, they went down to go to Hogsmeade and saw that the doors which were opened at the start of the year were opened again after a while. Everyone ran out screaming and shouting and it was like a school party and everyone just had so much fun, while that James and Ash were in the middle very still and wondering what to do first.<br>'Well, where do you want to go first?' Asked James  
>'I don't mind, Honeydukes sounds good' Replied Ash<br>'Honeydukes it is!' Shouted James.  
>Then all of a sudden, James grabbed Ash's hand and ran to Honeydukes until they reached the door and they were breathing really fast from all that running. Ash and James were holding hands and after a rest, Ash moved away from James letting go of his hand while she opened the door of honeydukes. Honeydukes was packed with students and people and the people who were behind the counters were really happy (Ash compared them to the muggle people who were behind counters and these wizards were much more jolly and happier!) James got a few chocolate frogs and 2 packets of droobles. Ash simply got a few lollipops and sweets that she could eat in one go and which had no enchantments, but she got one thing for her and her friends, they made your voice change when you ate them. After that Ash went outside and waited for James, she waited atleast 5 minutes until he came out looking pale.<br>'What happened with you?' Asked Ash.  
>'Puking Pastilles, I got dared to try one' Replied James looking uneasy.<br>Ash simply rolled her eyes and said 'Where to go next now?'  
>'I think we should have a break and go to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, maybe we could even meet up with Sid, Albus, Darren, Rhea, Rachel, Rose, Hugo and Fi!' Replied James smiling.<br>Ash then set off slowly to go to the Three Broomsticks when suddenly James grabbed her hand again smiling and ran to the Three Broomsticks. Ash still couldn't believe that James had completely ignored all of her conditions and she was so angry she really wanted to slap James in the face! They reached the Three Broomsticks and then Albus and Fi were already there, they were pretty much close to each other and much, much, much more closer than James and Ash. Fi's eye's widened when she saw James and Ash holding hands but Ash quickly let go while she started blushing. Fi smiled and said 'Hey you two! What have you done so far?'  
>'Nothing… Just Honeydukes and went to different places and here at the Three Broomsticks to relax really you?' Said James.<br>'Nothing we just found Rosemary Thomas (Daughter of Dean and Penelope Thomas) and Reggie Reynolds under the mistletoe, it wasn't a good sight!' Replied Albus.  
>James, Albus and Fi laughed while Ash was at the side shivering… Then Rhea and Sid came up to the Three Broomsticks, they were holding hands and were definitely the closest out of all of them. Rhea who was blushing said 'Hey we all going in for a Butterbeer?'<br>'Yeah we are, we're just waiting for Hugo, Rose and Rachel to meet us here!' Replied Fi  
>'Hey James did you see Rosemary and Reggie under the mistletoe?' Whispered Sid.<br>'No, I didn't what happened?' Replied James.  
>'Well, Rosemary and Reggie went to every shop together and then they went into Zonko's and then mistletoe starting growing on top but then what Rosemary didn't know was that Reggie had eaten a puking pastille and when she was about to snog his face off, Reggie puked and it basically went all wrong'<br>Everyone was now looking at Sid and it was something which they didn't want to create an image of in their head, they could almost just imagine, Rosemary who was always clean, now was walking around with Reggie puke all over her. Then all of them burst out laughing and Hugo, Rose and Rachel came into the group  
>'Hey, you all ready to go in?' Asked Rose.<br>'Yeah quickly lets go in, I'm freezing out here!' Replied Ash and James together.  
>For a moment they both looked at each other and then Rhea started giggling in the background with Fi and then Ash looked away and walked in front of James and walked to where they were sitting.<br>'Please can we have (Ash, James, Rhea, Sid, Rachel, Rose, Fi, Albus, Hugo) 9 Butterbeers please, no ginger on any of them!' Said James as he took off his coat. He sat next to Ash, as he would have a higher chance of getting closer to her. The Butterbeers arrived and then suddenly, someone who was behind the bar shouted 'MISTETOE TIME!' Which basically meant random mistletoe will be on any girl and boy and they have to stick to the rules and they have to kiss, as it is a sign of good luck! Ash wanted to move, but she had no where to move, she really, really, really didn't want to be under the mistletoe with James but then there was a spark, a white mistletoe grew over the head of Sid and Rhea and Rhea got shy and looked down but then suddenly Sid raised her head with his hand and slowly kissed her. Fi had a little crush on Albus but wasn't really ready to kiss him, and she didn't know whether he liked her back, but to be honest he did, he had the same crush on her, as she did on him but they didn't know about it yet. Rose wasn't ready to kiss ANYONE at this stage she thought 'You NEED to be at least second years to kiss and snog' Rachel and Hugo were having a fun time, making Butterbeer foam moustaches and laughing, they were a pretty good team and lastly… Ash and James… Something white from above was growing and it was in the middle of James and Ash. James wanted to kiss her, Ash wasn't sure. James looked in Ash's eyes… Was she going to kiss him? Was she going to follow the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe?...

To be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Mistletoe, Friends and Food

Chapter 8: Mistletoe, Friends and Food.

A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter in this, it all belongs to the great, one and only J.. Oh and I am not doing anymore recap's.

James looked up and saw the mistletoe and really wanted to kiss Ash… Ash backed away and looked down… She didn't know what to do, she was either going to look like a coward in front of everyone, or she had to kiss someone she absolutely hated. She only had one choice at the moment. To run. She was so nervous she got up and ran straight past James and outside the Three Broomsticks where she bumped into two girls who were in the same year as her and in the same house. One had very blonde hair which was tied up in a ponytail and the other one had straight brownish and blondish hair who's hair was down but fringe was pinned up. 'Sorry… I.. I didn't mean to bump into you…' Said Ash.  
>'Oh its fine! It happens in the snow!' Replied the girl with her hair tied up.<br>'Ash… Ash… Where are you?' Shouted James. It was obvious all of them were looking for Ash. The other girl who's hair was pinned up said 'Your Ash? The girl their looking for?'  
>'Yes! Please don't call them over here!' Said Ash, but it was too late they were both shouting 'ASH IS HERE!' And they had nearly reached here. The only people who came for Ash were Rhea and Sid, they explained that James had gone back to Hogwarts, because he thought he had scared Ash away. 'Oh! Hey Charlie and Zee' Said Rhea. Charlie was the girl with her hair tied up, and Zee was the girl who had pinned up her fringe. Charlie and Zee waved and then said 'Sorry we have go to go, got to catch up with some Transfiguration work bye!'<br>Then both girls left and it was Rhea, Sid and Ash.  
>'Well, what do we do now?' Said Sid<br>'I think ill go back to Hogwarts, I need to find James and apologise anyways, bye!' Replied Ash  
>Now it was Sid and Rhea… Sid smiled at Rhea and said 'Were you okay about our kiss in the Three Broomsticks?'<br>'Yes, it was fine… why?' Asked Rhea.  
>'I thought you might have been uneasy about me! Since we had only met properly a few days before'<br>'No… I'm never uneasy about anyone, except Scorpious!  
>'So… Are we like… Urm… Actually never mind…'<br>'What? Tell me… Please!'  
>Rhea got closer to Sid and Sid had no other choice but to tell her…<br>'Well Rhea… I trust that you will not tell anyone… I'm telling you and only you that…' Sid stopped. But then added… 'I'm a vampire'  
>Rhea's eyes widened and she would have never guessed he was a Vampire. She had always heard Vampires were evil, blood- sucking idiots, but this Vampire was the best Vampire in the whole world to her. Rhea was so happy that she had found someone who liked her and trusted her and now she could understand him and fully trust him. Of course Rhea liked Sid back, if she didn't she would have walked away from the moment she met him, but she didn't, Rhea had seen Sid get sorted into his house, and since then she's always liked him, always wanted to be close to him, always wanted to be with him. Sid and Rhea's faces got close together and were about to kiss but then suddenly… Charlie was back because she had dropped something and she broke up that kiss because of her giggling and laughing in the background, she really couldn't help it because she was always that kind of person that always laughs in a 'Love matter' Now Rhea and Sid had to go back to Hogwarts for the big Christmas assembly and the big Christmas feast and assembly.<p>

They got back to Hogwarts and Ash was already in her robes ready for the big feast and she was reading a book that she got from the library downstairs when she heard someone come down from the Boys Dormitory, she wasn't sure who it was so she hid under the covers for a moment, as the person came down she saw it was James. She first didn't recognise him, as he had a new hairstyle which was a side fringe and was quite long… James had completely changed his look, but what was it for?  
>James came down with Hugo behind him and then they started to talk…<br>'Well what are you going to do?' Asked Hugo  
>'About what?' Replied James<br>'About Ash! Where are you going to find her?'  
>'Oh… I think I can find out EVERYWHERE she goes to be honest.'<br>'Well find her!'  
>'No I cant, because… Well I cant'<br>'WHY JAMES WHY?'  
>'Because its nearly time for assembly that's why!'<br>'Oh and James when are you going to tell her about the bracelet and the snow?'  
>'I'm not going to tell her, she's going to find out herself…'<br>Hugo's eyes widened and then he walked off to the Great Hall, James just stood still for a while, thinking, and then followed after Hugo to the Great Hall.  
>Ash took the covers off her and then looked at the bracelet she got. 'All this time it was James?' She thought. Her hair wasn't as tidy as before, but then luckily Charlie came down with a brush and she shouted 'Oh My God Ash, your hair is a mess, let me just tidy it for you' and she brushed all the knots out of Ash's hair and it was looking as good as new. Ash didn't say anything to Charlie, Charlie didn't know what was wrong with her so she called down Rachel, Zee, Rhea, Fi, Rose to help.<br>'Come on Ash say something!' Said Fi  
>'She's not going to say anything until we go!' Said Rhea<br>'Yeah, but she really needs to say something to explain it all to us!' Whispered Charlie  
>'She wont spit it out yet!' Said Zee<br>'COME ON ASH SPIT IT OUT NOW!' Screamed Rachel  
>'Shhh… Calm down… ASH SAY SOMETHING!' Shouted Rose<br>Then Ash murmured a small word, no one could hear anything so they got closer and kind of heard what Ash was trying to say… 'J….Ja….James!' Ash suddenly came back to life and shouted 'JAMES!' And then suddenly realised all her friends were around her.  
>'JAMES?' All of the girls said together.<br>'YES! James, he was the person who gave me the bracelet, he was the one who wrote my name in snow!' Replied Ash.  
>Ash's face went from happy to sad again, as she thought about what he had done before, maybe this was another way to get closer to one of her other friends and then she said 'Actually. No, he didn't. Never mind, come on, lets go down otherwise we will be late for the feast'<br>Everyone got confused and then started going to the assembly. They were in houses and the bad thing for Ash was that when they were in alphabetical order and James was opposite Ash but the good thing was that Charlie and Rhea were next to her. Then Professor McGonagall stood up and hit her goblet three times until everyone had become quiet and made a short announcement.  
>'Thank you, now before the feast I would like to make an announcement, the third floor is currently unavailable as there are many things in there you would not like to face in your life. Secondly, Boys now have permission to go into Girls common room but only between the times of 2:30pm and 4pm. Also now we have a very old teacher coming back to this school as the first and second years Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, please put your hands together for Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Years and years ago, he was a teacher here at Hogwarts, but he lost his memory and now he back to teach all of you first and second years, good luck professor! Lastly, I would not like any more fights between houses, especially Gryffindor, Professor Slughorn quoted you were behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons. Thank you, let the feast begin'<br>Then all of a sudden different sorts of food came up on the tables, just like it did at the beginning of the year, Ash had quite a lot to eat, Hugo was just like his father, eating all the roast chicken and roast potatoes and turkey with stuffing and gravy. James had something pretty simple for his starters but when he got onto his main course he ate a lot. The rest of the other girls ate like they were dining with the Queen, just like the Beauxbatons whenever they came to Hogwarts for the Twiwizard tournament. So everyone was having a really good time chatting and talking but Ash, she was talking and chatting the problem was Ash was looking at James because James was looking at her, so it seemed like they were trying to communicate using telekinesis! Fi was craving for Butterbeer but as much as she wanted it, McGonagall only permitted Butterbeer outside of Hogwarts and you were only allowed to have simple things like Pumpkin Juice or Water inside of Hogwarts. James was always staring at Ash at every chance he got, he had never got a proper glance at her, he really wanted to apologise too, in case he had scared her because of what happened that same day. After the feast, everyone had eaten properly and it was time to go to sleep now. Now once again they had to wait another 365 days until Christmas and of course for another Christmas dinner! Ash had a good day, but the problem was that night, she couldn't sleep, neither could Rhea, Zee, Charlie, Rachel and Fi. Fi was thinking about Albus, trying to think how she would get closer to him, Rachel was just wondering about her pets that she had left back at home and how much they would miss her because she was gone for ages. Charlie was thinking about when all of them were in their forth year at Hogwarts and how they would cope with the Triwizard Tournament and a ball and a big feast. Zee was just thinking about her family because usually she would spend the night playing with her sister or maybe even sit down for dessert with her family. Rhea was thinking about Sid, about him being a Vampire about being someone she loved, someone she had only met a few months before, someone who she just saw and thought 'I like him!'. Ash was thinking about the snow, the bracelet and of course James, with his new hair and what he had said that day to Hugo in the common room, she just couldn't believe it was James all along! After a while everyone had dozed off and finally went to sleep ready for another working time at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fourth Year

Chapter 9: The Forth Year.

A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter because it all belongs to the one and only J. and I skipped some years because there isn't really anything interesting but then the 4th I am going to make it extremely exciting! Oh and just a small reminder I will not be doing any recaps anymore.

It was now the fourth year and everyone had almost forgotten everything, Ash still hadn't told James that she had found out that he gave her the bracelet and that he had written her name in the snow, that Christmas, 3 years ago. Ash had just got onto the train but she went on with a dull face, she didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts this year, with the new people coming and the Triwizard tournament, this was going to be a very dangerous year she thought. She went to sit down and then she sat there for a while until the train started moving, she was hungry since she didn't have anything to eat that morning or that afternoon. She was wondering if the trolley woman was here, but she remembered she only came when they were about 10 minutes away from where they departed, it wasn't even 2 minutes since they departed. Rachel was with her brother and sister who were the new first years this year and she wasn't available to sit with Ash. Fi had missed the train and she was going to be sent to Hogwarts by car, obviously flying car. Zee and Charlie were no where to be found, maybe they were in the bathroom getting in their robes, maybe they were helping fill the trolley with the spell 'Wingardium Leviosa'

Then all of a sudden, Rhea walked in with her robes already on. She usually took ages and ages to get dressed, so she was all ready. 'Oh hey Ash, is it okay if I sit with you, everywhere else is full?' Said Rhea.

'Yeah sure, feel free to sit anywhere!' Replied Ash.

While Rhea and Ash started talking, James was on the train and was sitting by himself with Hugo. Hugo had to go to the toilet for a moment so James quickly took out the Marauders map and said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' The Marauders map opened up and he saw a quick map in the corner of the train, he could see where everyone was, some people he didn't know who were the new first years, other people he knew and he wanted to find them but really couldn't be bothered. He was still interested in Ash and still wanted to be with her, he also still did remember what he did in the first year, and really wanted to tell her everything about it this year! His eyes weren't terrible but it was so hard to find Ash in all of these people in the train. But then the Marauders map knew who he was looking for and the Ash's name glowed and now he knew where she was and just before Hugo came back James quickly said 'Mischief Managed'

Hugo came back and then sat down to where he was before, and then he got out a book to read. 'Wait, don't start reading… We're going to go somewhere, follow me' Said James while he stood up. James walked out and then Hugo put his book back and followed him.

Ash was talking with Rhea and they were basically talking about what was going to happen this year, until James knocked and Rhea shouted through the glass 'Come in' James and Hugo walked in and then Ash sighed and then looked down again as she was when she came onto the train. 'Hey there girls, is it alright if we sit with you? Everywhere else is boring and full?' Said James. Ash didn't reply… So Rhea just said 'Sure, anyone who is a friend of Ash's or Sid's is my friend as well!' Then all of a sudden Zee came in, and she was ready in her robes because she also took long to get changed! She also wanted to sit with Ash and everyone else because as you already know, everywhere else was full! She sat next to James who was sitting next to Ash who was also sitting next to Rhea. She then closed the door, as all the seats were taken now. James and Zee were thinking about the Quidditch Trials coming up in the year, while Ash was thinking about the dangers and Christmas 3 years ago and she was also worried about Fi... Whether she would or wouldnt make it to Hogwarts. For the whole time, Ash didnt even bother to look at James. This year Ash was worried and scared. She could sense something was going to happen which was bad this year, she really didnt tell her mum or dad or anyone, but she really wanted to tell someone. Usually Ash would straighten her hair and keep it nice and tidy, today her hair was wavy and curly and looked like she didnt really care about anything in the world.


	10. Chapter 10: Like Father Like Son

Chapter 10: Like Father Like Son.

A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter because it belongs to the great J. and please, please, please no mean reviews, because I know what my story is like and I don't want to change anything because of one person, and I don't make mistakes.

Everyone got to Hogwarts and then they went to their common rooms and waited until they were called for the assembly. No one was in their common room for a long time, they were there for 3 minutes and were called down. They sat on the same table and watched the new first years come in, after the sorting ceremony was finished and everyone had a nice meal, Professor McGonagall had a long announcement, she said:  
>'Welcome to Hogwarts, this year is a very special year for everyone, as this year… Is the Triwizard Tournament, where 3 magical schools, including Hogwarts, will be competing in a tournament, I have here with me, Mr John Eccles who is the organiser of this event, who is also here on behalf of the Ministry. I will pass it on to Mr Eccles to explain more'<br>Then a man who had ginger hair came and he started to say:  
>'A few rules of the Triwizard Tournament, once you are in, there is no way out, you cannot drop out it was your choice to put your name in the cup in the beginning. And you must be over the age of 17 to participate. Now we will introduce the other schools, presenting the Beauxbatons from France!' Then all of a sudden girls came out and birds and all everyone saw was blue and white, this was only a single sex school and it was obvious the next school was another single sex school but with boys. The girls were simple and they were all very pretty and none of them seemed bossy at all. At one point Albus liked one girl but she was too old for him! After that wonderful presentation from the girls, Mr Eccles introduced some magical school called 'The Durmstrang institute' Then a parade of boys marched and they looked all strong and James thought they were just 'Show offs' and all they did was show off some of their dancing skills and some of their 'twisting sticks' skills. Yes their headmistress headmaster came in as well. The Headmaster of the Durmstrang institute was someone called Andrel Borimirov, the Headmistress of the Beauxbatons was Corinne Abel. Ash didn't eat much that day and she didn't really pay attention when everyone was being introduced. When assembly was finally finished, everyone went back up to their common rooms and then had a little chat because they hadn't seen everyone for a while. Ash didn't really talk much because today had been a tiring day and she really didn't have anything to talk about because her summer had been the usual with her family and her brother and mum and dad. Rhea didn't either because all summer she had gone to see her cousins in India and somehow met Sid, that's really all she told everyone. James didn't have anything to say because all summer he was with family and he had his birthday in the summer as well. All the Gryffindors went to sleep except 2, Sid and Rhea stayed downstairs and really talked about each other and what they liked so really they got to know each other even more!  
>The next day everyone was talking and talking about the Triwizard Tournament and where they had to put their names, but then news was heard that McGonagall had called everyone for morning assembly to introduce the Goblet of Fire. When everyone had gotten to their tables, while eating breakfast McGonagall introduced the Goblet of Fire:<br>'The Goblet of Fire, a very, very important part of the Triwizard Tournament. It decides the 3 people to go into the Triwizard Tournament, it only chooses, the people who it thinks are worthy. The ones who are brave and courageous. You have until this evening to put your names in, the people competing will be chosen tonight'  
>Everyone was silent and no one said anything but then all of a sudden someone from the Durmstrangs came up and put his name in the Goblet. He looked at Ash and smiled and Ash smiled back. James saw and he was giving that person the 'evils' James was jealous, he didn't want him to get to Ash, he only wanted Ash to be his. Only his.<br>Then loads of other people got up and put their name in the cup and they all looked very confident, James didn't want to put his name in the cup, his dad had told him about what he faced when he was in the fourth year.  
>It was another day without lessons, so everyone went back to their common rooms. Ash was in deep thought and she stayed in the Great Hall and while James was going he saw her and she was just there staring into space. James went up to her and Ash snapped and said 'Oh hey James' while smiling.<br>'Hey, what are you doing staying here?' Replied James.  
>'I guess I'm going to stay here and think about the tournament and stuff and dangers in my mind… and you?'<br>'Just here for you…'  
>'Sorry…?'<br>'Just here to TALK to you….' Said James  
>Ash smiles at James and then got up and said 'I think ill go to see Professor Lockhart, I don't understand anything about the essay!'<br>'Okay sure, ill see you later!' Said James  
>Ash waved and left the hall. James was walking back to the common room and he went through the transfiguration courtyard and he saw Rhea and Sid, they were cuddled up on a bench and holding hands and were really close together, yes James was happy for them but he cant believe it had gone so quick and that everyone else was with everyone they liked except him.<br>When James reached the common room, he went up to the Boys Dorms and he thought about Ash, he remembered when she got rainbow powder all over her and Albus in year 2 and last year when Ash first did her Patronus with him, James' Patronus was a stag, just like his dad's, Ash's was a rabbit, but to James it was the cutest rabbit patronus and then he thought about her laugh on the train, and her hair, the way it was wavy, the way she didn't like it. Eventually he fell asleep and he was in deep sleep.  
>It became 7 in the evening and it was time to choose the people for the Tournament. Everyone was ready and yes James had woken up.<br>Everyone was now in the hall and everyone was putting their last names in and then Professor McGonagall came in. She started to say then:  
>'Glad to see your all here, today the Goblet is going to pick out the names of those 3 people, first person is… Noémi Roux from the Beauxbatons!' All the girls clapped and a girl with rosy cheeks and beautiful brown curly long hair came to get her hand shaken by McGonagall. McGonagall continued: 'Now it is… Aleksandar Penev from the Durmstrang institute!' Many boys screamed and shouted of joy and they applauded. James frowned, it was the same boy who looked at Ash before. Then McGonagall continued: 'The last person… is Sid Raichand!'<br>Sid got up and everyone was cheering for him, Rhea wasn't cheering though, her smile turned upside down and she was worried, sad and nervous. She didn't want Sid to die in this tournament. She told and explained to him but he didn't listen. She quietly then walked away back to the common room. She didn't want to see Sid ever again…  
>'Those are the three champions, now I am going to show you the most precious thing in this tournament… The Triwizard cup!' Said McGonagall while pulling away a cloth to reveal a green shiny, glowing trophy which meant eternal glory for the winner. Then all of a sudden behind McGonagall, the Goblet was sparking and turning red… Then all of a sudden a name popped out and fell into McGonagall's hands.<br>'James Potter…' She whispered… 'JAMES POTTER'  
>Her face wasn't happy anymore, she had a serious face, James stood up and walked up to McGonagall and saw his name on the piece of paper. He looked scared, for the first time in his life. He was worried this would happen, it happened to his dad so why wouldn't it happen to him? James walked and then he saw Ash look at him. Her face looked worried, Ash was scared… Scared and worried about James. She didn't understand anything. If he put the name in why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he tell anyone?<br>James was confused, there was someone in this school that was trying to kill him, but he didn't know who… Who Could it be?


	11. Chapter 11: Who Did it?

Chapter 11: Who Did it?  
>A.N. I don't own Harry Potter because my name is not J. and please no bad reviews.<p>

After assembly had finished, Ash went back up to the common room with all her housemates, while James had to go to the Champions room where all the people who were chosen by the Goblet of Fire were. The weird thing was, they had turned the trophy room into the 'Champions hangout' The door automatically opened for him. When he entered, he saw the 3 other champions around the room. Sid was looking at a trophy which Ravenclaw won for quidditch a few years before. Noémi Roux was looking at different things and looked very surprised because she had never seen so many trophies! Aleksandar Penev was just still in the middle of the room, he looked like he was not interested in anything at all, James really thought he was a selfish, ignorant git, but this was because he started 'flirting' and giving Ash 'the look' when he put his name in the Goblet!  
>Then all three champions saw James and Sid was going to come up but then Aleksandar stopped him because he knew a teacher was coming from behind him. Professor McGonagall was running behind James and she cornered him and then asked him 'James Potter, so like your father. What's wrong with you?'<br>'Nothings wrong with my professor, I don't know how my name got into that Goblet' Replied James, who was now getting sweaty and worried.  
>McGonagall's eyes widened and she was worried about something, James didn't know what but somehow the others and everyone else in the room except James knew what McGonagall was thinking, this was because they knew what happened to Harry (his father) in the past, maybe he was back, maybe James was in danger, something was very, very fishy!<br>After a while, James returned back to the common room where he thought everyone was in their dormitories. He went to sit in front of the fire place, on the red sofa, when he saw someone lying there, it was someone who was obviously waiting for him, someone he knew. The person was covered, and looked like had been waiting for ages, since that person was sleeping. James wanted to know who it was, so he moved the blanket from the persons face, which revealed some hair, the hair was jet black and was straight… As James revealed more of the face he knew who it was. It was Ash. Ash had been waiting for James because she was worried and she cared for him. James smiled and then shook her, he didn't really want to wake her up, but she looked pretty uncomfortable where she was, so he had to wake her up. He shook her until Ash's eyes opened up. She didn't recognise James at first until she was fully awake and recognised James. 'Oh James! Sorry did I take up the sofa?' Said Ash.  
>'No, not at all, its just you seemed uncomfortable the way you were sleeping…' Replied James.<br>'Oh, I was fine, how are you? You seemed pretty tense before…'  
>'Oh I'm absolutely fine, I just got picked for the most dangerous tournament ever!'<br>Ash and James both started laughing, this was a good attitude and made James forget everything else that happened that evening. Eventually, they stopped laughing and then James looked up at Ash and said 'Were you… Were you waiting… Were you waiting for me?'  
>Ash looked up at James too and then said 'Yeah… a little, I was worried. I mean who wouldn't… Your in the most dangerous tournament ever… And you're a little underage too…'<br>James smiled and he didn't really know what to say. Ash smiled back and said 'Okay, I think we both better turn in, YOU have a long day tomorrow and I have to start practicing for Quidditch trials'  
>James agreed and they both went up to their dormitories to go to sleep, and be ready for the next day.<p>

The next morning, it was hectic. It was raining and the clouds were grey and it was really miserable. Ash woke up terribly, she was comfortable in her bed but she didn't like the weather AT ALL. Rhea was pretty miserable as well. She just didn't understand why Sid didn't listen to her when she said to him to not enter the tournament. Yes Sid had tried and tried to see her after the assembly but she ignored him. Yes Sid was now someone very special to Rhea, because they had gone through so much together and everyone thought they were the PERFECT couple, some people hadn't heard about this BIG break up, only most of the Gryffindor's and one or two of the Ravenclaw's did. Rhea was sitting by the window, watching the raindrops drip on the window.  
>'Hey, are you okay Rhea?' Asked Ash<br>'Yeah I'm fine…' Said Rhea while sighing.  
>'Rhea, don't lie to me, your obviously NOT fine'<br>'Ash. You MUST know why I'm like this!'  
>'No. No I don't, YOU tell me!'<br>'Its Sid…'  
>'WELL OBVIOUSLY… Details would be good please'<br>'I told him not to enter the Tournament and he didn't even listen to me…'  
>'Listen Rhea, Boys are arrogant and idiots and they don't listen to anyone and trust me Sid is a BOY'<br>'I know Sid's a boy! But I thought he was different from everyone else, he was sweet and kind and trusting!'  
>'Yeah… Well I thought James was different as well but I guess he's not!'<br>'No, I really mean Sid is ACTUALLY different'  
>'Now your confusing me Rhea, I'm going to get changed now… See you later'<br>'See you Ash' Replied Rhea while sighing again.  
>While this was happening, James had to be woken up early because professor McGonagall wanted to meet them in the Champion room. James, Aleksandar, Noémi and Sid were altogether in one room.<br>'I want to inform all 4 of you first, we are going to have a Yule Ball and does anyone here know what a Yule Ball is?' Said McGonagall.  
>'Is it 'un of those things what Cinderella went in?' Asked Noémi.<br>'Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Its where you eat everything on the tables and dance right?' interrupted Sid.  
>'Oh I am sure it is not. I am using mind skill, it is a Ball? Where Princes meet Princesses?' Said Aleksandar.<br>'NO! Your all wrong, the Yule Ball is first and foremost a dance!' Shouted James  
>Everyone went quiet, but they were all desperate to know what this Yule Ball thing was!<br>'Yes, well done James, the Yule Ball is a dance, and I'm expecting each and every one of you to get someone to dance with as the four of you are going to dance first. It's a tradition that the 3 Champions, in this case 4, start the Yule Ball with the formal dance with their partner'  
>All the Champions cheered then everyone started deciding who they would go with, Noémi wanted to go with Blaise Creevy, Sid wanted to go with Rhea while both Aleksandar and James wanted to go with Ash. Yes Aleksandar saw Ash and he really liked her the moment he saw her when he put his name in the Goblet, the point was he didn't really know her name. He then tapped James and then asked 'That girl who is in Gryffindor, the one sit next to you in Great Hall, what is her name?'<br>James now had a straight face and then replied 'Oh her! Her names Emily. Why?'  
>'Oh beautiful name for a beautiful lady, I shall ask her to the Yule Ball'<br>'Good Luck with that…' Whispered James under his breath.  
>After that James went to Defence Against the Dark Arts where the only seat that was available was the seat that was next to William Crabbe (Second year, Slytherin) He was podgy, fat, ugly and looked just like his father but with acne and he was much fatter (His father is Vincent Crabbe)<br>William gave him a smile and then looked back at the professor who was saying 'Today, I am going to teach you about… CORNISH PIXIES!'  
>The lesson was boring, boring and even more boring and James nearly fell asleep but thank god, it was the end of the lesson.<br>James waited for Ash outside the classroom and then when Ash came out he asked her if he could walk with her back to the common room, Ash agreed.  
>James and Ash were casually laughing and having fun while walking to the common room, but then when they were in the Transfiguration courtyard, Ash was tripped over. Books and pieces of paper flew everywhere and it was going out of control, someone had planned this, but no one knew who, Ash HAD to be rushed to the Hospital Wing, Professor Madden who was the nurse, came running out saying 'Quick! We have to get Miss Phoenix to the hospital wing quickly!' James wanted to go with Ash but he couldn't because he was forbidden to. He tried and tried to look for clues until suddenly James got hit… Suddenly… 'STUPEFY!' …<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: That Thing Called Love

Chapter 12: The First Task is Climbing!  
>A.N. My name is not J. so I don't own Harry Potter! And please, no BAD reviews!<p>

James fell to the floor and a Slytherin boy came from behind a tree laughing, his hair was jet black like Ash's hair, and the boy had a bowl cut which James thought was absolutely hilarious! Getting back to what happened. Because of that boy James was hurt and Ash had broken her leg and was in the Hospital wing and then he was just laughing and laughing. James got up and then pointed his wand at the boy. 'What do you want with me you git?' Said James  
>'Nothing, I just want to make fun of you!' Replied the Boy while laughing.<br>'Go pick on someone you know'  
>'Okay I will, I'll go pick on your girlfriend in the Hospital Wing!'<br>As soon as the boy was about to run off, James grabbed his shirt and said 'DON'T DO ANYTHING TO ME OR MY FRIENDS! GOT IT?'  
>The boy nodded and simply ran off. This was not the end of it!<br>James was now worried, because Ash was in Hospital and he didn't know anything about what happened, all he knew was someone with jet black hair who was in Slytherin tripped her up and made fun of her and James. James quickly ran up to the Hospital Wing and knocked on the door, he was desperate to see Ash. Professor Madden had taken care of Ash and anyone was allowed to come in and see her. James walked in the door and saw a bed surrounded by people he knew, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Fi, Rhea, Rachel, Zee and Charlie. They were all talking and were all surrounded so James didn't know who they were crowding around, but ha gave a guess and obviously he was right. Everyone heard James cough and they turned around to look at him, James' nose was bleeding and he didn't even know it, no one said anything though… He smiled and then went up to Ash's bed where Ash was lying down with her left leg up, which was wrapped around in bandages and she was drinking something which Professor Madden called 'Bone Juice' Apparently, it helps bones to heal together faster! Ash smiled but then her smile went when she saw the blood on the face of James. 'James, you do know your nose is bleeding?' She asked.  
>James' smile went back to being straight and he started looking worried while trying to wipe the blood away.<br>'No James, don't use your sleeve. Come here!' Said Ash.  
>So James went to Ash and she told him to kneel down and then she got a wipe and then slowly Ash wiped the blood off his face and made it look like nothing had happened… Then Ash got shy and then looked down and then put the wipe into the hand of James again.<br>'Thanks' Said James while looking at Ash.  
>'Your welcome' Replied Ash while James stood back up. Then Sid ran into the Hospital Wing with a very serious face.<br>'JAMES! JAMES!' Shouted Sid.  
>'What's the matter?' Said James while running to Sid.<br>'The First Task! Its… Its…'  
>'Quickly Sid!'<br>'The First Task is a climbing task… But your climbing with no safety, plus Dragons are there as well!'  
>James froze and couldn't say anything because he had never done such and thing and he had never seen a dragon and he didn't know what dangers he faced in this first task.<p>

Then Sid added 'Oh and the second task has ALWAYS been an underwater task!'  
>James was completely frozen now, he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know hoe to hold his breath under water for long and he didn't even know how to climb on rocks with a dragon trying to attack him and with no safety at all!<br>Everyone behind James was also listening and Ash was shocked as well. Rhea was shocked but her face didn't show it, she didn't look at Sid through all of it at all. Ash looked back to where she was lying and stared at the ceiling. Rhea was just looking outside the window because she didn't want to look at Sid or anyone around Sid. Everyone eventually got out of the room and the only people left in the room were Fi, Rhea, Ash, James and Sid. Sid was talking with James and Rhea and Fi were both talking to Ash. They didn't really say much, because there was nothing to say, this wasn't a happy occasion but this wasn't a sad one either.  
>Fi was just reading a book she got from Ash in year 2 for her birthday, while Rhea and Ash were talking about boy problems. Sid was asking for advice from James, because he wanted advice on how to get Rhea back, James had no clue. It became evening and Professor Madden said that Ash was fine to go back to the common room now. Rhea helped Ash get up and eventually everyone finally got back to the common room. Ash had to go to bed early, and James was allowed to stay with Ash so then he could look after her, and to make sure nothing happened between them Fi was here to watch out and she was also here to look after Ash as well. So the only people who were downstairs was Sid and Rhea. Rhea didn't do much she just sat on the sofa and stared at the fire (and yes she took up the whole sofa because she didn't want Sid to sit next to her!)<br>'What's the matter Rhea?' Asked Sid.  
>'Nothings the matter Sid!' Replied Rhea.<br>'There is something obviously wrong with you and I know it is because of me'  
>'Wow, so you listen to me when I don't tell you to listen to me and you don't listen to me when I tell you to listen to me(!)'<br>'I'm sorry Rhea, I promise you I am not going to die in this tournament, I promise you!'  
>Sid held Rheas hand tightly and as much as she wanted to stay in this way forever, she moved her hand and said 'Course you wont! Anyway I'm tired, been a long day, going to bed now, Night!'<br>Rhea walked up to the girls dorm and then James came down, he came down to see Sid's face really unhappy, Sid had never been unhappy, ever. And he really wanted to be with Rhea, but he couldn't now. James and Sid had a talk and they understood each other and yes James told Sid everything about his feelings for Ash, and for a moment, they forgot about the tournament and they had fun. It became 11pm and James and Sid decided to turn in. They were going up but then they both suddenly remembered the tournament and their faces weren't bright anymore, they slowed down and went to sleep not as easily as they did before, but they couldn't sleep at all. They were all going to get ready for the tournament the next day, but to be honest James was not ready at all, he was worried, about the person who made him bleed that same day and made Ash break her leg when she didn't even do anything. He was also worried about Ash, that she was somehow in danger as well, he didn't know how he was in danger he just felt like she was, and whenever James senses something, James means it. Sid wasn't thinking much about anything, the only things which were on his mind were Rhea and the tournament, he was pretty confident about the tournament because people HAVE survived the years before and everything but he just really, really wanted Rhea back, because she was the only one who knew about him, what he was and who he was. Now going on he other side, Ash was now thinking about James, and she was terribly worried about him, she didn't know how he was going to do everything in the tournament and she was worried about him getting hurt and even worse… Dying. What would the school say to his parents? Ash was awake for a long while and I mean quite a long while. Fi was still reading because she couldn't get her mind off Albus (yes I am going to be doing a Fi, Albus love story) maybe it was because she was reading a lot of Romantic books? Maybe it was because she likes sitting next to him? Who knows but he just couldn't get her mind off him!  
>Lastly, Rhea couldn't get her mind of Sid. The way he touched her, it was cold, yes, but she loved it, she could feel all the love for her in that one touch and she wanted him back but what if he had found someone else and he didn't want Rhea anymore, maybe many girls were after him because he was a champion. Ash was also afraid something might happen to James as well, he might meet another girl and fall in love with her. Yes all 3 girls now had to take action before the Yule Ball… Good Luck Fi, Rhea and Ash…<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Andy Who?

Chapter 13: Andy Who?  
>A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter, but for a fact I own Rachel, Ash and Andy<p>

Morning came and Ash was really tired, Rachel who was next to her didn't look tired at all. She seemed bright, fresh and new, as if she was just born that day! The thing was Rachel had seen someone the day before, in potions, he was someone new who came just recently, no one knew his name yet, but Rachel really, really, really wanted to know it. Rachel kept on having that same flashback of Potions, when the boy helped the younger boy open a Bezoar, and also helped Professor Slughorn find the vial of Unicorn blood he needed for the lesson with the year 7's in the evening. His hair was a nice light blonde shade, and he was the perfect height any boy would have. Yes he was clever and he always helps everyone, and to be honest he was the type of person who always put everyone else's problems before his own.  
>Rachel for the first time in her life she really liked someone that she had never met, seen or even talked to in her life. Ash thought she had drank some love potion because of the way she was looking into space and had a smile on her face.<br>'Hellooo… Rachel you there?' Asked Ash.  
>Rachel didn't disappear… Ash wanted to try whether Professor Madden's quick bone healing juice actually worked! Ash stood up and thankfully she didn't collapse, looked like it actually really worked for once! As much as it tasted disgusting, it really helped Ash and she could finally move her leg again! It wasn't fully repaired but it was healed enough that she could walk on it properly and she could be back to normal again! She went up to Rachel who was still staring into space and thinking about this mysterious boy. Then all of a sudden, Ash clicked her fingers and as they say, Rachel was back on Earth.<br>'Rachel! Thank God I thought you were going to stay on Mars!' Said Ash  
>'Shut up Ash! That is what you call <em>deep thought<em>!' Replied Rachel.  
>'Yeah, but what was this <em>deep thought <em>all about?'  
>'Just… someone…'<br>'Who's this someone? Is it a boy?'  
>'No…'<br>'Is it your family?'  
>'Nope…'<br>'Oh… I know! Its me(!)'  
>'No Ash. No…'<br>'Oh I know, its Bezoar boy!'  
>'Maybe…' Rachel blushed.<br>'Oh, why didn't I think of that, it was obviously him!'  
>'Yeah… But its not my fault, I cant stop thinking about him at all!'<br>Ash smiled and she knew how Rachel felt.  
>'Come on downstairs!' Said Ash<br>'Why?' Asked Rachel  
>'JUST COME!' Said Ash<br>Ash pulled Rachel and they went downstairs, they started talking about things downstairs and no one was really awake, because it was a Saturday and everyone wanted to be in bed because of waking up 5 'o clock in the morning for lessons and getting ready for morning assembly and breakfast! While Rachel and Ash were talking something was happening in the Boys Dorm which was similar to what just happened in the Girls Dorm. James woke up and he was feeling slightly tired but he was alright. But then as he stretched out he saw a boy next to him, reading a book which was about different potion ingredients (No he is not a nerd, he just was bored so I gave him a book) James looked at him for a while, his hair was a nice light blonde shade and he looked a good average height for a boy. He looked kind and sweet and he looked as if he had a similar personality to James. 'Your that new boy right?' Asked James  
>'Yeah… I am… And your James Potter?' Replied the boy<br>'Yes I am, how did you…'  
>The boy interrupted 'I heard about your name coming out of the goblet of fire and I know you're a champion'<br>'Ah yes, I see now, now enough about me, what about you? What's your name?'  
>'My name is Andy. Andy Jones'<br>'Andy who?'  
>'JONES. Andy Jones!'<br>'Oh okay nice to meet you Andy!'  
>'Nice you meet you too James!'<br>They both shook hands and then for a minute or two went blank, because they really didn't have anything much to say until…  
>'Do you know the names of the girls in Potions? Professor Slughorn's potions?' asked Andy<br>'Yeah, I know a few. One of them is someone I like. Why?' Said James  
>'I kind of… Like one of the girls…'<br>'Wow, few days at Hogwarts and you already like someone that's nice!'  
>'Yeah… But I mean she seemed nice… you know and like pretty…'<br>'You like someone but you don't know who they are?'  
>'Yeah, but its not my fault, I am new! And she even smiled at me, which meant she even noticed me!'<br>'Do you know what house she is in?'  
>'No, I wasn't looking at her robe was I?'<br>'Oh okay, but be thankful if she isn't in Slytherin… Just saying!'  
>James and Andy both started laughing and then James heard two girls talking downstairs, he wanted to join them so he said to Andy: 'Come on, lets go down!'<br>'Why?' Asked Andy  
>'Just come down with me!' Said James.<br>When James and Andy got down, they saw two girls on the sofa, James saw that it was Ash but the other girl was turned around and facing Ash so you could only see the back.  
>'Hey girls!' Shouted James<br>'Not you Potter!' Said Ash  
>And then Rachel then turned around to see James and Andy. Rachel looked at Andy and blushed. Ash saw Rachel and she started smiling, Ash knew this was the person she had a crush on. Rachel's crush had come, and James' crush was here as well! (you see how I've linked it?) Rachel then turned around to look at Ash again and then she started talking again to Ash, while that Ash was watching everything going on behind Rachel, Rachel had no idea what was going on. Andy was blushing and he really didn't know what to say and he felt like he just couldn't do it so he kept on trying to go up into the boys dorm but then James wouldn't let him, he literally pulled him but then as soon as Rachel turned around again they both acted normal as if nothing happened and waved casually at Ash and Rachel. Rachel smiled and waved back at Andy and Ash waved back and mouthed 'Stop being stupid!' Ash and James now had a mission, to get Rachel and Andy together, they both really liked each other but they didn't say anything, they just carried on talking about each other and then Andy spoke and he said 'Sorry, I've got to go, places to be… Robes to be put on etc.'<br>James nodded and Rachel waved bye and Ash just smiled. Andy went up and James followed behind him. Ash and Rachel now had air, they didn't know what to say in front of both of them and because of this they had forgotten everything that had happened a while ago and they were just thinking about the events that JUST had happened and they were smiling and laughing and this was something to keep as a memory. Ash had to get Andy to like Rachel and Rachel had to help James to get Ash and make her like him again!  
>Rachel had potions again on that Monday and she wanted to have a recipe which included cutting open Bezoars and finding bottles of Unicorn Blood. Andy just wanted to put everyone else's problems before his and he didn't know what James was up to, trying to make Rachel like Andy. Andy was trying to help James with his problem of holding his breath underwater for a long period of time, and basically James and Andy became amazing friends after that morning. So did Ash and Rachel, even though they had quite a big group of people in the 'Best Wizards group' But the most worrying thing on EVERYONES mind was… 2 Days until the Triwizard Tournament….<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Ammwelling

Chapter 14: Ammwelling.  
>A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter because they all belong to the one and only J., and please no bad reviews or hate reviews! And I'm so sorry I haven't been writing for the past 2 days, I have been doing so much work at home and school and I've had no time to do ANYTHING, and on the 24th November it was my sisters birthday so I had to go out, so I had no time AT ALL. Oh and the REAL Zee helped me with this chapter.<p>

The day was getting closer now, the dead James had been dreading all week. The first task. He didn't know how to climb or he didn't know how to defeat a dragon! He needed help. Desperate help/ He asked Andy if there was any advice, but Andy was reading up on things for James about how to defeat a dragon, or how to distract a dragon! He asked Ash and as much as she wanted to help she couldn't, she was afraid of heights and had never climbed so high before, but she knew SOMETHING about dragons. She told James that dragons can be controlled by the sound of drums, but how in the world was James supposed to distract with drums while he was climbing, none of his hands or feet were going to be free!  
>Then James gave up and then sat down looking sad and nervous on the red sofa near the fireplace, in the library, he didn't notice someone was next to him though. Zee was there reading the latest daily prophet.<br>'Hey Potter, why the sad face?' She said.  
>'What do you want Zee?' Replied Potter<br>'I'm just asking what is the matter with you!'  
>'Oh… Nothing it's just I can't find anything on how to defeat a dragon or how to climb or anything!'<br>'Maybe I can help…'  
>'Can you really?...'<br>'Yeah, course I can, I have been reading some herbology books lately and I found something which might be able to help you climb!'  
>'Really, there's ACUTALLY something which can help me climb?'<br>'Oh my god James, this is a wizarding world, how can there NOT be something to make you climb?'  
>'Oh… Yeah I forgot…'<br>'Its something called… Ammwelling'  
>'AMMWELLING?'<br>'Yes Ammwelling…'  
>'And what does it do…?'<br>'It helps you to…' Zee got interrupted; a girl who was in Slytherin was giving Zee and James the evils. She had been watching them for days and now she had found out who they were. She thought they were ALWAYS talking about Slytherin and were talking about her because of the way they looked at her. Her black hair was tied up and she looked innocent. But was she?  
>She was reading a book and was also looking at James and Zee and Zee stopped talking because she saw that the girl was watching her.<br>'Hey, are you okay?' Said Zee going up to the girl.  
>'IM FINE JUST GO AWAY ZEE I DON'T NEED YOU!' Replied the girl<br>'What did I do?' Zee thought to herself, from then on they were enemies. Proper enemies and Zee swore if the girl said anything about her (Zee) James or Ash she would cast the cruciatus curse on her. But forgetting about what just happened, Zee continued; 'It helps you to do whatever your heart truly wants to do…'  
>'But what my heart truly wants to do isn't to climb…' Whispered James<br>'I'm only kidding, I just wanted you to say you still really liked Ash. Ammwelling helps the person who drinks it to climb fast, but also shields them from a powerful element, in this case fire. But, the problem is, if you have an overdose you can get very, very hurt. But I don't even know what the overdose is!'  
>'Zee… That's really helpful. You know something for me but you don't know what the most important thing in drinking it is?'<br>'I'm sorry, I got told all this by Ash and her 'magical' book'  
>'Ash told you?'<br>'Yeah, she did. A year ago!'  
>'Do you think she will still have her magical book with her?'<br>'Yeah of course she will. I gave it to her for her birthday!'  
>'Thanks Zee!'<br>'Welcome Potter'  
>Then James went off to search for Ash until the girl who was staring at James and Zee before came in front of James.<br>'You were talking about me weren't you?' Said the girl.  
>'No, I wasn't, and I don't even know who you are?' Replied James<br>'But I know who you are thanks for being SOOO honest JAMES POTTER'  
>James starting smiling because who could be as stupid as that girl? Yes she looked innocent and yes to everyone she killed people with her kindness, she also poisoned things into other people's mind, until James and Zee saw this horrible side of her. Hugo described her as a two- faced git. While James was still searching for Ash, he came to a slytherin he knew well, his name was Chris and he was just walking casually.<br>'Oh hey James!' He said  
>'Hey Chris. Can I ask you something?' Said James<br>'Sure, anything'  
>'What is that girl called? The one who always is in the library, the innocent looking one, the one with black hair, which is always tied up, the one who poisoned that horrible story into your mind?'<br>'Oh that's Chloe. Chloe A. No one knows her second name because apparently its so horrible, she tells no one'  
>'CHLOE A?'<br>'Yes Chloe A. Now please excuse me I have places to be. Bye!'  
>Chris left and with the first task being less than 24 hours away, James was worrying, he was sure Ash was somewhere! But then he had an idea, when he got somewhere secret, he took out the marauders map and he opened it up and then searched everywhere for Ash. He saw on the map that the girl Chloe A was in a teachers office, looked like she was snitching on someone. Then finally James found Ash, she was with Aleksandar, in the great hall. James quickly ran to the great hall and then saw both of them playing wizard chess on a table. Ash didn't look very interested though, she looked like she wanted to be far, far away from Aleksandar. Ash then turned as she moved her bishop and saw James and then stood up and then ran to him. When she reached James she hugged him and then whispered in his ear 'Just play along, I want to make this dumb foul git jealous'<br>James nodded and then Ash went to look at him.  
>'Oh James. I have not seen you in ages, would you like to play wizard chess with me and Aleksandar?' She said<br>'No thank you, I am here to tell you, Professor Lockhart called us for a lesson so we have to go'  
>'Oh thanks for telling me James, one second I will go and tell Aleksandar'<br>Ash ran back to Aleksandar and told him about where she had to go, so she just nodded and then went back to James and then they both ran out of the great hall and back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
>'You look like you want something. What?' She said<br>'I wanted to know if you could give me more information about this Ammwelling' James replied  
>'Sure. What do you want to know about it?'<br>'Where can I get it from and what is the overdose?'  
>'You can get it from Herbology greenhouse 2, in the liquids section, or you could go into the Potions cupboard and then steal it from there. And the overdose is 5 cups, what you should have is 2-3 cups, depends how fast you want to go'<br>'Thank you so much Ash ! I'll quickly go get it now for tomorrow' Said James while hugging Ash.  
>Ash looked at James and she absolutely loved the hug she got from him. James went though, because he wanted to be ready for the next day. As soon as he had his cups of Ammwelling he went back to the common room and then he started to get ready for the first task tomorrow. All of the champions were given outfits to wear at every task, for this task, James was given a body suit which had the number of James and 'POTTER' on the back and was given a helmet for protection, and yes they were all the right size for James! The colours for James were Red and Gold, the colours of Gryffindor and the same colours that both Ash and James both liked. They were also all given gloves for protection and they were allowed their wands as well. While James was getting ready for tomorrow, Ash was worrying so much. All her friends were around her and they were all worried as well. That was worried about Ash. Rhea was worried about Sid and about him getting hurt, Fi was worried about Albus, the way he would feel if he lost a brother. Rachel was thinking about Andy, the way Andy would feel if he lost his best mate and Zee wasn't worrying at all, she knew what James was doing and she was telling everyone to stop worrying! She was probably the loudest in this worrying moment!<br>It was now night and no one could sleep, in a few hours was the first task…  
>First Task… Here we come.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: The First Task

Chapter 15: The First Task.  
>A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter because my initials aren't J.K.R. And please no BAD reviews. Oh and my sister helped me with this Chapter.<p>

It was a cold morning and James woke up feeling unusual, he didn't want to do the task today because it was cold, but at least there would be a good side to this; Getting warmed up by the dragon's fire. James and all the champions had to meet up in a tent outside the rocks to choose their dragons and their type of climbing area, but you see they had to pull it out of a bag. Inside the bag, there were 4 pieces of parchment with a dragon name and a name of a climbing area on it, well that's what Sid had told James anyway. When they were ready, James and Sid set off together to the climbing area. James was looking everywhere for Ash, he wanted to thank her, for the cups of Ammwelling and the information but she was no where to be found.  
>James and Sid went to the tent and they were just in time, the only person who was there was Aleksandar and they were waiting for the last champion to arrive, but it was already really early. Once everyone was there, all the champions had to do waiting. James was walking about and around the tent when he heard a 'Pssttt….' From outside the tent, so he got closer and then he listened 'Is that you James?' Ash whispered.<br>'Yeah…' Replied James  
>'Did you get the Ammwelling?'<br>'Yeah I got a few bottles last night why?'  
>'Oh just making sure… I guess I was worried…So… How are you?'<br>'I'm scared really, never done something like this in my life really'  
>'Yeah… So drink the Ammwelling when your about to go out… It lasts for a maximum of 2 hours'<br>'Thanks…'  
>'Okay… I think someone's coming… I think I'll go'<br>'Yeah sure, ill see you…'  
>'Oh and James… Good Luck'<br>Ash walked away, her face… very worried. Professor McGonagall came and then she bought a bag. 'Champions gather around me in age order please. Mr Potter being last' She said. All the champions gathered around her and then she explained 'you are going to pick out a piece of parchment which will say the name of your climbing wall and the name of your dragon, I wish you all good luck'  
>Aleksandar first picked out his parchment, his piece said 'Red-hill Mountain Climb: Japanese Tumbler' Next it was Noémi, she picked out the parchment saying 'Pink Valley Climb: Swiss Long- Snout' Then Sid pulled out the parchment saying 'Snowy Fire Climb: Green Log Fireball' and finally it was James, he picked out the Parchment saying 'Red- Hot Cross Climb: Red Bull Fire-Mouth' Professor McGonagall was suddenly extremely worried, she hadn't looked so worried since the Battle of Hogwarts years ago! 'Aleksandar, at the sound of the trumpet you may go and face your dragon and your wall. And remember, you must get your prize, which is the silver pendant' The trumpet played and then Aleksandar went out to face his wall and dragon. After all the champions had their turn James' name was called out and it was time for him to go. He had the 3 cups of the Ammwelling and then went out. At first it was quiet… And he didn't know what to do. Everyone was watching. He moved and then the dragon whipped its tail and then rock and stone went everywhere. Ash, Fi, Rhea, Rachel and Zee all screamed and all the teachers did. Everyone was shaking. James then started to climb as he got attacked by the dragon and he saw the Ammwelling was working! He was being protected by the shield that Ammwelling had and he was also getting higher. Ash then shouted 'JAMES. USE YOUR WAND!' Then James looked at Ash and then he knew what she was trying to say, she was trying to say that the protection that the Ammwelling gave wouldn't last forever. 'CRUCIO!' He used but then the dragon moved and his spell missed. He still climbed higher and higher and he felt as if it was never going to end. Yes he was a long while away from the end of the wall but the main thing he was trying to do was to kill the dragon so then he would have no difficulty getting higher. Then James saw the first platform and then he jumped to the platform and continued to attack the dragon. He didn't know what to do because all he had was his wand and some rocks and stones beside him and the only thing he could do was throw rocks or use spells! 'USE AVADA KEDAVRA JAMES. AVADA KEDAVRA!' Shouted Zee. 'Avada Kedavra!' Shouted James and a green spike came out from the end of wand and it hit the dragon and then the dragon fell. The last fires came out of its mouth and they burned a bit of James' body suit. Then once the dragon was dead he climbed up as fast as he could and he could really feel the Ammwelling wearing off. It had only been 1 hour. What was happening? He managed to reach to the top and then he collected the pendant and then shouted so then he could tell everyone he had got it and everyone cheered and cheered! Then James jumped down where a soft, large cushion! When he got back into the Gryffindor Common Room everyone was cheering and shouting. Then some random triplets who were older than James picked up James and everyone started shouting and praising him even more! James saw everyone but he didn't see Ash or Zee. James passed around the pendant and then shouted: 'DO YOU WANT ME TO OPEN IT?' Everyone screamed 'YES'<br>'ARE YOU SURE YOU REALLY WANT ME TO OPEN IT?' Everyone screamed even louder and then James opened the pendant but nothing came out. Just a horrible stink and a little buzz. Everyone then ducked down because the smell was HORRIBLÉ (How Noémi would describe it) The triplets even dropped James because the stink was that horrible. James got up and he was now facing Ash. James at the moment was scarred and hurt and had dirt all over his body and face.  
>'So… I guess you survived?' Asked Ash<br>'Yeah… I did, that's why I'm here now!' Said James  
>Ash then smiled and then gave James a hug. No one noticed, the only people who knew were James, Ash, Rhea and Zee.<br>'Oh and thanks for all your help' Said James as he moved his fringe away from his face  
>'Your welcome, and please go and see the nurse… You don't know what Ammwelling can do!' Said Ash<br>'WAIT WHAT? What can happen?'  
>'Nothing will happen. Just kidding! But just go to the nurse, in case you have any injuries' Smiled Ash<br>Ash walked away with Zee, Rhea and Charlie and James watched them go past and then Hugo behind him said 'Someone's in love! Ooooooooo….' James smiled and then went back to what he was doing. The main thing was now finding out the clue in the pendant and of course… The Yule Ball…


	16. Chapter 16: Prep Prep Preparation

Chapter 16: Prep… Prep… Preparation.  
>A.N. I don't own anything from harry potter because I am not the one and only J..<p>

James woke up the next morning and he felt like he was hurting everywhere. This was probably because of what he did the day before and from the scars he received. This evening, every house had been called to different places in the school for the preparation of the Yule Ball. All the champions already knew about this, but they also had to join their houses so then their head teacher of their house could explain more, as for Gryffindor at the moment, it was Professor McGonagall, still… It seemed like for so long she had been head of Gryffindor house! Rhea wasn't very excited about this because she had no one to go with, maybe she could ask someone from the Durmstrang, but they were too old for her, or maybe she could ask James, Albus, maybe even Hugo or Andy. But she wasn't sure who because they probably all had small crushes on all the girls, and the only person who had a crush on Rhea was Sid. But she was angry at Sid, yes he did survive the first task, that doesn't mean he will survive the next 2 tasks. But the thing was… Rhea had extreme feelings for Sid and she wanted to ask him, but he already had so many girls on him. Wherever she saw him, there were girls following behind him, and whenever he was in the library, there were always girls lining up to get his autograph.  
>It became lunch time and when all the girls were eating they also gossiped about different things as well.<br>'So… What's happening girls?' Said Charlie  
>'Nothing really… Except Chloe A and the tournament and the Yule Ball really…' Replied Zee<br>'Who in the world is Chloe A?' Asked Rhea  
>'She's that girl who poisoned that black was the colour of death in your mind, do you remember?' Replied Zee<br>'Yeah. God, black WAS my favourite colour, now because of her poisoning I'm not very fond of it' Replied Rhea  
>'And did you hear, she ACTUALLY has a best friend?' Interrupted Fi<br>'NO!' Said Ash, Rhea, Zee, Charlie and Rachel, Rachel had just arrived from the Library because she was looking on books on the essay that Professor Lockhart had set for them.  
>'You know Leah? Leah Williams?' Said Fi<br>'Oh yeah, that girl who stole my essay off me for Transfiguration, her?' Said Zee  
>'The girl who copied my whole Charms exam in year 2?' Said Rhea<br>'Yeah that girl, she is best friends with Chloe!' Said Fi  
>'That's just sad… Who would want to be friends with HER?' Said Ash<br>'SHE KILLS PEOPLE WITH HER KINDNESS!' Shouted Rhea.  
>Everyone started laughing and then finally everyone had finished eating! So all of them set off to the Muggle Studies classroom to have their 'Yule Ball talk'<br>They had come pretty early, because there weren't many people here, only a few boys and a few girls, a lot more girls when the other girls joined. They all sat in small groups because that was the most 'Comfortable' way of sitting for the girls. After everyone was in the room, McGonagall entered the room and then started to explain the Yule Ball…  
>'Today everyone, I am going to be talking to you about a great event, which is a tradition for every time we have the Triwizard Tournament. This is not just an event. It is a dance. A FORMAL dance' All the girls started to talk to each other and they were talking so happily and they were getting very, very excited, Rhea was not. Sid was looking at Rhea and he could see in her eyes straight away that there was a lot of hurt in her eyes and he saw she wanted to be excited but she just couldn't.<br>'This formal dance is also known as the Yule Ball, the two champions here would already know about it. Every boy and girl has to go together and… you have to dance. The main point of this whole Ball is dancing and sharing and showing your inner spirit! As I have said in many other years, inside a girl is a swan and inside a boy is a lion prepared to prance! Now before you go, I have a few announcements about the Yule Ball. Everyone MUST dress formally, no one shall behave like a bumbling band of baboons, and lastly… The Yule Ball will be set in the Great Hall. Class dismissed' Then McGonagall left the room, with Perry running behind her, Perry is the new caretaker, he became new caretaker after Filch died. All the girls and boys started coming out the room and then the only people who were left in the room were Ash, James, Rhea, Sid, Albus, Fi, Andy, Rachel, Zee and Charlie. It was first awkward because no one was talking and they weren't really supposed to be here because there was going to be teachers and students coming in and out of this classroom but they still sat down here.  
>'So the Yule Ball?' Said Ash<br>'Yeah. Ash. The Yule Ball…' Said Zee, Rhea and Fi  
>Ash then looked up and saw James looking at her. She stared back at him, but nothing seemed to happen with the way James looked at Ash, he was still looking at her in that same way he did years before. Sid was looking at Rhea, who was giving Sid the 'evils' because she still really hated him. Ash thought it was getting a little awkward at the moment because it was all the boys staring at all the girls so Ash whispered something to Zee, who told Rhea, who told Charlie who told Rachel, who then finally told Fi. Ash got up and then walked to the door and then everyone else who were her friends followed on. James looked up at Albus and Sid and then smiled.<br>'Now I guess its time for the 'asking out' to start?' Said James  
>'Yeah, but I think I've been asked out by so many girls already' Said Sid while laughing<br>'I have my eye on someone, but I don't know if she has her eye on me…' Said Albus  
>James and Sid started laughing and Albus looked down and said 'You cant say anything James… You like Ash right?'<br>'No… Course I don't. She's absolutely mental…' Said James  
>'You sooo like her, don't deny it!' Said Sid<br>'No, I don't!' Said James smiling  
>Then after a laugh and some jokes they left to go back to the common room.<br>When they got back into the common room, Ash was on the sofa reading an old book she had found in the back of Fi's suitcase. She was really comfortable where she was that she didn't even notice that James was here. James looked at Ash and smiled, because… Well because he thought she looked quite cute when she was comfortable and was on the sofa lying down. James picked up the latest daily prophet from the table, and then went next to Ash where she was sitting.  
>'Oh hey James…' Said Ash<br>'Hey Ash…' Said James  
>'how are you feeling…? From yesterday?'<br>'I'm fine… Just my scars on my neck stinging a little and I have a burn on my knee which pretty much stings as well'  
>'Wait let me see…'<br>James turned a little and Ash put her book down and she examined the scars on his neck… Her face went red and she blushed as she found out that she was holding James' hand tightly. She then let go of his hand and then said 'You could go see the nurse again...'  
>'No, I think I would rather stay here… I think I've got all I need…' Said James while smiling. Ash blushed and then said 'Sorry I have to go now… 8pm and got to wake up early tomorrow for Defence Against the Dark Arts'<br>Then she ran upstairs with her book and blanket but just before she went up, she ran to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then ran back up, as if nothing had happened.  
>James felt his cheek and then he started smiling, he felt as if he was the happiest person in the world. Then all of a sudden 3 boys who were behind the sofa all that time starting singing love songs and then they came from the back of the sofa and then they went next to James and sang even louder.<br>'SOMEONES IN LOVVEEE!' Said Sid  
>'YEAH JAMES… LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Love, love, love!' Said Hugo<br>'Shut up both of you, even you Albus!' Said James  
>Albus was with his guitar in the background and he was playing it!<br>Yes I can say James wasn't in love but he had feelings at the moment, that night it also started snowing and that reminded Ash of her name written in the snow and the bracelet… Which then made her think about James. Could she trust him once again? Or would he do the same?... 


	17. Chapter 17: Dress Robes?

Chapter 17: Dress Robes?  
>A.N. I Don't own anything from Harry Potter because my initials aren't J, K, R<p>

The next morning, it was snowy and Christmas was definitely on the way, which also meant it was nearly Ash's birthday. It was the 14th December and Ash's birthday was on the 18th December, which meant that the Yule Ball was on the 25th December which meant the Second Task was on the 28th December. James was thinking about how quick it would go until the second task and he still had NO idea what the clue to the next task was, and James DID NOT want to open the pendant because of the horrible smell and the small buzzing noise it made, which deafened ears!  
>He got up and then went to the bathroom's where he had a small shower and freshened up and then went back up to the Common Room where he saw Rhea sitting by herself. He couldn't see Ash around so he went up to her to see what the matter was.<br>'Hey Rhea, are you alright?' Said James  
>'No, I am most certainly not alright' Replied Rhea, sounding quite rude<br>'Tell me what the matter is!'  
>'No, I don't want to tell you…'<br>'It's about Sid isn't it?'  
>'It might be why?'<br>'He's my friend and maybe I can help, just tell me Rhea!'  
>'Okay… Well… I told him before the Tournament not to put his name in the goblet but he didn't listen to me and he put his name in, yes he survived but that doesn't mean he will survive the other tasks does it? And anyways he's already ditched me for someone named Priya…'<br>'I'm so sorry Rhea, and I promise you, and I really do, that you and ONLY YOU will go to the Yule Ball with Sid'  
>'Thanks James…'<br>James was about to walk away and then Rhea added 'You like Ash don't you?'  
>James turned to look at her and then said 'I don't know I guess. She's a great friend…'<br>'You know you like her. When she wiped your nose bleed in the Hospital Wing, you blushed, and yesterday when she looked at your scars and when she held your hand you both blushed'  
>'Maybe… Wait… How do you know about that?'<br>'Guess…'  
>'Oh great, so you like watching through keyholes then?'<br>'Maybe…'  
>Rhea and James started laughing together and then Rhea added 'Thanks James… You and Ash make such a cute couple'<br>'As do you Rhea… With Sid, I'll catch you later'  
>'See you!' Said Rhea<br>James then left and then Rhea was by herself again. Ash then came down an Fi, Rachel and Zee were behind her. But then someone else was behind her as well. This girl, she had very long hair which was wavy, and was tied up in a bun, she was also the shortest Gryffindor ever seen, which was an achievement and she looked very loud!  
>'Hey Rhea! This is Lia, she's new to Gryffindor' Said Fi<br>'Oh hey Lia!' Said Rhea  
>'Hey there! Its nice to be with everyone you know!' Said Lia<br>Then Rhea followed on with everyone and then they all went to the Great Hall so then they could eat and receive their mail from their owls, Ash was really worried about Hooter, he wasn't used to going out to get the mail in the winter, only the summer and spring. When they got into the hall, everyone was already sitting down and they were just waiting for the post. Ash sat down next to James where she usually sat and she didn't look happy, again. Rhea was looking at Sid who was sitting next to a girl that Rhea didn't know, he looked like he was quite close to her, maybe as close as to going to the Yule Ball. Zee was looking around and then she saw a boy, looking at her. She didn't know who he was but she thought he was cute… She didn't know what to do or say so she just looked away. Fi was smiling at Albus just thinking about the chances of Fi and him going to the Yule Ball. Albus didn't really look at Fi, because he thought usually that she was reading books and just staring into space. Back to Ash now, Ash had that same thought that she had every year after that first Christmas she had. She wanted to tell James. It had been 3 years, she HAD to tell him, you cant keep a secret forever… James was looking at Ash while she was waiting for Hooter to arrive, while she was looking at all the different owls, he knew that she was thinking about something, and something interesting was on her mind, and he knew she wouldn't tell him anything. Maybe it was something about him, maybe it was something about the Tournament, or maybe it was generally about her subjects, who knew?  
>The owls were coming together and Hooter still hadn't come and Ash was really worrying. James' owl Reggie was here and it dropped down 2 BIG parcels for James, for Hugo there was a HUGE parcel of things, he had no idea what it was. Rose also got a parcel but it was a quite small and simple package, smaller than Hugo's that's for sure' Rhea got a big one, so really EVERYONE got a new one. Hugo started opening his, when he fully opened it, he saw it was some kind of dress, with a bonnet and everything, he ACTUALLY thought that it was for Rose when it was actually for him<br>'Urm. Rose, I think that package you have is mine, and this is yours' Said Hugo  
>'That is HORRIBLE. That is obviously not from me' Said Rose<br>Everyone started laughing and Hugo was confused  
>'Hugo… Didn't your father or mother ever tell you, their dress robes, for BOYS not GIRLS' Said Rachel<br>'This… This is what I'M wearing for the Yule Ball?' Said Hugo  
>'Probably, let me see mine and we'll compare!' Said James<br>James opened up his package and then inside was this nice formal, black and white dress robe which had a bow tie in, with NO frilly bits or CURLY bits  
>'Your dress robes are absolutely fine James!' Said Hugo<br>'So is yours, I'm sure you will be fine!' Said James and then added 'Now girls, would like to do the honours of opening your packages?'  
>'No… The girls dress for the Yule Ball is always a surprise, especially when she HAS NO DATE' Said Rhea. James looked at Ash again and she wasn't paying any attention to anything because she was worried about Hooter…<br>'Ash are you okay?' Said James  
>'No I'm not okay, I can't see Hooter anywhere!' Said Ash<br>'I'm sure he's coming, there's probably a delay!'  
>'There aren't any more owls coming, there's never a delay!'<br>Ash put her head down on the table and then James put his hand on her back and then tried to make her happy and then suddenly everyone turned around because they heard a noise, a noise which sounded like a bird's noise, Ash then looked up and then saw Hooter flying with a package coming to Ash. Ash's face brightened up and then she caught the present when Hooter dropped the present and then Hooter went to Professor McGonagall, where she stroked him slowly, and gave his favourite snack of 'Owl Magic Biscuits' to him. Ash smiled at McGonagall and then she gave a smile back, thank god Hooter was saved! Ash didn't notice, but James did, his hand was still on Ash's back, so before she noticed, he quickly took his hand off and put it on the table. Rhea looked at James and smiled and then looked back at her package, wondering what it was! Sid had a package and the girl who was next to him was touching the package and helping him open it, Rhea was jealous, and angry. But she knew that she was going to be the one that he would go to the Yule Ball with. James wanted to ask Ash but whenever he said her name, he got nervous and didn't know what to say so he just said 'Nothing'  
>Ash wanted to go with someone but it was still a while till the Yule Ball and they had a lot of days to find someone to go with… 11 days actually! But the only thing she was thankful about at this moment, was that her Hooter was safe. Hooter had gone all the way from Scotland to London and then back again with the package, probably most of the owls did.<br>Ash was just looking and then she saw Aleksandar looking at her and staring at her and she looked around her and looked at him again. James saw Aleksandar looking at her so he started casually talking to Ash and then he put his arm around her without her noticing, Aleksandar was jealous. James was jealous, this was probably a fight over Ash… But who would get Ash first….?


	18. Chapter 18: Sid or Rhea?

Chapter 18: Whatever happened with Sid and Rhea?

A.N. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews and I didn't mean to get offended and of course my initials are not J.K.R that's why I don't own Harry Potter and Happy Harry Potter Part 2 Release Day! (2nd December) And enjoy my story.

16th December now and it was almost Ash's birthday. Everyone was so confused about what to get her. Rhea wanted to get her something good, but she thought muggle shops and stores were much better than the stores in Hogsmeade. James already knew what he was going to get her, but really he didn't tell anyone because he didn't want anyone to get the same, he had got it from a nearby store in Hogsmeade and it was something beautiful. But it will only be revealed when it is Ash's birthday! It had been Rhea's birthday every year as well, and yes she got a nice present from Sid, one present being a necklace with the initials 'S' and 'R' on and yes she was still wearing it, she promised Sid that she would keep it on forever and she cant break a promise. James went down after he had got into his robes and then saw Sid and another girl close together on the sofa , cuddling and they were pretty much whispering to each other, as if it was in bed at night time and they were talking. Sid then saw James and then pushed the girl away from him and said 'Hey' James didn't say anything because he didn't know he would betray someone like that, Rhea had also come down and James glanced at the door as it opened and closed and he saw a girl crying going up.  
>James ran up after her and then went up and opened the door, where he saw a girl sitting on the bed with her head in her knees. Rhea heard the door close and then looked up and then saw James standing there.<br>'Are you alright Rhea?' Asked James  
>'No, I am not okay, I always say that!' Said Rhea while crying<br>'I'm sorry about Sid, I had no idea that he had moved on to ANOTHER girl'  
>'Well, I knew it… It was obvious James, couldn't you see it?'<br>'No Rhea, I couldn't, I thought Sid was trusting and kind but he went off with someone else, and he obviously still has feelings for you, I bet you'  
>'Oh really, what makes you say that?'<br>'You know that charm you gave Sid with the 'S' and 'R' on in the 2nd year?'  
>'Yes, what about that?'<br>'He looks at it every night before going to sleep and thinks about you…'  
>'Really? Does he?'<br>'Yes, to be honest if he had no feelings he would of turned the 'R' into the first letter of his new girl'  
>Rhea wiped her tears and then James saw the bracelet, with the 'S' and 'R' on and then he said<br>'See even you have feelings for him, you still have that bracelet on'  
>'I promised him I wouldn't take it off Potter, so its none of your business to say anything'<br>James laughed and then Rhea wiped her tears once again and then laughed with him.  
>'Anyway, I think ill go down now, I need some breakfast' Said Rhea<br>And then she left James and then she went down to eat. James was now in the girls dorm's. By himself. He didn't know what to do for a moment, but then someone caught his eye. James saw Ash sleeping on the bed which was next to Rhea's and he saw she was sleeping very peacefully, she looked like she didn't want to be disturbed. He went up to the bed and then saw that at that moment, she was looking bright and she was almost smiling. That morning it was sunny and was snowing a little as well and the sun was shining on Ash's face. A lock of her hair was on her face, and NO ONE likes it when hair is on their face, so James carefully and slowly got his hand and then slowly moved her hair off her face, he smiled. Then she moved her hand and then somehow it went on James' hand and he really didn't want to move it because Ash would wake up. Then while looking at her hand on his hand, James saw that she had a bracelet on. The very same bracelet he gave to her a few years before. Why did she even leave it on James thought to himself, and he remembered that he still hadn't told her that it was him that gave her the bracelet and that it was him that wrote her name in the snow. Ash then started to wake up and he saw that her eyes were opening, he quickly moved and then ducked down to hide from her. Ash's eyes fully opened and then she woke up and then she saw sunlight, she really thought that she had seen James but she thought it was a dream,. She sat up in bed and noticed that no one was asleep and that she was the only one who had just woken up. Rhea had woken up, Fi, Rachel, Zee EVERYONE HAD! Ash got annoyed and then lied back down on the bed while her automatic brush was brushing her teeth (yes she had bewitched it to do that) James couldn't be bothered so then after the brushes had stopped, he stood up and when Ash opened her eyes she was startled!  
>'Oh James, when did you get here?' Said Ash<br>'A while ago actually… Why?' Said James  
>'Oh nothing I just thought you might be with everyone… Having breakfast… Without me…'<br>'No Ash, I would never have breakfast without you, your ALWAYS there for breakfast and I could never not remember you'  
>James sat on the bed and then he put his hand on Ash's hand to comfort her.<br>'So where is everyone' Ash asked  
>'Downstairs having breakfast really… why?'<br>'Oh nothing… Just thought they might of waited for me'  
>'I waited for you I guess…'<br>Ash smiled and then put her hair up, as it was getting in the way while she was talking.  
>'How's Rhea? I heard she was crying all night' Said Ash<br>'She's worse, she caught Sid and some other girl together in the common room when she woke up' Replied James  
>'God, how can boys be such idiots?'<br>'Some boys aren't idiots'  
>'Oh… ALL BOYS are idiots, even I know that'<br>Ash and James started laughing and then Ash stood up and then went into the washroom to get in her robes and clothes so then she is ready t go down for brunch.  
>After she was ready, she saw James was still waiting for her outside and then they both went to the Hall for brunch after that. James and Ash sat next to each other again, as usual on the table with everyone else.<br>'So Ash, you FINALLY woke up?' Said Zee  
>'Yeah… I did, but I'm still really tired' Said Ash<br>'Your not as tired as me, my eyes are burning from the crying from the morning and last night' Said Rhea  
>'Rhea, I'm so sorry about EVERYTHING' Said Ash<br>'Its fine Ash, its not your fault, its just BOYS are idiots' Said Rhea  
>'Hah, see I told you James EVERYONE agrees with me that boys are idiots' Said Ash<br>'Oh really, then I want to see a girl stand up to a boy' Said James  
>'Oh really Potter. I think I've stood up to you LOADS of times!'<br>'Okay, both of you SHUT UP! We need to talk about Rhea here!' Shouted Rachel  
>'Okay, Okay, Rhea, go stand up to Sid if you really want to tell him WHO'S BOSS' Said Zee<br>'I can't its hard to say it to a boy!' Said Rhea  
>'Ha!' Laughed Ash<br>'Whatever Phoenix!' Said James  
>'Shush. Rhea go up to that IDIOT now and tell him everything, we are all here for you' Said Fi<br>Rhea was looking down but then something went into her and then she stood up and said 'OKAY, I WILL!' Then she stomped to Sid who was talking with Benjamin Clearwater.  
>'Sid Raichand. Who are you to make me cry and weep because you dumped me? YOU'RE AN IDIOT, YOU CAN GO SNOG THE FACE OF YOUR NEW GIRL NOW OKAY! That is all' Shouted Rhea, and yes everyone was now watching.<br>'RHEA!' Shouted Sid  
>(James described this as a Coronation Street moment) Then Sid added 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do ANYTHING, I promised to myself I would NEVER hurt you!' Rhea carried on walking and ignoring Sid though.<br>'RHEA BASU, LISTEN TO ME!' Shouted Sid  
>Rhea turned around and then said 'What do you want now?'<br>'I want you Rhea… You!' Said Sid  
>'If you wanted me you would of listened to me'<br>'I listened to my heart Rhea. My heart NEEDS you to survive'  
>'But you survived the task what happened then. Did you have some Pills with me in them?'<br>'No, you were there to watch and look at. That's why'  
>'Sid, shut up! Go talk to someone who cares'<br>'I know you care Rhea, YOU CARE!'  
>Rhea then got closer and closer to Sid and then slowly kissed him.<br>'How's that?' Said Rhea  
>Sid was speechless, Rhea then left the hall and everyone started talking again, this was VERY much like a drama scene! Fi, Rachel, Ash, James, Albus, Hugo, Andy, Zee and everyone else were laughing their heads off. They had never seen drama like that since year 2 when there was that fight against Chloe A and Lea! Ash then turned to James… And she had to tell him that thing she had to clear out of her mind.<br>'James!' Ash Shouted  
>'Ash… What do you want…?' Said James<br>'I… I…'  
>'Ash… Quickly!'<br>'Was it you who wrote my name in the snow and gave me the bracelet…?'  
><em><strong>Find out in the next chapter…<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19: The Enemy Strikes Again?

Chapter 19: The Enemy Strikes… Again?  
>A.N. I don't own anything from Harry Potter because I am not J., but I wish I owned it ;)<p>

'Sorry Ash, I can't hear you?' Shouted James over the screaming.

'I SAID DID... Never mind' Said Ash

Ash then stood up to follow Rhea out of the Great Hall, then James stood up behind her and held Ash's hand to stop her from going. He looked at her for a while, and then he saw in her eyes that there was worry and hate, so he let her go.  
>Ash looked at James when she went and then turned around so then she could continue walking forward. James frowned and then sat back down where he was and he was wondering what she had said, over the noise everyone made, he couldn't even hear himself thinking! Eventually, the noise level was low again, and James could hear himself think. He finished having his last sips of tea when he saw Chloe staring at him, giving him the 'evils' He looked at her and then mouthed 'what' as she got up. Chloe glared and then continued walking. Then she finally got out of the hall. Why did she leave her friends and secretly go out of the hall? James was curious, so he followed her. It was the forth year and there was already someone against them. Chloe was walking to the Transfiguration Courtyard, but why? No one is ever allowed in the Courtyard until 2pm and it was only 12:30pm. Chloe looked around to see if anyone was following her, as she stepped through the door to the Courtyard, luckily, James hid in a nearby Broom cupboard so he wouldn't be seen, Chloe IS NOT as clever as she is in class. After a few seconds James went outside to see what was happening. James made no noise. Chloe went into the middle of the courtyard and then whispered some gibberish in the air, James had no idea what she was saying and then all of a sudden, Green flames appeared around her and then she was whispering the same gibberish again, she still didn't know James was watching EVERYTHING. James couldn't stay ducked down all the time, so he quickly got out the pouch his Grandmother got for him 2 Christmas's before and then slowly and carefully pulled out a cloak which was the cloak he got from his father, which his father had got from his father. Then he carefully put the cloak on… Chloe saw something flash in front of her, and she kind of saw the grey bits of the cloak before James put it on, she knew she had seen something but what? She dodged the green flames and then went to the place where she had seen the silver flash but she saw nothing, whatever it was, she knew that 'thing' had seen something she had done. But she didn't care about it. She ran back to the flames and went back in the middle of them and then closed her eyes and then whispered something again, the whisper echoed in the courtyard, and whatever she was saying, James knew that it was something BAD. He watched carefully. The green flames started sparking and then Chloe started smiling and smiling, something had happened. Or maybe something was GOING to happen. Then all of a sudden a skull appeared in the sky, something which hadn't been seen for about 22 years. Nothing was happening though, it was moving in the sky sucking in the green flames which Chloe was laughing like a mad-man, James had no idea what was happening now. Why was it happening? What had that idiot Chloe done? He was now EXTREMELEY worried. James started walking backwards but then he stepped on a stick. It made a quick noise and then Chloe stopped laughing and then used a spell to take everything back into the fountain which was in the courtyard. Then she ran off, tidying her hair so then it would look like nothing had happened. James quickly ran back into the form room where he saw Ash lying on the sofa. James quickly ran to Ash and then knelt beside where she was lying.<p>

'Oh Ash, I wish I could of saved you' Whispered James

'Save me from what?' Said Ash

Ash had woken up and then James sighed in happiness. He thought Chloe had reached the Gryffindor Common room and killed Ash. Maybe she knew James loved Ash.

'Oh nothing. Just save you from going to sleep…' Said James

'Why?' Said Ash

'Because, I've read your… Horoscope and it said for the star Sagittarius, it would be unlucky to go to sleep during daylight'

'Oh really, you're a really good liar James. I'm guessing its about Chloe?'

'Will you promise to keep a secret?' Said James while holding Ash's hand tightly

'I Promise, if it's about Chloe or Lea then yes, if about any of my friends then no'

'Why will I ever tell you about your friends because your friends are my friends!'

'Just saying… Now just carry on with your little story…'

'I saw Chloe in the Transfiguration courtyard doing something, there were green flames around her and there was a skull in the sky and there was a fountain and then laughing and I had no idea what she was saying, it was some type of gibberish!'

'James, calm down, you've gone all red, don't worry Chloe can't do anything. As long as everyone including me, your friends, the teachers and your parents are here, you're absolutely safe!'

'Really? You really think so?'

'No, I don't think so James, I KNOW so'

James smiled and then looked at the fireplace.

'You think anyone else knows about the MASSIVE skull in the sky?' Asked James

'Probably, if it was that big. All the teachers must of seen it, especially McGonagall she usually spends her time in the Astronomy tower, they must of told the Daily Prophet by now!' Replied Ash

'Good, I'm just worried, everyone's lives could be in danger…'

'No, everyone will be fine, we have the most powerful wizard in the school. Nothing can happen'

'That's good, I don't want to see death in the school!'

'And James, how did the gibberish sound?'

'I don't know, like a snake I think… A lot of 's' sounds… Why?'

'Fi or Rose might know, I think I've heard them talking about it before, but I've completely forgotten what it is called!'

'Ask them… If you want, if you think it might help us'

'I'll go to the library now. I'll try and find out for you… I'll see you later!'

'Okay… Bye Ash…'

Ash then left and then James was the only one in the common room because everyone else was doing something 'interesting' So then James left the common room, Chloe had heard everything because she had got an ear from Zonko's and she was listening through the wall and heard everything. 'There had to be someway of stopping Ash from finding out EVERYTHING' She thought to herself so she quickly ran to where Ash was going and then jumped in front of her.

'YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME WITH JAMES POTTER WERENT YOU?' Said Chloe

'No I wasn't, and if you don't mind I have to go to the Library for some research!' Said Ash

'You can't go though!'

'And who are YOU to tell me that I can't go through?'

'I'm Chloe A. And I'm older than you! And I'm telling you that YOU CAN'T GO TO THE LIBRARY!' Said Chloe while pushing Ash back.

'Older than me? Sorry by HOW MANY HOURS?'

'2 years!'

'Sorry I didn't hear you, did you say 2 HOURS?'

'_Stupefy!' _Screamed Chloe

'HOW DARE YOU!' Screamed Ash who was on the floor

Ash then got up and then screamed '_Petrificus Totalus!'_

Ash then missed Chloe as she moved to the side and then Chloe quickly casted '_Locomotor Mortis!' _

Ash then got stuck and as much as she tried to free herself she couldn't, she eventually gave up and then looked at Chloe who was laughing with joy who then said 'Good Luck getting out Phoenix! You'll need it!' Then Chloe ran off, with Ash screaming!

On the other side of the corridor was James, he heard screaming, horrific screaming, he didn't know who it was coming from and he wanted to save whoever it was but what if it was a trap, set by Chloe? So then she could kill James. James couldn't risk getting hurt, but he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. James didn't want to risk ANYTHING. So before being part of this, he quickly then ran into the common room with Sid who had just come back from seeing Professor McGonagall because of the incident what happened in the hall.  
>Ash was now alone, she had been here for hours and she needed to go back to the common room, only Chloe could free her from this spell, any of the teachers could, but any student who came past couldn't, although it was 6pm now and no one would be going past this corridor until the next morning for breakfast. So Ash was stuck. On the other side in the common room, everyone was worried, everyone had searched EVERYWHERE and they couldn't find Ash, they weren't allowed outside their common rooms now, because now everyone had heard about the skull in the sky and the incident and there was now a rule that only teachers were allowed out, NO students. Ash was now lonely, nothing to do, she was tired and hungry. Her legs couldn't move but she could move her body, so she lied down and eventually after getting comfortable, Ash fell asleep. How was Ash going to get out now? Professor's never go down this corridor, students couldn't help her and Chloe wouldn't even let her out anyway! What in the world was Ash going to do?...<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Sorry, Who are you?

Chapter 20: Sorry, who are you?  
>A.N. I don't Harry Potter because it all belongs to the one and only J., and this is my 20th Chapter and it means a lot, thanks to everyone for giving me advice!<p>

It became 1am and someone came up to Ash and shook her, she wasn't waking up, but the person still shook her. Eventually, Ash finally woke up and then realised her legs were trapped like they were before, because of Chloe A… She then saw a person next to her kneeling down, but that person was hooded. She couldn't see that person's face, it looked as if it was pitch black inside the hood, Ash moved around in different angles to see whether she could recognise the persons face shape, but because the hood being loose around the head, she couldn't see anything! The person was trying to free Ash from the spell so then she could go back to the common room, but as hard as the person was trying, the person couldn't! Ash didn't know whether the person trying to save her was a man or was a woman, and didn't know if it was the SAME person who wrote her name in the snow and the person who gave the bracelet. But then it would be James, but James didn't seem as tall as the person trying to help Ash. And James wouldn't ever go out and help Ash like this… Or would he? As the person was trying and trying to free Ash from the spell, Ash said 'Who are you and why are you trying to help me?'  
>The person with the hood on looked up at Ash but then looked down again. Ash went as low as she could and then said 'Can't you speak? Why are you trying to help me?'<br>The hooded person looked up again, but still didn't say anything. Obviously the person didn't want to speak, this was probably to keep their identity safe, so Ash wouldn't know anything. Ash knew the person wouldn't say anything, so she gave up and then sat down casually looking around while her 'saviour' was getting her out of this spell. The hooded person took out their wand but it looked similar, Ash thought she had seen a similar wand somewhere but she didn't know where. The wand was an ash brown colour and it had lines coming down from where you had to hold the wand. Ash then looked back at the hooded person and said 'Sorry to ask but… Who are you?'

'I'm A.J' Said the hooded person (finally he spoke!)

'A.J?' Said Ash sounding very confused

'Yes, A.J. Do you have a problem with that?'

'No, when did I say I had a problem?'

'You sounded as if you had a problem'

'I had a problem that you didn't speak to me, that's why I sounded as if I had a problem!'

'Why do you want to know who I am?'

'Because you're saving me from something which I CAN'T be saved from, and I THINK you're the person who wrote my name in the snow and gave me this bracelet'

'Yes, I am the person who wrote your name and gave you the bracelet, is that a problem?'

'No, I just think it's… Sweet I guess…'

'Thanks, happy to be at your service Miss Phoenix'

'Oh don't sound so formal, call me Ash'

'Obviously, it's not like I'm going to call you 'Miss Phoenix' ALL THE TIME!'

'Whatever, but why are you doing all this for me, you hardly know me!'

'I'm doing this for you Ash, and you may think I don't know you, but I know more about you than you think I know'

Suddenly, the hooded person got up and then walked away, leaving Ash by herself in the corridor, who was the person that had just talked to her, it wasn't James, the person was far too tall for James, and Ash thought James had a different wand. Ash still felt as if her legs were numb when she started to move them more, she realised that her legs weren't in a spell anymore and that the person had saved her from Chloe, but who was the person. Before the prefects came in the corridors for the morning inspection, Ash quickly ran to the common room where the fat lady was in her painting, and as she saw Ash she asked 'Password?'

'Fizzbombpie' Said Ash.

The fat lady opened the entrance and the Ash ran in, to see the usual common room, where she wanted to be, she hoped she could tell one of the professors but none of the professors would probably believe her. Ash knew everyone was going to be asleep because the next day some people were helping in decorating the hall for the yule ball. The next day was the 17th December which meant it was Ash's birthday the next day and her family and her friends which were on her street would be sending their birthday wishes and their birthday presents for Ash. Her friends on her street didn't know about Ash going to Hogwarts, they just gave the presents to Romilda who sent it all to Hogwarts for Ash. Ash was in the common room and it was now 2:15am and Ash was EXTREMELY tired, she had been awake for half the night and she had been stuck in the same place for half a day! Then as Ash was going up to the Girls Dorm's she saw someone sleeping on the sofa, the person looked like they had been waiting for someone, but who? Ash got down from the stairs and then went up to the sofa, where she saw a person covered in a blanket. She then slowly moved the blanket and then she saw it was James!  
>He was asleep, and he didn't look very comfortable where he was sleeping, obviously because it was on the sofa, although Ash found it quite comfortable. James was a light sleeper so as soon as Ash moved the blanket, he woke up straight after.<p>

'Oh Ash, didn't know you were here!' Whispered James

'Oh I'm here, why were you sleeping on the sofa?' Whispered Ash

'Because I was waiting for… someone…'

'Who's this 'someone' you're waiting for?'

'I guess… I guess it was you?'

'Why were you waiting for me?' Said Ash smiling

'Because you hadn't been seen by ANYONE since this afternoon , after you went to the library'

'I didn't even get to go to the library' said Ash with her smile fading

'What even happened Ash?' Said James, getting closer to Ash and holding her hand

'It was Chloe. Somehow she found out we were talking about her and then she forced me not to go into the library and then all of a sudden she casted 'Locomotor Mortis' for me and I was stuck all afternoon, evening and half the night and I'm so tired!' Said Ash, trying to keep it as hushed as possible

'Then how did you get out of the spell? Chloe wouldn't have freed you and none of the professors really come down the corridor either!'

'Someone saved me…' Whispered Ash, her face went very serious

'Who saved you?' Said James

'I don't know, I couldn't see his face… He was hooded, but if I see his wand, ill recognise him'

'Oh alright, anyway I think you should go to bed, you look really tired and you seem like you really need a good nights sleep'

'I do, and it's not going to be a good night's sleep! I've got 6 or 7 hours to sleep, and to me that ISN'T enough!'

'Okay… Just go to bed, it's better having 6 or 7 Hours of sleep than having none!'

'Yeah your right, goodnight James' Said Ash

'Goodnight' Said James smiling

Ash then was about to go but then James stopped her by holding her hand. Ash looked back and then saw James was still holding her hand.

'James, let go of my hand!' Whispered Ash, starting to smile

'No, I don't want to!' Whispered James laughing

'Let go James! I don't want to get in trouble tomorrow! I don't want Professor McGonagall waking me up because I went to sleep VERY late!'

James then got up and then let go of her hand and then looked at her for a while.

'What are you looking at?' Said Ash tying her hair back for bed

'Nothing really… Nothing…' Said James

Ash smiled and then started to walk again but then James quickly went up to Ash and then slowly kissed her on the cheek and then ran of, as if NOTHING had ever happened. Ash blushed and then ran up to the common room where she found Lia, Rachel, Rhea, Zee, Fi, Rose and everyone else still awake.

'ASSSHHHHHHH!' Screamed all of them

'Hey what's happened?' Said Ash

'You were gone for ages and ages that's what happened!' Shouted Lia

'I'm sorry, I guess I was TRAPPED!' Said Ash

'How were you trapped?' Said Rhea

'Chloe casted Locomotor Mortis on me, and I didn't get free until now' Replied Ash

'She's just being silly; I think you should tell someone… Before it gets any worse!' Said Rachel

'Yeah but then Chloe and Lea could do ANYTHING, and they could 'persuade' the teachers to like them' Said Zee

'True, but you don't know, it's horrible to trap someone, and I think one professor SHOULD know that, for your own safety!' Said Fi

'You don't know what professor's can do though!' Said Ash

'But they do it for your own good!' Said Rose

'I know but to be honest with you, sometimes Professors can go OVER THE TOP with things and its not really nice, and you can get in even more trouble!' Said Ash

'So? At least your going to have EVERYONE on your side, and I bet you one day ALL the professors are going to be with you, thick and thin!' Said Rhea

'BUT WHEN IS THAT GOING TO BE?' Shouted Lia

'No, not you Lia, Ash!' Said Rhea

'Oh! Sorry Ash! Didn't mean to' Said Lia

'It's fine Lia, not your fault! And Lia's right, when is that going to be when everyone is on my side?' Said Ash

'It could be when you have a BIG BATTLE!' Said Rachel

'Or a BIG FIGHT with Chloe and Lea' Said Zee

'But I'm a girl, its not like im going to have a battle or a fight right?' Said Ash

'TRUE!' All the girls said together

But then someone was sleeping, and all the girls had disturbed her, there was silence at first but then Ash heard someone breathing, who was it? Ash then saw, from behind Lia there was a girl with curly, blonde hair waking up from a deep sleep. All the girls looked at her and all she said was 'What?'

'Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you!' Said Lia

'It's fine, I wanted to be disturbed anyway!' Said the girl

'Why did you want to be disturbed' Asked Ash

'Because I sometimes HATE sleeping you know!' Said the girl

'Oh I get what you mean, sometimes happens to me too!' Said Fi

The girl looked at Fi and then smiled and then looked back at Ash (who was straight ahead of her) and said 'Oh before I forget, my name is Claire, Claire Francis'

'Oh hey Claire I'm Ash' Said Ash

'I'm Lia' Said Lia

'I'm Rhea' Said Rhea

'I'm Rachel' Said Rachel

'I'm Zee' Said Zee

'I'm Rose' Said Rose

'And I'm Fi' Said Fi (Lastly)

'Nice to meet all of you! And have any of all of you got a boy to the Yule Ball yet?' Said Claire

'Nope not yet' Said Ash

'Not really, planning to give love potion to one of the Bulgarian Bon-Bon's' Said Lia winking

'No, I was planning to go with Sid, but he already has someone to go with!' Said Rhea

'Yeah, Andy asked me in the most AMAZING way a boy could ask anyone to the Yule Ball' Said Rachel

#FLASHBACK MOMENT OF RACHEL#

It was 2 days before and everyone was having lunch in the great hall and everyone was loud and there was Rachel sitting on one side of the table of Gryffindor and Andy sitting on the other, Andy kept looking at Rachel, and Rachel couldn't stop looking at Andy. Andy had something in mind, but about what? Rachel then started talking to her friends Rebecca and William and then all of a sudden someone shouted. But Rachel didn't get what the person said. Then she saw Andy was standing on the table, as if he was going to give out a big announcement, but about what?

'RACHEL! YOU THERE!' Said Andy pointing at Rachel

Rachel blushed and then looked down as everyone in the hall looked at her.

'RACHEL… WILL YOU GO WITH ME TO THE YULE BALL' Said Andy, now holding roses and lilies in his hand in Rachel's favourite colour. Rachel looked up and saw Andy walking up to her, everyone was now waiting for her reply and everyone was looking at her and blinking and everything was SILENT.

'Andy I don't know what to say…' Said Rachel

'I do, say yes!' Whispered Andy

'Okay Andy… I'll go with you to the Yule Ball' Said Rachel

She then got up and then received a big hug from Andy and for Rachel this was an important memory, a wonderful memory!

#BACK TO REALITY FOR RACHEL!#

Rachel put her head in its original position and she was back on earth.

'Nope, but I think Kian (Pronounced Keen) Baxter is going to ask me' Said Zee

'Nope, but I'm planning to make Scorpious Malfoy a better person!' Said Rose

'Yes, I'm going with Albus Potter' Said Fi

Ash then started looking down and then went bright red, at the thought of her and James Potter going to the Yule Ball together, how would it be and what would he think of her dress. No one had seen Ash's dress yet, but Ash had seen everyone else's.

'Anyway, I've been awake all night and all day yesterday and its already 3:30am so I better get to bed' Said Ash

'True, goodnight everyone' Said Rachel

'Goodnight!' Said Claire

'Night Night!' Said Zee

'Have a good night everyone!' Shouted Rose as she got into bed

'Goodnight my friends!' Said Fi as she got her orange blanket out

That time when everyone went to sleep, all Ash could think about was the hooded person who saved her from Chloe. It was now the 17th December, just a day away from Ash's birthday! Ash eventually fell asleep 10 minutes after everyone else had fallen asleep…

James was in the boy's dorms and he was deeply thinking about something. He wasn't listening to anyone else, he was only thinking about things which only he knew about. James took out his wand, to light the room up, as everyone else was now asleep and he was the only one awake. He said '_Lumos' _And from the end of his wand was a light, his wand… His wand was an ash brown colour and it had lines coming down from where you held the wand. Strange isn't it?

Who is the hooded person? Who do you think it is?


	21. Chapter 21: Ash's Birthday Eve

Chapter 21: Ash's Birthday Eve.

A.N. I'm so sorry I haven't written in a month, it's been Christmas and my birthday and I have had no time at all because of the things I've been doing. Yes, I admit at times I have been free, but sometimes I can't really be bothered to go on my laptop, but now I'm back, schools started and I'm once again free in the evenings, that's if I don't have any homework! Oh and a quick reminder saying Ash has braces, I've been wanting to say that for a while but I completely forgot! Oh and remember, the words in the brackets are the words that that person is thinking, its something new I've thought of because then it will be easier for me to tell you what the person is thinking and I think it would be better for you too because as well as the person talking, you will also know what the person is thinking as well! Oh and the next chapter will be all about Ash and her birthday!

Ash woke up the next morning, feeling very tired. No one was around her; it seemed as if everyone had left to breakfast without her! They had never done that. She quickly got in her robes and fixed her hair and teeth and then went down to the Great Hall where she saw all her friends on the Gryffindor table, nearly finishing their breakfast.

'Hey guys!' Ash said as she reached the table

No one said anything; they just carried on talking to each other, as if they were ignoring Ash.

'Is anyone else helping today with the Yule Ball preparations?' Said Ash as she sat down, putting toast on her plate.

No one replied again, what was happening? Ash looked around and all she could see was Aleksandar staring at her, she smiled and waved and then he did the same back. Seemed like the only person who actually cared about Ash right now was Aleksandar. Ash then looked back at her friends who were just silent and then she stood up and then went to the space next to Aleksandar. When Ash went, all of them gave a sigh, James having the loudest sigh.

'James, what is the matter?' Whispered Rhea

'Aleksandar, that's what the matter is' James whispered back

'What's wrong with him?' Whispered Fi

'He's taking Ash away from me!' Whispered James

'How is he taking Ash away from you, she isn't that close to you!' Said Claire

'You don't know…' Whispered James looking at Ash and Aleksandar laughing together

'Then tell us if we don't know! We promise we won't tell Ash or anyone' Said Zee and Rachel

'Did Ash ever tell you how she escaped from Locomotor Mortis?' Whispered James

'Yeah, of course she told us! That hooded person, with that ash coloured wand with lines saved her!' Whispered Rose looking around

James slowly took his wand out and then put it on the table in the middle and gave a little smile. Everyone then suddenly gasped and then Ash turned to look at them, they quickly acted casual as if nothing had happened and as if they didn't know anything.

'SO YOUR ALSO THE SAME PERSON WHO GAVE ASH THE BRACELET IN YEAR 1?' Whispered Rhea

'Yes, of course I am! I've also got something for her… For her birthday tomorrow… Something big' Whispered James

'Great, but lower your voice a little! Ash might hear and even worse, Chloe A' Said Rhea looking around the great hall, even though everyone know that Chloe A never came to breakfast or lunch.

'I swear there's something dodgy about Chloe A…' Said Fi

'I think we already know that Fi! First weird markings on her book in potions and now, trapping Ash in a corridor?' Said Hugo

'There's something she's hiding from everyone, I bet even she's hiding it from Lea' Said Albus

'Luckily, she isn't here so we can talk about her all we want here!' Said Lia

While they were all discussing about the 'mysterious' Chloe, Ash and Aleksandar were talking, and yes of course, James was taking A LOT of notice of both of them laughing and smiling.

'So, why are you here with me?' Said Aleksandar

'I'm here because… Well because no one is taking notice of me. I mean its my birthday tomorrow and their acting very strangely' Replied Ash

'Trust me Ash' Aleksandar then slowly put his hand on Ash's hand 'By the time you have got over them and got some true friends, they will be running back to you' Whispered Aleksandar

'Are you sure? I mean they were the closest friends I ever had… And I don't think anyone else can be as close as them'

'If Hogwarts was my school, I would personally treat you like a princess. But when I go, everything will be alright, believe me' Whispered Aleksandar

Ash blushed and then looked at her hand which was covered by Aleksandar, she slowly moved his hand off and then put her hands on her lap where she kept them there.

'Sorry Aleksandar, I've got to go, I need to go help for the Yule Ball' Said Ash as she stood up.

'Okay… But I want to ask you something Ash…' Said Aleksandar looking at James who acted casual, as if he hadn't heard anything just then,

'And what do you want to ask me?' Said Ash turning around at Aleksandar and smiling….

Lia, Zee, Rhea, Rose, Claire, James, Hugo and Albus all went to Professor McGonagall so then they could be led to get the decorations and other different things.

#In a small room, getting the decorations sorted, as everyone left the Great Hall so they could start the preparations, with McGonagall and also Ash was here as well, she came a little later than everyone else though, because she was asked something, something very hard to reply to…#

'Now everyone, once everyone has left the Great Hall, I would like you to start decorating with the tinsel and also, I would like you to decorate the Christmas Tree, that would be very helpful, I will inform you as soon as the Hall is ready, while that stay here and I will be back soon' Said McGonagall

Everyone in the room were now left alone, Ash was looking around to see all her 'so-called friends' were ignoring her just like they did.

'James, will you please help me get these decorations down, I'm too short to reach the shelf' Said Claire

'Sure!' Said James, picking Claire up and then putting her on his shoulder, where she grabbed the decorations and then made James fall, making that moment where a girl lies on a boy by accident, they quickly got up and then started laughing. Ash looked away in pain and jealousy.

'WHAT IS JAMES DOING? And why in the world is Claire flirting with James, JAMES!' Ash said in her head.

James looked at Ash's face and straight away, he could see there was jealousy in her eyes. He smiled and then winked at Claire, this was all a part of a plan, a plan called 'PLAN ASH'S BIRTHDAY SURPRISE'

It then became evening and all the help for the Yule Ball was done and now everyone were in their common rooms, waiting until it became night so then they could finally go to sleep after a hard day, getting things done and homework done so then they wont have anything after and before the Yule Ball. It then quickly became night and it was time for everyone to sleep. Ash was still on the sofa when everyone was going upstairs, and while everyone was going up, James saw her, by herself, he couldn't just leave her by herself, so he went up to her…

'Hey Ash, what's wrong? You should be happy its your birthday tomorrow!' Said James

'At least someone remembered it was my birthday tomorrow!' Said Ash, looking at James

'What do you mean? Everyone remembers your birthday!'

'Well, it didn't seem like it this breakfast!'

'I'm sorry, well I didn't mean to do what I did then, I guess I just had a lot of things on my mind … I didn't know what I was actually doing at that time'

'Well you didn't seem like you cared, until I went to Aleksandar…'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean I saw you look at us when we were laughing and I saw your face when he put his hand on mine, and I saw your small smile when I moved his hand off…'

'Oh… Okay… Ummm… I'm sorry about that, like I said I had a lot on my mind and you see I don't know what faces I make at times… (God I must sound so stupid in front of her)'

'Its fine, anyway, I guess I'll go to bed now, my birthday tomorrow and I'm not expecting anything big tomorrow… Night James…' Said Ash as she stood up and started to walk off

'Night Ash' Said James as he quickly caught hold of Ash's hand. James then stood up and got close to Ash and Ash looked at James and they got closer and closer but then Ash quickly let go, and then ran upstairs, looking back smiling. James looked back at where Ash just ran to and he smiled and then walked up to the boys dormitory when Sid came rushing down, making him push past his best friend and then finally landing on the sofa, out of breath.

'What's the matter Sid?' Said James returning back to where he was sitting before.

'Nothing… I just… I just needed to talk to Ash!' Said Sid, heavily breathing

'Why did you need to talk to Ash?'

'I… I just thought she would help me choose a present for Rhea for Christmas, because she's her best friend and I think she will know…'

'Get something that Rhea can keep forever… I guess that's what I would give to someone I really like the most!'

'Okay… But that's a lot to think about then…'

'There'll be loads of things in Hogsmeade, go there and I'm sure you will find something for her!'

'Okay, I'll go tomorrow then…'

'No… Not tomorrow, it's Ash's Birthday tomorrow and I want all her friends to be there with her for the day, the whole day we all ignored her… I couldn't stand it, I mean watching her go sad, watching her being teased… It's not nice'

'James, we're on about me and Rhea here, not you or Ash…'

'I know, I'm just saying… Please stay…'

'Okay mate I'll stay, anyways c'mon lets go to bed now, it's late and we have to wake up early tomorrow don't we?'

'Yeah okay, c'mon…' Said James

James and Sid then went up to the Boys Dorm and went to sleep, well Sid did. James was thinking whether Ash would like his present or not…


	22. Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Ash!

Chapter 22: Happy Birthday Ash!

The next morning, Ash woke up, but she wasn't looking forward to anything, usually her parents would wake her up, and she would be presented with breakfast in bed and her presents in bed after she had brushed her teeth, but this time it was different, she woke up to no one saying happy birthday to her and no one wishing her. Ash stood up and then looked around at the beds, everyone had left her again! She turned around and looked and then in front of her bed, she saw a pile of presents and cards waiting for her to open them! There were big ones, small ones and there were also different sizes of cards as well, she got more presents than her cousins and her friends and her family would give her before! Her parents must of sent something, so she ran up to the pile and started looking for the present from her parents, but while looking for it, a small, purple wrapped present caught her eye, it was the smallest present there, but the way it was wrapped was so cute, she didn't know who it was from, but there was a note stuck on it, with the same writing as the person who gave her the bracelet and the person who wrote her name in the snow. She wanted to save it for the last present, but she just couldn't because it was the cutest present she had seen and she really wanted to read the note, this was because it was the only note which wasn't written in a card, and written on purple paper. She gave up finding the present her parents got her, so she grabbed the purple, small present and then looked at it, she slowly examined it and then opened the note, the note was neatly written. The note said:

'_Dear Ash,  
>Yes, I am back, you may still not know who I am but I know who you are, like I said previously I know very well who you are. I know it is your birthday today as well, and that it is your special day, I might have missed it years before, but today, I didn't want to miss it for the world. I've chosen something special, yes it was hard, yes it took me years to find this special object, but I hope you keep it forever… And when you know who I am… When I am unmasked, I want you to give me the object back… So I can prove something to you, something VERY special…<br>From...'_

And the note ended there, there was no name at the end, all there was were some dots. Ash quickly put the note away in her diary (where everything is safe) and then slowly started unwrapping the present that was neatly wrapped in purple. Ash unwrapped all the paper and there was a little glow coming from the present, but she didn't know why it was doing that… There was a neat box… and then Ash slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful silver and purple necklace which had small jewels on, the necklace was quite big and it was something Ash really wanted. Ash was very fond of necklaces and this person knew what she liked and everything. She thought it was a normal necklace but then when she picked it up, the necklace opened to her touch and it revealed some kind of liquid inside of the necklace, she didn't know what the liquid was until she shook it and some liquid came out and floated around Ash, they were like little fireflies, flying around Ash until all of a sudden the fireflies started spinning, it was like she was going back in time, so she quickly shut the necklace and then everything was back to normal. She opened it again and then she held it to her ear and she could hear small whispers, she didn't know what they were saying, so she got closer to the necklace and then some pixie dust came out and then all of a sudden Ash turned invisible… She then quickly closed the locket and she went back to normal. This was mysterious, this necklace had amazing powers and had more to discover about it. She opened the locket again and then blew into it and then the world around her shaped and turned into a memory, a very precious memory which she hadn't thought about for a long time. The memory took place in front of her exactly as it did when she was in that moment, this was strange and as soon as she closed the necklace everything went back to normal and was back in reality again. She loved the necklace but then she noticed, on the front there was an 'A' and she smiled and she put it on, but she really wished the person who gave it to her could put it on her, it would make more sense to her… And maybe, just maybe it would maker her happier. With the necklace now on, Ash cleared the paper and then looked at the next present in line. The next present was also purple, similar to the purple on the present before, but it was much lighter. She looked at the tag which was stuck on the present and it said:

_To My Best Friend Ash,  
>Today's you day! I didn't mean to ignore you yesterday you know… As much as I wanted to talk to you I couldn't, now here's something from me to you, something which I got especially for you! I hope you like it!<br>Love, Rhea 3_

Ash had a big smile on her face by the time she read the note fully, and yes Ash saved all these little tags and notes because she thought they were precious memories and objects and she kept them in a small diary, something which Rose got for her Christmas Present in Year 3, it was magical and it kept everything in there safely, only Ash could read and touch the diary. She quickly unwrapped the present to reveal a box which was blue, and it had water marks, but the weird thing was you could also hear water. Ash slowly opened the box and there was a frame. Ash took it out and examined it for a while, when after 5 minutes she finally saw that Rhea had written another little tag, which was underneath the tissue paper in the box. The note said:

_I see you have opened this box, and you are wondering what this strange object is. This object is a 'Mind Frame' This frame can show you whatever memory you want, as long as you say the words. The frame can also show you what someone is thinking, whether it's a friend or an enemy, as long as you say the words. The words you say, to reveal your memories are 'Memory Open' and to close the memory you say 'Memory Close' And the words you say to see what someone is thinking are 'Reveal, reveal what this brain holds' and then to stop seeing what the person is thinking say 'I saw what your brain holds' _

Ash then took the tag off and then put it in her diary and wanted to try out something, she wanted to look back any memory, so she quietly said 'Memory Open' and the frame which had nothing in, suddenly had a pool of water inside and started going through memories, Ash wanted a random memory and as the frame could see what you were thinking, the frame stopped on a random memory and that memory started playing… The bad thing was… It was the memory which Ash hated the most… The memory was the memory when she had a small duel with Chloe A, she hated the memory, and to her, it seemed like she was there, in that moment, even though she wasn't, she really didn't want to experience the same again, so closing her eyes, she quickly said 'MEMORY CLOSE' And then the frame went back to normal, looking like a normal frame. She put the frame to the side and then saw a very long present, it was wrapped in red, glittering paper and there was also a glittering note on it. Ash took the note off it and she read it, and it said:

_To Our Daughter Ash,  
>Happy Birthday! This is your first birthday without us, and of course you're first birthday without you… Your brother misses you of course! And so do us! We really hope you like your present we got you, we went especially to London to get it for you, and I know you will need it soon enough, with this present we give you luck in school and for the future. Happy Birthday and also Merry Christmas, and I hope you liked the dress and jewellery we sent you for the Yule Ball!<br>From Mum, Dad and Tom xx_

This was the biggest present on the pile which was from her family, but she didn't know what in the world it was, what was coming up and what was going to happen? She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling that her family were right, just like they usually are! She slowly opened the big present to reveal something wooden, but purple and black painted wood. She unwrapped the rest and then she saw it was a new broomstick, it was an all new Firetail, it only had just been released and her mum and dad got it in her favourite colours as well! She absolutely loved her new broomstick and then she quickly put it away in her case and then went back to opening her other present, there was this other small one, it looked like the smallest present there and she didn't know who it was from, she saw there was a note so she picked it up and then started reading it, it said:

_Dear Ashley,_  
><em>This is a little formal but I wanted to get something for you for your birthday, even though you unfortunately said no to me. I hope you like the present and everything.<em>  
><em>From Aleksandar.<em>

Ash's face went blank, why did he get her a present, they hardly know each other and they only talked once because everyone seemed to ignore her, but she got a little angry and this was because he called her Ashley, and she really doesn't like being called Ashley, but after a while she put the note in her diary and then started opening the small present. She finally opened them and she saw the present was some kind of dragon, she had never seen something like this in her life, why would someone get her an ornament, like a dragon, but the good thing about it was that it had purple jewels on and it looked really nice, but the problem was, she didn't know where to put the ornament, if she left it in the common room, someone would steal it, if she left it at home, she would miss it or Tom would somehow break it, but then she took the dragon out and then put it on her hand to look at it and then all of a sudden it moved about and turned into some kind of dragon ring, and it perfectly fit her, unlike other rings she had worn… Some being too tight, some being too big for her and some she got for her fingers were actually for your toes… She left the ring on her finger and then continued unwrapping everything else, she got a lot of presents that day! After Ash had finally opened all her presents, her magical quill she got from Albus, Lily and James started writing all the different presents that she got that day:  
>1. Necklace<br>2. Memory Frame  
>3. Dragon Ring<br>4. Magic Quill  
>5. New Broomstick, The Firetail<br>6. Invisible Sweets  
>7. Puking Pastilles<br>8. Wand Case  
>9. Broomstick protector case<br>10. All of her favourite muggle singers new CD's  
>11. New Clothes<br>12. A Rememberall  
>13. A vial of life<br>14. Books

There were also some presents waiting for Ash at home from her old friends but at this moment she didn't really care about them because right there with her, she had the best friends in the whole world because she knew they didn't mean to ignore her, they just wanted this day to be special for Ash. She got ready as soon as she could then and then put all her cards and her presents away in a safe place and then she cleared all the wrapping paper, and then ran down… She then saw the doors for the common room were locked and she could hear noise behind the doors, she could hear Claire, James, Rose, Hugo, Fi, Rhea, Zee, Lia, Rachel and everyone else and they were doing something. Ash was confused so she knocked on the door and everyone went quite.

'Who's there?' Said Claire

'It's your mum (!) Who else would be in the Girls Dormitory?' Said Ash very sarcastically

'Ash, you cant come in right now! So don't come in please…' Said James

'I can come in if I want… JAMES! You can't tell me what to do' Said Ash

'Oh yes he can, right now he can! Just wait there for a little while… We need to do something!' Said Rhea

Ash sighed and then waited until she heard someone unlock the door… She then slowly opened the door and then the whole room was dark, someone had put the blinds down or maybe even used a darkening spell, the common room was pitch black. Ash heard the door close behind her and she was stuck in extreme darkness. She couldn't see anything which meant she couldn't grab her wand, luckily someone let a candle somewhere, and she could see where the candle was, holding on to objects which were near her, she made her way to the candle, to see another candle come on… And another, eventually the whole room was finally lit up by candles and it looked amazing, but the problem was Ash couldn't see anyone in the room… Even with the candles! Were they there? Were they all hiding from Ash or something? She was unsure, but because it was bright enough the grabbed her wand and then quickly said 'Lumos' And the whole room was lit up and then everyone jumped up and shouted 'SURPRISE' Then all of a sudden the candles were blown out and the lights were back on! All of her friends jumped up and they were all smiling and Ash was so happy to see them all!

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!' Everyone shouted altogether

Ash started smiling and then she went around hugging everyone, and everyone said happy birthday to her as she went around. For the first time, her parents didn't make any plans, it was all her friends that did it all, and then when she reached James…

'Happy Birthday Ash…' Said James putting his hand on Ash's shoulder

'Thank you… Thank You as well for everything…' Said Ash

'Well… It wasn't only me… You should-' James stopped as he felt someone hug him…

Ash was hugging James, probably for the first time, James closed his eyes and then put his hands on Ash's back, this hug was probably the best hug he had ever been given.

Ash looked at him and then carried on where she got led to a birthday cake, YES A CAKE! All her friends had made Ash a cake and on the top it said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!' And the best thing about it was, that it had a big picture of Ash and all her friends on it, as well as having pictures of her and her friends on the side. Everyone was singing happy birthday for Ash and as Ash was blowing out her candles, James noticed that she was wearing the necklace, and before he knew it, Ash was looking straight at him, she saw he was looking at her necklace and there was something fishy about it. James saw Ash was looking and then looked away as he had never looked before… After that, they put a protective charm on the cake, and then went downstairs for Ash's Birthday Dinner, yes they had asked McGonagall if they all could sit on the same table and eat all of Ash's favourite food and of course they got her favourite muggle drink and dessert and then finally they all ended the day by all eating cake in the Common Room and listening to all Ash's favourite tunes and then finally went to sleep in the Common Room… In front of the fire. As Ash was going to sleep, she noticed James was awake… She got up and then went up to James… Her hair was wavy and it was just like James liked… Her make up Rhea did for her was still on as well, the mascara and the cat eyes were still showing…

'Hey James, why aren't you asleep?' Whispered Ash

'I just don't want this day to end… This was the best day ever… And it was all yours!' Whispered Back James

'I know… I don't want the day to end either… But I guess everything has to end… Even if we don't want it to end…'

'Yeah… And Ash… Your looking really pretty…'

'Thank you…' Said Ash moving her hair out of her face

James held Ash's hand and Ash looked up and smiled at him but then… Their faces got closer, their eyes closed and when they were about to be proper close… Fi sneezed and coughed and it ruined the whole moment…

'Night James…' Whispered Ash smiling.

'Night Ash…' Said James as he lied down.

Eventually everyone went to sleep and it was the end of a wonderful day… But the next BIG thing that was going to happen was in a week, and little time to prepare… Only a few days till the Yule Ball!


	23. Chapter 23: Morning of Yule Balls Eve

Chapter 23: The Morning of Yule Ball's Eve.

A.N. This may seem a little quick, but I am going to be passing the story to 2 days before the Yule ball because I didn't want to bore you with doing nothing on the days between Ash's Birthday and the Yule Ball… Enjoy!

The day started, when James' owl, Reggie, starting shaking about in his cage and woke James up from a deep sleep. James slept in front of the window, so as soon as he woke up, he saw outside it was a white day, the whole place was white, this was supposed to be lucky, with the Yule Ball the next day and of course Christmas! James was happy that it was snowing, but the fact that he had no one to go to the Yule Ball felt horrible. He waned to ask Ash but he knew she wouldn't say yes, because of things happened in the past, which he regretted… He then heard someone behind him come into the Boys Dorms, it was someone he had never seen though, it was obviously a boy, he had straight hair and a fringe and it was pretty long as well. The boy was quite tall and was a little tanned. He was probably one of the new comers which were coming to Gryffindor in the middle of the year, so James didn't say anything. He then heard the boy went out of the room, as he heard a door close behind him as he turned around. He was now very annoyed, if he couldn't get a date, then who could? Because he's someone in the Triwizard Tournament and it would be easy for him to get a date… But apparently, right now its not. He didn't know what else to do, so he took out a bit of paper and took out his quill ink and then started writing on the paper:

_Dear Mum and Dad,  
>as you probably already know, the Yule Ball is tomorrow, and I still have no one to go with! I don't know why I don't have anyone to go with, I know dad did when he had his Yule Ball, and I know Mum went with someone as well, but seriously I have no one, not even Ash! I want to ask someone, but I just don't know how to ask that person… I'm just worried… She might say no to me… But promise me, next year I can come home for Christmas, and maybe with my friends. Please, please reply to this message as soon as you get this, I urgently help! And I know you can help!<br>From James._

James then called Reggie and then told him to send it to his mum and dad and then he flew away into the snow, James stared at him until he disappeared into the snow. James got it his robes, not in any rush, and then he opened the window and then sat there for a while, for some fresh when he saw Ash, Claire, Rhea, Zee, Lia, Rachel and Rose all in hats and gloves and coats walking and laughing and they seemed like they were heading to Hogsmeade, for last minute Yule Ball things.

'Hey! Where are you all going?' Shouted James

Ash looked up and smiled at him, James did smile but then he noticed very quickly she was still wearing the bracelet and necklace, and she took off the ring that Aleksandar gave her…

'No where, no one your business POTTER!' Shouted Lia while laughing

'Very funny Lia…' James said sarcastically

'We're going to Hogsmeade to get… a few things… before the Yule Ball and Christmas… Y' Know…' Said Claire

James nodded and then let them carry on to go to Hogsmeade. While James was waiting for his reply from his parents, Ash, Claire, Rhea, Zee, Lia, Rachel and Rose were all on there way to Hogsmeade.

'So Ash, what kind of guy do you want?' Said Rachel

'I don't know… Someone who is really sweet… Someone who is good looking and really intelligent as well…' Said Ash, as she started blushing

'Okay, then… Point at the person you think is the best- looking in this crowd' Said Lia pointing at a crowd in front of Honeydukes

Ash looked at the crowd and then saw all these boys, but they weren't that good looking… Until, Ash saw someone at the back, the boys hair was straight and he had a fringe, it was black and was quite long… He was also tanned, his skin colour was very similar to Ash's skin colour. She pointed at him and everyone gasped…

'Ah… So why do you like him?' Said Rhea

'Because… He's cute and he has long hair and he looks like my age and he looks like he has a good personality as well' Said Ash blushing once again, as the boy looked at her and smiled and of course she smiled back…

Then they all carried on walking. As they were doing that, James on the other hand received his reply from his parents; he quickly grabbed the letter from Reggie and then opened and read it, it said:

_To James,  
>I know this is a big problem, trust me I had a problem finding someone, but your Mum, she easily found someone to go with! I first wanted to ask a girl out, but it turned out she was going with someone else, and yes I was sad, but then I knew I didn't want to go alone, because I was also one of the 4 people to be in the Triwizard Tournament as well, and your uncle Ron well… He didn't have anyone to go with either! So I just found a friend to go with, and I guess… I enjoyed it a little, but I don't want you to do what I did, I spent the Yule Ball doing nothing, sitting down just drinking punch with Ron, but your Mum, she spent the whole Ball having fun and dancing with her date. If you want a date, then choose a friend or someone to go with, and eventually I promise you, if the person you like, hasn't got a date, will come up to you and say something, because people cant hold things inside forever. And if the person who you are already going with, because you didn't find someone to go with, then make the person understand before the Ball and then that person will also find someone! And of course you can be here next Christmas, and yes you can bring your friends, this time I got your mum's permission before I said yes! I hope you understand me in this letter and good luck for tomorrow and I hope you like the robes we sent you!<br>Love Mum and Dad x_

James read the letter and then put it down and then thought about who his friend was and who he could go with, Claire, Rose, Fi, Rhea? ANYONE? He knew that Rachel was already going with Andy and that Sid would maybe be asking out Rhea, if not that other Priya girl he was with a few days ago. No on would want to go with him, if Ash didn't want to go with him then no one else did, and anyway, forgetting about the Yule Ball he remembered the second task, he still hadn't found out about the clue! The pendant was still in a drawer, waiting there until James would come and 'try' and find out what the clue was. The other champions probably already figured the clue out he thought to himself. He didn't want to focus too much on the tournament, otherwise he wont enjoy the Yule Ball, thinking too much about one thing. He then went down to the common room, to see if there were any girls in the common room, someone he could ask to go to the Yule Ball. Unfortunately he saw no one he knew. He then heard screams and laughs and then heard some people coming. He didn't know who it was so he quickly hid.

'So who are you going to the Yule Ball with?' Said one person

'I don't know… If anyone asks me ill go with them I guess...' Said another person

But then James recognised the voice, and then knew straight away that it was Ash, he didn't want to listen to anything, so he quickly ran upstairs.

'So who are you going to the Yule Ball with Rhea?' Said Ash

'I don't know, I'm also waiting for someone to ask me, I would expect Sid to ask me, but I think he's going with that stupid Priya girl' Replied Rhea

Ash smiled and then she left her friends so then she could go up and then put what she bought away. As she was putting her things away, she saw the same boy she saw outside Honeydukes outside the window in the snow. He was throwing snowballs at his friends and he looked like he was having fun. Ash wanted to know what was happening, so she went up closer to the window and then tip-toed so she could see everything. She didn't know who the boy was but the boy somehow saw her and then looked up at her and waved. Ash looked around and then saw no one else was there, and then she looked down and then waved back. The boy who waved at her was too busy looking up at Ash until he got hit by a snowball and the moment was ruined. The boy laughed and so did Ash as he went in a rage and then started hitting his friend with snowballs as well! Ash knew her friends were waiting for her so she quickly went down… Pretending nothing had happened. It was only now 1pm and it was only one more sleep until the Yule Ball.


	24. Chapter 24: Who's He?

Chapter 24: Who's he?

A.N. This is now the afternoon of the day before the Yule Ball because there is like a lot happening on the day before the Yule Ball!

Ash went down to see her friends, they were all crowding around a boy. She then pushed a few people to see who the boy was and then she saw it was the same boy she saw minutes ago outside playing in the snow. Ash smiled and then quickly ran to the back where Rhea was.

'Who's he?' Whispered Ash to Rhea

'You really want to know who he is?' Asked Rhea, smiling

'Yeah! Tell me. NOW! Who is he?'

'His name is Raj, apparently he's just come from London and his family are Indian' Said Rhea

'Raj…' Whispered Ash

'Yes Raj, is that a problem' Said Rhea laughing

'No… Its no-' Ash stopped when she heard someone call her name.

She looked to the right of her and then she saw that it was Raj that called her name. She looked to the side and then he said something… But it wasn't something he said, he asked something. While that James was getting ready for Potions, it was the only lesson of the day because they had to do a essay on how to make the draught of living death in the lesson. So he quickly got his books and bag and then left. It was now 3:30pm and time to leave. As he came down the stairs he saw Ash come down as well, she was in her usual robes and a scarf because it was quite cold.

'Hey Ash, where you going?' Said James

'Just to potions what about you?' Replied Ash smiling as usual

'Same… '

'Is it okay if I go to potions with you? Everyone's gone without me!' Said Ash

James nodded and they started walking to potions, many people were doing the same essay so they had to have the lesson in the Great Hall.

'So how's finding the clue for the 2nd Task going?' Asked Ash as they went down stairs

'Bad. I still don't know what it is…' Said James

'I think Aleksandar told me… Once where he found the clue'

'Really? Do you remember where?'

'I think he said… You have to go somewhere dark and then put the locket in water, warm water…'

'Thank you Ash!' Said James putting his hand around Ash.

Ash felt a little uncomfortable… So she moved away from James and then entered the Great Hall where everyone was starting to write their essays. Ash sat down at the table and then got her book out, Professor Qwicket was keeping an eye on everyone, to see if they were working, not talking. Ash got her quill and then dipped it in ink and then started writing:

**How to make Polyjuice Potion.**

**Ingredients:****  
>1. 12 lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days<strong>

Until she got interrupted by James and Hugo both beside her.

'James what do you mean you have no one to go with! You're a champion, if you cant get a date then who can?' Whispered Hugo

'I KNOW! Then who can we both go with?' Whispered James

'I don't know, if you find someone, you have to ask if her friend can go with me, deal?' Whispered Hugo looking at Professor Qwicket, making sure he wasn't watching

'Fine deal! But-' James stopped because he got interrupted by Ash

'HONESTLY, Will you two please SHUT UP about the Yule Ball? It's really getting on my nerves' Whispered Ash looking around to see if anyone was listening

'Hey Ash, your female…' Said Hugo

'Well I never knew that (!)' Whispered Ash

'Fancy coming to the Ball with one of us 'handsome' boys?' Said Hugo… Quite loudly, doing a 'manly' pose

'Mr Weasley! Get on with your work or there will be detention!' Shouted Professor Qwicket

'Well…?' Whispered Hugo

'No, you two are really… weird?' Whispered Ash looking at Hugo and James

'Just because you haven't got someone to go with…' Whispered James laughing under his breath

'If this interests you someone DID ask me, you know?' Whispered Ash finishing the last bits of the essay

James was confused, as he looked at Ash's essay and it said:

**How to make Polyjuice Potion.**

**Ingredients:****  
>1. 12 lacewing flies that have been stewed for 21 days<br>2. 1 ounce of crude Antimony[3]  
>3. 4 leeches that have been "unsucculated" (meaning their suckers have been removed)<br>4. 16 scruples of fluxweed that were picked at full moon  
>5. 3 drachms of pulverised Sal Ammoniac<br>6. Pulverised blades of knotgrass  
>7. 1 pinch of powdered horn of a Bicorn that has been "lunar extracted"(possibly meaning that, like the fluxweed, its collection time coincided with certain lunar conditions)<br>8. Filings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars (Filings of Mars)  
>9. Shredded dried skin of a Boomslang<br>10. Extract of The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be (The Persons Hair)**

**Now after this it will take a month to fully brew this potion and remember to always add the Persons hair last! **

**By Ash Phoenix, Year 4, Gryffindor. **

Ash then quickly got up and then gave the book to the Professor and then went back to her place and then quickly grabbed her things and then she was about to leave the hall when she went up to James and Hugo and whispered to them 'And I also said yes to him' And then she quickly ran out of the hall so then she could start getting prepared for the Yule Ball. James was now still and he didn't have anything to say. Who could he go to the Yule Ball with now? He looked around the hall but he couldn't see anyone.

'She's not really being honest is she?' Said Hugo

'If you say she isn't, she isn't…' Said James

While Hugo and James were finishing their essays off, Ash was in the common room with Rhea, just having a little chat…

'Rhea, who do you want to go to the Yule Ball with?' Asked Ash

'I don't know…' Said Rhea

'No Rhea… You do know. Sid is the person you go with…'

'Yes! Okay! It is Sid! But he's probably with someone else and he's probably forgot all about me!'

'No he hasn't forgot about you… I bet he thinks about you all the time…'

'Really? But how can we possibly know what he's thinking?' Asked Rhea

But then Ash already had an idea, she went up to the girls dorms and then got out he memory frame and then brought it downstairs.

'With this, I can look at whatever someone is thinking, remember?' Said Ash

Rhea's face brightened up and she said 'But how are we going to catch Sid?'

'Sid's going to come back to the common room in a few minutes, and if we could freeze his body, then we would know what he is thinking about at that moment, or what he's been thinking about the most all day!' Said Ash

'WHAT do you mean by freeze his body?'

'Petrificus Totalus! Don't worry we'll unfreeze him as well' Said Ash while winking

After a few minutes, Ash and Rhea both heard some footsteps, also some humming. But then they finally saw that it was Sid. Sid saw Ash and then was about to say Hi but then… '_Petrificus Totalus!_' Sid froze and then Rhea caught him before he fell to the floor.

'He looks awfully pale like this' Said Rhea staring at Sid

'It's just the spell, he'll be fine once he's back to normal…' Said Ash getting the frame out of the box

Rhea just nodded and then sat next to Ash to see what was happening.

'Reveal, Reveal what this brain holds' said Ash and then the frame all of a sudden had purple water inside of it. It wasn't doing anything until it was completely focused on Sid. Then the frame said:

'Sid Raichand, his brain holds only one name- one name beginning with R. He thinks about this person all the time, and his mind is only holding the person in. In this moment he is thinking about the Yule Ball, whether he should ask the person to go with him, as it is only 24 hours till the yule ball. He has also just come back from shopping, shopping for this important person, something precious, something for Christmas. The thought he has been thinking about the most is of course this person beginning with R. I cannot tell you what the name is, but I'm sure you will know, this was the mind of Sid Raichand, I hope this helps you know more'

Ash and Rhea looked at each other and Rhea was really, really happy. After ages and ages Rhea had finally smiled properly.

'I saw what your brain holds' Said Ash and then the water disappeared and then turned into a normal frame.

'Thank you so much Ash!' Shouted Rhea as she hugged her

'Your welcome Rhea, I told you it was true!' Said Ash

Ash then saw that Sid was awake again and he was getting up, there was no escape from this and Ash didn't know what to say.

'Oi! What was that for?' Said Sid

'Oh… Sorry we thought you were James!' Said Ash

'Yeah… We were just hiding from James because… Because he's annoying' Said Rhea

'Oh… Okay' Said Sid

Ash and Rhea sighed in relief as Sid went upstairs to the boys dorm. Now everyone was coming back from their lessons and it was nearly time to eat, so Rhea and Ash decided to go to eat before everyone else.

It became 10pm and everyone had finished preparing for the Yule Ball and everyone was excited except 2 people… James and Hugo. While everyone else was going to sleep, they were in the common room downstairs, thinking of what to do.

'What are we going to do James?' Said Hugo

'I don't know, but whatever we're going to do, we HAVE to do it now' Replied James

Then he saw 2 girls, they both had brown hair but they weren't that good looking, James had talked to them once, but he had to get someone to go to the Yule Ball so before they went up, James asked them and they agreed, also James explained to the person he was going with about Ash and the girl understood because she wanted to do the same with a boy! This was while Hugo was 'trying' to flirt with the person he was going with. After that Hugo and James went up, James wasn't that happy because he wasn't going with Ash but Hugo was really happy, it was almost as if he had fallen in love with someone he didn't know 10 minutes ago! James was going with a girl named Samantha and Hugo was going with someone named Bethany. Eventually they both fell asleep… Only a few hours till the Yule Ball now!


	25. Chapter 25: The Yule Ball

Chapter 25: The Yule Ball.

Ash woke up when she heard girls around her screaming and shouting and then all of a sudden she remembered that it was the Yule Ball today and that she HAD to get ready. She quickly got up and then ran downstairs to the common room where she saw… nothing. Everyone had gone because people were already getting ready for the Yule Ball. It was the afternoon and the Yule Ball was in hours, why was everyone getting ready at this time? She didn't want to be seen looking her worst in the morning, so she quickly went back up, where she saw all her friends gathered around Ash's bed…

'Hey what's the matter?' Said Ash approaching her friends

'Quickly get ready!' Screamed Zee

'Why?' Said Ash as she got dragged to the wardrobe

'Because something is going to happen downstairs soon!' Screaming Rachel

'What's going to happen? And where's Rhea?' Said Ash

'Never mind and quickly get ready into something so then you can see what is going to happen!' Screamed Lia and Rose

Ash quickly got ready, wondering what this BIG thing was that was going to happen just before the Yule Ball. As soon as she was ready, she joined her friends going downstairs where she also saw a big crowd, but the thing was she couldn't see Rhea. Ash and her friends pushed right to the front and there they saw Sid, and of course Rhea in front of him. They were just staring at each other, as if they had both seen a ghost or something.

'Rhea Basu...' Said Sid as he looked at Rhea

'Sid…?' Said Rhea sarcastically, looking away

'Would you… Would you… Would you like… Would-' Said Sid until he got interrupted

'Speak properly or don't speak at all Sid' Said Rhea still looking away

Everyone started laughing but this was a very important moment for Sid, as he didn't like it when everyone laughed.

'Will you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?' Said Sid very quietly

'Sorry I didn't hear you… Can you please say it louder?' Said Rhea, turning her head to look at Sid

'Rhea… Would you like to go to the ball with me?' Said Sid, kneeling down and holding a flower out

Everyone then started chanting 'SAY YES, SAY YES, SAY YES!' And of course Rhea couldn't say no, Rhea smiled and looked at Sid and then said 'Of course I'll go with you Sid' Rhea got closer to Sid and then hugged him and then gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

After that everyone left once again to get ready for the Yule Ball.

-8pm… Time to get ready for the Yule Ball-

It became 8pm and everyone had to start getting ready properly. James and Hugo were getting in their dress robes. James started combing his hair while he was looking at himself in the mirror, his dress robes were quite simple, they were black and white and then his little bow tie which was in the middle was white and it was simple, but very smart. Apparently it was something which his dad wore as it said in the letter when he received his dress robes. As James was continuously styling his hair in different ways, Hugo walked in. His robes were… Well different. His dad had sent them, they were the same ones that Hugo's dad wore when it was his Yule Ball, so it looked like these dress robes were going to be passed down for every Yule Ball! James started laughing as he saw Hugo come behind him with his… Different dress robes.

'What ARE you looking at?' Shouted Hugo

'Oh nothing…' Said James calming himself down 'Nice dress robes'

'Your dress robes are better! Y' see what MY Dad wore at his Yule Ball?' Said Hugo

James continued laughing but eventually stopped after he got bored of laughing.

'Come on, lets go down to the hall' Said James

Hugo and James started going down and then when they reached the great hall they saw their dates, they weren't looking the best but it was worth going with someone, instead of going with no one.

'Poor girl! Bet she's too embarrassed to come down here' Whispered Hugo

'Who?' Said James

'Ash of course! Its OBVIOUS why she didn't tell us who she was going with to the ball, its because she wasn't going with anyone at all!' Said Hugo

James just nodded and then met up with their dates. While walking James saw that the boy who he saw with the long hair yesterday was there, he already had a date! James was wondering who he was going to go with… James met up and then he saw those 2 girls together again.

'Both of you look… Handsome?' Said Samantha as James and Hugo approached the girls

'Thanks (!)' Said Hugo very sarcastically

'I think the champions have to be the first to dance, so I think you should go into the hall!' Said Bethany

Bethany and Hugo left and then everyone was waiting for the Champions when McGonagall came up to James and Samantha and said 'Oh quickly! We're still waiting for the date of Raj, in this case the new boy will be joining the champions for the starting dance! Get in line Mr. Potter!'

James quickly joined the line and Samantha turned around to see a girl, walk down the stairs. Jet black hair, now in large ringlet girls, long earrings, a beautiful necklace, a purple and gold dress which went down to the floor and heels which made her look taller, nails done professionally and cat eye's, eye make up with a tint of gold and purple eye shadow and a touch of pink blush. She walked down the stairs as she was royalty and she was welcomed by a bow from nearby boys.

'She looks amazing!' Said Samantha looking at her

'Who?' Said James

And with that he turned around and saw the girl, the girl he wanted to go to the Yule Ball with, but couldn't, the girl he really liked, but couldn't say it. Ash. He saw her walk down and then behind her Rhea, Claire, Rose and Rachel. All were dressed beautifully but for James, Ash was the only one there for James. And for Sid, well for him Rhea was the only girl he could see! Ash for once was smiling… And Rhea was as well. As she came down James got closer and closer, she smiled and waved at him as she was on the last step and then a boy came forward, as he got forward, James moved back. James wanted to know who this boy was, and as the boy took Ash's hand he knew this was her date. As the boy turned around he saw who it was… It was the boy he had seen in the common room… It was Raj. James quickly went back to Samantha who looked at James in an uncertain manner.

'I'm so sorry James' Said Samantha putting her hand on James' shoulder

'It's not your fault, you don't have to say sorry!' Said James, taking her hand off his shoulder

Now everyone was here and it was time for dancing, the champions lined up behind each other and then right at the back were Raj and Ash, McGonagall thought it would be better for the 'new boy' to fit in at the back so then everyone would know who he is. As soon as everyone was set and ready, the music started and the couples slowly walked into the hall. Row by row, first it was Hogwarts Champion Sid Raichand and his partner Rhea Basu. Second was Bulgarian Boy Aleksandar Penev with his partner Noémi Roux the Beauxbaton's champion. After them was Hogwarts Champion 2, James Potter with his partner Samantha Reynolds. Finally, it was the new student of Hogwarts Raj Bakshi, with his Partner Ash Phoenix. Finally they reached the dancing area and then the music went on and everyone started dancing, James was dancing but he could only pay attention to what Ash and Raj were doing, Ash was laughing and having fun as he carried her and held her up when they danced, and Raj holding her waist as if he was her boyfriend or someone close to her, smiling happily. James could see everything that was happening, then he saw Raj slowly getting closer to Ash and he saw that he quickly on the cheek. James looked at Ash and saw that she was still smiling but blushing, then Raj and Ash started talking to each other and whispering things to each other, James couldn't lip read, so it was really no use just trying to look at what their saying! James was looking around and then he saw Hugo. He saw that he was enjoying being with his date.

After a while, the music stopped playing and everyone started clapping, Professor McGonagall came up onto the stage and then said 'The next dance will be the dance where everyone has to change partners at every clap! You will first start with your current partner and then change at the clap!'

With that, everyone got ready, smiled and then as soon as the music went on, everyone started dancing.

'How do you feel?' Said Raj smiling as he danced

'I'm fine, just really worn out from this dancing!' Said Ash while being picked up.

'Who do you think your going to be with?' Asked Raj

'I don't know, hopefully someone who isn't in Slytherin!' Replied Ash

But then all of a sudden there was a clap and Ash was let go and was passed onto another partner. She saw it was Albus and she sighed in relief and then smiled at Albus.

'Nice Dress' Complimented Albus

'Thanks, nice dress robe!' Replied Ash looking around seeing that Sid hadn't let go of Rhea and they were still together dancing happily

'I heard James wanted to go with you' Shouted Albus over the music

'Sorry? I can't hear you can you repeat it again please?' Shouted Ash

'I SAID I HEARD THAT JAMES WANTED TO GO WITH YOU TO THE YULE BALL' Screamed Albus

Ash froze still and then she heard a clap and she closed her eyes and she was with someone else, and then she opened her eyes and she sighed with relief once again, still thinking about what Albus had just said. She was now with Aleksandar, who was proudly smiling at Ash.

'Hey Ash!' Said Aleksandar

'Oh… Hi' Replied Ash

'I heard that your date for the Yule Ball was that new Gryffindor boy? Am I right?'

'Yes… Raj why?'

Aleksandar gave a little chuckle and then said 'Because me and that James Potter were having a competition of who would ask you first, but Raj won!'

'Are you serious?'

'Very serious' Said Aleksandar winking

Ash was shocked and before she could ask anything else there was a clap and then she was passed onto someone else, this time she didn't close her eyes, because she was certain she wouldn't land with anyone who she didn't like, as she slowly spun, she looked up and she saw who it was. He had brown hair, he had a side fringe and a smart dress robe. It was James. Ash was really shocked.

'Ash…' Said James as he slowly held Ash's hand

'James?' Said Ash slowly looking down

'You look beautiful today…'

'Thank you' Replied Ash as she blushed, still looking down

'So how was your dance with Raj?'

'It was okay, he was kind which is good. How was your dance with your partner?'

'It was alright, but she looks like she's enjoying dancing more with someone from Bulgaria more than she enjoyed dancing with me!'

Ash looked up and then smiled and then asked 'Was it true that you wanted to ask me to the Yule Ball?'

'Well what do you think?' Said James as he picked up Ash and then put her down

'I think it was true, every partner I've had has said it to me'

'Yes… It was true, but I'm fine with it if you didn't want to go with me'

'No James… I didn't mean it like that… I would have gone with you only if you had asked me earlier' Said Ash as she looked down

'Don't be sad, at least both of us have someone to go with…' Whispered James as he tried to get Ash to look up again

Ash looked up and then she got closer to James. James put his hand on Ash's cheek and then he got closer and closer… Just as they were about to get even more closer the music stopped and everyone started clapping, James looked away from Ash and then started clapping, Ash did the same.

'Now everyone, feel free to have a drink or something to eat before the next dance!' Said Professor McGonagall

Ash walked away from James, and James stood where he was. Samantha came up to James and then saw he was looking at Ash, she looked and then said 'She will come back… I promise'

And with that Samantha walked away to her 'new' date. James looked at Samantha and then looked at Ash again… James saw Ash was looking for someone, Raj probably. Ash went outside to see if Raj was outside and then James followed, with Rhea and Sid holding hands behind James following James to see what was going to happen.

It was snowing outside and Ash didn't want to ruin her hair or her make up, so she stayed where there was shelter, she didn't see James, Rhea or Sid, she was too busy looking for her missing date. As Ash was going around the whole courtyard searching for Raj, James had found Rhea and Sid and he was telling them what happened… Rhea was shocked, so was Sid, so they all decided to help Ash find Raj. Ash searched around one part of the courtyard, but James, Rhea and Sid were on the other side, they were searching when they heard some whispering. It sounded like a girl and a boy… James decided to go look so he moves on further on and he saw it was Raj… with another girl. James called Rhea and Sid and they were shocked about it and they had to tell Ash quickly. James told Rhea to go to Ash to tell her because they were best friends and Ash would never believe James or Sid. Rhea went quietly and then few minutes later she bought Ash to James and Sid.

'What do you want to show me then?' Whispered Ash

James, Sid and Rhea all looked at each other and then James took told of Ash's hand gently and then took her to see Raj. Ash saw Raj and another girl kissing secretly… Ash let go of James' hand and then she walked into Hogwarts. Rhea and Sid went to comfort Ash while James… James was thinking about what to do, he could go comfort Ash or he could do something about Raj. James looked at Raj and then he marched straight up to Raj.

'WHY DID YOU DO THIS?' Said James

'Do what?' Said Raj moving away from the girl

'Why did you do this to Ash' Said James pointing at the girl

'Ash was just dull… I felt sorry for her that she had no date… Problem?'

'Yes there is a problem, you just broke her heart and because of you even I didn't get to ask her!' Shouted James

'Wait… Ash knows?' Asked Raj

'Obviously! You think I would hide this from her?'

The girl who Raj was with was from the Beauxbatons and as soon as she understood what this was about she let go of Raj and then left him.

'That's what you get for cheating Raj!' Said James

James then walked away, leaving Raj to think about what he had done. James got inside and then saw Ash… She was on the stairs by herself as everyone else was in the Great Hall dancing. He walked up to Ash and then he sat next to her and then put his hand around her.

'I'm so sorry Ash…' Said James

'Its not your fault… It was mine… Why did I say yes to HIM?' Weeped Ash

Ash looked up and saw James' arm around her… She wiped her tears quickly and then cuddled up with James with her arms around him. Ash was holding James tightly, Ash looked up and then James took hold of Ash's hand and then said 'Ashley Phoenix, would you like to be my date for the Yule Ball?'

'James… James… Of course I would' Said Ash

James still holding her hand took her inside to the great hall and then took hold of her hand and then danced with her, of course Sid and Rhea were still together and now everyone was happy, except Raj of course.

'Thank you Ash' Said James

'Thank you for what?' Replied Ash

'Thank you for being my date…'

'I'm happy to be your date, so there's no point of saying thank you'

James smiled and then tightly held Ash's hand and then the music stopped and it was time for another break. James let go of Ash's hand and then when James started to walk to get drinks, Ash held him back and then kissed him on the cheek and then mouthed 'Thank you' James smiled and then carried on walking. While James was getting drinks with Sid, Ash and Rhea were talking…

'Ash… I am so sorry about Raj!' Said Rhea

'Oh its fine… He was an idiot anyway!' Replied Ash

'I love your dress by the way!'

'Thanks Rhea! But I'm sure yours is better' Said Ash smiling

'I see you and James are pretty close now?'

'Maybe… But no where near as close as you and Sid'

'What do you mean?' Asked Rhea

'I mean… There's still probably no chance of me and James being together, I mean I think its completely impossible!'

James was behind Ash, Ash didn't know he was there but Rhea did. James' face looked down and then he put a finger on his lip, to show Rhea not to tell Ash that he was behind her.

'And why is that?' Asked Rhea

'Because… I'm still worried he might do the same thing as he did in year 1, and… I'm worried he's not that AJ guy who saved me' Said Ash looking down

Ash turned around to go see where James was and then she saw James…

'James…' Said Ash

'Just… Don't talk to me Ash okay?' Said James

James put the glasses of punch down and then walked off going back to the common room… Ash looked at him and as much as she tried to go after she couldn't because Chloe was there, also she was wearing the most uncomfortable shoes. Rhea hugged Ash and then said 'C'mon Ash… Lets just go back to the common room' Rhea also held Sid's hand and then Ash, Rhea and Sid made their way to the common room.

'I'll speak to James tonight okay Ash?' Said Sid

'Thank you Sid' Replied Ash

Ash and Rhea made their way up to the Girls Dorms, while Sid made his way to the Boys Dorms. When Sid reached the dorms he saw James sitting on his bed writing something.

'Hey James!' Said Sid as he sat next to James

'What are you doing there?' Added Sid trying to look at what James was doing

'I'm going to tell Ash everything, about the things I gave her… And about me being AJ'

'Wait… What? Why?'

'Because I'll be lying to her and she would never want to be with me if she doesn't know who the person who saved her is!'

James then folded the piece of parchment up and then said 'Tomorrow… I'm going to give this to her and she'll understand everything'

And with that James stood up and then put his quill, ink and notes away and then kept his note for Ash in a secret place. With the second task a few days away, James was worried and he was sad. He had to tell Ash everything, and he was going to do it tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26: The Truth

Chapter 26: The Truth.

A.N. Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in ages! I have been so busy with homework and school stuff… And it's my holiday at the moment! I'll try and add many chapters this holiday because after I have my exams coming up and I won't be able to post.

Ash woke up the next morning, her eyes red from crying the night before. Her couldn't see anything at first, as her eyes were blurred and half shut. Trying her best to see, Ash got up and rubbed her eyes as she looked in the mirror. Eventually her eyes went back to normal and she could see again.

'Hey Ash!' Said Rhea as she came in

'Hey Rhea… How are you?' Replied Ash

'Oh… I'm fine thanks, how are you?'

'I'm… Absolutely fine!' Said Ash trying her best to smile

'Don't lie to me Ash, I can see you're not fine…' Said Rhea as she sat on the bed near Ash

Ash sat on the bed and then put her face in her hands, Rhea tried her best to comfort Ash but she couldn't, Ash felt horrible and there was no way of changing it.

'Ash… Don't be sad… Everything will be fine I promise!' Said Rhea

'It won't be fine! I've ruined my life and James' life!' Replied Ash almost crying

While Ash and Rhea were having a little chat, on the other side James and Sid were also talking.

'James! You can't tell her!' Shouted Sid

'Well I have to! I'm not going to keep lying to her about everything!' Said James

'I know. But it might affect the way she talks to you!'

'I don't care. But I NEED to tell her everything!' Said James

'NO JAMES. You don't want too much on your mind before the next task!'

'I don't care Sid. I want to tell her! And for your information I don't have too much on my mind, I NEVER have'

'Right James, I'm telling you all this for your own good. Don't tell her because then she won't even talk to you!'

'That's the whole point; she won't even talk to me if she finds out from someone else!'

'Fine James… But just think about it before you do it. I don't want anything happening between you and Ash'

'Thanks Sid… Oh by the way did you find out the clue to the next task?'

Sid looked away… He seemed like he was scared… 'Just go somewhere where you can find ghosts, and give one ghost the locket, when that ghost opens it the clue will be revealed' and with that Sid left…  
>James knew something was wrong about that task which made Sid scared… He then thought about where he could find the right ghost, he didn't know many ghosts… He then examined the locket and he saw the Gryffindor crest in the corner. He didn't know what it meant but he immediately thought of Nearly Headless Nick… So he quickly ran to find him until he found him in the Great Hall talking to some older Gryffindor's.<p>

'Nick!' Shouted James

'Oh! James! Just like your father you are, always scaring the life out of me… Even though I don't have one!' Replied Nick

'I was wondering if you could help me… Finding the clue to this locket?' Said James holding out the locket

'Oh, yes… Quickly come with me, we need to be somewhere where no one can see us'

And with that Sir Nick showed James to the prefect's bathroom. James handed Nick the locket and then Nick opened the locket and then all of a sudden objects started coming out of the locket. There were swords, weapons, fake vampire fangs, blood, all sorts of things, but he didn't know what! Eventually the objects stopped coming out and James was free to examine the transparent but 3D objects. James first picked up a bow and arrow, but he didn't know what this meant… He examined it well until he noticed that at the end of the bow there was a heart, he couldn't think of anything else but Cupid to do with this, and Cupid was to do with love, but how was this something to do with the task.

The next object he picked up was a sword, he then guessed that the task was something to with fighting, but fighting who?  
>That object was easy but that after that he picked up some fangs which looked like they had blood on them… 'Vampires?' Thought James as he put the fangs down<p>

James then picked up a map of a set out of a place… It looked like some kind of cave, maybe this was the place where the second task was… Then the final object James picked up was a bottle of blood. He knew it was blood as it said 'Blood' on the bottle. But what would blood have to do with the task? He started opening the bottle, but he couldn't open it, as he kept trying he felt the blood was turning cold, and eventually the bottle went white and the label turned to 'Cold Blood' he didn't know what this meant, but before he could examine further, everything disappeared, the only thing he was left with was the locket…

James had no clue what he had just experienced but he knew it was something to do with fighting and vampires? **(P.S. I am not trying to get Twilight into this, I don't want any SPARKLY vampires in this) **James quickly left without saying a word…

When James got back to the common room, everything was quiet. He went up into the dormitory (boys) and no one was there so he decided to go up into the girls' dormitory. He heard someone talking, it sounded like Sid, sounded like he was crying- But why? James finally got up to see everyone quiet and looking pale and sad. Sid was on the floor.

'Hey, what's happened?' Said James looking around at everyone

'They've gone' replied Fi in a harsh tone

'What? Who've gone?' Said James

'RHEAS GONE!' Shouted Sid, his eyes red from the heart break

'Rhea? Where has she gone?' Asked James

'We don't know… But the problem is, Ash has gone as well' Replied Rachel

'Ash? Why though?' James thought, James left the room without a word and then went to his bed in the boys' dorms and didn't say a word. He was heartbroken, depressed and he didn't know what to do, his life was a mess and everything bad had happened… The task now Ash and Rhea had gone missing.

After a while… Professor McGonagall had been notified about these mysterious disappearances and she came into the boys' dorms to comfort the boys.

'James, Sid. I am very sorry for this, but I would like to tell you something about why Ash and Rhea are missing' Said McGonagall

'Why though? Is it necessary?' Said Sid

'Its not necessary, its just… Both Ash and Rhea have been kidnapped by vampires' McGonagall said in a low tone, looking at Sid, who was looking down

'Wait? Why have they kidnapped Rhea and Ash?' Asked James

'Potter, I wish I could tell you but I can't' And with that McGonagall left the room, with Sid and James alone

'Oh Ash…' Sighed James

'Don't worry… I promise you I'll find Rhea and Ash for us' Said Sid putting his hand on James' shoulder

James buried his face in his pillow and ignored Sid. Eventually, after a while, James got into a deep sleep. The other thing was, James had a dream…

#JAMES' DREAM#  
>In the dream, James woke up on the floor of a forest. He was in his clothes he usually wore at home, a white shirt and some black jeans. He got up to stand up and he started walking, he dodged the sticks as he didn't want to create a loud noise and he continued walking down until he stopped when someone caught his eye, he couldn't see who it was clearly but as the person got closer, he saw it was a girl, not just any girl but Ash. She was holding her wand and she was wondering the forests as some adventurer, someone different.<p>

James hid behind a tree as she came closer, as he didn't want to be seen… Ash heard James make a noise… The noise when he accidently stood on a branch as he tried to hide.

'Who's there?' Shouted Ash with her wand out

James didn't say anything… He just tried his best to stay quiet as possible, he quickly got his wand out though… He wanted to face her… So he did, he appeared in front of her and pointed his wand at her.

'Why are you pointing that wand at me?' Said Ash with a smirk on her face

'The same reason why you're pointing your wand at me' Replied James

Ash put her wand down and then looked to the side 'I'm sorry, I just thought you might have been one of them…'

'Who?' Replied James

'Those idiot vampires, who else?' Said Ash

'Trust me, I'm not a vampire' Said James while smiling

'I know you're not James…' Replied Ash walking up to James

James smiled as she got closer… She smiled up at him and there was a lock of her hair in her face, so James moved it out and kept his hand on her cheek as he smiled at her…  
>Her face got closer to James' face and just when their lips were about to touch, Ash pulled away smiling and she started running… James simply started running after her and then eventually caught her as she stopped at a tree, he put his arms around Ash and started smiling, so Ash smiled back.<p>

'James Potter, you're so charming, aren't you?' Said Ash smiling

'Well, it's only for you Ash' Replied James

Ash blushed and looked down and then James lifted Ash's face up with his thumb and then his face got closer to hers, and then she closed her eyes and James' lips touched Ash's and they kissed. James gently held Ash's hand and then he gently pressed his body against hers and she then let go… She looked strangely at James who was holding her at her hips.

'Baby… Trust me' Said James as he looked at Ash

Ash gave a gentle smile and then leaned in close where James also leaned in and they kissed once again… and again and again. Until… Ash pulled away. She heard a branch snap and someone was near. She took her wand out and so did James… Both holding hands they walked further on, until…

'CRUCIO!'

A vampire had come out and he was attacking James and Ash. James started casting but then he heard Ash.

'James! HELP!' Ash screamed

James looked behind him and he saw Ash who was in the arms of a vampire, his eyes blood red, and his skin as pale as snow. He was pointing a wand at her.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Screamed James

'Oh I already am!' Said the vampire

Ash was looking worried, but in this dream even James knew what the fate of Ash was going to be.

'I love you James…' Said Ash looking down

'Avada Kedavra!' Screamed the vampire and then Ash fell to the ground…

#END OF THE DREAM#

James woke up the next morning sweating and breathing heavily… He knew that the current day was going to be boring… So he just simply got up and didn't say anything…


	27. Chapter 27: The Second Task

Chapter 27: The Second Task.

A.N. I have skipped a day because there is really nothing to do on the day before the task, so here's the task you have been waiting for! Also I have a new Facebook page: .com/TheStoryOfAshPhoenix.

James woke up that morning, crowded by boys.

'What's wrong' said James rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed

'It's the second task today' said a younger boy with dark hair

'And…?' Said James

'And its time for you to get ready!' screamed someone who was a little older than James

James quickly got up and then collected what he had to wear for this task, at the back of the shirt said 'Potter' and a number 4, for being the 4th Champion, as soon as he was ready, him and Sid set off to where they had to go. McGonagall had sent an elf to take them to the cave where they were going to have the task, Noémi and Aleksandar were also there as well.

It became dark, and it was quiet. The 4 champions had entered the cave and there was no escape, there was a dripping noise, Noémi, thinking it was blood, hid behind Aleksandar and James and Sid looked at her strangely as she hid. They then reached a part of the cave where there were fire lamps lighting the area, there was also a gate, where the elf stopped and told the 4 champions to take a stake and a sword and also to give him their wands. The champions gave their wands with difficulty but grabbed the stake and the sword with confidence and walked in…  
>When they walked in the gate closed behind them and they were trapped. They had their stakes and swords well equipped, but there was nothing coming out.<p>

Then they all heard a scream, it sounded like someone they knew, then they heard another scream. It sounded like 2 girls.

'GET OFF ME!' Screamed one girl

James immediately recognised the voice and shouted 'Ash? Are you there?'

'JAMES!' Screamed the girl… It was definitely Ash

James quickly jumped up but then Sid stopped him.

'No James, this could be a trap, don't go in!'

'Why? I want to save her! She could die' Replied James

'SID? ARE YOU THERE AS WELL?' Shouted the other girl before Sid could say anything else

'Rhea?' Shouted Sid

'Yes! Please help us!' Screamed Rhea

James looked at Sid and knew that he wanted to go inside and help Rhea… Then there were two other scream, there was a scream of someone younger than everyone here, which Noémi recognised was her little sister and then there was a scream from a boy, which Aleksandar recognised as his best friend, but they had to listen carefully, there were 4 gates… One gate had a person inside and it was the person they loved the most…

James chose the third gate, Sid chose the second, Noémi chose the first gate and then Aleksandar chose the last gate… Then altogether they counted to 3 and ran into the gate where the gate slammed shut behind each champion…

#The First Gate#

Noémi screamed when the gate closed behind her… There was a flash of lightning but she couldn't see anything, she could hear whispers around her but she didn't know where they were coming from. She took her sword out and then she saw a fire, and in front of the fire there was someone, she couldn't see properly so she got closer and as she got closer she saw it was her sister. Her sister was crying, but didn't look like she was hurt, she just looked unclean from days here.

'WHO ARE YOU?' Screamed Noémi

'We are the Malusia' Someone whispered

'The Malusia?' Thought Noémi

Her sister had seen her and she was crying for help and Noémi had no other choice but to go up to her and save her, she tried un-doing the ropes that her sister was stuck in but she wasn't strong enough and she was struggling so much her hands started bleeding from the pain and the rope. She couldn't do it so she fell to the floor and gave up… Her hands covered in blood she started crying and then she saw a shadow from behind her… She turned around to see a pale vampire, with dark long hair wearing a long robe. The vampire was about to touch her when she slapped him and she pushed him to the floor.

'Let my sister go, you vile creature!' She said pointing the stake at the vampire

'You can't do anything to me, you little fairy princess' Said the vampire laughing

'Really?' Said Noémi

And with that Noémi stabbed the stake at the vampires heart and she moved away from him… The ropes came off her sister and her sister was free but the vampire was slowly disappearing but he was making the cave disappear with him… Noémi grabbed her sisters hand and then went to the nearest door but it was locked…

'Do you have your wand?' Screamed Noémi to her sister

'Yes! Alohomora' Her sister said and they quickly escaped out of the cave

#NOÉMI SURVIVED. SECOND GATE#

Sid walked in quietly, he knew who he was going to face… But this was going to be the moment where he had to save Rhea not anyone else… He walked in and he saw Rhea in the middle of the room, she was lying on the floor and Sid ran to her and held her. He searched her for any vampire bites but their weren't any… He put his head on her and she started moving again… He opened his eyes and he saw she was now opening her eyes…

'Sid…' She said touching his cheeks

Sid held her hand 'You okay Rhea?'

'I'm fine… because… because' she fell back to her sleep before she could finish the sentence

Sid then heard laughing getting louder and louder and he put Rhea down carefully and then he looked around the fire kept going out and then re lit again but then it got relit again and then Sid saw someone walk on the ground where he was before.

'Sid Raichand! Long time no see' Said the Vampire

'Xero… What are you trying to do?' Asked Sid

'I'm simply trying to get my fresh supply of blood from wizards! What else?'

'But why Rhea?'

'Because I know she's close to you… And I thought you were planning something against her'

'I would never plan anything against her!'

'Oh! Love has affected you Sid, you don't want the master to know about that do you?' Xero said walking closer to Sid

'Just please don't do anything to her!' Said Sid as he moved closer to Rhea but further away from Xero

'Don't be scared Sid… I'm one of your kind!'

Sid stopped and he felt the stake, he could easily stab Xero in the heart and he would die, but then he would lose his vampire powers… Rhea had become conscious again she got up… She stayed behind Sid and close to him.

'Well Sid… It's her or your powers?' Said Xero laughing

Sid thought about it… The only way he could save Rhea now was to turn her into a vampire… Sid's fangs started appearing… He had no other choice… The way to make a human a vampire was to bite the humans lip with the fang and then to kill the human… There was no other choice…

'Rhea…' Said Sid as he turned to look at her

Sid held Rhea's hand and then he gently kissed her and as he kissed her, he bit her lip and he got his sword and stabbed her… Rhea fell to the floor as soon as he let go and then Xero started laughing.

'Well done Sid! You did my job for me!' Xero laughed

Sid looked at Rhea and he knelt down… It was working… Rhea started breathing and her lip was healed, she then opened her eyes and they were a green colour… She smiled and then she got up holding Sid's hand. Xero stopped laughing and then he gave the stake to Rhea… Rhea nodded and then went forward and stabbed the stake into Xero's heart… With that Rhea went back to being human, and then Sid and Rhea left the cave…

#SID SURVIVED. THIRD GATE#

James walked in quietly and he couldn't hear anything at first but then he heard screaming so he ran in… The dark cave was lit with fire and he saw Ash in the middle of the room, sitting there with her foot trapped, so she couldn't move. Her hair was wavy, and her hands were covered with blood and her face covered with dirt as if she's not had a wash for days… Her head was buried in her hands and she looked like she was crying.

'Ash!' James shouted

Ash looked at James and shouted 'James?'

'Yes, it's me!' Replied James

'Oh… I thought someone else would come and save me…' Said Ash

'Why though?'

'Because of what I said at the Yule Ball…' Said Ash looking down at her hands

'No… Ash its fine, I-'James was interrupted

'Will you both stop having a conversation?' Said someone

James looked everywhere, but didn't see anyone.

'Petrificus Totalus' The voice shouted… Ash froze and she dropped on the floor

James got his sword and stake out and then said 'Who's there?'

A large swarm of bats came near Ash and then they formed someone… The vampire was pale, female, long hair and she was wearing a long dress… She pretty much looked like an evil version of Ash.

'Ash?' Said James

'No, I am not Ash!' The vampire hissed 'I'm Xyroplatia… Princess of the Malusia Vampires'

'And…?' Said James sarcastically

'SHUSH! You filthy wizard' Screamed Xyroplatia

Xyroplatia surprised James and then snatched his stake and his sword off him and destroyed them both.

'You won't be able to save your Ash now!' Hissed Xyroplatia while laughing

James ran everywhere and tried to escape her, but he couldn't, wherever he went Xyroplatia was there before him and she appeared before him and scared him wherever he went. Eventually he started climbing and then reached the top floor and there was no escape… Xyroplatia was getting closer and James was at the edge and there was no other way to escape…

James fell off the edge and he screamed…

'Aresto Momentum' someone screamed…

James stopped and then he fell not hurting himself and then he looked behind and he saw Ash there holding her wand… Her foot was free so she walked up to James. Xyroplatia screamed and she teleported where James and Ash were standing and started laughing…

'You will never be able to kill me you idiots!' She laughed

Ash looked up and then a saw came down and split Xyroplatia's body and black sand went everywhere, as she was now destroyed… James looked at Ash and smiled and moved her hair out of her face… Ash smiled back and then leaned in close to James… James leaned in close with his hands on Ash's waist… Ash then pulled away as she got shy and she grabbed James' hands and they both went out of the cave.

#JAMES SURVIVED. LAST GATE#

Aleksandar ran in with confidence and while coming in he got hit in the face by a vampire.

'Too much confidence hurts dear Aleksandar!' The vampire said

Aleksandar got up and started trying to hit the vampire but missed as the vampire was going in different places where Aleksandar couldn't hit. Aleksandar charged forward and then saw his best friend trying to get rid of the vampires.

'Какво се опитваш да правиш? (what are you trying to do?)' Said his friend

'Се опитват да убият тези глупави вампири, какво друго? (Trying to kill these stupid vampires what else?)' Aleksandar replied

'Вие знаете, аз мога да разбера българските, както и ... (You know I can understand Bulgarian as well)' Said the vampire as he floated around Aleksandar and his friend

'просто се отдалечават от нас глупав вампир (Just get away from us you stupid vampire)' Screamed Aleksandar

'Да, защото аз не искам да разлеете кръвта! (Yes because I don't want to spill any blood!)' Said his friend

'Пресипва бързо! (Quickly run!)' Screamed Aleksandar

Him and his friend got to the door but they couldn't open it… The vampire had duplicated himself and he surrounded both Aleksandar and his friend… There was no way out now…

#ALEKSANDAR DISQUALIFIED#

All 3 champions got out of the cave and Aleksandar and his friend were saved…  
>James held Ash close to him as he got out of the cave and so did Sid although when he got out he kissed her to show they were truly together. Noémi came out with her sister looking happy and Aleksandar was sitting in the back clapping with his friend.<p>

'Today… It was great watching our champions… And in first place, Sid Raichand is the winner as he was in the most difficult situation and he used different methods to save him and Rhea' Said McGonagall

Everyone cheered and clapped and Ash and James were smiling cheering for Sid and Rhea, holding hands, behind their back…


	28. Chapter 28: Ash And James

Chapter 28: Ash and James

James woke up in the hospital wing the next morning, as the school wanted to check whether he was okay and wasn't injured… He got up and then looked around the room, but then, he looked at the bed next to him and there he saw Ash. Ash was laying there, her hand covered with a bandage, still sleeping. James looked at Ash and smiled… James then sat beside her and then noticed the plaster on his head to cover scratches. Ash then started to move and James had a feeling that she was going to wake up so he quickly went back to his bed and he turned his back on Ash so then she wouldn't know he was awake. Ash then sat up on her bed and then tried to put her hand up but realised it was covered in bandages… She opened her eyes fully to see James' back facing her… She smiled and walked up to him…

'I know your awake Potter' whispered Ash into James' ear

'Really? And how did you know that?' Whispered James turning to look at Ash

'Because I was awake to!' Ash smiled

James smiled and then sat up on his bed and moved up so Ash could sit next to him… Ash then sat next to him and touched where his plaster was, where he had scratched himself… James let out a little gasp, as it hurt when she touched it…

'Trust me' Ash smiled

Ash gently put her hand on the scratch again, it pained James but he forgot about it… Then she gently went down his face as his eyes closed and then she disappeared, as James couldn't feel her hand anymore… He opened his eyes to see Ash wasn't there anymore.

James couldn't stay in the hospital wing anymore so he asked the professor in the hospital wing if he could go, of course he got the permission and left the hospital wing. He then got to the common room where no one was there, so he went up to the boys' dorms to see if anyone was there.

When he got up there, he saw Sid was there, he was on his bed.

'Hey Sid you okay?' Said James

'Yeah… Fine, why?' Asked Sid

'It just seems like your sad or something'

'No… I'm fine'

'I thought you might be hanging around with Rhea after your big success!'

'I was… But I just then left her'

'Why did you leave her?'

'I don't know… Something just happened at that moment I don't know what!'

'Well then do you want to go and see her now, I could hear her from the common room that she's in the girls dorm?'

'Sure!'

Sid got up and both of them went down and then back up into the girls dorms. They knocked and then Rhea said come in and then James and Sid came in to see Rhea. It looked like she was by herself until in the corner Ash dropped something and gasped and blushed to see James in the room.

'What are you two doing here?' Asked Rhea

'Well I wanted to come and see someone special… That's all' Said Sid getting closer to Rhea

'I think I'll leave you two alone' Said Ash getting an umbrella out

'Where are you going?' Said Rhea

'Just outside, I think I need some fresh air' Replied Ash looking at Rhea and then looking at James

Ash then left the room and after a few minutes, Sid told James to go after her…

'Go after Ash James, you can finally now be alone with her!' Said Rhea agreeing with Sid

And with that James ran down and down the stairs and then he reached the courtyard, he couldn't see Ash anywhere, so he decided to see whether she was on the grass outside the courtyard… He ran quickly and quickly over the bridge where he saw Ash from a distance siting on the grass alone. He ran up to her…

'Ash…' He said quietly

'You took your time coming…' Said Ash smiling

'I'm sorry…' Replied James as he sat down next to her

'It's fine I was only joking…' Said Ash looking at James

'Are you okay… From the task yesterday?'

'Yeah… I'm fine thanks, what about you? You had to do the rescuing'

'I'm great!' James said smiling

James gently put his hand on Ash's hand and smiled at her and then Ash smiled back… She leaned in close to him and then he leaned in closer, their lips, about to touch… Until… Rain stared pouring down! Ash looked around for her umbrella, but James locked his eyes on Ash and didn't care about anything else.

'James!' Shouted Ash 'Come on we have to get inside!'

James still held onto Ash's hand tightly and wouldn't let go, but Ash was panicking, as she hated getting wet in the rain!

'James!' Screamed Ash

Ash had no other choice so she quickly leaned in to James and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which shocked James, as he let go of her hand and finally got away from his daydream… By the time he had got rid of the shock, Ash was running so he decided to run after her…

'Ash! Wait up!' James shouted

Ash didn't stop she just looked back and carried on running until she reached the prefects bathrooms and she went in… James followed her in and then couldn't find her as she was hiding in different places in the bathroom, different cubicles, behind things, under things… Until Ash was walking to see where James was and then he grabbed her from behind...

'James!' Laughed Ash

'Ash…' James whispered in Ash's ear 'Baby…'

'Yes James?' Said Ash turning around to face James

'I love you…' Whispered James smiling

'I love you too' Smiled Ash

James then leaned in and his lips touched Ash's… Ash then suddenly pulled away…

'James… Wake up!' She said

But James was confused, why would he wake up? Ash continued getting louder until…

#END OF DREAM#

James woke up, with Sid in front of him, telling him to wake up.

'Wow! I thought you would never wake up!' Said Sid

'I'm sorry, I was just having a really… really good dream' Replied James rubbing his eyes

'Well…?'

'Well what?'

'Aren't you going to ask anything about the details on the third task?'

'Oh… Right, when is the third task and where is it?' Asked James getting up from his bed

'The third task is at the end of the year, so it's on the 1st July, and its… its in a maze'

'A MAZE?' Said James shockingly

'Yeah… Apparently every Triwizard Tournament third task has ALWAYS been a maze'

'I don't know, guess I got to ask my Dad about it'

James got up and put his robes on and then thought about his dream again…

'So what was so amazing about this dream then?' Asked Sid putting his robes on

'Well… It was about me and Ash' Said James looking down, smiling

'What happened in the dream?'

'Well… It was always just us two, and we… we had our first kiss' James smiled

'Ah… Thought it might be a dream about Ash' Said Sid winking at James 'You should go and see her, I heard from Rhea she's been thinking about something way too much and isn't saying much either'

'Wait what? What has she been thinking about way too much?' Asked James looking confused at Sid

'I don't know, she won't even tell Rhea'

James looked at Sid very seriously and then ran down to the common room where he saw Rhea sitting on the sofa.

'Hey Rhea!' Said James

'Oh hey James!' Said Rhea getting up and giving James a high five as he came to sit next to her

'Sid told me something about Ash… Could you explain further?' Asked James

'Well, she's not been talking much and she's been spending most of her time day dreaming or staying in bed, she's not even revising for exams…'

'Do you know why?'

'I don't… I've tried so many times, asking her what the matter was, but she either ignored me or told me nothing was the matter'

'I could try talking to her? Where is she?' Asked James getting up

'I don't know, she went out of the common room a while ago, she could have gone anywhere'

'Okay, I'll go and find her'

Rhea waved and then James rushed out of the common room and searched every floor for her… Defence against the dark arts, potions, transfiguration, charms, muggle studies! He couldn't find her anywhere… Then he thought about the Astronomy Tower so he went through the library and then went up the stairs and he looked around and he saw Ash sitting at the window looking out at the view. James was relieved that he had found Ash. Wind was blowing in Ash's hair and it was going everywhere so to sort it out she looked to the side where she saw James, she then immediately looked away…

'Ash, what's happening with you? **(Vas Happenin')**' Asked James getting closer to Ash

Ash didn't reply she simply looked at James with her hair blowing everywhere because of the wind.

'Please tell me what the matter is, I promise I won't tell anyone…' Said James putting holding Ash's hand

Ash looked down at her hand and looked up at James with the usual raised eyebrow she would have…

'James…' She smiled

'Ash?' Said James

'Nothings happening with me… Its just feelings that are affecting me' Ash explained

James smiled and then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek and she smiled… Ash then put her arms around James and hugged him and James put his arms around Ash and hugged her…

**A.N. I am going to be starting the next chapter, when it is the day before the third and final task! And if you haven't already noticed, yes I am a Directioner! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Third Task

Chapter 29: The Third Task.

A.N. I have skipped the day before the third task because there was nothing much you could do on the day before! So here it is the final task! Also a few days ago it was the real Rhea's birthday so Happy Birthday Rhea!

It was 6am and James woke up from a bad dream. He had always had a phobia of mazes, even when he was younger, he couldn't even go into an Alice in Wonderland maze at a theme park, so how could he even get through a maze which was dangerous? James wanted to back to sleep, since he wanted some energy for the maze but he couldn't because he kept thinking about the maze. Nearly the whole school, even the teachers knew about his phobia but they didn't seem to want to help him in his situation. The only problem was that Ash didn't know about it, and this was because he didn't want Ash to think he was a baby… He wanted to impress her, not for her to feel sorry for him.

It eventually became 10am and everyone started waking up and going for breakfast before the third task, James was still awake and he had gotten no sleep since 6am.

'James?' said Sid who was just waking up

James didn't replied but he just stared into space thinking about the maze.

'JAMES!' shouted Sid which stopped James from daydreaming

'What do you want Sid?' said James

'You seem nervous and worried… Are you okay?' Asked Sid getting up

'I'm going into a maze in a couple of hours yeah I'm absolutely fine' Said James sarcastically

'Right no need to be rude Mr. Potter! Also I think we better go down for a big breakfast today because of the task!'

'Whatever Sid…' Said James getting out of bed

James and Sid got ready in their robes and they went down to the great hall where they saw Rhea and Ash on the table reading the daily prophet.

'Rhea!' Said Sid running up to Rhea

Rhea smiled and got up and hugged Sid and then gave him a kiss on the cheek 'Hey Sid!'

'How are you?' Asked Sid holding Rhea's hand

'I'm fine and you?' Replied Rhea

'I'm always fine with you' Winked Sid

Rhea smiles and then Sid moves next to Rhea…

'Hey Potter!' Said Ash smiling

'What's up Phoenix?' Replied James

'Nothing really… And you?'

'Oh nothing just got a maze in a few hours…' James laughed

'Don't joke around with me Potter, I know you do' Ash looked down 'And I'm worried' Ash whispered under her breath

'What?' Said James looking confused sitting down next to Ash

'Oh nothing' Replied Ash looking back up and giving a cheesy smile

While James, Ash, Rhea and Sid were talking, the teachers were outside getting ready for the third task…

'You sure it'll be safe?' Asked Professor Wring

'Yes, I am very sure… This task is supposed to be the hardest and it won't hurt bringing someone else into the maze with every champion…' Replied John Eccles

'But won't this increase the chance of more students dying in the maze?' Asked Professor McGonagall holding a goblet of fire whiskey

'The champions will BE ABLE to choose someone as long as the other person agrees to, so it's a matter of choosing someone who will be there for you' Replied John

'But honestly, don't you think Potter's going to choose someone who is his age?' Asked Professor Longbottom

'He may… He may not, but its his choice whether he wants to choose someone- Quickly now, the third task is drawing closer and closer' Said John as he walked away holding the Triwizard Cup

Eventually, it became time for the champions and their friends to head for the third task, or where they had been told to go. Aleksandar was surrounded by his Bulgarian friends, chanting in Bulgarian as well as Noémi who was with her sister and her best friend; they were just having a little chat in French. And finally Sid and James came together as one group with Rhea, Ash, Rachel, Rose, Hugo and Albus. They eventually reached the area where people were cheering and bands were playing and banners and words were everywhere until it all came to a silence.

'Hello everyone, and welcome to the last task of the Triwizard Tournament! I will not be going through the rules today because of the time but there is one thing I have to say…' Shouted John Eccles before everyone becoming very silent 'Today, as it is the third task, each champion will be able to take one friend with them inside the maze. However, both friends have to agree on going in. This also means if the champion gets bewitched, the friend gets bewitched, or even the champion gets disqualified, the friend is then disqualified. And I am only going to say this once, in front of everyone, that you may face you're fears inside this maze. Now please have a minute or so deciding which friend you would like to take with you, that is if you want to take a friend with you'

John Eccles walked away to the professors and all the champions stood in silence not saying anything…

'Well?' Said Sid

'Well what?' Asked Noémi

'Who's everyone going to pick?' Said James

'I don't know…' Said Aleksandar looking down

'I think I may choose Emilie to be with me' Said Noémi

'Well why don't you go and ask her?' Asked Sid

Noémi nodded and she went to Emilie who all of a sudden said 'Oui!' When Noémi asked her

'Well who do you all want?' Asked James

'I think I am going to go by myself, I vant to make Bulgaria proud of Aleksandar Penev' Said Aleksandar before walking off to the professors

'Well…?' Said James looking at Sid

'Well what?' Asked Sid

'Who are YOU going to choose?' Asked James

'I want to take Rhea… But its just I don't want to hurt her…' Said Sid looking at her

'Why… She can't get hurt… After what you told me-'James was interrupted

'Shhh… Don't talk about what I told you in public- I just don't want anyone to know' Said Sid

'Don't want anyone to know what?' Said Rhea coming next to Sid

'Oh nothing… Just about what happened in the cave' Smiled Sid

'Oh okay… Well Sid, who are you choosing?' Asked Rhea looking up at Sid with wide eyes

'I don't… I don't know Rhea' Said Sid looking down at Rhea... He then moved a lock of hair out of Rhea's face 'You're eyes… their green' Said Sid under his breath

'What?' Said Rhea looking confused

'Oh nothing… I just said you're eyes are very pretty' Said Sid smiling

'Thank you!' Said Rhea hugging Sid

'Rhea… I want you to come into the maze with me' Sid whispered

'Really?' Said Rhea

'Yeah, but its honestly fine if you don't want to'

'It's fine Sid… I'll come with you, I want to be there for you' Smiled Rhea as he leaned in and kissed Sid on the cheek

Rhea then ran up to Ash who was sitting down reading a book saying 'I'm going into the maze with Sid!'

'What?' Said Ash putting her book down

'Yeah! It's true he just asked me' Rhea smiled

'Good luck in there!' Said Ash hugging Rhea

'Thank you! Now I need to go because I need to get ready' Said Rhea going off with Sid to see the professors

Ash then got up with her book and then went up to James

'Hey Potter' Said Ash

'Oh hey Phoenix' Replied James smiling

'Who are you taking into the maze?' Asked Ash

'I honestly don't know, I think I'll go by myself because I don't think anyone wants to come with me and I know I'm going to fail at this and I don't want anyone to be in danger' Replied James

'You know… Maybe there is someone who could go with you, you just have to think hard' Said Ash before walking off back to her seat

James then walked up to the professor and told him that he didn't want anyone to go into the maze with him but the professor said no and got Professor McGonagall into the conversation.

'Potter, you're the youngest, you can't go in by yourself, if you want I can try and get someone for you' said McGonagall

'No Professor, honestly its fine I'll be fine by myself, I mean my dad did it by himself so why can't I' Said James looking around until Ash caught his eye

Ash was sitting by herself reading, he could see it in her eyes she had some worry there but she didn't let it out… Professor McGonagall was talking but he wasn't paying any attention

'Well Potter?' Asked McGonagall

'I'll be fine' Said James

The trumpet was heard and then there was silence and then the champions and their friends went to their stations and James was on the one closest to Ash.

'The champions are now ready… Time for the champions to go in!' Said John

'WAIT!' Shouted Hugo 'How come James doesn't have anyone?'

'Hugo shut up!' Mouthed James

'No I wont SHUT UP' Shouted Hugo

'Someone should go in with him' Said Rose

'ASH!' Shouted Albus as he stood up

James looked at Ash….

'Do you want to come in?' Asked James

Ash nodded and got up and everyone cheered.

'Well things have changed now! Miss Phoenix, please just go into the corner and get changed!' Smiled John

Ash got into the clothes and she went next to James… James took her hand and smiled and he could feel her shaking as the doors of the stations opened…

'Mr Potter, you can go in first' Said John Eccles

James and Ash looked at each other and still holding hands they walked in and then finally when every champion had been called the maze closed behind them and they were alone. Ash let go of James' hand and she was shaking like mad.

'Ash what's the matter?' Asked James looking at Ash

'I'm just worried…' Said Ash

'Don't worry we're in this together. I promise you we'll be fine!'

James took Ash's hand and he started walking with her… It seemed perfectly normal in the maze except it was just dark…

'Hey Ash can you just get some light for us?' Asked James

'Lumos' Ash whispered and the tip of her wand lighted up

'Thanks' Said James

James and Ash walked on, facing dead end in different places… While on the other side Sid and Rhea were facing problems of their own.

'Sid… I'm scared' Said Rhea

'Listen Rhea, you don't need to-'Sid was interrupted by laughter

'Who's there?' Said Sid with Rhea behind him

No one replied… So Sid and Rhea continued walking on, and as they were walking on they heard the laughter again.

'Who's there? Show yourself' Repeated Sid but no one was there

'Sid…' Said Rhea almost crying

'Rhea… No it's fine its probably just someone bewitched. Like Mr Eccles said we will face fears' Whispered Sid

'Oh there WILL be fears in this maze for you Sid Raichand and Rhea Basu' Said the voice

'Hold on…' Said Rhea 'Doesn't that voice sound familiar?'

Sid and Rhea looked at each other and as they walked on they saw a person in front, with red eyes but then they realised there were two people…

'Aleksandar?' Said Rhea as they got closer

Then they saw the first person was Aleksandar and he had been bewitched…

'Yes, well done Rhea… Aleksandar is in MY power now!' Said another voice

'Who is it?' shouted Sid

'Who do you think it is?' Said the voice

'Xero…' Whispered Sid

'Xero?' Asked Rhea… 'But I thought I killed him in that maze'

'Oh no you didn't Rhea!' Said Xero laughing

'Wait… That means…' Rhea stopped

Sid nodded and he got his wand out 'Xero, we can settle this. We can't have another fight between vampires!'

'Oh no Sid… I only do this because you betrayed us. You betrayed the Malusia you're whole family did!' Shouted Xero

A lightning bolt came down and red waves were everywhere and Xero appeared in front of Aleksandar who then fell to the floor…

'Good luck with the maze!' Laughed Xero as his hands waved and there was a wind in the maze and the whole maze was collapsing into one

'QUICK RHEA!' Shouted Sid

Rhea held Sid's hand and they ran as fast as they could, the bushes were closing behind them and they were running for their lives, wind and dust everywhere, as well as devils snare trying to grab their feet on the floor… Rhea and Sid ran for ages in the dust and the wind but then the wind stopped and they reached an end to their terror… Tears started coming out of Rhea's eyes and she was scared for the first time in here life, and Sid hugged her trying to comfort her but she was too scared.

'Rhea you'll be okay!' Said Sid as he held her tightly and started walking again

Xero who was behind the closed bushes was torturing Aleksandar...

'Oh Aleksandar Penev… I hope you have a good life...' Xero whispered as he threw Aleksandar onto the devils snare

The devils snare took Aleksandar in and he was disqualified…

Noémi and Emilie weren't paying much attention to the maze, they were walking about gossiping about France and different things which had happened at Hogwarts and neither of them even had a scratch or any mud on them! Until Xero disappeared and Noémi and Emilie reached where Aleksandar had been and they saw the closed end and they saw the Devils snare take in Aleksandar. Noémi was worried and she tried to help him but it was no use.

'Il n'y a aucun point en essayant de le sauver! Il est disqualifié (There's no point trying to save him! He's disqualified!)' Said Emilie

'Je sais pas… Mais il est difficile de voir quelqu'un aller comme ça (I know… But it's hard to watch someone go like that' Replied Noémi getting back up

So they then continued running trying to get to the end… While this James and Ash were proceeding well in the maze but they were still a little scared.

'Ash… How are you feeling?' Asked James

'I'm… I'm fine. How are you?' Said Ash

'I think I'm fine' Replied James jumping over a log followed by Ash

'Why did you come in here with me?' Asked James still walking

'Because… Well you know I want to help a friend, and its not nice letting a friend go somewhere dangerous by themselves' Replied Ash

'I know… But you also seemed worried when I went to tell Professor McGonagall…' Said James

'Worried? No I'm not worried' Said Ash trying her best to smile

'Ash… It's obvious' Said James still walking and smiling

'Okay yeah… I was worried. I was worried because… Because of Rhea. I mean she's been having weird moments this week and I swear at one point her eyes turned green…' Said Ash

'Ash… I know you're not worried about that because Sid did tell me about it as well'

'Oh… Damn… Well I guess, I guess I was just worried about you going into the maze by yourself' Whispered Ash

'What?' Said James looking confused

'I said-' Ash was interrupted when trees started moving and there was a cool breeze… Ash didn't know what it was but she stopped talking… And when she did a few seconds later the breeze turned into a storm and there were high winds and there was mud and dust everywhere and James and Ash couldn't see anything. No light, just the wind…

But then all of a sudden a bush crashed down and then the bushes started closing, just like they did for Sid and Rhea and Ash and James started running as fast as they could… They ran wherever they could to escape this bush which was alive. But it was no use because wherever they turned the bush was closing in behind them… James and Ash were running but then they reached a dead end…

'WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?' Shouted James

'I DON'T KNOW! WHAT CAN WE DO?' Screamed Ash

'ASH… JUST DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE OVER SOON' James took Ash's hand as her eyes were closed

Ash opened her eyes and looked at her hand and saw it was held by James and then she quickly hugged him tightly for protection… James opened his eyes as well and he saw Ash and smiled and held her tight with his arms around her…

-BOOM-

James and Ash opened their eyes and then they saw a new bush had opened up and the way they had just come from had closed up… Ash realised then at that moment she was holding onto James and his arms were around her so she quickly got out and looked away.

'I'm sorry…' Said Ash awkwardly

'It's fine' Said James smiling but looking away

Ash started walking away from James so he went after her…

'Ash what's wrong?' Asked James now covered with dust and mud

'Nothing… I just thought it was awkward so I walked away' Smiled Ash also covered with dust and mud

'You seem pretty happy after that!' Said James

'I guess' Said Ash looking down

James and Ash continued walking and then they heard a cough…

'Who's there?' Shouted James

'James?' Said the voice

James and Ash holding hands turned and ran with their wands out until Ash jumped when she saw 2 people…

'Who are they?' Said Ash

'I don't know… Do you want to get closer?' Asked James

Ash nodded and took James' hand and they started moving closer, but then so did the other people, whenever Ash and James moved closer, the other person moved closer and then eventually they came at a point where they could see each other…

'Sid?' Asked James

'James!' Replied Sid with Rhea behind him

'ASH!' Screamed Rhea

'Hey Rhea!' Said Ash

'What are we all going to do now?' Asked Rhea

'I don't know… But it's a maze and we have got to get to the Triwizard cup' Replied Ash

'But where is it?' Asked James

'I saw it on my way here but then some bushes closed as soon as I saw it' Said Sid

There were now four ways they could go, they could go up, down, left or right. Sid and Rhea had just come from the left and James and Ash had come from the opposite direction so they only had the choice of going up or down; that's what they decided.

'Well where did you see the triwizard cup, in what direction?' Asked James

'I think I saw it in the left' Replied Sid

'Well then we should go to the left together- What do you think?' Said Ash

'Shut up all of you! I think I hear something….' Whispered Rhea

Rhea was right… You could hear two people talking and whispering but you could also hear running and footsteps… All four of them took their wands out and they were wondering where the noise was coming from eventually they found out it was Noémi and Emilie running.

'James? Sid?' Said Noémi

'We thought you vould be dead by now!' Laughed Emilie

'Yeah so now we know which way to go… We'll take the right' Said Rhea

All four of them ignored Noémi and Emilie and they continued going to the right but then Emilie and Noémi followed on… Rhea, Sid, James and Ash all started running and taking turns until there was a wind again and they all had to run… They all ran as fast as they could and eventually they could see the triwizard cup but in between them and the cup was devils snare but they had to get through it… Rhea and Sid holding hands, James and Ash holding hands as well they started running through the devils snare, there feet were getting caught but they managed to escape. Emilie and Noémi followed on but Emilie was taken by the devils snare and Noémi was alone… On the way she was crying and trying to run at her best and then Sid and Rhea reached the end first, then Ash and James and then finally Noémi who was red from crying…

'Altogether we go for the cup okay?' Said James

Every one agreed and there was a countdown and they all ran up to the cup at 1 and they grabbed the cup and they were transported…

'James…?' Said Ash

'Sid…? SID?' Said Rhea

But there was no reply. Ash opened her eyes… They were somewhere but she didn't know where, this was definitely not Hogwarts… The place was dark and it looked like some kind of destroyed garden.

'Rhea? Rhea get up!' Said Ash after seeing Rhea on the floor

'What?' Said Rhea getting up

'Oh hey Ash! Sorry I didn't know it was you' Said Rhea 'Where are we?'

'I have no clue… Sid and James aren't here either' Said Ash looking worried

'Oh don't worry… They'll be here somewhere' Smiled Rhea

'Rhea. I don't know why you're smiling!' Said Ash

'I don't know either' Said Rhea going back to a straight face

'Come on, we need to go and find James and Sid' Replied Ash

Ash and Rhea went around the dark garden, dodging any logs or anything which didn't look normal… They honestly had no idea where they were going until they heard someone say 'Lumos' Which after that they hid behind a big, old tree.

'Where do you think they are?' One person said

'I don't know… We just randomly appeared here' Said the other person

'Do you want to keep searching around or do you want to try and find the cup?' Said the first person

'No- We aren't leaving this place until we have found them' Replied the other person

Ash and Rhea were confused because they had no idea who they were. They really wanted to look and see who the people were but they just didn't have confidence. They thought it might be someone who was an enemy…

'Ash what are we going to do now? These guys aren't moving!' Whispered Rhea

'I think we'll have to do it the hard way' Said Ash

'No… Ash listen I don't want to be a murderer' Replied Rhea

'Listen Rhea… We'll go up there with our wands out and if they aren't someone we know then we'll kill them or run and if they are, we'll join hands with them. Deal?' Asked Ash

'Fine' Said Rhea unenthusiastically

Ash got up and then Rhea followed and then they both went on the grass where there were two other people there… Ash and Rhea held their wands out and then the two people turned around and there were Sid and Noémi.

'Sid!' Shouted Rhea as she went up to hug him

'Hey Rhea!' Said Sid as he put his arms around her 'Oh and hey Ash!'

Ash smiled and waved and she also waved to Noémi who didn't really seem to care

'Sid…' Said Ash before Sid turned to look at her

'Where's James?' She asked looking down

'I don't know… I woke up alone and then I found Noémi on the way and then I found you two… I thought he might've been with you…' Replied Sid but then added 'Why?'

'I was just wondering… You know' Said Ash looking down but blushing

'Sure you were Ash' Said Rhea smiling

'Shut up Rhea' Smiled Ash

'No joke but I really think we should go and find James now. I mean he could be anywhere' Said Sid letting go off Rhea but still holding her hand

'Non. I will not go for that Potter boy' Said Noémi

'Whatever you say!' Said Ash smiling

Ash, Rhea and Sid set off to find James but also the Triwizard Cup…

'James… Where are you? Oh James!' Shouted Sid

'Sid… He's not a dog' Said Ash

'I knew that…' Laughed Sid

They continued searching together until they had gone all around the park where they were back to where Noémi was.

'Oh and the ghostbusters are back' Said Noémi

'Noémi… I've always wanted to tell you this. SHUT THE HELL UP' Shouted Rhea

'Woah… Never seen her in bad Rhea mode' Whispered Ash to Sid

'I know… Must be the affects of what's happening with her. But I like this bad Rhea' Smiled Sid after whispering to Ash

'Now what are you two whispering about?' Shouted Rhea as her eyes turned green

'Oh nothing' Said Ash with Sid at the same time

Rhea gave them a stare and then walked off trying to find something and then Sid following her and Ash following Sid.

'Guys. You know there's a hole in the ground here' Smirked Rhea

'Yeah… I knew that I was saving that hole in the ground for last' Said Ash

'Thank you for noticing!' Said Sid

'Well… Are we going to go in?' Said Rhea, very calmly as her eyes turned back to normal

'Is it safe though? Because I hope it's not a dead end' Said Ash

'Oh pish posh. Its not! I saw a light in there a few minutes before you came back' Shouted Noémi looking very confident sitting on the dead grass

'Okay… Then who's going in first?' Said Sid

'We'll all go in on 1… 3… 2… 1…' Said Rhea before all three of them jumped

All three of them opened their eyes and it looked like they were in a well lit cave. It looked old but they wanted a further look.

'Do you want me to lumos?' Said Ash

'Nah it's fine, we have enough fire lamps here' Said Rhea

Rhea, Sid and Ash carried on and when it got dark Ash casted lumos to make it brighter. The cave was definitely old and it seemed like it went on forever and ever because there was no stop to the cave until they came to another cave which was glowing blue…

'Well do you want to go inside somewhere which is glowing blue?' Said Sid out of breath

'Yeah we could. But not really because it could be a spell attracting us so we can die' Said Ash

'Or it could be the colour of the triwizard cup?' Asked Rhea

'Yeah Rhea… It could be. But I don't think it glows that bright' Sighed Ash

'Maybe… But it could get brighter in dark places' Interrupted Sid

'Fine let's go in, but don't blame me if we die' Said Ash

All three walked in and they gazed in amazement when they saw the Triwizard cup in the middle of the dark room. The cup had lit up the whole room but then they saw there was a body next to the cup on the floor. They didn't know who it was.

'Do you want me to go up to it?' Said Sid

'No I will!' Said Rhea

'No! I will. If there's blood I don't want any of you to be sucking blood in front of me' Said Ash

'But-' Rhea stopped as she became confused

Ash put her wand in her pocket as she got closer to the body. Every time she got closer to the body she knew more about it. Then eventually she reached the body and she sat on the floor and then she turned the body around…

'JAMES!' She screamed

James was there, he was hurt, his face dark because of the dirt as well as blood stains on his clothes… Ash who was almost crying turned him around fully and searched him… She found out he was bleeding on his arm and he had hurt his head and that's why he was unconscious… Ash tried shaking him to wake him up but it didn't work and she tried everything she could but nothing worked…

'Ash… What's wrong?' Asked Rhea

'He won't wake up' Said Ash crying

Rhea looked down and then she saw her pocket where she took out a bottle which had a label which read: Essence of Dittany.

'Ash… What's essence of dittany' Said Rhea

'Why?' Said Ash looking up

'I had a bottle of it in my pocket' Said Rhea

'I've heard dittany heals wounds…' Said Sid

Ash ran up to Rhea and she asked if she could have the bottle, of course Rhea agreed and she gave her the bottle. Ash ran back up to James and then she put some of the liquid on the wounds that James had… First his head and then his knee but then she tried her best with his arm but it wouldn't work so she quickly ripped some of her outside robe she had on and tied it round James' arm.

'James… Please wake up now' Ash said after throwing the bottle she had just used

Rhea walked up to Ash… 'Ash talking won't help and we have to get back to Hogwarts… Lets just take the cup and go'

Ash looked and James and then held his hand 'Okay lets go'

Rhea got the cup and put it on the floor and then Sid, Ash and Rhea held on and then they were taken back to Hogwarts (oh wait they forgot Noémi)

They were taken back to the place they had started and then everyone gasped when they saw James in a state on the floor with Ash beside him.

'What has happened to James?' Said Professor Mcgonagall

'I don't know professor! He hurt his head, knee and arm and Rhea found some essence of dittany and I put it on his head and knee but-' Ash stopped as she started crying

Rhea was told to take Ash away to comfort her as James was brought back.

Professor McGonagall took a look at his arm… She knew immediately someone had done this… It looked like there was a big cut from a blade.

'Please take Mr Potter to the hospital wing, he needs certain care there' Said McGonagall

James was taken to the hospital wing and then he was cared for until a week later when it was the end of the year.

-A WEEK LATER… FAREWELL-

Ash was awake at 8am all ready for breakfast in the great hall before the farewell of the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang Institute…

'Hey Ash, you okay?' Said Rhea doing her hair

'Yeah I'm fine… I'm still worried about James… I haven't seen him for a week now' Replied Ash

'I'm sure he'll be fine by our next year!' Said Rhea

Ash looked down and then thought about it.

'Oh my… Don't say now that you miss him?' Said Rhea with her mouth wide open

'Yes. Okay yes I do!' Said Ash getting up

'Now come on we don't want to be late for breakfast and Sid is probably already waiting for us!' Said Ash

Ash and Rhea walked down to the Great hall but then Ash stopped for a moment.

'What happened?' Said Rhea

'I swear I just saw James' Said Ash

Rhea ignored Ash and rolled her eyes while smiling and then carried on walking but Ash carried on walking after a moment of thinking. Ash and Rhea sat down at the table and they were served breakfast as usual and then they started eating when Rhea saw Sid come through the door smiling… Rhea smiled and then she mouthed something and then Sid nodded so Sid quickly came down next to Rhea and then they started whispering.

'What are you two whispering about now?' Said Ash

'Nothing!' Smiled Sid and Rhea

The door then opened and then Rhea gasped and before Ash could say what she saw James coming through the door smiling but with his arm wrapped with bandages. Ash smiled and then she almost started crying but she didn't want James to see so she turned away when James came.

'Hey guys!' Said James

'Hey!' Said Rhea and Sid

'Ash?' Said James

'What do you want Potter?' Said Ash sniffling

'I'm back' Said James smiling

'Well I can see that' Ash said wiping her tears

'Not really but your back can see me' Laughed James

Ash turned around and her nose had gone red and she was smiling and then she got up and then hugged James as best as she could…

'I'm sorry James' Said Ash

'Sorry for what?' Smiled James

'I'm sorry for everything I've done' Said Ash

'But you haven't done anything… You've just saved my life' Whispered James

'Wait- Who told you?' Said Ash letting go

'Professor McGonagall' Smiled James

Ash, James, Rhea and Sid then all ate together and had a good time together and then it was time to say goodbye to the other schools.

The champions went to the front and they all bid farewell to each other and the Durmstrang institute entered their ship and then the Beauxbatons entered their carriage and then with a farewell from Hogwarts, they all left the school peacefully. Which means it is nearly year 5.


	30. Chapter 30: Year 5

Chapter 30: Year 5.

The summer holidays had once again been quick and it was already time for James to get to London to get on the train. Just before they left, James was finishing the small things he had to do in the house until…

'James… You know you don't have to finish all of the jobs!' Said Ginny

'I know… But Mum, you told me to do them all summer and I didn't do them' Said James looking down

'Honestly, James it's fine! But quickly we need to get to the station on time' Said Ginny picking up the clothes off James' floor

James quickly finished and then he went outside the house where Harry (his dad) was putting all the luggage away.

'James… Don't worry we still have a bit of time left before we go' Said Harry

'Okay Dad… Oh and-' Harry interrupted James

'An owl was here a few minutes ago and it dropped off these letters' Said Harry smiling as he pulled a letter from his pocket

'Oh… Right… Urmm…' Said James awkwardly

'Don't worry I didn't read it' Harry said handing the letter over to James

James nodded and smiled and then he rushed inside to open the letter… He recognised the writing straight away and smiled as he saw his name on the envelope and smiled even more when he opened the letter, the letter read:

_Dear James,  
>I am so sorry I haven't replied to your owls all summer, I've been on holiday and I don't think owls would like to come to Egypt… Anyway, you'll probably get this on the last day and you probably won't have time to read this when you're at home. But oh well! Getting to the point, thank you so much for the letter! Made me smile when I got it and I'm fine… I've just been missing everyone at school and I've been seeing too much of my cousins and my brother! I hope you're okay as well and I hope to see you at the station! Oh and I hope your wounds from the tournament have healed- Mine have.<em>

_From Ash x _

James smiled as the letter finished and he thought about what she had just written, it might've been a small letter but at least she had replied. He felt so happy and… He actually couldn't wait to see her.

'She seems like a nice girl' Said a voice from behind James

'DAD!' Screamed James

'What I'm sorry, you just seemed to be smiling a lot so I wanted to see what was making my son smile so much' Said Harry

'You know my letters are private though' Smiled James

'I know… But this ones from Ash, I had to know more' Winked Harry

James grinned and nudged his dad.

'C'mon we have got to get going' Said Harry going out of the room

James stood up but then took a spare piece of parchment and his quill and ink with him so he could try his best to write the reply to Ash when going to the station. Of course he did and he wrote:

_Dear Ash,  
>Thank you so much for the letter! If you're wondering why I gave you this letter now it's because I wanted to reply and I felt like you wanted a reply. And yes, don't worry most of my wounds have healed… Except my arm. It hurts me so badly. I asked Dad about it and he didn't say anything and looked pretty worried… I just hope you are okay as well- Hope no ones bothering you! And I agree I've missed everyone at school as well and I've definitely seen too much of Lily and Albus! Talk to you soon.<em>

_James. _

James folded the letter and placed it in the envelope and wrote on the front of the envelope 'Ash Phoenix' and he kept it in his pocket until he saw her.

They eventually reached the station and they had come few minutes early so they had time to talk to others as well. There was Ron and Hermione with Hugo and Rose, Rachel with her parents and Rhea and Sid in a corner with both their parents talking on the other side but there wasn't any sight of Ash. James was looking around for Ash but he couldn't see her anywhere! It was almost time and she wasn't there.

'James you can come on the train when you like okay, we're just putting Albus and Lily on' Said Ginny holding Lily's hand and Albus on the other side of her with Harry

'Sure!' Nodded James and smiled

'Hey James!' Shouted Sid as he came up to him

'What's up?' Said James

'Nothing really and yourself?' Smiled Sid

'Same really' Replied James

'Oooohh, what's that letter for Ash in your pocket for?' Said Rhea

James blushed and tried hiding it. He still was looking around for her but he couldn't see her anywhere and it was nearly 11 'o clock and the space around him at the station was getting larger. Even his parents had now gone because they had dropped off Lily and Albus!

'Hey do any of you know where Ash is?' Asked James

'No idea…' Said Sid

'I don't know, she's usually not this late!' Replied Rhea

They stood still together for a moment and they thought about it until the train horn was heard and the train started to move slowly, gradually getting faster.

'Damn it!' Shouted James 'We've missed the train!'

'Not my fault' Said Rhea looking down

Sid didn't say anything until there was a noise and James, Sid and Rhea looked and then they saw Ash holding her luggage with her hair messed up.

'I MISSED THE TRAIN? You joking me…' Screamed Ash

'Ash!' Said Rhea as she ran up to her to hug her

'Hey Rhea' Said Ash as they both walked up to James and Sid

'Hello boys' Smiled Ash

'Hey Ash' Said Sid

'Hi Ash' Smiled James

'Well… How are we planning to get to school now?' Said Sid

'I don't know there should be some way…' Replied James

'Floo network?' Asked Rhea

'We need floo powder!' Said James

'We could fly there… I've heard there are emergency brooms somewhere around the station' Said Ash

'Yeah… But Ash where are those brooms and I can't even fly- Neither can you' Said Rhea

'James and Sid can, you and Sid can share a broom and me and James will be on another broom' Replied Ash

'Okay enough chit chat. How are we getting your luggage to Hogwarts though?' Said Sid

'I honestly have no clue… Unless someone has an extendable bag' Replied Ash

'We could ask the people around there are still many parents and people around that we know' Replied James looking around

'Aunt Sara!' Said Rhea walking forward

Rhea walked to a woman with dark hair and a hat on and called her, her Aunt Sara.

'Hi Rhea! Now what are you doing off the Hogwarts Express?' Said Sara

'I missed it… Well we did' Smiled Rhea

'Who's 'we'' Replied Aunt Sara

'We as in me, Ash my best friend, Sid my boyfriend and James my boyfriends best friend as well as a close friend of mine'

'Oh that's wonderful but how are you all going to get to Hogwarts?' Smiled Aunt Sara

'That's the point… We don't know. We thought there were emergency broom's around but I don't know…' Said Ash

'Well, my house is nearby, you can borrow my old ones?' Asked Aunt Sara

'We don't mind… But how are we supposed to take Ash's luggage?' Replied James

'Well I think I could see if I have an extendable bag we could fit them in and you could be able to put the luggage in there?' Smiled Aunt Sara

'I have one… But it's already full of stuff' Frowned Rhea

'Oh it's fine dear, you can borrow mine!' Said Aunt Sara

Ash, James, Rhea and Sid followed Aunt Sara to her car where they had to quickly get in, where they all rushed to her house. Her house was quite small but it was a small house of secrets. She already had dishes washing and all the chores around the house done by spells and she had pictures everywhere of when she was at Hogwarts…

'Here you go 2 brooms' Said Aunt Sara passing the broomsticks to James and Sid

'And Ash's luggage?' Said Rhea

'Don't worry I've already put everything in and everything's ready for you' Replied Aunt Sara

Ash smiled and showed her little bag of luggage to everyone and then they all went outside and then they got ready for flying.

'Thank you so much for everything' Said Ash and Rhea

'It's fine girls! I'm happy to help' Smiled Aunt Sara

'Thanks for the brooms as well!' Said James and Sid

'It's fine! Now quickly go, you don't want to be late for the start of year feast!' Said Aunt Sara

And then with that Ash got on behind James and then Rhea got on behind Sid and they flew off into the sky. Ash gazed around her when they were in the sky flying, they could see clouds everywhere and there was a cooling breeze, sometimes a lot of wind when they were going at a fast speed.

'DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO?' Screamed Ash

'I GUESS SO' Shouted Sid

'I'M JUST FOLLOWING SID' Shouted James

'LOL!' Screamed Rhea

And after that they burst out laughing but then they started going faster… James was pretty happy because he was close to Ash… And Sid and Rhea were happier because they were having some alone time together. They flew and they eventually reached a point where they were right behind the Hogwarts Express. They flew right past the train and somehow Albus and Lily saw them and they were shocked, they thought it was their imagination. Eventually they landed and of course the landed safely… They reached the ground and then Rhea and Sid got off their broomstick but then James wouldn't get off. Ash was behind him holding him tightly closing her eyes and Rhea was giggling and she shouted Ash and she opened her eyes and noticed what she was doing. Ash blushed and then looked down…

'Sorry James' She whispered

'It's fine' James smiled

Ash got off the broomstick and smiled at James as he smiled back and then Ash was about to walk but then…

'Ash!' Said James

'What?' Smiled Ash

'I need to give you something' Smiled James

'Well hurry, Sid and Rhea have already gone' Said Ash as she came closer to James

James took the letter out of his pocket and then handed it to Ash…

'Read it when you have time' Said James

'I will do!' Smiled Ash before running to the entrance of Hogwarts

James started running after her as well.

'What's the rush for?' Said James as he ran

'I don't want everyone to take my mashed potatoes!' Said Ash

James stopped and laughed and Ash stopped when she heard James start to laugh.

'What?' Ash giggled

'Nothing… I've honestly never seen anyone rushing for mashed potatoes' Smiled James

Ash grinned and went up to James and smiled.

'You know you should learn to be more nicer to people' Said Ash as she gently took James' hand

'Well I am nice to everyone' Said James as he was dragged by one hand

'What are you doing?' Said James

'I'm taking you inside, because clearly you can't walk anymore' Giggled Ash

James quickly went next to Ash holding her hand and said 'See I can walk though'

Getting closer to the castle Ash and James were laughing and having fun until it started raining heavily.

'YOU JOKING ME? My hair is going to die' Screamed Ash before she ran to get to shelter (Well tried to run)

'Your hairs going to be fine' Said James holding Ash's hand so she couldn't run anywhere

'James… Seriously let go of my hand' Said Ash

'Nope… I'm not going to let go!' Said James walking in front of Ash dragging her with one hand

'Well fine… Walk quicker then?' Said Ash

'Nope… I'm going to go at a good steady pace' Replied James

With James in front and Ash walking behind they were walking at a slow pace and they were probably wasting time in the rain…

'James…' Whispered Ash

'I don't care about your hair Ash!' Said James

'No seriously… Its not about that, I think someone's following us' Whispered Ash

James turned around to Ash who was worried looking at him with her wavy wet hair and then he looked behind her to see someone walking, he couldn't see who it was because of the rain but he knew it was a girl.

'Can we please get inside?' Said Ash

'Wait… I know this may be worrying but just wait' Said James who was slowly taking out his wand

'James… What are you doing?' Whispered Ash

'I think I know who it may be… STUPEFY!' James screamed and a light came out and hit the person following

'Reducto!' Screamed the other person

'Quick run Ash!' Said James taking hold of Ash's hand again

Ash and James started running as fast as they could and they could see the person behind was running to them trying to get them as well… Ash and James got to the entrance of the school and tried their best to open the doors but they were locked, Ash quickly tried Alohomora but it wouldn't work, no spells could work on the door, James then saw a small lighted up room in the corner and taking Ash's hand he ran there immediately and unlocked the door and then just as the person was coming round the corner, Ash and James got inside and locked the door behind them.

'WH-' Ash was about to shout but James put his finger on her lips

The light was dim in the room and Ash and James were close together because of the rush. James was smiling at Ash as her hair was dripping with water and her worried face turned to a straight face.

'James… C'mon we have to try and get into school' Ash whispered

James didn't say anything he looked at Ash not blinking.

'James what the hell are you staring at' Whispered Ash

'Just you…' Said James

'What about me?' Replied Ash

'I've never seen you like this' Said James

'Yeah… Obviously because I want to look decent everyday… Not some kind of frizzy hair girl'

'I think you actually look pretty like that' Smiled James moving away from Ash

'Thanks…' Said Ash looking down

'Do you think the person outside's gone yet?' Said James trying to change the topic

'I don't know I'll check' Said Ash

Creeping slowly to the window, Ash went to check if there was anyone outside… She was about to fully look outside and she saw someone standing outside looking around for them… The person was wearing a hood and they looked like they were searching for something, in this case, someone. The person thought that they had seen someone and they were about to come up to the window and see if they could see anything but then there was a wolf howl and the person ran away quickly.

'James… That persons gone' Ash whispered

'You sure?' Said James

'Positive!' Replied Ash

James slowly opened the door to reveal a dark night with a lot of rain and then he took Ash's hand and they started running to the entrance again. They knocked on the entrance and no one opened the door…

'Hold on' Said James getting something out from his pocket

James took out what looked like a piece of parchment from his pocket to Ash and then he said 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and the parchment turned into some type of map or something.

'Don't worry someone's coming to open the entrance' Said James

'Wait… How?' Said Ash now coping with her hair 'dying' from the rain

'I'll explain everything to you later' Said James holding Ash's hand again

The door opened and James and Ash were let in.

After sorting out the luggage and after James and Ash had something to eat they made their way to the common room where they were stuck outside the fat lady where she kept asking what the password was, but they had no idea because no one had told them! Luckily Raj was behind them.

'Hey Raj… Do you know what the password is?' Said James holding Ash's hand tightly

'Yeah, I do. Why?' Said Raj looking at James and Ash's hands

'Because we wanted to get into the common room, problem?' Butted in Ash

'I'm sorry you don't know the password but tough' Said Raj

Raj whispered the password and the fat lady let him into the common room.

'Well what are we going to do now?' Said James

'I don't know… We could keep begging for her to let us in?' Suggested Ash

'No, that's just going to be awkward' Said James

'Well then we could go and find Professor McGonagall and ask her?' Said Ash

'Okay… But we need to go to her office, hopefully she has the same password' Replied James

They went down the staircases and then they went into the courtyard and then they came to the office entrance where they said the password 'Owl Glow' and then the golden bird started moving and Ash and James hopped onto the bird where they were taken up to the office… They knocked on the door and then they were told to go in. They walked into the room and it was full of pictures and as they reached the desk they saw Professor McGonagall with her spectacles on with a quill in her hand and ink beside her.

'Oh Potter, Phoenix, I'm glad to see you' Said McGonagall taking off her spectacles

'I'm guessing you have the same reason why you were late as Mr Raichand and Miss Basu?' She added

'Yeah… We're both sorry about that Professor, but we were wondering what the password to the common room was' Said Ash

'Well didn't anyone tell you?' Said McGonagall

'Nope, we don't have a clue what the password is' Said James

'Well I told Raj to tell you the password if he saw you' Replied McGonagall

'He didn't tell us a thing?' Said Ash

'Oh well… The password is violet pop' Said McGonagall but then added 'Oh and Potter, how's your arm?'

'I think its okay… Why?' Said James

'Please may I see it?' Said McGonagall

'Sure!' Replied James

James then took of his hoodie and then he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a strange kind of mark on his arm…

'James… W- What happened?' Said Ash letting go of his hand

'This was as I expected…' Said McGonagall

'What?' Said James

'Never mind. You and Miss Phoenix can go now' Said McGonagall

'But Professor, I want to know what's happened to my arm' Replied James

'I'm sorry Potter, I would like to tell you but this matter is now out of my hands' Said McGonagall sitting down and getting her quill out

'C'mon James, lets just go' Said Ash pulling James'

James and Ash left the room and then they got into the courtyard and they sat down for a bit. The rain had stopped and now there was just this breeze.

'So what do you think has happened to your arm?' Said Ash

'I don't know, but McGonagall seemed worried about it… I mean its healing slowly' Said James

'Let me see it' Said Ash

James held his arm out and then Ash touched it and James groaned as it hurt him.

'Do you want me to bandage it?' Asked Ash

'I'm sure it'll be fine but thank you' Said James

James got up and held out his hand and Ash took it and then they went back inside and then back into the common room where they went up to the dormitories.

Ash went up and saw everyone was asleep, so she decided to go to sleep as well. James saw the same thing and he went to sleep straight away like a baby… Ash was getting in bed and she remembered the letter James gave to her and she got it out and started reading it and smiled, she then quickly took out a piece parchment as well as a book to lean on and her so called 'muggle' pen which she got from Egypt and she started writing a reply...


	31. Chapter 31: Sid? James?

Chapter 31: Sid? James?

It was 6am and everyone was starting to get up for their classes. It was most of the girls who were already in the common room dressed with their books and equipment and it was the boys coming down slowly one by one. Ash who was holding her books next to Rhea was waiting for James so she could give him the reply, but the thing was everyone was coming down except James, almost all of the boys were down now!

'Where are they?' Said Rhea

'Where are who?' Asked Ash

'James and Sid, who else?' Replied Rhea

'Oh yeah… I don't know' Said Ash looking down

Eventually everyone started going to get to their lessons and Rhea and Ash were left downstairs waiting for James and Sid.

'I'm going up!' Said Rhea

'NO. Rhea don't go!' Said Ash holding Rhea back

'Why?' Asked Rhea

'Because we might not be allowed' Said Ash

'Ash… You're never like this! What's the matter?' Said Rhea

'Nothing… Let's just go up' Smiled Ash

Ash and Rhea looked around to see if anyone around was looking and they saw no one so they opened the door to the boys dorms and they walked up the stairs to the dorms and they knocked on the door but no one answered, so they knocked again and still no one answered…

'Just go in…' Whispered Ash before pushing the door

Rhea and Ash went in and they saw no one was there, they checked in James' bed and Sid's bed but they just weren't there!

'Where do you think they would go so early in the morning?' Asked Rhea

'I don't know, but it's probably something important' Said Ash

'I know Sid, he wouldn't even want to wake up that early unless it was for something important' Said Rhea

'Well do you want to go and search for them or do you just want to get to charms?' Said Ash

'Maybe their already at charms' Said Rhea

'Yeah right' Said Ash smiling

'It is possible!' Said Rhea

'James Potter and charms? NO WAY' Giggled Ash

'Well fine we'll just go there and we won't talk to them for the whole day' Said Rhea

'If you say so' Smiled Ash

Ash and Rhea then went back down and then they made their way to the third floor for charms with Professor Hart.

'Now today in this first lesson of charms, we are going to be working on different spells for different uses' Said Professor Hart as he took out his wand

'Where do you think Sid and James are?' Said Rhea as Professor Hart was talking

'I have no clue, their probably skiving or something' Ash said looking blank

'Well we could try and find them by skiving off ourselves' Said Rhea

'Rhea… I don't think teachers are that dumb…' Said Ash before putting her head down on the book

Rhea looked away and both Ash and Rhea were worried and bored as ever listening to Professor Hart going on and on about the year and what they were going to do.

'And that concludes my lesson, always be positive in my lessons and the year will go by very quickly!' Ended Professor Hart

Ash and Rhea got up together and grabbed their books and then they went off to their next lesson.

'Hey Ash, do you think Professor Yulk will notice if we're gone from Muggle Studies?' Said Rhea

'Not really… She's half deaf anyway' Smiled Ash

'Fine then, we'll go and find James and Sid then?' Added Ash

Rhea nodded and then they started going the opposite way to put their things in the common room and to go searching for Sid and James. Once the hallways were cleared, Ash and Rhea first set off to see if James and Sid were at the hospital wing. They walked through hallways where there were lessons and they couldn't see 2 boys anywhere so they kept searching. They reached the hospital wing and they went inside but there was no one inside. They were about to leave when…

'Hold on Ash' Said Rhea

Ash turned around to see what Rhea was looking at.

'Ash look… Isn't that James' writing?' Said Rhea

Ash went up to the piece of parchment and she picked it up.

'Yeah… That is but the writings blurred… looks like someone spilled something on it' Said Ash

'Why did someone spill something on it though?' Asked Rhea

'Must've been an accident or something, now come on we've got to go and find them' Said Ash as she grabbed Rhea and started going out of the hospital wing

Rhea and Ash continued running around, searching around.

'This is like trying to find a dog' Said Rhea

'Yeah I know but you can find a dog easier than 2 guys' Said Ash

'Where do you think they've gone?' Asked Rhea

'No clue, but honestly, why are we searching for them?' Said Ash

'I miss Sid and you know how he's a vampire… His life could be in danger' Said Rhea

'Sid's inside Hogwarts! How can he be in danger?' Said Ash

'I'm just saying, it could be a possibility' Replied Rhea

'Well there isn't anywhere else we can look for them… And it's nearly time for magical creatures!' Said Ash

'Well, have we missed out anywhere?' Asked Rhea

'There is somewhere, but I'm not even sure if we're allowed there' Said Ash

'You know what I actually can't be bothered finding them anymore' Screamed Rhea

'Well how do you think I've been feeling!?' Said Ash

'Come on, let's just get to magical creatures and see if they turn up at lunch or something' Rhea sighed

Rhea and Ash gave up and they went to their next lesson. The day went on and Sid and James never turned up. Not even for lunch, for dinner and they weren't at any of the lessons! It then became 11pm and Ash and Rhea were talking since they couldn't sleep.

'Well… What do you think has happened to them?' Said Ash in her pyjamas sitting on her bed

'I don't know, but I am so worried…' Replied Rhea

'Maybe their back now?' Asked Ash

'No, if they were back we would hear sometime from downstairs since its so quiet' Whispered Rhea

'We could go and try to find them again?' Said Ash

'What? Now at 11pm?' Said Rhea

'Yeah… But-'

'I don't want any points taken off us because of prefects' Rhea looked down

'It'll be fine, I know most of the prefects I'm sure they'll let us through' Smiled Ash

'Yeah… But that nerd Chloe is a prefect and she won't' Sighed Rhea

'Come on I know where to go and we won't be able to sleep until their back' Said Ash

'Fine… But one thing, why can't YOU sleep?' Said Rhea

'Because I'm worrying… Why?' Asked Ash getting up

'Why are you worrying I thought you don't even care about James or Sid' Smiled Rhea

'Urm… Well, their friends and I have to worry about them' Ash blushed

'Come on! Lets just go, but where do we go?' Asked Rhea

'Well we checked almost everywhere; we haven't just checked the boathouse, McGonagall's office or the dungeons' Said Ash

'Well we could try the dungeons first!' Said Rhea

Rhea and Ash then quickly started to make their way to the dungeons, also known as the way to the Slytherin corridor.

'Do you think anyone will be here?' Whispered Ash

'I don't know, maybe some sleeping Slytherin's or some prefects but other than that no' Whispered Rhea

'I've heard there are some knights that detect movement down here' Whispered Ash

'Well, why didn't you tell me that before, now I'm really worried!' Replied Rhea

'Who cares, come on we have to try and find James and Sid' Said Ash

Ash and Rhea started creeping slowly in their fluffy slippers and pyjamas and tried their best not to get caught by any prefects or knights. They eventually had went round the dungeons over 4 times and they were back to the door where they had started, both out of breath.

'Well, there wasn't anyone around and we couldn't find James or Sid, so where do you want to go now?' Asked Rhea

'I don't know but honestly I think we better keep quiet, someone could be listening in' Said Ash

As Rhea was about to say something, they both heard a whisper.

'What was that?' Said Rhea

'I don't know but that sounds… So snakey' Said Ash

'Come on we'll go boathouse before the whispers find us' Said Rhea

Rhea then pulled Ash and they ran out of the dungeons, those whispers seemed like they were following Ash and Rhea until they shut the dungeon door and they were back in the entrance hall. Then they ran up to the door where Rhea was about to open the door but then she hesitated…

'Do you think it's safe to go down to the boathouse?' Asked Rhea

'Well yeah, it's not out of bounds or anything' Replied Ash

'Fine if you say so' Rhea sighed

Rhea opened the door and then Ash followed on after her and they went outside, it was a cold night and it was damp on the floors and Ash and Rhea were running down stairs to get to the boathouse…

'Oh damn, it's chilly' Whispered Rhea

'I know but… Just put this night gown on' Said Ash handing Rhea an orange nightgown

'But… I don't like orange-' Rhea was interrupted

'I know why you don't like orange but it's orange or nothing' Panicked Ash

'No need to be so moody Ash!' Said Rhea

'I'm not being moody it's just… I'm annoyed at James and Sid' Ash stopped

'It's fine, I understand' Said Rhea as she stopped as well

'You can have the pink night gown if you want' Said Ash taking out the night gown

'No it's fine, Sid won't mind anything I'm wearing' Smiled Rhea

'Sid won't mind, but I don't want James seeing me like this' Whispered Ash

'Why?' Winked Rhea

'Because I'm a total mess and I don't want him to think I'm ug-' Ash stopped

'Someone has feelings for someone named James Potter' Smiled Rhea

Ash blushed and then Rhea started walking and Ash was next to her until they reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Well how are we supposed to get in?' Asked Rhea

'Turn the door handle perhaps?' Smiled Ash

Ash then went up to the old door and then tried turning the door handle and kept trying but it was locked from the inside.

'There is most definitely someone inside, the boathouse wasn't locked before and somehow it is now' Said Ash

'SEE! I was right' Shouted Rhea

'Whatever Rhea' Grinned Ash

'Well how are we supposed to get into the boathouse now?' Asked Rhea

'We could use the other way, but I've heard that it is quite grim' Said Ash

'Okay then let's go!' Smiled Rhea

Ash led the way to the back of the boathouses where there was also another identical door, but that wasn't locked, as soon as Ash turned the handle the door opened as if it was bewitched and wanted Ash and Rhea inside. Rhea and Ash crept inside the boathouse and it was a damp place, but since they went round the back they didn't know where exactly to go, since it was quite dark, damp and there wasn't anything good to see inside. With the tip of both Ash and Rhea's wand lighted up, they started moving forward to see if they could get any further and see why the entrance at the front was locked.

Moving forward Ash and Rhea were searching and they were making no progress.

'Well where do we go?' Asked Ash

'Well, instead of going in circles we could try ACTUALLY moving forward?' Replied Rhea

Ash sighed and then let Rhea be in front of her so then Rhea could lead the way. Of course Rhea did have a better sense of direction than Ash (You will hopefully find out soon sometime)  
>They made their way forward and then they came to a screen, with door. The door looked open and this area was quite old until.<p>

-SCREAM-

Ash screamed as her wand lowered down and she saw a skeleton. The skeleton was on leaning on the screen and behind the skeleton was blood… It was as if this person died here, more like murdered here.

'Ash, don't ever scare me like that, WHATS WRONG?' Said Rhea

Ash who didn't talked showed Rhea by shining the light on the skeleton and as soon as Rhea saw she screamed. Ash and Rhea both backed away.

'Who-who do you think it-it is?' Said Rhea

'I don't know…' Shivered Ash

'Do you think anyone knows about this?' Asked Rhea

'Probably, I mean everyone knows about everything at Hogwarts…' Sighed Ash

'Let's just go, I don't want to be a suspect of murdering someone' Said Rhea pulling Ash

'This isn't the end of this' Thought Ash

Ash and Rhea went on until they eventually came to a door…

'Do you want to open the door?' Asked Ash

'One second, I thought I heard something' Whispered Rhea

Ash and Rhea listened closely and put their ears on the door to see if they could hear inside any better and when they listened in they heard someone. Well they thought it was a someone but it could have been anyone. They couldn't recognise the voice mainly because the door wouldn't let the voice through, only small sounds.

'Lets go in' Whispered Rhea

'Keep your wands out… Open the door on the count of three. 3… 2… 1' Whispered Ash

As soon as Ash said 3, they opened the door and they saw a dark room, there was small lighted candles in places and there was water in the middle of the room with boats floating on top.

'There's no one here' Said Rhea

'Well, what were the noises we heard?' Said Ash

'Maybe our imagination?' Said Rhea

'You really think we would imagine the same thing at the same time?' Sighed Ash

'I don't know, this boathouse could play tricks on you' Smiled Rhea

'Rhea… This is a boathouse, it can't do anything except store boats' Signed Ash

As Ash and Rhea were talking, all of a sudden there was a noise, something moved and Ash and Rhea stopped talking and everything was silent.

'What was that?' Whispered Ash

'Who's there?' Shouted Rhea

There was no reply but then they heard someone move…

'There is obviously someone here Rhea' Whispered Ash

'But who? Peeves?' Asked Rhea

'He never comes here; it has to be someone we know' Whispered Ash

'Do you think its James and Sid' Whispered Ash

'I don't know, if it was them, why would they be hiding from us?' Whispered Rhea

'Maybe they want to scare us?' Smiled Ash

'But why would they want to do that?' Sighed Rhea

'Because their boys…?' Smiled Ash

'Well, we'll pretend to be scared to see if it is them?' Smiled Rhea

Ash nodded and smiled and then they turned back to the empty room where other noises were heard …

'Rhea I can't take this anymore' Shouted Ash

'What's wrong Ash, why are you crying?' Shouted Rhea

'It's too scary here and I don't like it' Cried Ash

'Don't worry, we'll be fine' Shouted Rhea

'We'll just get out of here' Smiled Ash

'Fine then! Who cares about Sid and James' Smiled Rhea

'I do' Thought both Rhea and Ash

Both Rhea and Ash walked out of the room and they decided to stay outside the door, to see what would happen after they had walked out. After they had walked out there wasn't a sound like before, everything had just become silent and there was no sign of anything living, until…

'Do you really think we scared them away?' Said a voice coming from no where

'I know Ash, and she doesn't really get scared that easily, even after what we saw in the cave and the maze' Replied another voice

Ash and Rhea both looked at each other… How did they know who they were? Ash and Rhea then continued listening in to the conversation between the mysterious voices.

'And I know Rhea, she's faced vampires and I know she wouldn't get scared, not even if a dead body dropped down from a tree' Said the first voice

Rhea smiled and then whispered to Ash 'I know that one is Sid'

'That means the other one is James, do you want to still listen in or go?' Whispered Ash

'We'll be nosey and listen' Smiled Rhea

They looked back through the door and they could still hear James and Sid talking out of no where.

'Do you want to get out of the cloak, I mean honestly its boiling!' Shouted Sid

'Fine then but don't blame me if someone sees us' Replied James

And with that Sid randomly came out from under a cloak, Rhea recognised him as soon as she saw his perfect black hair and… his fangs?

'Why the hell has he got fangs now?' Whispered Rhea

'I don't know… You tell me' Replied Ash

'God I honestly hope he's not murdered someone, or even worse turned another girl into a vampire so he could fall in love with her instead of me, just because he likes vampires better than mortals' Rhea whispered for ages

'Rhea, don't be stupid. Sid loves you and anyways you-' Ash stopped

After that James came out smiling, but there was only one thing noticeable, his arm.

'What's wrong with James' arm?' Whispered Ash

'I don't know, he got hurt?' Whispered Rhea

'I know, but somehow it looks different today and I don't know why…' Ash whispered, slightly shaking

Before Rhea could say anything, Sid turned to the door and she pulled Ash to hide.

'What's the matter?' Whispered Ash

'Sid's coming' Replied Rhea

'Someone's scared of their boyfriend' Smiled Ash (still whispering)

'No I'm not; I just want to see what they talk about when both of us aren't there!' Grinned Rhea

Ash nodded and then they stayed quiet hiding, as Sid was coming closer and closer to the door.

'What's the matter Sid?' Asked James

'I swear… I swear I just saw Rhea' Said Sid

'More like you're having hallucinations because you're missing her too much' Laughed James

'Well, I haven't seen her all day, so obviously I am missing her' Sighed Sid

'Don't worry, we'll see them in the morning' Smiled James

'But… Is it weird I can smell her perfume?' Sniffed Sid

'Missing her way too much, but she was here a few minutes ago' Said James

Sid walked away from the door back to James and said 'Aren't you missing anyone?'

'I don't think I am…' Grinned James

'Not even a special someone?' Smiled Sid

'Nope I don't think so, and if there is, I don't think she would want me to miss her anyway' Frowned James

'I think someone would want you to think about them though' Smiled Sid

'Oh really? Who?' Smiled James

'The girl you think about most of the time?' Smiled Sid

'Who? Ash?' Grinned James

'Well obviously, didn't you see your face when you saw her just a few minutes ago?' Smiled Sid

Rhea looked at Ash and saw that Ash was looking down smiling and she was blushing…

'Someone has a crush!' Smiled Rhea

'No! Of course I don't' Blushed Ash

Rhea smiled and she knew when her best friend was lying or not, and of course Ash was a really bad liar as well. Rhea and Ash then returned to the random conversation between Sid and James.

'What about my face?' Blushed James

'You were smiling so much when you saw Ash you were VERY happy' Said Sid

James blushed and looked down… When he saw an envelope… With his name on it so he picked it up.

'What's that?' Asked Sid

'I don't know, but it has my name on it' Replied James

'Well, you should open it' Smiled Sid

Ash then panicked for a moment and checked her pockets and her night gown, to see that her letter for James was missing.

'My letter's missing!' Shouted Ash

Her voice echoed and then Rhea covered Ash's mouth. As well as James and Sid turning towards the door.

'Did you hear that?' Asked James

'Yes, I did' Replied Sid

'I swear that sounded just like Ash' Smiled James

'Well what do you think? They're probably still here!' Replied Sid

Rhea on the other hand was telling Ash to just shut up and that she should never shout again and that she was really annoying and everything.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to!' Whispered Ash

'Right now we have to try and stop them from noticing us' Replied Rhea

'Or we could casually walk in as if nothing has happened' Said Ash

'Well you do that, and I'll stick with hiding' Said Rhea before pushing Ash to the door

'Er… James I think you may want to turn around' Said Sid as he saw Ash

Before James could see anything, Ash quickly moved behind the door.

'What are you talking about?' Asked James

'I swear I just saw Ash then!' Sighed Sid

'You must be having more hallucinations… God now you're starting to see someone I like!' James blushed

Ash from behind the door was also blushing, but once she knew James had turned she walked to the entrance again. Sid was about to say something when Ash put a finger on her lip as she was creeping behind James… She got closer and closer to James when…

'RHEA!' Screamed Sid

Sid had seen Rhea as she had also come out of hiding, James turned but at the same time Ash turned so he couldn't see her, she was behind him.

'Oh hey Rhea!' Smiled James

'What have you two been doing all day?' Said Rhea as she walked up to Sid

'We were… We were just doing interesting things' Said Sid as he looked at James

'Rhea… Where's Ash?' Smiled James

'She ran off, you know, both of you lunatics scared her away!' Grinned Rhea

Ash was making faces to Rhea behind James who was frowning.

'Well, I think she dropped this' Said James holding out the letter

'She might've dropped it but I think you should keep it, it has your name on. Honestly, she spent ALL night trying to write it for you so it must be interesting' Smiled Rhea

James blushed and looked down as Sid and Rhea were mouthing words and sentences to each other.

'Well do you want to get back to the common room?' Asked James

'Well we could hang around here for a bit, you could read your letter here if you want' Said Sid now holding Rhea's hand

James nodded. Rhea and Sid then went to sit down on the nearby bench to talk, but James stood up and carefully opened his letter to see neat writing on the piece of parchment, the letter said:

_To James,  
><em>_I'm worried about your arm, I know I shouldn't be , but it's a big deal to me __ Sorry I didn't mean to scribble so much! Well good to know most of your scars have healed, and I can see a difference myself, except your arm, aren't you worried? Anyways, I love how you're growing your hair, it suits you and I'm sure more girls will be more attracted to you! It was also nice being with you for a change, I'm glad you actually were comfortable with me there, and also I don't know about you but I'm also worried about that person who was following us… Never mind though. Just a note, I'll always be there for you! So if you need me, just look behind you and I'll be there for you…_

_Ash x _

James looked up as he read the letter and then smiled to himself… He then re-read the last sentence of the letter… 'So if you need me, just look behind you and I'll be there for you' He folded the letter and put it in his pocket and then he turned around… That's when he saw Ash, sleeping on the nearby bench, so he went up to her and knelt beside the bench…

'Ash!' He whispered

'Ash, wake up' James smiled

But Ash wouldn't wake up, she looked like she was in a deep sleep…

'Just wake her up, I'm sure she wont mind!' Winked Rhea as she went up to Ash and tried waking her up

'What do you want Rhea?' Groaned Ash

'Wake up you lazy witch!' Screamed Rhea

'Well, that's just rude' Smiled Ash as she got up 'Where are we again?'

'The boathouse!' Said James

Ash jumped as she saw James 'Woah, Potter you scared me!' Smiled Ash

'What are you doing here?' Laughed James

'It was Rhea's idea!' Shouted Ash pointing at Rhea

'Ash, don't lie, you wanted to save James just as much as I wanted to save Sid' Smiled Rhea

Ash looked down and blushed and then looked up again 'No way!'

Ash smiled and then added 'What were you doing all day?'

'Oh… Nothing, why?' Said James

'Well maybe because you were missing all day?' Smiled Ash

'They didn't tell me either, so its fine!' Said Rhea

'Oh… Well now we've found them do you want to go back to the common room?' Smiled Ash

'Well yeah, I'm so tired and it's so late!' Yawned Rhea

So then altogether, Ash, James, Sid and Rhea went back to the common room where they said goodnight and then they went upstairs back to sleep. Ash and Rhea went straight to sleep as they were very tired, but James and Sid didn't, instead they got into their nightwear and went down to the common room to have a little private talk.

'Are we ever going to tell them?' Whispered Sid

'I don't know, but I think I'm going to tell everyone, when everyone is together' Sighed James

'But when is everyone going to be together?' Asked Sid

'I'm assuming tomorrow, as it is the weekend and everyone will be planning to go somewhere together!'

'Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you; me, you, Ash, Rhea, Rose, Hugo, Raj, Lily, Albus, Rachel and Andy have been invited by Priya to the room of requirement!' Smiled Sid

'Room of Requirement?' Said James confused

'Yeah, no idea why but I can't wait!' Screamed Sid

'Tomorrow?' Asked James

'Yes indeeeeeeeed' Said Sid laughing

'Well then we should get to bed now!' Smiled James

'Okay then! Lets go' Smiled Sid

Sid and James then made their way up to the dorms, and eventually fell asleep for a new day…


	32. Chapter 32: The Room of Requirement

Chapter 32: The Room of Requirement.

It became the next morning, and Ash woke up to a lot of talking from the common room, as did Rhea.

'What's all the noise?' Groaned Rhea

'Must be all about that thing with Priya today' Said Ash getting up

'What thing with Priya?' Asked Rhea

'Didn't she tell you? We're all meeting in the room of requirement…' Said Ash

'Well, me and Priya don't really get on that well you see…' Sighed Rhea

'Oh well, you have to come anyway because the whole group is going!' Smiled Ash

'SID!' Screamed Rhea before getting out of bed and then pulling Ash and then running downstairs to the common room where they saw the whole group standing around Priya.

'Oh Rhea, you finally came down!' Smiled Sid as he let go of Priya's hand to get closer to Rhea

Rhea sighed as she saw what happened…

'Come on Ash, we have to go up and get ready' Rhea sighed as she grabbed Ash and then went up

'What's the matter Rhea?' Whispered Ash

Rhea looked down and sighed 'Nothing… It's fine'

'No Rhea. I know when something is the matter with you so tell me!' Replied Ash as she sat down

'Didn't you see Sid holding Priya's hand?' Sighed Rhea

'No… When was this?' Asked Ash

'Only a few minutes ago!' Shouted Rhea

'I'm sure it's-' Ash said before she got interrupted

'I AM NOT HAVING THAT IDIOT HOLDING HANDS WITH MY BOYFRIEND' Screamed Rhea

'Thank god the walls and doors are soundproof here…' Ash said under her breath

'What did you say?' Said Rhea

'Nothing…' Said Ash, sounding a little scared of her own best friend

'Sorry, I somehow can't help these…' Sighed Rhea

'It's fine… Sid-' Ash stopped

'Sid what?' Shouted Rhea

'Sid… Sid… Sid said that you he really loves you' Smiled Ash

'Yeah, if he did, he would leave that puta Priya alone…' Sighed Rhea  
>(Instead of using bad words, I am going to be using Spanish to fill in the bad word!)<p>

'I know, but their just friends right?' Said Ash

'THEY MIGHT BE. THEY MIGHT BE MORE' Screamed Rhea

'But you know how much Sid loves you right?' Smiled Ash

'Yeah… I know but… I don't know' Sighed Rhea

'Let's just see what happens today okay? Now I'm going to go get changed and you should as well' Smiled Ash

Ash stood up and went to get changed, but Rhea didn't move she stayed sitting in a deep thought and she heard everyone scream downstairs and everything but didn't know what it was about, all she knew inside she was getting very angry, and eventually it was going to come out… But eventually Rhea was ready and so was Ash and they went down to join the group so they could all go to the room of requirement. Ash and Rhea then went down to join everyone when they saw… The common room was empty and everyone had gone to the room of requirement without them…

'Hey look there's a note!' pointed Ash

Ash and Rhea both went up to the note and they opened it, the note said:

_Ash and Rhea, you took WAY too long getting ready, so we decided to leave without you. SORRY ABOUT THAT (Ash) Well if you need us, come try and find us on the fifth floor. GOOD LUCK, you'll need it. Oh and Sid was the first one who said we should leave. Priya._

Rhea went red and the anger inside was building up…

'What's the matter Rhea?' Said Ash

Rhea went back to normal and then said 'Oh nothing!'

'Do you want to go and find them then?' Asked Ash

'Okay, let's go to the fifth floor!' Smiled Rhea

Ash and Rhea went from the common room and then straight out running to the fifth floor. They searched all around but they just couldn't find the room of requirement! They asked people around and all they replied was that they didn't know what the room of requirement was, the room of requirement hasn't been seen for ages or BUZZ OFF (Obviously the Slytherins or some people who didn't even like Ash or Rhea)

Worn out, 12 minutes later, Ash and Rhea came to a halt at a big wall and they sighed as they couldn't find it… Until…

'What's that noise?' Asked Rhea looking at Ash

Ash pointed to the wall and as Rhea looked, two large doors formed in front of them.

'THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!' Said Ash

'Come on, let's go in' Sighed Rhea

Rhea and Ash then walked into the room of requirement… It looked like a newly decorated room, but had an awful smell of burning. There was a crowd in the middle! There was James, Sid, Rachel, Fi, Poppy, Raj, Shane, Lola, Lisa, Priya and others in the middle. They were all talking until the door closed with a loud noise and they all turned to look at Ash and Rhea.

'Hi…' Ash said nervously

'Seriously, what are you all looking at?' Shouted Rhea

Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing, except Sid and James.

'Priya, give me a few minutes, I need to talk to Rhea!' Sid said to Priya moving away

'I'll come as well…' Said James behind Sid

They reached Rhea and Ash and Rhea looked a little furious, and Ash looked slightly worried, mainly because her best friend was getting a little too angry, well jealous.

'Hey Rhea, hey Ash!' Said Sid

'Hey Sid!' Said Ash looking at Sid but then turning to look at James

'Hello Sid' Rhea said looking away

'What's wrong?' Sid asked

'Oh, don't you dare ask me what's wrong Sid Raichand' Rhea was furious

'Do you want to just talk in private?' Asked Sid calmly

'Okay sure, as long as private means Priya isn't in the conversation' Sighed Rhea

Rhea and Sid walked off for a small chat while they left James and Ash alone…

'So what's up with Rhea?' Asked James

'Why do you ask?' Ash said nervously

'She looked pretty angry…' Replied James

(Conversations from Rhea and Sid to James and Ash are going to swap around)

'Seriously Rhea what is the matter with you?' Asked Sid

'I honestly have no clue why I'm getting so angry all the time but WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?' Rhea had a chance in tone

'I want to know because I love you Rhea, I want to know what the matter is' Sid put his hand on Rhea's shoulder

'Yeah… You remember what Sid told you before?' Said Ash

'About her…?' Asked James

'Yeah, I think it might have to do with that…' Ash sighed

'Well, to be honest you should ALREADY know what the matter is with me' Shouted Rhea before looking down

'Fine then, don't tell me, but I have something to tell you tonight, something important, something which I think will change your life' Sid sighed and turned around

'Oh fine, just go off to that weirdo Priya' Said Rhea

'Wait, Priya?' Asked Sid

'YES PRIYA, YOU'RE NOT DEAF, YOU CAN HEAR ME!' Shouted Rhea (Thank God that there were more people talking so no one really heard Rhea)

'OH… Don't you think Sid should tell her then?' Asked James

'I don't know… But if he doesn't tell her, I will, I mean at times her eyes go a green colour as well' Replied Ash

'Do you think we should tell Sid to tell her?' Asked James

'Definitely…' Replied Ash

'Why do you have such a big problem with Priya?' Asked Sid

'Well, you tell me! WHY WOULD I HAVE A PROBLEM?' Said Rhea

'I don't know, you shouldn't really have any problem with her' Replied Sid

'Pshhh… Sid, you should think about what she's doing, think from my point of view, think how I feel, but I guess you just don't want to look further, I don't want to explain anything anymore Sid, find out for yourself' Sighed Rhea and walked away

As soon as Rhea walked away, she heard someone coming closer to Sid, and she stopped and listened in to who it was!

'What was all that about Sid?' Said a voice

'Oh nothing Priya… Nothing' Sighed Sid

Rhea had a feeling to go over and do something drastic, behind her, Priya was close to Sid and was looked straight at Rhea, and how her reaction would be. On the other side, Ash was facing Rhea and saw what was happening. Rhea started clenching her wrist and she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were bright green, before anything else could happen…

'Rhea!' Shouted Ash

'Oh hey Ash!' Rhea went back to normal

'I think we should get out of here, its not good for you!' Sighed Ash

'Why?' Asked Rhea

'Because you're slightly getting a little angry here, and I have bad claustrophobia' Said Ash

'Okay then lets go!' Said Rhea

'I'll see you later James…' Said Ash

'See you Ash… And oh! You'll get your reply later…' Smiled James

Ash nodded and she left the room of requirement with Rhea.


	33. Chapter 33: Rhea's Truth

Chapter 33: Rhea's Truth.

Ash and Rhea reached the common room and there was no one in, not one single person, not even one voice or sound was heard.

'Rhea, whats the matter with you?' Ash asked

'I actually have no idea, I feel like fuzzy thing in my brain and then I get really angry and whenever I close my eyes, my eyes feel really weird and then when I open them again… It's crazy' She replied

'Well, at least you're a little calm down… What are you doing tonight?' Ash asked again

'Sid want's to tell me something, probably something weird like he's getting married to Priya or something' Rhea joked

'Well, where are you meeting him?'

'I don't know, common room? I need to ask him, c'mon lets go back and ask!'

'No way, I'm not letting you get angry and I seriously don't want to be arsed to go back to the 5th floor again' Ash sighed

'Well, what do you want to do for now?' Rhea said

'I don't know… Go for a walk around school or something?' Ash smiled

'Sure, if you want, where do you want to go first…?' Asked Rhea

'Well… I want to know more about something… Someone maybe' Ash sighed

'What?' Asked Rhea

'When we went into the boathouse, there was a skeleton, of someone… You must think I'm mad, but I want to know more about it…' Sighed Ash

'Well, we could go and ask someone about it? Maybe… If you wanted' Rhea said

'Yeah, course I want to… But who are we going to ask?' Asked Ash

'We could ask a teacher, I mean theres always a teacher who's always willing to talk about this kind of stuff right?' Said Rhea

'Professor Slughorn? Professor McGonagall?' Ash asked

'Professor McGonagall, Slughorn still doesn't know how to say my name yet…' Rhea's eyes widened

Ash nodded and then they went out of the common room and down to the courtyard to find Professor McGonagall, she would most likely be in her office, but… They didn't know the password to the office! The courtyard was also empty, and very quiet… Ash and Rhea's voices echoed whenever they spoke.

'What are we supposed to do now?' Sighed Ash

'If she isn't in her office, we could check the transfiguration courtyard' Said Rhea

'Maybe, or the transfiguration classrooms?' Said Ash

Rhea nodded and then they made their way over the bridge to the transfiguration courtyard, there was no one there again, and it was completely quiet…

'Why is it so quiet everywhere?' Sighed Rhea

'Lazy day for everyone I'm guessing?' Whispered Ash

'Let's check inside now, its getting really scary here!' Replied Rhea, whispering

They went back inside and there they saw a lady at the end of the corridor, it was McGonagall.

'Oh Phoenix!' McGonagall said as soon as she saw Ash

'What's the matter professor?' Said Ash

'You were at my office before?' She replied

'Yes we were! We wanted to ask you something…' Rhea said

'And what is it that you wanted to ask Miss Basu?' McGonagall looked at both Ash and Rhea

'Well… The other day, we went over to the boathouse and the door was unlocked and…' Rhea stopped

'And… Inside there was a skeleton… It looked like someone had died there, and there was old, dried blood around… We were wondering what or who it was' Ash continued

'Skeleton? Blood? I don't know what you're talking about Miss Phoenix…' McGonagall looked worried

'I'm not lying! It was there, it was definitely real, not some prank, I swear!' Ash said

'Both of you, inside my office now!' McGonagall said

McGonagall made her way to her office with Ash and Rhea, as they were going, they heard storm from the distance… McGonagall looked worried as she looked into the distance, and then they made their way up to the office…

'Sit!' McGonagall commanded

Rhea and Ash sat down and McGonagall sat directly in front of them.

'Tell me more about this…' McGonagall said

'Well, like I said I don't know who this person was, it was just some person who had died there, I don't know who the person was, all I know there was blood around and there was a skeleton and the skeleton had some clothing on… It was a some kind of black robe…' Ash sighed

'I assure you this couldn't be possible, there have been no murders at Hogwarts since…' McGonagall stopped

'Since…?' Rhea said

'It's nothing, don't worry, it was in the past… It was a battle, but never mind' Sighed McGonagall

'Okay?' Said Ash

'Now, both of you leave, I need time to think' McGonagall said

Ash and Rhea left, both feeling confused about what just happened… They made their was back to the common room where they saw more and more people were returning back to the common room, but there was no sign of Sid or James…

'Why the hell isn't Sid back?' Said Rhea

'I'm wondering the same about James!' Replied Ash

'Do you want to go and check now?' Said Rhea

'Okay, I am slightly worried too…' Said Ash

Ash and Rhea then made their way down to the 5th floor and then went to find the room of requirement, their worriedness made the door open to them and then they went inside and inside the room, there was only 3 people. 3 people that they knew… Priya, Sid and James.

James was looking around the room, but then went up to Ash and Rhea when he saw they were there, Sid and Priya were talking and laughing in the corner… Rhea was getting furious.

'SID?!' Rhea screamed

'Oh hey Rhea!' He moved away from Rhea

'Hey Rhea' Said Priya as she gave her a look

'Rhea calm down…' Whispered Ash as she moved away from Rhea

'I've been waiting for you all this time and you just want to spend your time, talking to that idiot?' Said Rhea as she got closer to Sid

'EXCUSE ME!' Priya said

'Shut up idiot' Rhea said

'Rhea, you cant speak to her like that' Said Sid

'Wait, so you want to choose me over her? I'm your girlfriend Sid, she's not anything!' Rhea screamed

'She's my friend!' Shouted Sid

'BUT SO ARE ASH AND JAMES, AND ME SID. GIRL-FRIEND. GET IT?' Rhea sighed 'You know what I give up…' Rhea ran back to Ash, she started tearing up

'Come on Ash, lets go' Rhea said as tears started coming out of her eyes

'Great thinking Sid…' Ash said as she looked at Sid

'WHAT?' Sid said

'Sid, I thought you were better…' Sighed James

'James, just forget about him, come on, lets go… He can spend as much time with that idiot' Ash grabbed James' hand and then Rhea, Ash and James left the room

They then reached the common room and then they sat on the floor near the fire… It was raining heavily outside, and it was already dark.

'Rhea… We need to tell you something, something Sid wanted to tell you today' Said Ash

'What… What do you want to tell me?' Sighed Rhea

'Its… Its pretty big, we just don't want you to be shocked' Said James

'I won't be!' Rhea wiped her tears

'Well… Sid told us… And it's kind of obvious now' Said Ash

'You're… You're a vampire Rhea' Said James

'Wait… Really?' Said Rhea

'Really… Your eyes turn green, you haven't gotten fangs I don't think, and you get really angry because you ARE a vampire' Said Ash

'Woah… But…' Rhea was shocked

'Yeah…' Said James and Ash

'That's awesome, but I don't know anything on how to be a vampire… I need-' She stopped

'Sid?' James said

'Yeah…' Sighed Rhea

'Well, try talking to him when he's back' Smiled Ash

'No, he's going to be mad at me, and he's probably going to be with Priya' Sighed Rhea

Before anyone else could say anything, the painting opened and there was Sid, he walked in, looking a little sad and upset.

'Sid!' Rhea stood up

'Oh, Rhea' Said Sid

'I'm a vampire?' Asked Rhea

'Yeah, you are…' Sighed Sid

'Why didn't you tell me?' Said Rhea

'Because, I thought you might not want to be a vampire, and I thought you might blame me for it' Said Sid

'No, I love you Sid, I couldn't ever be mad at you… UNLESS YOU CHOOSE ME OVER THAT IDIOT' Said Rhea

'I'm sorry, Priya was just telling me things… And she told me to be like this with you!' Sighed Sid

'Don't listen to her, you have your own life, she isn't even a proper friend if she told you that' Said Rhea

'I think I'm off to bed now, I need my 'vampire' sleep' laughed Sid

'Me too… Night Sid' Said Rhea

'Night Rhea…' Smiled Sid

Before going to sleep, Sid lightly kissed Rhea on the lips and then let go of her hand and went up and then Rhea went up, Ash and James were downstairs now.

'Wow, that was a lot of drama in one day' Smiled Ash

'Not really…' Sighed James

'Yeah… Rhea found out she was a vampire, it was really quiet everywhere, there was no sign of Chloe anywhere and McGonagall told me about some battle from when my mum was at Hogwarts!' Smiled Ash

'Battle?' Asked James

'Yeah… I don't know what it was about, but there was something about a skeleton in the boathouse and somehow they were related…' Said Ash

'I could ask my dad if you want? I mean he was in school the same time your mum was!' Smiled James

'Okay, sure' Smiled Ash 'Well I'm off to sleep now!'

'Yeah me too, I'll write the letter before I sleep and then I'll send it tomorrow if the weathers any good, night Ash' Smiled James

'Night James!' Ash went up to the girl's dorms

James quickly got out a piece of parchment and then started writing a message to his dad:

_Dad, I just wanted to ask you something, for a friend, well Ash. She went to the boathouse the other day, she found a skeleton with blood around it… She said that McGonagall said that it had something to do with a battle, around when her mum was at Hogwarts. Her mum's name is Romilda. She was Romilda Vane, now Romilda Phoenix. You must've known her, just if you know anything, please tell me, and I got my arm checked… It… Its crazy what I was told… But I'll tell you more at Christmas._

_James._


	34. Chapter 34: A Pink Mess

Chapter 34: A Pink Mess.

It became Tuesday very fast, and Ash woke up early, for a potions lesson with Professor Slughorn… While Rhea was getting ready, Ash just went down into the common room to see what was happening. Most people had gone for breakfast, but as soon as she got down, she saw James was sitting there reading the daily prophet and eating a triangular piece of toast, and he was still in his pyjamas.

'Someone's being a little lazy today! Not going to potions?' Ash said as she approached James

'Yep, I am, just thought I would just have a little chill moment!' Smiled James

'Chill moment? Why?' Asked Ash

'Because, too much has happened and I need some rest' Said James

'Haven't you had enough rest from the weekend?' Smiled Ash

'Not really…' Sighed James

'Any reply from your dad yet?' Asked Ash

'Not yet, well I don't know, I haven't checked in the Owlery yet, I might check this afternoon when I have free period!'

'Oh… Okay' Ash smiled and then turned around

'Would you like to come with me?' James said looking down

Ash turned around 'Sure… That's only if you want me to' Ash nervously bit her lip

'That's why I asked… I want to spend more time with you…' James said

'Sorry? I didn't catch what you said?' Ash said looking confused

'I said, yeah, that's why I asked… Because I want you to come with me' Smiled James

'Okay great, where do you want to meet and what time?' Ash asked

'We could meet in the courtyard at about 2:30pm?' Smiled James

'Sure!' Ash smiled and waved bye to James and went to get her breakfast

Once Ash and Rhea were ready they grabbed their books and went to potions, of course they were kind of late mainly because Ash couldn't sort out her hair, and you know, Ash is very fussy about her hair, she doesn't want her hair to die. They ran really quickly to the courtyard and then over the bridge, inside, down the stairs and then straight into the potions classroom.

'Sorry we're late professor!' Shouted Ash

'Oh no problem Ash, just get your books and join us!' Smiled Slughorn

'We haven't got our books yet Professor' Said Rhea

'Oh not to worry Miss…' Slughorn smiled at Rhea

'Miss Basu…' She replied

'Oh sorry, always slips out of my mind… And here you go!' Slughorn handed the books to Rhea and Ash

Rhea and Ash took their books and then they joined the crowd… Where Chloe was, right at the back…

'We will be focusing mainly on 2 potions but I will tell you more about that later, now, I want all of you to brew a simple potion, you must remember it from your second year at Hogwarts, it is the Swelling Solution, I would like all of you to brew an acceptable swelling solutions, but I have put you into pairs. Your pairs are: Chloe and Raj, Ash and James, Sid and Priya (Rhea was starting to get a little angry when he was paired with her), Rhea and Lea, Andy and William, Harry and Louis, Rachel and Polly, Fi and Chris, Jay and Trey, Francis and Ryan, Jack and Amelia and finally Ross and Adam. Now off you go, you will find how to brew the potion on page 32 of your books' Slughorn explained

Everyone got into their pairs and then they went to their cauldrons and then started reading the instructions…

'James!' Smiled Ash

'You seem happy to be with me…' Blushed James

'Maybe I am…' Giggled Ash

'Yeah right!' James smiled

'Anyways, we need to get on with making this potion…' Smiled Ash

'Oh and the person who brews this solution the fastest, gets a prize, a special one indeed' Slughorn shouted

'We have to win that prize!' Ash said

'Okay if you say so… But I'm pretty crap at these kind of things…' Laughed James

'Well, stick with me and I'll make you less crap…' Winked Ash

'Right so I'll just put some doxy eggs into this…' Said James as he put some little glittering eggs into the cauldron and then put the heat on high

'Hey… Who said we had to put any doxy eggs into the cauldron?' Asked Ash

'Well that's exactly what the-' James stopped talking as the cauldron started bubbling and the liquid started getting higher

'Oh crap…' Thought Ash

The liquid turned a bright pink and then went back to the same amount as it was before and then it blew up… Some of it going on James' robe…

'Oh dear, James m'boy, what do you think you're doing?' Slughorn approached Ash and James

'Well… We didn't mean to…-' James said before he was interrupted by Ash

'There were doxy eggs at the bottom of the cauldron and when we put the heat on, this happened… Sorry professor!' Ash explained

'Oh dear, but James, you must need to go and clean up! You certainly don't have the skills of a potion master like your father, but oh well, Miss Phoenix, you may go with James to help him' Slughorn said

'Come on, we'll go to the unused bathroom and clean you up…' Ash said

'Sure…' James was embarrassed

Ash grabbed James' hand and then started running to the unused bathroom…

'Why are we running?' Asked James

'I don't want you to be embarrassed! And… If it dries, its going to stain!' Smiled Ash still holding James' hand tightly

Ash and James eventually reached the unused bathroom and Ash turned to the sink and turned on one tap…

'Well, good luck cleaning it!' Ash smiled as she moved away to let James clean

'Aren't you going to help me?' James smiled

'Well, I thought you didn't want me to help, so that's why I didn't you know… Clean it off as soon as we got here?' Ash said

'Well, you can… That's if you want' James looked down at the bright pink

Ash put her hand in the water and then got closer to James and started trying to take the stain off the robe… She tried and tried taking the pink off, dipping her hand into the water…

'It's not coming off…' Sighed Ash 'Well, slightly it has…'

'Keep trying!' James said

'Ebublio' Ash said

Bubbles came out from the end of her wand and then she got some water and started scrubbing again, the bubbles started turning pink which meant it was working…

'I think I may have to change robes after this' Smiled James

'Yeah, definitely, don't want to walk around with a wet robe' Laughed Ash

While trying to get the pink stain off, it was nearly off when a lock of hair got in Ash's way, she tried blowing it off, but it wasn't working…

'Er… James, will you…' She stopped talking

'Will I what?' Asked James

'Never mind!' Ash said before starting to try and blow it away while scrubbing

James noticed what she was trying to do and smiled as she failed at every attempt to move away the hair out of her face… He lifted his hand and as he did Ash stopped and looked up at him, he gently moved the lock of hair out of Ash's face and put it behind her ear and blushed, as well as smiling gently at her...

'Well… The stains gone' Ash looked down

'Oh really? I cant see because of the bubbles' Smiled James

'Aqua Eructo' Ash said and the bubbled disappeared

'Wow, now the robes really wet' James laughed

'God James, you make me do everything!' Ash laughed too 'Impervius' Ash added

The water went back and then the robe was dry, the stain was also gone, although there was a light mark where it was before… A mark which couldn't be seen unless you went very close to it.

'Well thanks for helping me' Smiled James

'No problem… Anything else you want me to do while we're alone?' Asked Ash

'Not really…' James said (Of course, James wanted to give Ash something… As they were alone but he kept it a secret)

'Are you sure?' Ash smiled

'Definitely sure, why?' Asked James

'You seem like you want something… Or you want to give something to me?' Smiled Ash

'What makes you think that?' James said

'Well… I've known you for 5 years now James… I know whenever you lie' Ash giggled

'Maybe I do want to give you something, but I don't know if you want it' Smiled James

'I don't mind to be honest… Just give it to me' Smiled Ash 'I like surprised'

'Close your eyes then...' James said

Ash closed her eyes and then James gently held her with his hands on her waist… Ash still closing her eyes got a little closer and then James leaned in closer to her, their faces got closer and closer…


	35. Chapter 35: The Owlery

Chapter 35: The Owlery.

RECAP: Ash closed her eyes and then James gently held her with his hands on her waist… Ash still closing her eyes got a little closer and then James leaned in closer to her, their faces got closer and closer…

There was then a knock on the door and Ash opened her eyes and then James opened his.

'James, I think theres someone outside…' Ash said slowly letting go of James

James moved back into his standing position and then let go of Ash and then turned to the door and shouted COME IN. There was a small creak and then the door opened, there was Professor Slughorn.

'Oh James, Miss Phoenix, there you are!' He smiled

'Oh hello professor!' James said walking to Slughorn

'James my boy, how's the stain now?' Slughorn asked

'It's better, with Ash's help its nice and clean now' James laughed

'Good, good, thank you to you Miss Phoenix!' Slughorn looked at Ash

'No problem!' Ash looked down

Professor Slughorn waved goodbye and then left Ash and James who left the room minutes after Slughorn had left.

It quickly became lunch after 3 more lessons and Ash was in with Rhea in the Girls' Dorm getting ready to go with James to the owlery.

'What are you getting so ready for? We only have a free period!' Rhea said

'I know, but I'm going to the owlery with James' Ash smiled as her hair magically straightened

'Its only the owlery though, nothing special about it… OH!' Rhea snapped

'Yeah…' Ash blushed

'Why though?' Rhea asked

'Well, I think he likes me, I don't know… But we almost… Never mind' Ash turned around to get her bag

'No tell me!' Rhea said

Ash then whispered something in Rhea's ear and Rhea smiled and was really happy for Ash, although no one knew what Ash had whispered in Rhea's ear.

'Well, maybe you should try again, and then hopefully it wont fail this time' Smiled Rhea

'I don't know, its failed every time…' Sighed Ash

'I know but this could be it!' Smiled Rhea

'Listen I don't care Rhea, we're all going to see the Potter's at Christmas and its not really that far off anymore' Ash sighed

'I know… But you should get going now, you look really pretty and… Have a good time!' Smiled Rhea

'You too, with Sid!' Giggled Ash 'Don't get too angry if you see Priya'

'I'll try not to' Smiled Rhea

And with that Ash got her jacket on, as it was quite windy outside and then went down to the common room… She didn't see James anywhere but then she heard someone coming down the stairs, assuming it wasn't James, she turned but then…

'Oh there you are Ash!' A voice behind her said

'Oh James…' Sighed Ash as she turned back around

'Wow… Ash… Urmm…' James nervously started playing with his hair at the back

'What?' Ash smiled

'You look really pretty…' James smiled

'Oh thanks… You look quite good yourself Potter' Smiled Ash

'Thanks… Shall we go?' James said

'Sure!' Ash replied

Ash followed James and they went outside to go to the owlery. It wasn't too far, they just had to o over the main bridge and then up the hill to get to the owlery. They got outside to see everyone getting ready for classes, but it was only the years below… There was a rush, so Ash and James quickly went over the bridge, dodging any other students so there wouldn't be a massive collision which would cause both Ash and James to fall, as well as the student, and no one likes getting hurt. Outside was getting windier and much more colder, so Ash and James tried their best to get to the owlery quickly and back to the common room fast, but it was impossible with the wind!

'More and more wind is coming!' Shouted Ash over the wind

'I know, but we're almost there! Come on!' Replied James as he grabbed Ash's hand

Ash and James holding hands, made their way up to the owlery, its even more harder climbing a hill when its windy as well! There weren't many other students around, only a few who were running to get back inside. Ash and James finally reached the door of the owlery and opened it, but then it closed tightly behind them because of the wind.

'Wow, its empty!' Ash said looking around

'I know… It's never been like this' James said as he walked up next to Ash

Ash looked at James and then smiled 'Nice hair Potter'

James looked confused, so Ash sorted out his hair. She got closer to him and looked at him and started flattening his hair so it was normal again.

'There you go!' Ash giggled

'Thanks Ash…' Smiled James

'No problem!' She replied

Ash turned back around and then went up the stairs to search for a letter with James' name on. While James searched for his own name at the bottom.

Ash got higher and higher up the stairs but she couldn't find anything…

'James, what does your owl look like?' Asked Ash

'Well, it's a snow owl, responds to the name Wings' Laughed James

'Really?' Laughed Ash

'Yep!' He said

Ash started calling out 'Wings' but nothing was happening, there was no sign of any owl or bird or anything.

'I don't think it's here!' Ash said

'Maybe… You check down here and I'll check up there!' Smiled James

Ash agreed and then went down to where James was, and James went up the stairs to see if there was any owl here. As James got higher and higher, he could hear something, something squeaking, Ash didn't go as high as he did, but as he got higher, it became more clear to what the sound was…

'ASH! You have got to come up here quickly!' Shouted James

'Why? You sound worried' Ash said slowly coming up the stairs

'Just come here…' James pointed

Ash got closer and closer and got next to James and gasped at the sight…

'W-What?' Ash sighed

'I don't know…' James replied

On the icy table on the top floor, there was a dying owl there, its wings had been hurt and there was dry blood on the side of the table, there were letters beside the owl as well, all addressed to James Potter…

'Is that..?' Ash stopped

'Yeah, that's Wings' Sighed James

'But what happened…?' Ash looked at James

'I don't know, but this has happened on purpose, this was no accident' James looked at Ash

James held out his hand and got closer to Wings. Wings' beak tried getting closer and closer to James' hand but it gave up and left out a little squeak… James knelt beside it and then looked at Wings', even though it was an owl, he could see the pain in his eyes…

'There's nothing else I can do…' Sighed James

'We could try healing it, we could take him back to the castle…' Ash said from behind

'The wind will be too strong for Wings, he'll die both ways' James looked at Ash

'What do you want to do then?' Ash asked

'I don't want him to die slowly, I don't even want him to die at all…' James looked down

James put his hand on Wings' chest and tears fell from his eyes.

'James… Don't cry please! I know he was close to you… But you have to let go' Ash knelt next to James and looked at him

'I already lost my first owl, and now I've lost Wings… I promised Dad I wouldn't lose anything else' James looked at Ash

Ash looked at James and gently wiped his tears away and then leaned in and hugged him… She put her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him, he put his arms around her and they held each other closely for a while, then Ash got back up and then pulled James up… She looked at Wings and then saw he was not alive anymore…

'I'll take your letters, you can carry Wings, we can bury him somewhere near if you want…' Ash said

'Okay then…' James got up and picked Wings up

James who was carrying the dead owl and Ash who was carrying all the letters, left the owlery and went somewhere a little private…

'I have no idea where this is but we can bury Wings here' Shouted Ash

'Okay…' James sighed

Ash used her wand and then dug a hole in the ground, before James places Wings there and Ash covered the hole up again, after that James and Ash both made some flowers appear and Wings was left there…

'Come on we need to get back now' Ash said gently grabbing James' hand

'Thank you Ash…' James said

'For what?' She replied

'For everything…' James smiled

'You don't need to thank me!' Ash smiled

James and Ash started walking back to the castle, and then it started raining. Ash smiled as she got soaked, and her mascara ran down her cheek.

'Nice face' Laughed James

'Oh thanks' Laughed Ash holding James' hand tightly

'No seriously, you look… Really nice in the rain' James blushed

'Oh yeah right, I look terrible, out of both of us, you look the best in the rain' Ash smiled

This went on for a while until they got back to the castle, it was only 7pm and James and Ash decided to read all of the letters together, as well as talking about what happened to Wings that same day…


	36. Chapter 36: Rhea Vs Priya

Chapter 36: Rhea Vs. Priya.

This was what happened when Ash and James left to go to the Owlery, it started when Rhea noticed that the common room was empty, and she was starting to get a little bored, she checked the girls' dorms but everyone had gone somewhere, so she decided to go up to the boys' dorms to see if anyone (meaning Sid) was there. She started walking up the stairs quietly and she heard a laugh, which wasn't Sid's laugh, it was familiar and she had heard it before, so she got closed and closer and when she reached the door, she heard 2 people speaking, one was a boy, the other was a girl… They were talking and laughing and then with one push of the door, Rhea knew who they were.

'Sid?' Rhea said

'Rhea!' Sid looked at Rhea

'OH…' Priya moved away from Sid who was sitting on the bed

'What is SHE doing here?' Rhea asked

'SHE has a name Rhea, you should get some more manners!' Sid's voice got louder

'Oh yeah, her name is Stupid, sorry Stupid!' Rhea looked at Priya

'Her name is Priya, not Stupid!' Shouted Sid

'Yeah that's right Rhea!' Priya walked closer to Rhea

'GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOT!' Screamed Rhea

'STOP SHOUTING RHEA' Sid Shouted

'YOU STOP SHOUTING SIDDHARTH RAICHAND!' Rhea shouted back

'You aren't supposed to shout at your boyfriend Rhea!' Priya smirked

'What are you smirking at?' Rhea's eyes turned green

'Smirking at your stupidity that's what' Priya smiled

'BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!' Sid shouted as his eyes turned a dark red colour

'Sid…' Rhea got closer to Sid as she noticed his eyes turned red

'Stay away from me Rhea…' Sid sighed

'Don't worry, I'm here…' Priya put her hand on Sid's shoulder

'You stay away from me too, I'm tired of both of you' Sid moved her hand off his shoulder and left the room in anger, closing the door behind him

'See what you've now done' Priya said

'No, see what you've done' Rhea looked at Priya

'Its all your fault, you shouldn't have said those things to me!' Smirked Priya

'He cares more about me than you, its you that shouldn't have said those things you idiot!' Shouted Rhea

'Don't you dare shout at me Rhea' Screamed Priya

'Watch me' Smirked Rhea

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Priya screamed

Rhea luckily dodged the spell before casting stupefy on Priya, Priya was hit and fell on the floor as it was a strong stupefy spell.

'I'm much more stronger than you, don't try fighting me' Smiled Rhea looking down at Priya

'Locomotor Mortis!' Rhea said before Priya could stand up

Priya was now stuck to the ground as more and more plants gathered around her feet and she was stuck there.

'Don't try messing with my boyfriend or you'll be facing death!' Rhea smirked

'Try me' Smiled Priya

'Petrificus Totalus!' Whispered Rhea and in moments Priya was frozen

As time went on Priya was still on the floor and Rhea went down waiting for James and Ash to return, it became time and Ash and James entered the common room, both wet from the heavy rain from outside.

'Rhea!' Ash said as she entered the room and saw her

'Oh hey Ash, hey James!' Rhea smiled

'How are you?' Ash asked

'I'm… Fine, how are you?' Rhea replied

'I'm good, just a little chilly' Smiled Ash

'Where's Sid?' Asked James

'I don't know… We had another argument involving Priya' Sighed Rhea

'What happened?' Ash asked as she took her coat off

'Well, me and Priya just started fighting and then something happened to Sid and his eyes turned red and everything and it was really scary and then he got angry, I didn't know if it was at me or Priya and he left the room, and then-' Rhea stopped

'And then what?' James asked

'Promise to keep a secret?' Rhea whispered

'Promise' James and Ash whispered back

'I… I casted petrificus totalus on Priya' Whispered Rhea

'WHAT? Where is she now?' Asked Ash

'She's in the boys dorms…' Sighed Rhea

'We need to get up there before she gets away!' James said

Rhea nodded and then the three of them went up to the boys' dorms and then saw Priya with her wand out.

'Oh so you're back?' Priya smirked

'I am, problem?' Nodded Rhea

'Oh and you've brought your 'army' with you too' Joked Priya

'Oh shut up Priya, just get out of here!' Grinned James

'Oh Potter, always sticking up for the wrong people aren't you?' Smiled Priya

'I have a better choice than you' James looked angry

'Just like your father you are, mad, an idiot, always looking for trouble, making friends with the wrong people' Priya laughed

'Wait… How do you know my dad?' Sighed James

'No more questions Potter, time to die!' Priya held her wand at James

'Don't you dare!' Ash came in front of James

'Oh… Now your little wittle girlfriend is in the way, aw bless' Smirked Priya

'I'm not his girlfriend' Ash took out her wand

'Priya, we don't need anymore trouble, just get the hell out of here' Rhea shouted

'Be quite Rhea, don't want to be waking up your Sid!' Smirked Priya

'Sid?' Rhea was confused

'Yes Rhea, you heard me right SID!' Priya moved to the side of the bed, revealing Sid laying on the bed with his eyes tightly shut, his face had scars and blood as well as his arms

'What have you done to him?' Shouted James

'Nothing at all Potter. NOTHING' Whispered Priya

'JUST TELL US WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!' Rhea cried

'I haven't done anything to him Rhea, but someone else has' Priya smirked

And with that there was a wind and then a black cloud and Priya disappeared... With Priya gone, Rhea ran up to Sid and knelt down beside his bed and then started crying at the state he was in, blood was dripping down his face as well as scars, tears fell out of Rhea's eyes as she put her head down on the side of the bed…

'Rhea… Don't worry he'll be fine, we just have to get him to the hospital wing… I'll go and get someone' Sighed James

James left the room and a few minutes later he came back with Professor McGonagall who was very unhappy about Sid's state, she immediately got him into the hospital wing and Rhea stayed with him, she stayed there night and day, he was getting better but wasn't waking up, with Sid being in hospital, James didn't even open his letter… Until about a week later, Sid started moving in his bed…

'Sid?' Rhea whispered as she held onto his hand

Sid started moving more and his eyes started opening slowly and slowly…

'Sid!' Rhea said as his eyes fully opened

'Rhea…' Sid started squinting and rubbed his eyes

'Are you okay?' Asked Rhea wiping her tears

'Yeah… Better now, you?' Sid smiled gently

'Yeah… Me too' Rhea held on tightly to Sid's hand

'I'm sorry about the other day…' Sighed Sid

'No… I'm sorry, I'm the reason you're in this state, but I'm glad your alive' Smiled Rhea as tears came out from her eyes

'What happened to me though?' Sid looked confused

'You don't know what happened to you?' Rhea frowned

'No… All I remember is me leaving the room and then I went to the great hall for dinner, after that I came back and then I remember being stopped in front of the dungeons… I don't know who by though' Sid rubbed his head

'Oh… Well… I don't know what happened either, I found you… You were on your bed' Frowned Rhea

'How strange!' Sid smirked

'Are you sure you can't remember anything else' Asked Rhea

'Positive' Smiled Sid

'Good' Rhea stood up

'Rhea… Don't go yet!' Sid put his index finger on his cheek and smiled

'Seriously?' Rhea smiled

'Come on Rhea, I've not had one in ages' Sid laughed

Rhea nodded and giggled as she leaned down and gave Sid a little kiss on the cheek, followed by a long hug from Sid. While that was happening Ash and James were watching from behind and smiling.

'Their a cute couple, even after an argument right?' Smiled Ash looking at James

'Yeah, I'm happy for both of them for finding each other' James looked at Ash

'I can already imagine their wedding day!' Smiled Ash

'Oh really?' Laughed James

'Well yeah, I can also imagine mine, but it's stupid!' Ash looked down

'No, its not, tell me more!' James smiled

'No never mind, just me being a weird hopeless romantic' Giggled Ash

'No tell me about Rhea's wedding' James smiled

'I just imagine… Flowers everywhere, a theme of both Sid and Rhea's favourite colours and an Indian theme to the wedding' Smiled Ash

'That's a pretty good setting' James smiled

'Oh damn, I have to go now!' Ash said looking at the clock

'WAIT!' Shouted James

'What?' Ash turned around to look at James

James smiled and then copied Sid and put his index finger on his cheek and smiled.

'Really? You want one too?' Smiled Ash

'Yup, that's right' James crossed his arms

Ash blushed and then gently leaned in closer and kisses James cheek and then said a quick bye before leaving to get to somewhere, James smiled and saw both Rhea and Sid holding hands looking at him.

'What?' James mouthed

'Nothing…' Sid and Rhea mouthed back while smiling


	37. Chapter 37: The Letters

Chapter 37: The Letters.

Minutes became hours, hours became days and days became weeks and James didn't even open the letters he had received. Until it was one weekend and Ash and James were alone in the common room, everyone had gone for dinner and Ash and James had an early dinner so they were bored in the common room.

'Well what do you want to do?' Asked James

'I don't know, nothing to do these days at Hogwarts' Ash said as she played with her hair

'Meh, this is stupid' James slouched on the sofa

'Oh my god' Ash stood up

'What?' James got worried

'Do you remember those letters?' Ash asked

'What letters?' James replied

'Those letters, the ones we got from the owlery, the day Sid was admitted into the hospital wing?' Ash said

'Oh yeah, what about them?' James was confused

'You didn't open them, and there were many letters for you that day, don't you still have them?' Ash replied

'You had them, not me!' James sat up properly

Ash sighed and then went up to the dorms and went through her bag to see if there was anything there, there wasn't anything in her muggle bag so she went through her suitcase and there still wasn't anything there. She then looked under the bed and she saw a blue and white striped bag, she quickly grabbed it and went downstairs back to James. When she opened the damp bag, there were many letters in there, all addressed to James Potter, James got up when he saw her and then Ash emptied the bag on the table and both Ash and James sat on the floor to go through the letters, the first letter they picked looked very formal, it had neat writing on front and some type of logo on the back, James opened the letter and then read it out, the letter said:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are writing to inform you that you have won the competition that you entered and you will be going to see Wizard Direction next March, we have enclosed 4 tickets for you and your friends and one adult ticket for a parent or guardian accompanying you, we hope you enjoy the show! We have included the VIP tickets as well for them for a special meeting with the boys and we hope you enjoy your day when you meet them next year, we wish you all the best and see you next March.  
>Signed: Wizard Management.<em>

'YOU'RE GOING TO SEE WIZARD DIRECTION?' Shouted Ash

'Lower your voice a little and yes I am with some friends as well' Smiled James

'IM SO JEALOUS, OF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, BUT WHO ARE YOU TAKING?' Ash was very excited

'I'm taking you, Sid and Rhea' Smiled James

'Who's you- MERLINS BEARD, ME?!' Screamed Ash

'Yes Ash, you' James laughed

Ash then had a half heart attack and then sat down again to read the other letters. The next 5 letters were all junk mail, just some silly ad's on pink hair dye and offers in Honeydukes. Until they came to another letter, James recognised the writing straight away and quickly opened the letter, the letter said:

_James,  
>You went to the boathouse eh? And you found a skeleton, I may know what you're talking about but I don't think I can tell you yet, writing it through a letter isn't very safe and could get into the wrong persons hands, so I'm afraid we'll have to wait until Christmas when all of you are round, and yes I knew Romilda, of course I did. I knew a lot about her, me and your mum were talking about her the other day as well! And just tell me everything about your arm at Christmas! These days sending owls from here to there isn't very safe, how's everyone? Mum says hi and so do the Weasleys.<em>

_Lots of Love, Dad._

'So he does know something about the skeleton then?' Sighed Ash

'Well it seems like it' James replied

'I guess we'll just have to wait till Christmas then' Ash looked down

'Don't be sad! It's October now, its only 2 months away!' Smiled James putting his arm around Ash

'Yeah but I really want to find out about that skeleton…' Sighed Ash

'You've been waiting for a while I'm sure you can wait longer… Promise you'll know soon' James held out his pinky

Ash smiled and then they made a pinky promise, since the unbreakable vow was too big for this kind of thing.

'You do pink promises as well?' Smiled Ash

'Yeah course I do!' James smiled back

'It's cute…' Ash whispered

'What?' James didn't hear Ash

'I said it's cool' Ash smiled

'Aw thanks Ash' Laughed James

'No problem!' Ash smiled 'Now are there any more letters?'

'There are a few, but they all look… Weird' James looked worried

'How?' Asked Ash as she looked down

'Well in one, they haven't spelt my name right and then there's another one where its all old and then the last one, well it doesn't look right to me…' Sighed James

'Open the old one first' Ash said

James nodded and grabbed the old looking one and opened it, there was a smell of old parchment and then he opened the letter and there was nothing on the piece of paper…

'There isn't anything on here!' James said

'What? Really?' Ash had a look at the piece of paper 'Well that's strange'

'Why would someone send a blank piece of paper?' Asked James

'Maybe its not blank… It could be invisible ink' Ash said

'Maybe! But how can you make it not invisible?' James was confused'

I don't know, we would have to go to Hogsmeade or ask someone who knew about these things, so I think we'll have to keep this to the side for now' Ash replied

James nodded and then grabbed the next letter, the letter with his name spelt all wrong on the front, James opened the letter and then took the letter out, the letter said:

**Its too dangerous… Too dangerous**

**Shes coming… ****THIS IS TOO MUCH. YOU ****have been warned… ****CHLOE ****CHLOE CHLOE.**

It made no sense to James or Ash and some of the letters couldn't even be read properly because of the bad parchment and the bad ink, it looked like it all had smudged, the small writing was even harder to read.

'What's this supposed to mean?' Ash was shaking

'I don't know… This is really scary…' James sighed

'Are you going to keep the letter?' Ash asked

'I have to… I need to show my dad, even if its dangerous to keep it, I have to keep it' Sighed James

'Well… First we need to figure out what this means' Ash said

'How is everything dangerous? Nothing is dangerous… Nothing bad has happened…' James said

'Well…' Ash looked down

'Well what Ash?' James asked

'Well there was that time with Priya… She disappeared and she hasn't been seen since then, I don't even know where she went and what happened but then… I don't know…' Ash said

'You think its her that's dangerous?' Asked James

'No… What danger would some Hogwarts student cause? It's nothing bad…' Sighed Ash

'Shall we open the third letter now?' Asked James

'Yeah sure… Also just keep that other letter safe, don't let it get into someone else's hands' Ash looked down

James agreed and then got the third and last letter, he opened it and then saw the letter, it was short… But it was disgusting… The letter said:

**BLODD HSA BENE SPILT… **

The writing was written in blood and there were marks all over the piece of paper, Ash and James didn't know what this was supposed to mean…

'Who writes things with blood?' Ash was scared

'I don't know, but this blood… Is familiar' James recognised

'Rhea and Sid are vampires… Lets ask them what type of blood this is!' Ash said

'Wait… It says 'blodd hsa bene spilt' Why have they spelt it wrong?' Asked James

'They must be retarded or something?' Ash said

'No, this is different, they've done it on purpose, but we'll wait for Sid and Rhea to get back' James said

Ash agreed and they started packing away all the other letters when everyone started coming back from dinner and they saw Rhea and Sid coming back..

'RHEA!' Ash said

'Oh hey, whats with the excitement?' Smiled Rhea

'You're a vampire I need your help!' Ash said

'Well I never knew that I was a vampire and okay, here to help' Rhea said

'I need you to tell me what kind of blood this is, I know you aren't a fully trained vampire but just tell me!' Ash was so worried

Rhea nodded and took a look at the blood, she did everything she could but she didn't know what kind of blood it was, then Ash tried Sid and asked him everything… He did the same as Rhea and then he knew immediately what kind of blood it was..

'Owl blood' He said

'OWL BLOOD!' Ash looked at James

'Owl Blood…' Sighed James

'Wings…' Ash held James' hand


	38. Chapter 38: The Return of the Riddles

Chapter 38: The Return of the Riddles.

'What?' James sighed

'Sid just said the blood on this is owl blood…' Sighed Ash

'So, you're meaning to say this was all set up and whoever killed Wings sent this message?' Asked James

'Well… It makes sense, the letter says blood has been spilt, and it's written in blood as well, and why would they send it to you if you havent seen blood recently?' Explained Ash

'I cant believe this is all happening…' James fell onto his knees

'James, don't be so soft, its only an owl… Deal with it' Sid said walking away from James

'Thats what you have to say to your best friend as soon as his own dies and as soon as you get out of hospital?' Rhea looked at Sid

'Yeah I do, have you got some kind of problem?' Sid said

'You can't talk to me like that?! I'm your girlfriend, I actually deserve more respect!' Rhea replied

'Rhea, why dont you just shut up, I have better things to do rather than hear your lectures' Sighed Sid

'That is so rude!' Rhea started going after him

'Rhea no!' Ash stopped Rhea by holding her back

'He'll realise his actions, for now just forget about him!' Ash whispered as Rhea watched Sid go upstairs

'But he's never been like this with me…' Rhea looked down

While Rhea was upset so was James, he was holding the letter… Who would have killed Wings? What harm had Wings ever done? James thought to himself.

'James, just…' Ash pulled James up 'Look at me… Trust me everything is going to be okay, okay?' Ash held James' hand tightly as she looked into his green eyes

James nodded and smiled gently and looked back into Ash's eyes

'Now theres a smile I like to see' Smiled Ash

James nodded and then saw Rhea behind.

'Whats the matter with Rhea?' Asked James

'Didnt you hear anything that was happening?' Ash asked

'I heard how rude Sid was, thats it' Sighed James

'Yeah, he was rude to his own girlfriend as well, I mean what kind of guy would be a meanie to his girlfriend?' Ash asked

'I wouldn't' James winked

'Stop joking around seriously!' Laughed Ash

'I can joke around for as much as I want' Smiled James

'Not now, Rhea's upset… And I really do care about my best friend' Sighed Ash

James nodded and went up to Rhea.

'Hey Rhea, whats wrong?' James asked

'You know whats wrong, so dont bother asking what the matter is!' Rhea was angry

'Now don't get angry at me, I'll get Sid to come back to you!' James smiled

'Oh yeah, good luck!' Rhea said sarcastically

James looked at Ash as he went past her and then went up to get Sid… A few minutes later he came down with Sid, Sid went up to Rhea.

'What do you want?' Sid asked

'Nothing why?' Rhea said

'James told me you wanted me thats why? I hope its not another one of your lectures' Sid's eyes widened

'I dont give lectures, so I think you should stop saying stupid things like that in the first place' Rhea said

'Dont you dare start another argument with me Rhea' Sid said

'I can start whatever I want, okay Sid?' Rhea was furious

'Whatever Rhea' Sid turned around

Sid was about to walk away until there was a sound of footsteps coming from the entrance of the common room, Ash, James, Rhea and Sid all turned around to see who it was. She looked different today, very different, she had dark eyeliner on and her hair was wavy and she had a little smirk on her face, it was Priya.

'Priya!' Sid smiled

'PRIYA? WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?' Rhea shouted

'I invited her, is that a problem?' Sid said

'Yes Sid, it is a problem, I'm your girlfriend not her, and you spend way too much time with that idiot!' Rhea screamed

'Shut up Rhea' Priya smirked

'Who said you were in this conversation, you idiot?' Rhea grinned

'Rhea, Priya deserves more respect! And how many times do I have to tell you not to call her stupid' Sid interrupted

'And how many times do I have to tell you not to stick up for her over me!' Rhea shouted

'He can stick up for anyone he wants, and clearly he's picked me (the better person)' Priya smiled

'See, Priya understands me, you dont! Sid said

'I understand you more than you understand yourself Sid, you dont understand what you're saying!' Said Rhea

'SHUT UP RHEA! I dont want to hear anymore from your mouth!' Sid shouted

'No I will not shut up, you idiot!' Rhea shouted…

Sid sighed 'I expected more out of you Rhea'

'Sid, you never expected anything out of anyone! You just want to follow that little girl around like a dog!' Rhea shouted

'Priya is not a dog! YOU ARE' Sid shouted

'You… IDIOT!' Rhea's eyes turned green and she slapped Sid, leaving a light red mark behind

Sid touched his cheek and looked at Rhea in despair

'Oh my god… Sid I'm so-' Sid interrupted Rhea

'Dont you dare talk to me again, come on Priya' Sid said before…

*PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!*

Sid froze and fell to the ground.

'SID!' Rhea screamed with Ash and James

'What the heck have you done Priya?!' Ash shouted

'I havent done anything…' Smiled Priya

'We just saw what you did Priya, dont deny it!' James said

Priya shook her head and then something weird started happening, Ash, James or Rhea had never seen this happen… Priya's hair started to get shorter and shorter, her face started deforming and… Priya… Well…

'Chloe?!' Rhea said

'What the hell are you doing? And where's Priya?' Asked Ash

'There was never a Priya you dumbass!' Chloe replied pointing her wand at Ash

'What do you want Chloe?' James asked

'Jamesy Potter likes asking questions doesnt he? LIKE HIS FATHER' Chloe laughed

'How the hell do you know my father?!' Shouted James

'Everyone knows Harry Potter dont they? As the boy who lived, or the one who defeated the greatest and most darkest wizard of all time' Chloe grinned

'What do you want from me? Or even what do you want from us…' Ash said

'I dont want anything… I just want to… I want to kill all of you wretched Potters' Laughed Chloe

'Dont you dare go near any of my family' James pointed his wand at Chloe

'Theres no use using that wand against me Potter, I'm far more stronger' Chloe waved her wand and James' wand disappeared

'And you Rhea… I'm sure your Siddy Widdy wouldn't mind losing his vampire powers, now would he?' Smiled Chloe

'NO DONT YOU DARE!' Rhea shouted

'Your Sid already has lost his powers, theres no turning back!' Chloe laughed, she then waved her wand and Ash fell onto the floor, screaming in pain

'Please stop it!' Ash cried

'Oh Miss Phoenix, you thought I would forget you? Well you were wrong! CRUCIO' Chloe was torturing her

'Chloe, please stop it! We'll do anything!' Rhea cried

'No Rhea, we're not going to give up!' James commanded

'You defintely are Harry Potter's son' Laughed Chloe

Chloe pointed her wand at Ash and then did a more stronger spell, Ash started screaming more and crying, begging for Chloe to stop it…

'I wont stop Ashley, your mother and the rest of the army didnt stop, why should I?' Chloe laughed

'What army?' Rhea looked up

Chloe grinned 'You expect me to tell you everything?'

The door opened and Chloe stopped and then she apparated, leaving black smoke behind, McGonagall came running into the room.

'Is everything okay here?' McGonagall was very worried

She looked around and saw Ash on the floor, bleeding on her face, arms, almost everywhere because of torture, Sid on the floor, frozen from a spell and Rhea on the floor, crying her eyes out because of the bad news she had found out… McGonagall clapped her hands and immediately Ash and Sid were both taken to the hospital wing…

'Potter, what happened?' She asked

'It was… I dont know who but…' James couldnt talk he looked down

'History is repeating itself…' McGonagall said under her breath

'Sorry?' James looked up

'Who was in here? Who cast the cruciatus curse at Miss Phoenix?' Asked McGonagall

'It was Chloe…' Rhea looked up, her eyes were black under from the smudged eyeliner

'I was right…' Whispered McGonagall

'Chloe… Chloe Riddle…' McGonagall told James and Rhea

'Whos that? I swear her names Chloe A' Rhea said

'She's the one…' McGonagall said again

'PLEASE PROFESSOR WE DONT UNDERSTAND!' James shouted

'Chloe A Merope Riddle, she was named after her ancestor's mother…' McGonagall said

'And who is her ancestor?' James was curious

'Originally an ancestor of Salazar Slytherin… You probably wont know him, but your father surely will… His name is Voldemort, or as his followers called him Lord Voldemort…' McGonagall was very worried

'Voldemort?' James thought

'Chloe is an ancestor of VOLDEMORT!' McGonagall shouted


	39. Chapter 39: Halloween

Chapter 39: Halloween

'No more questions Potter, I need to get back to teaching class now, if you need me I'll be in my office after 7' McGonagall started walking

'Oh and Potter, you and Miss Basu should go and see Miss Phoenix and Sid in the hospital wing' McGonagall added before she left

After McGonagall had left James looked at Rhea who was wiping her tears and asked 'Who's Voldemort?'

'I dont know, but he sounds scary!' Sighed Rhea

'I think I might ask my dad about him at Christmas…' Sighed James

'I'll be there to ask as well, and Ash and Sid… I think' Rhea said

James and Rhea then left for the hospital wing and then when they entered they saw Sid on one bed, he was still unconcious and was laying on the bed peacefully, on the other bed was Ash sitting up, she was wide awake, there were scratches all over her, one was on the side of her face, and there was a big one on her arm which was quite noticable… James saw Ash and ran up to her, but as for Rhea she looked at Sid and slowly started getting closer to him…

'Hey Ash, are you okay?' James asked

'Do I look okay?' Asked Ash smiling

'Yeah, you look fine to me' Winked James

'Seriously… Look at me, my scratches, their terrible' Ash looked down

Rhea approached Sid and sat on the side of the bed and loooked at Sid.

'Sid… I warned you Priya wasnt right but you didnt listen to me… Sometimes boys do need to listen to girls' Smiled Rhea

'You probably wont even be able to hear me, but I know somehow you'll be able to in the end… Just cant believe someone would do something like that… Taking away your powers' Rhea looked down and saw Sid's hand starting to move a little…

'You look fine Ash… You dont have a bad mark on your face or anything, and you can easily use your hair to cover your scratch on the side of your face' James sighed and gently touched the side of her cheek where the scratch was

'Ouch…' Ash was uncomfortable

'Oh… I'm sorry' James said as he moved his hand away

'Sid?' Rhea said as she heard a little groan from Sid

'Priya?' Sid said quietly

'What the?' Rhea said

'Oh hey Rhea' Sid said as his eyes opened a little

'You seriously say Priya's name as soon as you wake up?!' Rhea stood up

'I'm sorry! I didnt mean to, it was the last thing I was going to say before something happened so it just came out!' Sid said

'Oh… Okay' Sighed Rhea as she sat back down

'Look Rhea…' Sid stopped

'No… Dont be sorry, its all good' Smiled Ash

'Sure?' James asked

'Positive…' Ash replied

James nodded and gently placed his hand on the side of her cheek again and looked into her eyes deeply… Ash looked back into his green eyes and smiled… To Ash his touch was helping the burning in the scar to stop…

'What?' Asked Rhea

'I'm really sorry about going off with Priya, also for neglecting you' Sid held Rhea's hand

'Its fine… As long as you dont go off with her again, its all good' Rhea smiled

'I promise I wont, pinky promise!' Sid held out his pinky

James moved Ash's hair out of her face as it came in the way and started leaning up from where he was kneeling, his face and Ash's face got closer and closer and they both closed their eyes…

Rhea smiled and wrapped her pinky around Sid's and it was a promise made… Then Rhea and Sid turned to Ash and James…

Before anything else could happen James leaned in properly and he held Ash close and his lips touched hers before anything could happen, Ash being nervous pulled away…

'Oh… I'm sorry' James held Ash's hand tightly

'Its… Its fine' Laughed Ash

James smiled back and turned to look behind him and saw Rhea and Sid looking, then all of a sudden all of them started laughing together…

It became a while and with everything that happened, they were worried about getting home, but before home they had to get through Halloween.

31st October came very quickly and it was already Halloween, it was becoming evening for Hogwarts and there was rain pouring outside as well as thunder and lightning… It was time for dinner and Ash, James, Sid and Rhea went down to have their Halloween meal. When they got to the table there was too much food to choose out of, Hogwarts' special baked pumpkin, steak and kidney pie, fried sausages, vegetables, CARROTS, chips (french fries), gravy, yorkshire pudding, chicken, beef, lamb, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, steak, pork chops, sandwiches, cornish pasties, beef casserole. With the desserts apple pie, chocolate eclairs, chocolate gateau, custard tard, ice cream, jelly, jam doughnut, rice pudding, mini humbugs and trifle.

Everyone picked what they wanted and started talking for a while, they were eating peacefully but there was still the sound of thunder and the flashes of lightning coming from outside. Even the night sky in the hall wasnt looking too good with the weather and of course the occasion. The house ghosts started coming out, the bloody baron, nearly headless nick and other well known ghosts. Everyone was eating and enjoying themselves until… There was a crash of thunder and lightning and the lights went out, every candle in the room had gone out and then all of a sudden there was a scream and the lights went back on… Everyone in the hall looked around to see what had happened, but then they were even more worried when McGonagall got out of her chair… All of a sudden there was some screaming coming from the Hufflepuff table…

Everyone started running and more people started running back as soon as they had found out what had happened, Ash stood up and wanted to see what was happening… She got closer and closer and screamed at the sight on the floor…

There was a girl on the floor, a second year in fact, her eyes were opened and her face was covered in blood, there was blood around her dead body, her face was blue in some parts… But someone had killed her right there, right now… And then there was another crash of thunder and lightning and everyone screamed as they knew what was going to happen… By the time you knew it, someone else was dead on the floor.

'Everyone, return to your dormitories immediately!' McGonagall was worried

Everyone rushed out of the hall before they could get murdered… Rhea was holding Sid's hand tightly and running to the common room and Ash was right at the back as she had been pushed there, with her bad arm, she stopped for a moment as it was hurting so much…

'Guys wheres Ash?' James asked Sid and Rhea

'I thought she was with you!' Sid said

'Come on, we have to go and see where she is before she…' James stopped and there was a crash of thunder and lightning and the lights went out, there was a scream and then the lights went back on…

'QUICKLY!' James ran with Sid and Rhea behind him

They ran and ran as fast as they could to the hall, there was no one there… Not one single person was to be seen except McGonagall who was running up to Sid, Rhea and James.

'Professor, have you seen Ash?' James asked

'I have some bad news for you… For all of you!' McGonagall took them out of the hall to talk to them….

'She's taken Miss Phoenix…' McGonagall said in disappointment

'She? Who's she?' Sid asked

'Xing…' McGonagall whispered

'Who's that?' Rhea asked

'She comes every Halloween and takes someone away from here… We've tried our best getting rid of her, but its not possible…' McGonagall said

'Well… How are we going to save Ash?' James asked

'Usually… She takes people and their never seen again' McGonagall said

'Professor… I dont care, I'm going to rescue Ash' James said confidently

'NO JAMES. We are' Sid said

'And me' Smiled Rhea

'Potter, its too dangerous… Please dont go looking for trouble just like your father…' McGonagall said

'I dont look for trouble, its trouble that looks for me' Sighed James 'Come on guys…'

James, Sid and Rhea quickly left for the common room and they sat by the fireplace…

'We are going to save Ash, I dont care if we break 10000 school rules, we have to save her' Sighed James as he looked into the fire

'How though? We dont even know where this Xing ghost is or how to summon her' Rhea said

'The lightning seemed like it was aritificial, coming from the courtyard… If it was real lightning… Then it would've been seen in the ceiling as well' Sid said

'Exactly!' James said

'So 10 minutes… We'll meet here again and go to the courtyard?' Rhea said

'Deal' James and Sid said


	40. Chapter 40: Finding Ash

Chapter 40: Finding Ash…

After 10 minutes had passed, Rhea, Sid and James met up in the common room, it was only 11pm and everyone had gone to bed because of the fright… No one wanted to die…

'We have to be careful, we stick together okay?' James said

'Also when the lights go out, we stick closely okay?' Sid replied

James and Rhea agreed to Sid and Sid and Rhea agreed to James.

Getting out of the common room quietly, they stayed close together, James was at the front and Sid and Rhea were behind holding hands. They didnt hear anything or anyone so they quickly made their way down to the courtyard…

Slowly and slyly, they were almost there and all they could hear was rain pouring down from outside, there was no more thunder or lightning so there was no way this ghost could murder someone else. They got to the doors to go outside to the courtyard and James stopped.

'Whats wrong James?' Rhea asked

'Do you want to do this? Both of you' James looked at Rhea and Sid

'I do… I want to save my best friend!' Rhea said

'I do as well James, Ash is someone important for all of us here' Sid said

'Okay then… Wands out' James got his wand out followed by Sid and Rhea taking their wands out

They opened the door and all went outside into the rain together, they couldnt see anyone, just could feel the rain and could see the courtyard, just empty…

'XING WHEREVER YOU ARE COME OUT!' James shouted

There was no reply

'DONT TRY HIDING FROM US!' James ran to the middle of the courtyard and couldnt see anything, he looked down the different tunnels and couldnt see anything until… He could see some glowing coming from the far tunnel… There was a glow until…

*SCREAM*

A ghostly figure was in front of him, she was pale with black hair and had blood all over her, mainly on her hands, James with a scream fell to the floor and Sid and Rhea turned around, her apperance was too scary to look at. The ghost looked at James with wide eyes and with a fright she screamed loudly with wide eyes and her hair in front of her face… James closed his eyes.

On the other side Rhea let go of Sid's hands and opened the doors to try and escape but Rhea let out a scream as she saw Xing again, now with her white dress covered with blood and with a knife in her hand, Rhea tried backing away but Xing got closer and closer and her eyes widened and widened as she got closer, Sid tried casting stupefy at her but it wouldnt work! Xing started getting closer to Sid…

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' Sid shouted as he pointed his wand at her

Xing didnt say anything and pointed her knife at Sid, she then forced her knife to where Sid's stomach was… Sid screamed thinking he would get stabbed but there wasnt any pain and he opened his eyes to see Xing laughing.

'Too much blood has already been spilt' Xing laughed

'Where's Ash?!' James shouted

Xing then appeared in front of James with blood splatters on her face and her eyes getting darker…

'Don't you worry about her, shes perfectly safe in my hands' Xing smiled, her teeth were sharp as anything and had blood on them…

'Nothing is safe in your bloody hands!' Rhea shouted

Xing laughed and turned to James again…

'If you really want your 'Ash' back then… Well you cant do anything because you'll never get her back' Laughed Xing

'What do you mean?' James asked

'I mean she's never going to come back you dimwit!' Xing screamed

'WE WILL GET HER BACK AND YOU CANT STOP US! AVADA KEDAVRA!' Rhea screamed… Nothing happened

'Your little spells can't work on me Rhea' Smiled Xing as she got closer to Rhea

'Stay away from me…' Rhea started moving back, but she couldnt escape her, as behind her she bumped into another figure of Xing which caused her to scream

'You can't escape me!' Xing said

Xing looked at Rhea for a moment and smiled showing her brown bloody teeth and there was a noise and Rhea screamed… Xing smiled and waved and raised her knife which had blood dripping down onto her hand…

'RHEA!' Sid screamed

Rhea fell to the ground, Xing had stabbed her knife into Rhea and she fell onto the ground, and then she became unconcious… Then there was all of a sudden some noise of footsteps, and a scream… The scream came from the bridge and the footsteps were coming from inside, James started to run to see what the noise was from the bridge but Xing stopped him by appearing at every entrance…

'Xing!' McGonagall was here with Professor Lockhart

'Professors?' James looked at them

'I told you not to go looking for trouble…' McGonagall was disappointed

'Ah Minerva, long time no see' Laughed Xing before she could do anything to James

'You swore to stop murdering students before you died Xing' McGonagall said

'I may have, but that was when I was alive, I'm dead now' Laughed Xing

'Xing, its too much now!' Lockhart interrupted

'Dont get yourself invovled in this pretty boy!' Xing laughed as she wiped blood on Lockharts robe

Lockhart being disgusted turned to try and get the blood off his robe, when he noticed Rhea was in need of some help, Sid was crying… Lockhart helped Sid to get back to himself and Lockhart carried Rhea to the hospital wing, she was in need of help, Sid followed Lockhart.

'Fine… You broke your promise then I'll break mine' McGonagall laughed

'I think I should kill you before you do anything' Xing held up a clean new knife

'Too late Xing, TOO LATE' McGonagall shouted before she threw a locket to distract Xing as in was…

'HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE LOCKET' Xing shouted

'I can take whatever I want Xing!' McGonagall said

Xing screamed and blood started dripping down her face onto the floor… Xing dropped her knife and screamed more, and then in a flash, McGonagall took out a device which then made Xing scream and she fell to the floor and looked up at McGonagall wide dark eyes and then she screamed turning into blood, which then the device McGonagall had, took all the blood away…

James soaked in rain ran to the bridge, Ash was on the bridge covered with blood, her arm had been bleeding again and she had been hurt. James quickly picked her up and then hurried her the best he could to the hospital wing… Xing gone and everyone was safe again. It became the next day and it was still raining, the people who had been killed were killed and were given a proper burial, but Ash and Rhea were still in the hospital wing…

'Do you want to go and see Ash and Rhea in the hospital wing?' James asked

'Do you really think they've recovered after a few hours?' Sid asked

'We're wizards, anything can happen' Smiled James

'True, lets go then!' Sid said

James and Sid then made their way to the hospital wing, before coming in they knocked on the door and one of the nurses opened the door and recognised who they were and let them in…

'Ash's getting a little better now but Rhea lost a lot of blood so… Well she needs more rest' The nurse said

'Shes a vampire… If she's lost blood she needs to have some human blood' Sid said to James

'You could go and quickly ask McGonagall about it? I'm sure there is some human blood somewhere in this castle! While then I'll look after both Rhea and Ash' James smiled

Sid nodded and quickly rushed to get the blood, James went up to Rhea and checked she was okay, she was unconcious. Then he went up to Ash, she still had the scar on the side of her face and her scar on her arm had gotten worse, but she looked okay. Out of curiousity he lifted his sleeve and looked at his scar on his arm, it looked very similar to the one on Ash's arm… He called the nurse and asked her about the scar…

'Why are me and Ash's scars similar?' James asked

'I'm assuming the same person gave you the scar?' The nurse replied

'How do I find out?' Asked James

'I dont know, but you could ask some teacher, they could know something about it, or your parents, I know for a fact your dad has some knowledge in scars' Smiled the nurse

'You knew my dad?' James asked

'Yes, I did, he was always in the hospital wing as well' The nurse said

James turned and saw Sid was already back, with a vial of blood in his hand… Sid was out of breath…

'Seriously, this is the first time I've been out of breath like this in a while' Sighed Sid

'Did you get the blood?' Asked James

'Yes… I found McGonagall on this floor and she got me some, apparently its fresh, but its weird, usually I feel like drinking the blood, today I cant even look at it properly…' Sid was confused

The nurse took the blood from Sid and gave it to Rhea, thankfully it worked and she started moving again, but she was unconcious… Sid and James now had to wait...


	41. Chapter 41: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 41: Hogwarts Express.

By the end of November Ash and Rhea were well again and were healthy as they were before, and very happy. Then November became December and it was time to go to the Potter's for a Christmas there. After packing, they came down with their luggage and started talking on the way to the train…

'So what are we doing when we get to yours?' Asked Sid

'Well, we'll have to choose our rooms and get settled I guess' James said

'Everyones coming right?' Asked Rhea

'Well, from what I know, its me, you, James, Sid, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Albus, my parents, James' parents, Sid's parents, Hugo's parents and your parents!' Smiled Ash

'Also I heard mummy and daddy are going to be putting up a tent for us on Christmas day for a little party between all of us!' Lily smiled

'Where did you pop out from?' James asked

'I've been here all this time James!' Lily sighed

'Didn't notice…' James said walking forward

'Seriously James how could you not notice your own little sister, who's as cute as anything' Ash smiled

'Irritating! Not cute' James corrected Ash

'Thats mean!' Lily shouted

'Keep your voice down Lily, its not like Mum and Dad are here and can hear you' James whispered

'Both of you cut it out!' Albus said

'Does this happen a lot?' Rhea asked

'Yes… Unfortunately' Sighed Albus 'But with Ash here, I think James may be occupied…' Albus and Rhea started to laugh

'What?' Smiled Ash

'Oh nothing' Giggled Rhea

They all reached the train and left their luggage to be picked up and went onto the train, Lily sat with her friends, Hugo and Rose sat with theirs and so did Albus, so Ash, Rhea, Sid and James sat together. It became exactly 11 and the train started to move and they slowly moved away from Hogwarts.

'So is everyone excited?' Asked Rhea

'Course I am!' Smiled Ash

'Yes!' Sid said

'Well, you're all coming over to mine so of course I'm happy' Smiled James

'Good you better be' Rhea said

'So your parents are going to be waiting for us when we get to Kings' Cross?' Ash asked

'No, their going to be waiting for us in Hogwarts' Rhea said sarcastically

'I'm sorry, just wanted to be sure!' Ash smiled

'We'll get to ask them about everything though, right?' Asked Rhea

'What's everything?' Asked Sid

'About Voldemort or whoever it was, and the skeleton who was in the boathouse' Rhea replied

'Voldemort?' Ash was confused 'Who's Voldemort?'

'Theres a lot to tell you, both of you (To Ash and Sid) But we have to be somewhere private' Said James

'How are we supposed to talk privately when-' Ash stopped as there was a knock on the door

Ash, Sid, Rhea and James all looked and saw this guy, he was 5 foot 9, he had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and was very skinny. When he waved and smiled, you saw he wore a lot of bracelets. James stood up and opened the door.

'Hey! I'm so sorry to bother you, and I know we've all never met but everywhere else is full, so can I sit with you?' The boy asked

'Sure!' Ash smiled and moved up for more space

James sighed and closed the door as he came and sat next to Ash, James sat next to him.

'My names Sora by the way. Sora Jackson!' He smiled

'Oh I'm Ashley Phoenix, but you can just call me Ash' Ash and Sora shook hands and James was feeling a little jealous

'I'm Rhea!' Rhea smiled and shook hands with him as well

'Oh and I'm Sid, Rhea's boyfriend' Sid smiled and shook hands with him

'I'm James, James Potter' James smiled not wanting to shake hands with Sora

'Woah, Harry Potter's your dad?' Sora was amazed

'Yeah why?' James asked

'I've read a lot about him and my parents tell me a lot about him, apparently they were in his year when they were here at Hogwarts?' Sora replied

'What house are you in?' Ash smiled

'Gryffindor, I only came for a day today to look around Hogwarts, I join everyone else after Christmas' Sora smiled

'Ah so you join us!' Rhea smiled

'All of you?' Sora said

'Yep!' James smiled

'Awesome! Nice to meet fellow Gryffindors' Sora laughed

'So how are you?' Ash asked

'I'm good, how are you?' Sora replied

'She's fine, now please can I sit next to her again?' James asked

'James dont be so rude!' Ash said

'Someone has a crush' Sora winked

'No I dont, I just want to sit next to her' James was jealous

'James, seriously dont worry about anything, I dont have an interest in anyone here, I'm gay' Smiled Sora

'Oh! Really?' James asked

'Yep!' Sora smiled

'Oh its okay then, you can stay there' James sat back down

'Right I'll be back, I need to get changed, these clothes are so uncomfortable' Sora stood up and grabbed his clothes 'See you!'

Sora left Ash, Rhea, Sid and James and he went to the changing rooms to get into some jeans and a shirt until… Sora bumped into someone and he looked down and as he looked higher he saw someone. There was a guy there, he had light blonde hair and a side fringe and was topless in front of him…

'Oh! I'm sorry' Sora apologised

'No… No worries' The guy said as he looked down trying to cover himself

Sora moved to let him get past and then he moved very quickly back to his little train room.

'Wow' Sora thought as he entered the changing room

While on the other side. Sid, Rhea, James and Ash were talking.

'So who wants to get changed after Sora comes back?' Asked Rhea

'I'll go next' James smiled

'I'll go after James' Ash said quickly

'And I'll go after Ash!' Rhea smiled

'I don't need to change' Smiled Sid

'Well yeah because you look perfect' Rhea smiled at Sid and held his hand

Rhea looked at Sid and saw he was getting weaker, with his vampire powers gone he was getting weaker and weaker… She saw it and then let go of his hand.

'What?' Sid asked

'Oh nothing…' Rhea smiled again

Sora came back in wearing something different and James grabbed his things and then went to the changing room, Sora sat down and then started talking to Sid and Rhea when Ash noticed that James had dropped his shirt on the floor…

'Guys James dropped his shirt' Ash pointed down

'Go give it to him then!' Rhea said

'Why me?' Asked Ash picking the shirt up

'Because you fancy each other thats why' Smiled Rhea

'I dont fancy him pshhh' Ash smiled

'Ash, I only just met you today, but I know he has a crush on you' Winked Sora

'Yeah but… I dont have one on him' Smiled Ash

'Sure you don't Ash…' Sora laughed taking a drink

'Fine, I'll go and give him his shirt' Ash got up

'You go girl' Rhea laughed as Sid and Sora clapped

Ash smiled and opened the door and made her way to the changing room, she got there and saw there was no one inside, which meant James had already gone back to look for his shirt! Ash sighed and then went back to Sid, Sora and Rhea who were laughing as soon as she got there.

'You honestly would have died if you saw James just then!' Rhea laughed

'What? Why?' Ash was confused

'He's looking for his shirt, now hes looking for you' Sora laughed

'He's gone back to the changing rooms! Go quickly!' Smiled Sid

Ash nodded and grabbed her changing stuff and went to the changing rooms, and saw there was still no one there, but the door was still open! Ash sighed and walked back to Sid, Rhea and Sora, they were laughing even more when they saw here again.

'SERIOUSLY GUYS WHERE IS JAMES' Ash shouted

'CALM DOWN ASH, just go there, we told him to wait for you!' Smiled Sora

'YEAH RIGHT' Ash said

'We actually did, now GO!' Sid said as Rhea joined him as he said go

Ash walked slowly to the changing rooms and reached there and waited there, she saw no one around and was about to leave until…

'Ash!' A voice said

'JAMES!' Smiled Ash

James was there, he was topless and smiling at Ash.

'Finally I found you!' James smiled

'I know, took me ages to finally find you' Smiled Ash

'You have my shirt?' Smiled James

'Oh… Yeah here, sorry' Ash handed the shirt over to James

'There isnt anyone in, you can go in' James smiled as he got closer to Ash still holding his shirt

'Oh yeah' Ash smiled and looked up at James

James smiled and looked down at her and gently moved her jet black hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes, just as he did that day in the hospital wing… And leaned in close, Ash put her hand on his chest and he smiled at her touched, they were just about to kiss once again until…

'There you are!' Sora smiled and saw both of them

'Oh hey!' Ash smiled at Sora

Sora smiled and looked at James' hand which was on Ash's waist… Sora coughed and then replied 'Hey Ash! Hey James'

James blushed and moved his hand and put his shirt on…

'I just wanted to tell you we're going to be at Kings Cross in 2 hours, so get ready already Ash' Smiled Sora

'Yeah Ash' Laughed James

'Shut up both of you, I'm going in now!' Smiled Ash

Ash sighed and then moved and went into the changing room and locked the door behind her…

'Wow' Smiled James

'What you wowing about Potter' Sora smiled

'Nothing Jackson!' Laughed James

James and Sora then made their way back to where everyone else was and they all got changed into the order they said they would go in. Sora wore jeans and a shirt, while James wore a stripy shirt with some loose bottoms, Ash wore some tights, shorts and a shirt with a cardigan, Rhea wore a skirt and top with a jacket, and Sid wore a buttoned shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Eventually it became time and they were there at Kings' Cross station. Everyone got off the train with their luggage and James was at the front looking around for his parents…

'Where are they?' He thought

'James, how are we supposed to find your parents in this crowd?' Asked Rhea

'Don't worry they'll be here somewhere, if not we'll go to the car park' Smiled James

Lily came next to James, and Ash was next to her, she was holding Ash's hand because she was worried, she might be 12 but she was still worried.

'OVER THERE!' Albus pointed and started running to his parents

James smiled and followed with everyone else following behind him… They ran and ran with their suitcases and then reached a woman with ginger hair and a man with glasses and dark hair.

'There you are!' Ginny said

'Hey mum, hey dad' Albus said

'How are you all?' Harry asked

'We're all good, how are you?' James asked

'We're fine, come on lets go to the car park!' Smiled Harry

'Wait!' James stopped his dad

'Whats the matter?' Harry asked

'I wanted to introduce everyone to you' Smiled James

'Okay, go on then!' Harry and Ginny crossed their arms and watched James

'This is Rhea, a really good friend' He smiled at Rhea and pointed at her

'Hello Rhea' Harry smiled

'Hey!' Rhea replied

'This is Sora, he isnt coming with us, but we met him on the train' James pointed at Sora and Sora gave a little wave

'This is Sid, he's a vampire...' James stopped as he looked at Sid

'Whats wrong James?' Ginny asked

'Oh nothing, Sid's just another amazing friend of mine' James smiled

'Right I need to go guys, I'll see you all after Christmas, have a good Christmas!' Sora waved bye and everyone shouted bye as he left

'Anyone else?' Asked Ginny and Harry

'Then theres Ash, she's always helped me in everything and... Shes another amazing friend' James pointed at Ash, Ash smiled as James felt a little harsh 'friendzoning her'

'We'll get to the car then shall we? We need to get everyones luggage in!' Smiled Ginny

Everyone agreed and then followed Harry and Ginny to the car, the car was quite big and managed to fit all the luggage in, but then with Harry and Ginny comfortably sitting at the front, everyone was squashed up in 4's in the back, then they drove off home, where the fun would all begin...


	42. Chapter 42: A Surprise

Chapter 42: A Surprise

The car stopped and the engine turned off. They were here. Harry got out of the car followed by Ginny and Harry went to get the luggage out while Ginny helped everyone out of the car. James got out first, followed by Ash and then followed by Sid and Rhea. Ginny closed the door behind them and then opened the next door where Albus, Hugo, Rose and Lily were. Harry took all of the luggage out and once everyone was sorted, Ginny got the keys out and unlocked the door and opened the door and let everyone in. Ash walked into the room behind James and she entered the room and looked around. There was a rosy smell in the air and the place was really nice, there was a golden clock near the fireplace which automatically lit when they were all in the room, the lights turned on and the place had a cosy feeling.

'All of you can decide which room you want to sleep in, I'll get something to eat for everyone' Smiled Ginny

'And I'll help!' Harry said taking his jacket off

Harry and Ginny left the room and everyone left their luggage at the side and they sat down on the sofa together.

'So where does everyone want to sleep?' Asked Albus

'Don't mind to be honest' Smiled Sid

'I want to be in my room' Lily shouted

'You always want to be in your room, fine Lily and Albus will be in Lily's room?' James said

'Fine!' Albus sighed

'You know you can say no…' James looked at Albus

'But where else would I sleep?' Albus asked

'Sleep in the garden, the gnomes will get you' James laughed

'Albus, just sleep with Lily it wont make a difference' Rose said

'Can Rose be in my room pleeeaaaseee?' Lily shouted

'Okay fine whatever, then Albus can be with Hugo in Albus' room' Smiled James

'I'll be with Sid!' Rhea said

'Okay then, maybe if you want, in my room it'll be me, you, Ash and Sid okay?' James said

'Perfect!' Smiled Ash

'Anything's perfect when its to do with James' Albus whispered under his breath

'What?' Ash said

'Nothing!' Smiled Albus

'So its Hugo and Albus, Lily and Rose, Ash, Me, Rhea and Sid in the rooms okay?' James smiled

Everyone agreed and then waited for Harry and Ginny to bring in some snacks. While they were eating, Ash asked 'When are all the parents getting here then?'

'Well… They should be getting here by this evening, before dinner' Smiled Ginny

'Oh that's good, is anyone else supposed to be coming?' Replied Ash

'Well, Fred's coming over soon… Should be coming in a few minutes' Smiled Harry

'OH MY GOD FRED' James was clearly excited

'Thank you for the interruption James… And I think others are coming but that's for the Christmas party, so at Christmas there may be some surprise guests' Smiled Harry

Ash nodded and then looked down and started having some snacks like everyone else..

'Woah these are really nice' Rhea said

'Thanks' Laughed Ginny

'So have you all chosen your rooms?' Ginny asked

Everyone nodded.

'Where's everyone sleeping then?' Harry asked

Just as about they were going to reply, there was a knock on the door, Ginny stood up to go and she opened the door and then as soon as the door fully opened, a rather tall guy stood there holding a suitcase and smiled! His hair was ginger and was quite good looking.

'HEEYY!' He hugged Ginny and brought his luggage in and Ginny of course greeted him and closed the door behind him

'Uncle Hazza!' The guy laughed

'Freddie!' Harry laughed and hugged Fred

'Haven't seen all of you in ages, and oh look we have guests' Fred grinned at Ash

'Albus! Where are you? COME TO ME!' Fred commanded

Albus laughed and walked up to Fred and Fred smiled and shook hands.

'Someone's grown since last year' Smiled Fred

'More like someone's shrunk since last year…' Albus laughed

Fred laughed and then Lily came running and she hugged him.

'Lily! Haven't seen you in ages too!' Smiled Fred

'I know, God knows how long it's been' Smiled Lily

Lily went away to Rose again and then Fred turned to James.

'Jamesy!' Fred laughed

'Don't call me that!' James got up

Fred laughed and then hugged James as an excuse to whisper something in his ear.

'Who are the girls eh?' Fred whispered

'No one… Why?' James was confused

'If their no one what are they doing here?' Fred whispered back

'Their just friends!' James smiled

'Sure! I'm gonna try talking to them' Fred let go of James and approached Rhea

'Well hello there young lady' Fred smiled and held out his hand

'I'm a vampire and I'm not afraid to eat your blood' Rhea threatened him

'Woah… Calm down Miss…?' Fred stopped

'Miss Noneofyourbusiness' Rhea smiled

'Someone's getting a little hot in here' Fred tried flirting

'Urm… Fred' James stopped Fred

'What?' Fred whispered

'Her boyfriend is the one sitting next to her' James whispered

'OH' Fred's eyes widened and then he went up to Rhea again

'Sorry… I was joking, you can ask James and Albus or Lily, I always do that' Fred laughed

'It's alright' Smiled Rhea 'I'm Rhea'

'Nice to meet you Rhea, I'm Fred!' Fred and Rhea shook hands

'Is Roxanne coming?' Asked Lily

'Nope, she's a little ill you see…' Sighed Fred and turned to Sid

'Hey, we cool? I'm sorry I didn't mean to 'make a move' on your girlfriend' Smiled Fred holding his hand out

'You better not make another move, otherwise I will personally put you through a shredder' Sid threatened

'Woaaah!' Fred was worried

'I'm serious, but yeah we cool' Smiled Sid and Fred and Sid shook hands

Fred walked up to Ash lastly and looked down at her sitting and she looked up and blinked her eyes a few times as she was a little nervous.

'Hey there, I'm Fred, how you doing?' Fred held out his hand and smiled

'I'm good thanks, and I'm Ash' Ash shook Fred's hand

'Nice to meet you Ash' Smiled Fred as he looked at her, still

'Urmmm… Fred' James pulled Fred back

James took Fred into the kitchen and then Fred laughed.

'What's the matter now?' Smiled Fred

'Don't you dare try flirting with Ash' James pointed at Fred

'WHY?' Fred 's eyes widened

'Because… Well promise not to tell anyone' James sighed

'I promise not to tell anyone that you fancy Ash and you really want to ask her out okay?' Fred smiled

'How did you know?' James asked

'ONLY AN IDIOT WOULDN'T KNOW JAMESY BOY' Fred laughed

'DON'T YOU DARE TELL ASH!' James pointed at Fred

'Tell Ash what?' James turned and Ginny was there

'Oh nothing Mum…' James sighed and smiled nervously

'Don't lie to me James Potter, I heard everything' Ginny smiled

'Oh…' James blushed

'AHAHAHAH JAMESY IS BLUSHING' Fred laughed

'Fred go inside…' Ginny said and Fred left, Ginny went up to James

'Don't worry, I think if you want the best advice you should go ask your dad, he had all the girls following him at one point' Smiled Ginny

'I have to tell Dad then?' James sighed

'Well one day you'll have to tell everyone' Ginny laughed 'Now go back in and I'll come in with the drinks'

James nodded and went back into the room where he saw Fred took his space and was sitting next to Ash and Ash and Fred were laughing. James sighed and then got a chair and then sat in the corner, Ash saw him and looked and mouthed 'Come here' but he sighed but smiled and shook his head… Ash excused her from Fred and went to James and then sat on the floor next to him so then they could talk.

'So will you now tell me where everyone is sleeping?' Harry asked

'Well, in Lily's room there is Lily and Rose, in Albus' there is Albus and Hugo and-' Fred interrupted James

'OH MY GOSH BOYS NIGHT IN WOOOOOOOOOOO' Fred laughed

'Now, now calm down' Rhea said under her breath

'You calm down Miss Vampire' Fred sighed

'As I was saying… Me, Ash, Rhea and Sid will be in my room with the two double beds' Smiled James

'What? You and Ash going to be in the same bed?' Fred smiled

'Yeah we are because that's the only way!' James said

Fred snorted and then started laughing his head off.

'YOU…. ASH…. OH MY…. AHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. BED' Fred couldn't speak properly but you could get at what he was thinking

'You are so dirty minded!' James shouted

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… JAMESY BOYS… ASH… AHAHAHA… BED!' Fred was still talking rubbish

'Fred… SERIOUSLY STOP' Ash shouted and then everyone burst out laughing

This was a good start for all of them, but what they didn't know about what was going to happen tonight…


	43. Chapter 43: Dead

Chapter 43: Dead.

It quickly became evening and everyone was starting to come, Hermione and Ron were on time and they were there, followed by Romilda and Will, followed by Sid's parents Alisha and Jay, and finally Rhea's parents Padma (Yes, the same Padma who was in Harry's year) and Dylan. Ash also found out her little cousin Maya was going to come for Christmas and Rhea found out her cousin Amber was going to be there for Christmas as well. After a nice dinner, the parents all started talking so the young people went outside for some fresh air, as well as some talking as well.

'Your parents are really good cooks' Smiled Ash

'Thanks… I'm sure yours will be as well' James smiled at Ash

'Both of you stop flirting around, we all know here my parents make the best food in the whole of the world' Fred butted in

'You wish…' James said under his breath

'What did you say Potter?' Fred pointed at James

'Nothing…' James replied

Fred moved and Ash started laughing.

'Guys its freezing out here!' Rhea shouted as she was shivering

'Here!' Sid took his jacket off and then put it around Rhea and then put his arm around her

'You'll be cold…' Rhea looked up at Sid

'So? My Rhea needs better health than me, and anyways I haven't been feeling that good recently…' Sighed Sid

Rhea knew it was because he wasn't a vampire and she wanted to tell Sid everything but she didn't want to upset him at the happiest time of the year.

'Oh well… I hope you feel better soon' Rhea cuddled Sid and he smiled at her touch

'So how's tonight going to be when you sleep in the same bed as Ash?' Fred laughed

'You are actually so perverted, nothings going to happen its only 2 friends in the same bed!' James' eyes widened

'Yeah but what if it turns from friends into boyfriend and girlfriend in one night, if you get me' Fred winked

'Nothing is going to happen in bed with me and James okay?' Ash came in between them

'SEE!' James said

'Yeah, I won't let anything happen, I won't even let him touch me' Ash smiled

'HAHAHAHAH TOUCH…. BED…. JAMES!' Fred started laughing again speaking nonsense

'Fred, you have got to stop having these random fits, their going to give me hearing problems one day!' Rhea sighed

'Yeah Fred!' Sid laughed trying to stand up for Rhea

'OOOSH 2 vampires attacking me, what you going to do bite me?' Fred said

'Yeah I could' Sid said

'Bring it on' Fred replied

'I will, it's been a while since I've had some fresh human blood, especially out of a ginger' Sid smiled

'No Sid! You can't bring it on!' Rhea stopped Sid

'What? Why?' Sid asked

'Because this is all a joke!' Rhea smiled

'Whatever, just watch your tongue Fred' Sid smiled at Fred

'I will, as long as you watch your fangs' Laughed Fred

As this was going on, behind James and Ash were talking…

'I'm so sorry about Fred' James held Ash's hand

'It's fine, I'm guessing he likes making these jokes and stuff' Ash smiled

'Yeah… He gets it from his dad' Smiled James

'You have a really nice family!' Ash looked into James' eyes and he looked back

'So do you… I mean dad's told me a lot about your mum and stuff' James replied as he got closer to Ash

'I hope its good stuff' Laughed Ash

'Oh yeah it is, don't worry!' Smiled James

This went on for a while until there was a squeaking noise and it came from outside, everyone looked into the distance and saw nothing but darkness… Until there was a louder squeak and then it went bright and then something floated into the shed, everyone quickly went up to the shed and then Fred, being the oldest, opened the door carefully… And there was that same glowing light but it was making no sound until there was a whoosh and then it transformed to some kind of screen, it started showing something… There was a girl, her hair was tied up tightly in a high ponytail and she was casually humming. When she turned around, it was Zee. The same Zee who hadn't been at Hogwarts for this year because she had left the school. Everyone had almost forgotten about her until now…

'Who's this girl with the moustache?' Fred laughed

'Shut up, this screen is trying to show us something' Albus said

Zee was moving around the room and she wasn't using any magic of any sort and seemed like any casual muggle… She was making something and was pouting and she looked slightly annoyed, she then went up to some small diary and got a pen out and went through her pages… The name Ash, Rhea, Sid, James, Lia and other names were on the pages and she was crossing them off…

'Idiot' Ash said

'I know right, and we thought she was a good friend?' Rhea replied

The screen kept showing and then she put the diary away and went into the kitchen to get something out of the oven, it was a cake, and Zee sighed in horror as her cake she was baking was burnt, even though it had only been in the oven for 7 minutes. How strange. The screen was showing this random thing and they were about to leave when there was a loud noise from the screen and all they heard was a 'SORRY!' And then Zee fell to the floor, there was blood around her, her head had slammed into the wooden floor and she was dead. She lay there and it was obvious…

'Avada Kedavra!' James said as the screen went off and turned into a ball of light again

'Someone murdered Zee' Rhea sighed

'Yeah and whats worse, her last words were sorry?' Ash was confused

'Why would someone say sorry when they die?' Fred was confused too

'Maybe she turned into a 'I'm going to say sorry all the time' person?' Rhea said

'Maybe, or she could have sorry tourettes…' Sid said

'Yeah but then she would have a disease of the brain' Albus said

'Maybe she was working for someone?' James said

'Could have been Chloe…' Rhea said

'Why would some casual muggle ex-wizard work for someone casual in Slytherin?' Asked Ash

'Ash, you don't understand… Chloe-' Rhea stopped as all the parents came outside to see what had happened

'What's happened here?' Harry asked

'Zee's dead' James said

'What?' Romilda said

'Yeah, she was murdered and her last words were sorry' Ash replied

'Wait, is Zee that one who left Hogwarts? The one who helped James for the tasks?' Ginny asked

'No, she didn't help me, Ash did, she just told me to go to Ash' James said

'Seriously you need to all tell me who this Zee person is, this is getting really annoying' Fred said

'Fred we'll tell you everything later okay?' Rhea said

'Fine whatever' Fred sighed

'How did she die?' Padma asked

'Someone casted avada kedavra on her and her head hit the floor and she died' Sighed Rhea

'All of you get back inside, none of us need to know anything about Zee' Harry said as he closed the shed door and pushed everyone away

'WAIT Dad! We need to ask you something' James said

'I'll be inside in a few minutes, you can ask me then' Harry sighed

James nodded and followed everyone inside, while Harry was outside investigating what had just happened. It became an hour and it was 11pm and everyone was in their pyjamas and Harry came back into the house and sat on the sofa, James, Sid, Rhea and Ash sat down in front of Harry, the fire lit…

'Dad we want to ask you something' James said

'Go on…' Harry sat up and looked at the four of them

'We wanted to ask…' James stopped and he looked at Rhea

'McGonagall told us something… She said this girl at school Chloe Riddle-' Rhea stopped as Harry stopped her

'Wait, what's her name?' Harry asked

'She used to say her name was Chloe A, but we found out it was Chloe Riddle' Sighed James

'Riddle… James- All of you, you must not go near her!' Harry warned

'She tortured me, she used the cruciatus curse on me and thats all I remember' Ash sighed

'Did McGonagall tell you anything else?' Harry asked

'She said that Chloe was some kind of ancestor of some dude named Voldemort' Rhea tried her best to say Voldemort

'Who's Voldemort?' Asked Sid

'Voldemort… Is… Well he was… The most darkest wizard in the world, he tried to kill me, he killed your grandparents, his followers killed Teddy's mother and father, they killed many people at the time… You will not believe how much blood was spilt… He only wanted to kill one person though… And that one person… Was me' Sighed Harry

Harry's mind went to a blur and he went into a flashback, he remembered Hogwarts burnt down, every little bit of Hogwarts was ruined by death eaters. Harry remembered finding horcruxes, destroying each and every one of them with the tooth of the Basilisk or even the sword of Gryffindor. He remembered Luna, how she helped him find the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and remembered how much Hermione and Ron stuck beside him the whole time through. He remembered Aberforth… He had been watching Harry through the mirror every moment and helping him, and then Harry… He remembered when Neville slashed the sword of Gryffindor and killed Nagini in a second… He remembered when Voldemort died.

'Dad… Dad!' James said

'What?' Harry replied

'Why did he want to kill you?' Rhea asked

'When I was a baby, he tried to kill me, but his spell backfired and his soul… Well part of his soul went inside me… Thats how I was connected to him, he gave me a scar, that scar hasn't hurt for about 22 years now… I was the boy who lived' Harry sighed

'Then what does this Chloe want?' Ginny came in

'She said she wanted to kill me…' James said

'Be careful in school James, warn Albus and Lily as well, you have got to stay away from anyone with the last name Riddle' Harry said

'Also I need to ask something else' Ash said

'Go on…' Harry looked at Ash

'I think James already mentioned it in a letter… But me and Rhea, well we discovered a skeleton in the boathouse, we didnt know who it was but McGonagall wasn't telling us anything… So we were wondering if you knew anything' Ash explained

'The boathouse…' Harry sighed


	44. Chapter 44: Snape Severus Snape

Chapter 44: Snape. Severus Snape.

Harry had another flashback. Him, Ron and Hermione, hiding behind a dark screen in the boathouse, they couldn't be seen and what was on that other side couldn't be seen very well either. When they entered the boathouse, Voldemort and Snape were talking about being extraordinary. Snape was saying Voldemort has done many extraordinary things, but Voldemort was saying he IS extraordinary. Snape then explained to Voldemort that there is no one more powerful than him, and that the night Harry comes to him, the wand will not fail Voldemort.

'It answers to you and you only' Snape said

'Does it?' Voldemort replied

'My lord?' Snape smirked

'The wand… Does it truly answer to me?' Voldemort whispered 'You're a clever man Severus, surely you must know… Where does it's true loyalty lie?'

'With you… Of course my lord' Snape replied

'The elder wand cannot serve me properly because I am not it's true master' Voldemort smiled 'The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed it's last owner'

Voldemort walked closer to Snape with Nagini (his snake) following behind him.

'You killed Dumbledore Severus, while you live the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine…' Voldemort got his wand out 'You have been a good and faithful servant Severus… But only I can live forever…'

'My Lord…' Before Snape could say anything else Voldemort casted a spell and Snape gasped and fell to the floor… Harry was shocked

'Nagini… KILL!' Voldemort said to the snake

Nagini attacked Snape and then started biting hi, noises as the glass window kept banging as the force pushed Snape back and he gasped at every moment, Harry could hear the gasps, the pain and could see the blood on the screen… Voldemort apparated out of the boathouse and once Harry was sure he was gone, Harry opened the door to see Snape.

Harry got closer and closer to Snape, he was slouching there, there was blood around him and the side of his neck was very badly bleeding, Harry knelt down and then tried helping him by covering Snape's wound with his hand… Snape was breathing heavily and trying his best to survive for as long as he could. Harry looked at Snape and Snape looked back at Harry… Harry looked closely and saw tears were coming out of Snape's eyes…

'T-T….Take them! Take them… Please' Snape tried his best to say

Harry turned to Hermione who had her bag 'Get me something! A flask anything!' Harry said hurriedly…

Hermione quickly got her bag out and pulled out a small glass vial which was empty and gave it to Harry, Harry then collected Snape's tears and closed the lid to keep the memories inside…

'Take them to the pensieve…' Snape whispered

Harry looked back at Snape as he saw the memories moving around in the vial and Snape looked at him, he was focusing at his eyes…

'You have your mother's eyes…' Snape sighed and whispered

Harry was confused and had a little thought about how he knew about his mother, after a few seconds, Snape's head turned and he looked away and he closed his eyes… He was dead.

Back to reality, Harry told the story about Snape to everyone…

'How did Snape know about your mum then?' Asked Rhea

'It's a long story and it's really… It made me cry' Harry said

'Well we all want to hear another long story…' Rhea smiled

'I know but this is really hard to explain, I'll have to tell you about other people as well' Sighed Harry

'Well fine just tell us about the people then' Smiled Ash

'Lily Evans was my mum, I named Lily after her, James Potter was my dad-' Harry stopped

'Dad, why am I your dad?' James was being stupid

'No… I named you after him!' Harry sighed

'I knew that' James smiled

'There was also Albus Dumbledore, who was the headmaster of Hogwarts at one point, and then there's Severus Snape who you just heard about… There was also my Godfather, Sirius Black-' Harry stopped again

'Sirius is my middle name!' James smiled

'And my middle name is lol jk' Ash joked

'No seriously it actually is' James said

'I know' Ash said

'As I was saying there was also Remus Lupin, who is the father of Teddy Lupin, there's also Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew' Harry sighed

'Someone at school is Lea Pettigrew?' Rhea said

'Who does she usually hang around with?' Asked Harry

'Well, when she isn't alone she's with Chloe even though their in different houses' Rhea explained

'Peter Pettigrew was in a different house from the Slytherin's and he went off with Voldemort who's real name was Tom Riddle' Harry replied

'CHLOE RIDDLE TOM RIDDLE OH MY GOSH' Ash stood up

'Yes Ash, well done!' Rhea said sarcastically

Everyone started laughing, so Ash sat back down.

'Stay away from both of them, all of you, I'm warning you, this is only for your safety' Sighed James

'Why?' Asked Sid

'Because my parents, they trusted the wrong person, the wrong person in this case is Peter Pettigrew who sold my parents to Voldemort… Voldemort checked the prophecy, it told him someone was going to be born at the end of July who was going to kill him in the future, of course Voldemort didn't want to die, he wanted to live forever, Peter told him that I was the one who was going to kill him, he only wanted to kill me but my parents tried to protect me and he killed both of my parents… But didn't kill me' Harry explained

'Well obviously otherwise you wouldn't be here today!' James smiled

'Everyone knows that James, no need to state the obvious' Rhea said

'Sorry!' James apologised

'So why did this 'Peter' guy want to kill your parents?' Ash asked

'Thank you for showing an interest in this Ash, and I don't know, I don't have the answer to that, if you really wanted to ask someone you had to ask my parents… But their dead' Harry sighed

'We could change this topic then… I mean I don't want to upset you or anything…' Ash sighed

'No, don't worry, I'm fine' Harry smiled

'So can you tell us more about the memories of Snape? If you ever got chance to see them?' Sid asked

'Oh I got to see them, and I could show you, but we would need a pensieve or someone here would know how to do occlumency' Sighed Harry

'Well do you have a pensieve?' Asked Sid

'No, but I only knew 2 people who had one, Snape and Dumbledore, Dumbledore's is probably at Hogwarts, I don't know where Snape's would be' Harry replied

'Well we could find out where Snape's house is and apparate there?' Ash asked

'Maybe, but we would need some way to get into the house' Rhea replied

'Alohomora, I'm sure Snape didn't have time to protect his front door from this spell' Laughed Ash

'True that, but he lived in a muggle neighbourhood, so we'll have to be careful' Harry said

'When can we go?' James asked

'We can all go now, since it's dark outside and we can do spells in the dark without muggles seeing' Harry suggested

'Okay, but does anyone know where Snape lived?' Rhea asked

'I do, well I think I do' Harry replied as he stood up

Everyone nodded and then stood up after Harry and he held his hand out in the middle, James put his hand on Harry's followed by Sid, Ash and then Rhea and then with a whoosh they were gone.

They landed pretty quickly and they were in the centre of the muggle village.

'Follow me' Harry whispered

Everyone agreed and followed Harry quietly, they walked for about 5 minutes until they came to a stop at a house, and Harry pointed at the door…

'Alohomora' Harry said with his wand pointing at the door

The door unlocked and Harry whispered a spell and the tip of his wand lighted up and they walked in. It was very dark, Harry tried a light switch but none of the lights were working, it had been a while so of course they would be dead. The place was really messy, things had fallen and broken and it looked quite horrible. Ash was really worried, she had always been scared of the dark… She held James tightly, and stayed close to him, Rhea was also holding tightly to Sid who didn't seem scared at all, but was keeping Rhea close.

'Through here' Harry said

Everyone agreed again and then walked into another room, Harry closed the door behind them and then Harry pointed at the light bulb…

'Reparo' Harry said and something happened

Harry then told James to flick the switch on, and as soon as he flicked the switch on the light went on, it wasn't the best light bulb but it was giving them light so it was all good.

'What now?' Asked Ash

'Somehow, I can feel the pensieve is somewhere in here but I just don't know where' Harry said

'How does it look like?' James asked

'What?' Harry didn't hear James properly

'Dad, what is that?' James pointed at some kind of floating bowl that was floating with water inside

'That's the pensieve' Harry smiled

Harry moved it into the middle of the room and then he asked everyone if they were ready, everyone said yes, and then he got his wand and then started to take some kind of 'stuff' out of his head, then he placed it carefully into the pensieve…

The water turned black and then there were two girls in the middle, one was ginger and one had brown hair, the ginger one made a flower grow from the middle of her hand…

'Freak!' The girl with brown hair shouted 'Come here!'

The girl with ginger hair kept running.

'I'm going to tell mummy, you're a FREAK!' The girl with brown hair said 'You're a freak Lily! Come here'

Then the girl with ginger hair stopped and then a boy with black hair came from inside a tree and out and the girl with brown hair ran away… Then the boy with black hair picked up a leaf off the floor and then he did something and the leaf made its way to Lily by itself and Lily held it and smiled at the boy, and the boy smiled back.

Then the scene changed and Lily and the boy were lying down under a tree looking up into the sky.

'She's jealous, that she's ordinary and you're special' The boy said

'That's mean Severus' Lily replied

They looked up again and Severus made the leaves fall off the tree, and Lily smiled at this. Lily then started laughing and it started echoing. The scene changed again and it was at Hogwarts, Lily had the sorting hat on her head and her house was being chosen.

'Gryffindor!' The sorting hat shouted

Lily who was very happy about this, got off and looked at Severus, who wasn't very happy, Lily smiled at Severus but he didn't smile back. Severus watched as Lily met someone else.

'Hi I'm James' Said one boy

'Hi I'm Lily' Lily and James shook hands and Severus felt jealousy on the inside

Then the scene changed and then it showed Lily and Severus walking together, and then a voice said something…

'You're just like your father. Lazy. Arrogant!' The voice said

There was a boy who pushed Severus and Lily apart and he smiled as he saw the books fall to the ground, and there was another voice heard, who sounded a lot like Harry.

'Don't say a word against my father!' Another voice replied

Severus handed the books to Lily and helped her and walked away.

Then the scene changed again, it turned to when Lily had grown older, she was in another man's arms, of course it was James, they seemed very happy together.

Then they saw Professor Trelawney, but they couldn't understand what she was saying, but it sounded very scary.

Then a pale man came up, his eyes had opened and he had no hair, he looked surreal.

'Severus…' There was a whisper and a white light

Then you could see there was a man with black hair who was kneeling on the floor.

'No don't kill me!' He said

Then you could see that he was kneeling on the floor in front of an old man with a long beard.

'The prophecy did not refer to a woman, it spoke of a boy born at the end of July' The old man said

'Yes but he thinks its HER son' The other man replied 'He intends to hunt them down and to kill them… Hide them. Hide them all. I beg of you'

'What will you give me in exchange Severus?' The older man replied

'Anything' The other man kneeling replied

Then the scene changed, it was of a woman, who had ginger hair and was sitting kneeling beside a cot, she was talking to her baby.

'Harry… Harry you're so loved. So loved…' The woman whispered 'Harry, mamma loves you… Dadda loves you… Harry be safe, be strong'

Without anything else there was this loud 'Avada Kedavra' And a loud scream off a woman.

It then showed that man who was pale, after him was another man who looked a lot like a mouse, and then again, it was the man who was pale. The scene changed once more and it was the same old man with the same man with black hair again.

'You said you would keep her safe!' The man with black hair shouted

'Lily and James but their faith in the wrong person Severus!' The old man replied 'Rather like you'

The other man was starting to cry and tears were coming out of his eyes.

'But the boy survives' The old man added

'But he doesn't need protection, the dark lord is GONE' The man with black hair replied

'The dark lord WILL return' Replied the old man 'And when he does, the boy will be in TERRIBLE danger'

The other man with black hair looked down and seemed to not care.

'He has her eyes you know' The old man said 'If you truly loved her…'

'No one… Can know!' The other man with black hair demanded

'I should have never revealed the best of you Severus' The old man said as the scene changed and the man with black hair was standing in front of a house

'Will you risk your life everyday to protect the boy?' The old man added

'The boy possesses no measurable talent, he's an arrogant rivals even that of his father' The man with black hair said as there was a flashback of Harry with the sorting hat on his head and of the same man with black hair looking at him with a grin

'Don't say a word against my father!' It was Harry again

There was then a flashback of Harry and that same man going down the potions stairs.

'James Potter?' The man with black hair said 'Lazy. Arrogant!'

'My father was a great man!' Harry replied

'Your father was a SWINE!' The man with black hair pushed Harry into a corner

There was then some kind of ring which was swirling around, and then the scene turned back to the old man and the man with the man with black hair again. The man with black hair was saying some kind of spells and was looking at some black hand.

'It will contain the curse to your hand for the time being… It will spread Albus' The man with black hair said as the old man had some fire whisky

'How long?' The old man asked

'Could be a year…' The other man replied and then stood up and went away quickly

'Don't ignore me Severus' The old man stopped the man with black hair

There was then a whisper of some kind of spell 'Harmonia Nectere Passus'

'We both know Lord Voldemort had order the Malfoy boy to murder me' Sighed the old man

There was then some kind of flashback and a boy with light blonde hair was doing something with a large cupboard in some secluded place.

'But should he fail…' The old man stopped 'And should presume the Dark Lord would turn to you…'

The man with black hair was looking very worried.

'You must be the one to kill me Severus' The old man said very straightforward 'It is the only way, only then would the Dark Lord be able to trust you completely'

There was then another more quieter 'Avada Kedavra' And it showed the man with black hair killing the other old man and he fell from the highest tower, it also showed the man with black hair telling Harry to keep this secret, just by one lip on his lips.

'There will come a time where Harry Potter must be told something…' The old man stopped and the flashback turned to the old man and the man with black hair again 'But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vunerable'

'Must be told what?' The man with the black hair asked

'On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godrics Hollow to kill Harry' The old man continued to say as the scene changed to when the man with black hair was inside a house and was looking around 'And Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded'

There was an echo and then the pale man was shown again and then there was a woman screaming who was shown again… Then it was back to the man with black hair and the old man.

'And then happened, a part of Voldemort's soul put itself under the only living thing it could find… Harry himself' The old man explained

Then baby Harry was shown, with a deep scar on his head, shaped like a lightning bolt, who was crying seeing his mother's dead body on the floor.

'That's the reason Harry can speak with snakes, there's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort LIVES inside him' Sighed the old man

'So when the time comes… The boy must die?' The man with black hair asked

'Yes… Yes, he must die' The old man turned away

There was a flashback and there on the floor… It was Lily, she was dead with bricks and all sorts surrounding her, baby Harry was in the cot, and with the sight of Lily dead, Severus couldn't hold himself up… Tears started rolling down his eyes as he saw her dead body, the only thing he dreaded to see all his life.

'You've kept him alive, so he can die at the proper moment...' Severus said 'You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter'

'Don't tell me now, that you've grown to care for the boy…?' The old man said

The man with black hair paused for a moment and thought and then he whispered 'Expecto Patronum' There was a doe which floated around the room and the old man watched it and recognised it…

'Lily!' The old man said

'After all this time?' Asked the old man

'Always…' Severus whispered

Then there was a flashback, of Harry, he seemed lost and then he saw a doe in the distance…

'So when the time is right the boy must die?' Asked Severus

'Yes… He must die, Voldemort must do it himself' The old man said…


	45. Chapter 45: Friends?

Chapter 45: Friends?

'But you didn't die, did you?' Asked Sid

'Well no, if he died he wouldn't be dad and wouldn't be right here right now would he?' James said

'That's true' Sid laughed

'We need to all get home now, I think Ginny would have made us some tea before bed' Harry smiled

Everyone nodded and then put their hand on Harry's hand in the middle and they all apparated again to the house. It was raining and they were in the grass and it was heavily raining, everyone was soaking wet by the time they got inside again.

'You took your time, tea's ready!' Ginny said putting different china cups on the table as well as the actual tea itself

'Sorry, everyone got carried away and wanted to see more' Sighed Harry

'Its fine, but you should all go and get changed quickly, you're soaked!' Smiled Ginny

'Okay okay!' James sighed

Everyone went up the swirling stairs and were at the corridor where it was brightly lit by a chandelier at the top. It was a long corridor and there were doors almost everywhere, as well as nice small pictures of the past.

'Awhhh, who's this little cutie?' Smiled Ash, pointing at a picture of a baby with Harry and Ginny

'Oh urm…' James blushed

'Go on tell us' Smiled Rhea

'That's me!' James smiled as well as turning red

'Awh you were cute when you were baby (and you're even cuter now)' Ash said (Everything in the brackets is what the character is thinking)

'Thanks…' James rubbed the back of his head and smiled adorably

'No problem' Ash blushed

'Wow, sometimes I think they should just kiss and get over it' Rhea whispered to Sid

'Well then that's a little bit of a rush, remember how we got together? It was through time Rhea' Sid smiled and looked into Rhea's eyes

-Rhea's flashback of when her and Sid got together-

'Rhea!' Ash screamed

'What?!' Rhea shouted back

'We need to get to class quickly, now COME ON, YOU LOOK FINE!' Ash shouted

'Just… One… More… Curl…' Rhea was straightening her hair

'Rhea, come on, you don't need to straighten that anymore' Sighed Ash with her bag on her shoulder

'Done!' Rhea put her wand inside her pocket and then grabbed her bag and then Ash and Rhea set off to class

'Hey what were you telling me yesterday… About that guy called…?' Ash asked

'Sid, his names Sid' Rhea smiled

'How did you meet?' Ash asked

'We haven't properly met yet but he knows me and I know him and we both know each other and…' Rhea got carried away

'Right I know you haven't met him but then how do you both know you both exist?' Ash asked again

'Well we've both talked a few times and I think he's REALLY fit and amazingly good looking and I think I love him' Rhea announced

'You LOVE him?' Ash was shocked

'YEAH, you heard me right' Rhea smiled

'Rhea, Rhea, Rhea, this isn't love, it's just like me saying to you, I love James Potter when I actually don't know' Sighed Ash

'Wait, so you don't know if you love James Potter or not?' Rhea stopped and looked at Ash

'I don't love him, full stop!' Ash shouted

'Yeah yeah, don't lie to your best friend Ash, it's kind of obvious you have a MASSIVE crush on James Potter' Smiled Rhea

'But I don't, and if I did I would've already kissed him, but he's already kissed that other weirdo Poppy girl!' Ash sighed and she had a sad face

'I'm sure that Poppy girl won't go near him again and I'm sure eventually James will like you, I mean who do you think gave you that bracelet and wrote your name in the snow?' Asked Rhea

'I don't know, but I know it wouldn't be James, James isn't that kind of person, he isn't that kind either' Ash was a little angry

'Yeah but he could be someone like that, you don't know' Rhea smiled

'Well then what do you think about Sid?' Asked Ash

'I already told you what I think about him…' Sighed Rhea

'I know but there must be more!' Smiled Ash

'Well, I think he's really sweet, I love his smile, his hair and everything about him' Rhea blushed

'He's in the same year as us as well isn't he?' Ash smiled

'Yeah he is, and what a coincidence, he's James Potter's best friend' Rhea smiled

'That's not a coincidence because I don't want to do anything or have anything between James Potter' Ash said

'Wow calm down you know, you don't need to get so feisty about James Potter' Giggled Rhea

'I'm not getting feisty, just getting really, really angry' Ash did sound angry

'Okay well then, calm down because we don't want McGonagall to get angry because you're angry' Sighed Rhea

'Well about Sid, you already know each other I guess and you almost kissed under the mistletoe' Ash smiled

'Yeah but we didn't, everyone thought we did, you did because you just ran out of the place with no reason' Sighed Rhea

'Oh well, I'm sure one day you will actually have your kiss' Smiled Ash

'YEAH BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT HE WOULDN'T LET ME KISS HIM UNDER THE MISTLETOE!' Rhea shouted and looked forward and then halted

'Why have you stopped?' Asked Ash

Rhea didn't say anything, her eyes were wide and she pointed forward, Ash followed her gestures and saw that he was standing there, in his robes. Sid.

'Oh hey Sid' Rhea smiled awkwardly

'We… We were just talking about you' Ash laughed nervously

'I heard' Sid sighed

'What are you doing out of class?' Rhea asked

'Actually, McGonagall sent me to find you' Sid raised his eyebrows

'Oh we were having… 'girl problems' sorry' Ash smiled

'Yeah that's exactly what the problem was…' Rhea started walking forward as Ash speed walked in front of her

'Wait, Rhea!' Sid shouted as Rhea went past him

'Yes Sid?' Rhea turned around and faced Sid

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry' Sid sighed and got closer to Rhea

'Sorry for what?' Rhea looked around

'Sorry for… Y'know stopping the kiss at Christmas' Sid looked down

'Oh no… Its fine' Rhea smiled

'But it's not is it?' Sid sighed and grabbed Rhea's hand and looked into her brown eyes

'Urmm… I- I- I don't know' Rhea blinked a few times

'You have beautiful eyes you know' Smiled Sid

'Thank you!' Rhea laughed and looked down

Sid smiled and leaned in gently and kissed Rhea's lips and then smiled

'What was that for?' Rhea whispered

'That was for you…' Smiled Sid

Rhea blushed and then ran off to class with Sid walking behind her…

-End of Rhea's Flashback-

'Oh yeah!' Smiled Rhea

'Exactly' Sid smiled

'So yeah, my room can be divided into two parts so you and Sid can sleep in one side of the room which is the left side which has another bed in and me and Ash can sleep in the right division of the room which also has a bed in' Smiled James talking to Rhea

'Sounds perfect!' Ash said confidently

'Oooohhh…' Smiled Fred

'I meant in the perfect way as in… You know' Smiled Ash nervously

'Oh yeah, I know VERY well' Smiled Fred again

'No, not in that way, I meant like the room is divided which is good and Sid and Rhea can spend some alone time together as well which is perfect' Smiled Ash

'Don't lie Ash, we all know you want to just sleep with James' Laughed Rhea

'No I don't!' Ash's smile dropped

'Yes you do Ash, its kind of obvious so don't deny it' Sighed Rhea

'Rhea…' Sid tried stopping Rhea

'No Sid, its just Ash she won't admit to anything and she's just being pathetic' Rhea said

'Whatever Rhea, you carry on talking rubbish because I won't listen anymore' Ash dropped her bag and then went back down again

'What the hell?' Rhea had a confused face

'Oh well done bezzie mate!'Fred smiled

'Just shut up okay?' Rhea said

'No need to get mad at me!' Fred sighed

'Whatever' Rhea sighed

'Merlin's beard, no need to make everyone upset you know' Sighed Fred

'Right James so where were we?' Rhea turned to James and saw he wasn't there

The truth is, James had followed Ash downstairs after a while to find she was on the sofa, crying with his mum next to her, trying her best to comfort her.

'Are you okay Ash?' James asked

'Do I look okay?' Ash said as she looked up, her eyes red from the rubbing and crying

'I'm sorry…' Sighed James

'No I'm sorry I shouldn't be such an idiot' Smiled Ash wiping her eyes

'I think James can take it from here' Smiled Ginny and then she left James and Ash alone

'Why is she being like this?' Asked James as he sat next to her and put his arm around her and rubbed her arm

'I don't know, probably something to do with her being a vampire or something' Sighed Ash

'Probably, you don't know' Smiled James still with his arm around Ash

'What have I done?!' Ash buried her head in her hands

'You haven't done anything, its just her okay?' Smiled James

'Yeah but what if it isn't her, I do everything wrong' Sighed Ash

'You don't do everything wrong, if you did everything wrong well then I wouldn't like you would I?' James blushed

'You like me?' Ash was confused

'Well…. Yeah of course I do' Smiled James 'I mean isn't it obvious?'

'No, not really… Well-' Ash stopped and looked at him

'Well what?' James smiled

'Oh nothing never mind!' Smiled Ash

'No, tell me, please!' James sighed

'I did think you liked me when I first met you but then I kind of… Stopped thinking that after you kissed Poppy and everything…'Ash looked down

'Oh! Oh no, that's a big misunderstanding, I didn't mean to kiss her and everything I mean honestly, yes I liked her but I liked you more and I think I would've preferred to kiss you instead of her because she's a terrible kisser' James said really very quickly

'What? You said that way too quickly, what did you say?' Asked Ash

'I was saying that I liked Poppy yes, but I liked you more and would've much preferred to kiss you instead of her because when I kissed her it was like kissing a frog' James said slowly

'Oh…' Ash blushed

'There you're feeling better now right?' Smiled James

Ash didn't reply and just looked up at James, he saw the pain in her eyes, her best friend wasn't going to be there for her birthday the next day and he looked at her, and tried to comfort her but she looked down, trying not to look into his eyes so he couldn't see how she felt…


	46. Chapter 46: The Christmas Party (PT 1)

Chapter 46: The Christmas Party (PT 1)

Days went past and Ash and Rhea became friends as well as everyone becoming closer and closer day by day. They celebrated Ash's birthday together and it was a joyous time for everyone, of course they celebrated Ash's birthday late, but then the day after, it was already Christmas and everyone was getting ready for the Christmas party.

'Ash! Pass me the mascara will you?' Asked Rhea

'Catch!' Ash threw the mascara and Rhea caught it

'When are you getting ready? You're still in your pjs and its 6pm' Laughed Rhea

'After you're ready, my dress is just really hard to put on and yeah…' Ash smiled

'More like you want to impress James Potter' Laughed Rhea

'How has it been sleeping next to Sid?' Ash asked

'Well, it's been okay, we've been cuddling and he's cute when he sleeps' Smiled Rhea 'How has it been with James?'

'He's been trying to cuddle me as well, but you know REJECTED' Ash laughed evilly

'Don't be so mean!' Rhea smiled

'I'm not mean, I mean he's not my boyfriend, that's why!' Ash said

'You don't have a boyfriend Ash' Rhea said

'Really? I never knew that' Ash laughed

'Oh shut up, just get ready and come down, I think James' dad has something to say' Smiled Rhea

'What does he have to say?' Asked Ash

'I don't know but apparently it's to do with someone and it's important' Laughed Rhea

'Oh okay sure' Smiled Ash

Ash then got her dress and then got her towel and then was about to go into the bathroom for her shower, and she bumped into James.

'James!' Ash smiled

'Oh hey' Smiled James who was shirtless wearing some bottoms

'Sorry, were you going to go into the bathroom?' Asked Ash

'No, I'm just looking for my cologne' Laughed James

'Oh I think it's on the bed' Ash smiled

'Who's bed?' Asked James

'Our' Ash smiled

'Okay thanks' James smiled and went past her and Ash went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her

Ash then had a shower and then she remembered she forgot her earrings in the room so she got in her towel and wrapped it round her and then went out of the bathroom and then into the room, and she went looking for her earrings and then she entered the room and then saw James was there…

'OH' Ash was shocked

'Oh hi' James smiled

'Sorry, I didn't mean to come in… Like this' Laughed Ash

'Oh no it's fine' James went a little red as he saw her in a towel

'Are you okay?' Laughed Ash

'Yeah, why?' Asked James

'You've gone red' Ash said

'Dammit' James looked into the mirror 'Yeah I'm just hot'

'Oh okay, well I just came to get my earrings' Laughed Ash

'Oh yeah here!' James handed Ash some silver hoops

'Thanks' Smiled Ash

'No problem' James replied

Ash ran out of the room and then into the bathroom and did her hair and put her dress on and then she noticed she couldn't reach the back of her dress, she needed someone to go the back so she went to see if Rhea or Ginny were around to do the back for her. She went into the room where Rhea was sleeping in but no one was there, she then checked the room where she slept and looked around and James was there.

'Oh hey again again' Smiled James

'Hi…' Ash smiled

'Are you okay?' Asked James

'Yeah… Well no' Ash sighed

'What's wrong?' Asked James

'Can you please just button the back of my dress up please? I can't reach' Smiled Ash

'Sure' James smiled

Ash walked up to him and then turned around and James gently touched her back and then moved down to the first button and buttoned it, the second one, the third one and so on until all the buttons were done.

'There you go' Smiled James

'Thanks' Ash smiled turning around to look at James

'No problem, anyway need to finish getting ready now' James smiled

'Oh yeah sure' Ash smiled before leaving the room and going back into the bathroom for last minute getting ready

Ash styled her hair properly, did her make up, put her jewellery on and then she was finished and done, she put her heels on and she was finished and she sprayed a little perfume and went out of the bathroom, wearing her short purple dress, silver heels, silver necklace, hoop earrings and bracelets, she was also wearing some anklets too, she made her way downstairs and then into the living room where everyone was ready, and she walked down and smiled. James and everyone were talking and then it went quiet, and James was wondering why everyone went quiet and he looked and saw Ash and stood up immediately. Ash laughed and stopped as she saw James stand up and everyone laughed with her and then she sat next to Rhea. Harry and Ginny then both walked into the room to announce what was going to happen.

'So the guests are starting to come, and before everything happened I wanted to tell you all about someone, someone who you will be meeting, well 2 someone's' Laughed Harry

'WHAT' Everyone was worried

'Don't worry, they're both really nice and I know you'll like them' Smiled Ginny

'Oh really?' James sighed

'Yeah James, you will' Harry smiled

'I won't then' Albus explained

'No everyone will' Ginny smiled

'So are you ready?' Harry asked

'Sure' James said

'Whatever' Rose said

'YEAH' Ash said

'Mhm' Rhea was looking at her nails

'K' Sid said

'YEAH YEAH YEAH' Hugo said

'Yes please' Lily giggled

'Okay well introducing Rachel!' Harry smiled

'Rachel Lupin' Ginny added

A girl with bright red hair walked in, she was wearing a white dress with black polka dots and she was wearing some black boots with it, she was wearing a small blazer on top and she was medium height and she walked in with a cat (specifically a blue Turkish angora with sea green eyes with black/grey fur which had a tint of blue) on her shoulder. She was also wearing a necklace which looked quite different from the necklace's you would usually see.

'Hi!' Rachel said to Ginny and Harry

Rachel then turned to look at everyone else, and they were just staring at her awkwardly…

'Okay…?' Rachel thought

Ash stood up and smiled and went up to Rachel.

'Hi I'm Ash' Smiled Ash before she held her hand out

'Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel' Smiled Rachel after she shook Ash's hand

James then stood up and then went up to Rachel.

'James' He smiled

'Rachel Lupin' Smiled Rachel

'I swear your name was Teddy' James said

'I am Teddy, just I thought everyone should call me Rachel because whenever someone calls me by my other name it reminds me of my parents and makes me sad' Sighed Rachel

Rhea then stood up and pushed everyone.

'Hi I'm Rhea' She smiled

'Hey Rachel here' Rachel raised an eyebrow

'Nice hair, how did you get it that colour?' Rhea asked

'It's my natural hair colour?' Rachel said

'Oh really?' Rhea smiled

'Yeah, I'm a metamorphmagus like my mum' Smiled Rachel

'What's that?' Rhea was confused

'A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard that has the ability to change their appearance at will without using polyjuice potion' Smiled Ginny

'Yeah that' Rachel smiled

'I'm a vampire' Rhea said

'Yeah? Well I can change my appearance to look like a vampire' Rachel smiled

'Really?' Rhea asked

'Oh yes, but I'm not going to try, I don't want to ruin my make up' Laughed Rachel

'How will you ruin your make up?' Rhea was confused

'Because if I'm a vampire I would have to have horrible emo style make up' Laughed Rachel

'Okay?' Rhea was annoyed a little

'Don't worry you don't look like a horrible emo' Whispered Ash

'Thanks' Rhea smiled a little

'Don't be upset, today's going to be a good day' Smiled Ash before she hugged Rhea and Rhea hugged her back

'So what's everyone going to do, we've got to make our way to the tent!' Harry said

'Oh yeah sorry' Ash smiled and started to walk to the tent with everyone else

Everyone got outside the tent and saw that many people were already there, some people they didn't know and some people they did know, but they did know that Harry and Ginny knew all these people and everyone knew that they were going to have a good time tonight.

'So who have you come with tonight?' Asked Ash

'Bill, Fleur and Victorie' Smiled Rachel

'Who are they?' Asked Rhea

'I live with them, they've been taking care of me since I was born because my parents died' Sighed Rachel

'I'm so sorry about your parents' Sighed Ash

'No don't be sorry, I mean I've kind of coped, it's been 15 years without them and I'm okay' Rachel smiled

'Are you sure you're okay?' Smiled Ash

'YES I'M FINE! I just want to enjoy this night so shut up' Laughed Rachel

'Yeah Ash, she told you to shut up, come on let's go' Rhea said pulling Ash

'No, it was a joke! It's fine' Ash smiled

'Okay then' Rhea smiled

Ash, Rhea and Rachel continued walking for a while and they got to the tent and they looked around. Music were playing and people were drinking or dancing and doing different random things, Rachel looked around and then took a glimpse at her cat, who was relaxing on table 23, taking little drinks of milk out of a wine glass.

'THERE YOU ARE SHERLOCK!' Rachel ran up to her cat

Ash and Rhea ran after her and then saw the cat, drinking from the wine glass.

'Well he's enjoying himself isn't he?' Smiled Ash

'Indeed I am Miss Phoenix, this milk is quite delectable' Purred the cat

'WHAT' Ash was shocked

'What?' Asked Rachel

'Your cat can talk?' Asked Ash

'Yeah' Smiled Rachel

'Yes I can Miss Phoenix, now if you don't mind, I'd like to carry on drinking now' The cat said

'What's his name?' Asked Ash

'Dear madam, my name is Sherlock' Sherlock purred

'Nice to meet you, I'm Ash' Smiled Ash

'But I already knew that didn't I?' Sherlock said

'And how does your cat know everything about people?' Rhea asked

'One must do his research Miss Basu' Purred Sherlock 'I sense a hint of jealousy'

'Must be from an old person from behind' Rhea said

'Maybe, maybe not, but that's why life is a riddle' Sherlock purred

'That makes no sense?' Rhea said

'Run off all of you, you have a party to attend' Sherlock said before licking his furry black paws and then started drinking his milk

'Yeah I think we'll just leave him' Rachel smiled

'Oh you don't think Rachel, you know you have to leave me' Laughed Sherlock

Ash, Rhea and Rachel then left and went over to another table where everyone else was, they were just messing around and talking but they were sitting down.

'Hey boys' Smiled Rhea

'Hi!' Fred waved and smiled

James turned around and saw Ash and smiled and then stood up again… But then sat down realising what he was doing, Rachel laughed a little, even though she had only just met James.

'What are you all doing?' Asked Ash

'Just talking really, you?' Albus replied

'Just hanging around with Rachel and Rhea' Smiled Ash

'Ah, so your names Rachel then?' Fred stood up

'That's me' Rachel smiled

'I'm Fred' Smiled Fred holding his hand out

'Nice to meet you Fred' Laughed Rachel

'Nice to meet you too Rachel' Smiled Fred as they shook hands

'So do you have any nicknames?' Asked Rachel

'Nope, not really you?' Laughed Fred

'I don't mind, Teddy is my name and then I have Rach' Smiled Rachel

'You know both of you can stop holding hands now?' Asked Ash

Rachel looked down and saw that her and Fred were still holding hands and she moved her hand and blushed a little and Fred just laughed to cover up what he just did. Now the fun was going to start… Oh yes it was.


	47. Chapter 47: The Christmas Party (PT 2)

Chapter 47: The Christmas Party (PT 2)

For the first hours of the night, everyone seemed to be merry, drinking and conversing between one another, the atmosphere was great, perfectly suited for the last party of the Christmas holidays.

Hugo, Fred, Albus and James were discussing urgent matters.

By that I mean girls.

" So, James my boy, how's it going with you and Ash, huh, huh? " questioned Fred, a flicker of curiosity in his chocolate brown eyes.

James shot daggers at him, and in return, Hugo snickered at the sight of the idiots, even though he wasn't exactly the brightest of the bunch.

" You know, if you two don't get together soon, I'm going to force you to kiss, like this! " Albus proclaimed, taking hold of two wine glasses, pushing them together, resulting in a 'clink' sound, he quickly placed them down as Harry peered his way, motioning for him to stop.

" Busteeeeed! " Fred chuckled, " you gotta be sly if you wanna get around, like me! " he exclaimed, pointing to himself with his thumb.

James shook his head, " There's nothing going on between me and Ash, although I wish there was.."

Blatantly staring off into the distance, his eyes trailed across the room, he came across Sid and Rhea, talking among themselves, he then came across Bill, Fleur and Rachel, who were cheerfully conversing with Harry and Ginny, rose and Victorie were giggling amongst themselves, too. That's when he saw her, Ash.

He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how amazing she looked in that outfit, a smiled curled on his lips as he seemed to go off into dreamland.

" Ooooooh~ " Fred, Hugo and Albus said in unison, forming heart shapes with their hands, signaling that James was in 'lurve' as they'd call it.

James snapped out of his daydream as he swerved back in his seat, facing the other three, he simply stated;

" So what if I do? You obviously like Rachel, Fred, I can tell. " he said, raising his eyebrows instinctively.

The other's turned their heads towards the red-headed senior, who had just spat out his drink.

"What? I've only just met her, she does seem really sweet though, and pretty..." This time it was Fred who started to drift off into dreamland.

" You know, I'll admit, she seems like a really cool person, I think it'd be nice to get to know her better. " James admitted, receiving a nod from Hugo and Albus, who obviously agreed with him.

" Let's not forget Sherlock! " Hugo piped up.

" Who? " the other three questioned;

Hugo motioned towards the cat, whom which sat elegantly at one of the tables, sipping out of a wine glass, " Her talking cat, of course! "

Ash sat down, twirling the water in her glass with her index finger humming a little as she gazed into the distance.

" What's up, Ash? " a familiar voice ringed through her ears, somewhat disturbing her resolve, tilting her head upwards, she found Rachel looming over her, Sherlock placed firmly on her right shoulder, a warm smile bestowed upon her cherry red lips.

Ash felt as if she'd just witnessed the sun coming through the clouds on a dull day, there was something about Rachel that made everything feel so heartwarming and content, as if she had somewhat of an aura around her.

" Oh, it's nothing, really.. " she was lying, and quite clearly too, she navigated her way around the table and placed herself in one of the seats, Sherlock hopping off of her shoulder and onto the arm of the seat beside her.

" I can see right through you, dude! " Rachel chuckled, " I've been trained in the arts of ultimate pranking, so I've picked up a think or two about telling lies, in order to get away with my successful attempts, of course! " she stated, in a rather cheery voice, Sherlock proceeded onwards.

" Not to mention you've been staring at Mr. Potter, James potter, that is, for the past ten minutes. " he chimed, swaying his tail from side to side, a motion he usually gave when he was rather content and happy.

Ash though about it for a second, should she trust Rachel to let out her true feelings? Heck, she hadn't even told Rhea about how much she liked James, not yet, anyway. She though about shaking it off, but Rachel's eyes seemed to have a glimmer of hope in them, like she was just trying to get along with everyone, not to mention they were so evidently bright and, well...green!

" Alright alright, I admit defeat. " Ash admitted, sighing a little as she took a sip of her drink.

" Go ooooon~ " Rachel insisted, edging in closer towards Ash.

_She seems just like Fred... _Ash thought.

" Well, I like James, a lot, but i just don't know whether he likes me back.. " Ash proclaimed, looking back at the boy who sat conversing with his brother and the Weasley boys.

" Ahh~ I see! " Rachel exclaimed, peering behind her at James, " It's pretty obvious that he likes you, I mean, he's constantly glancing over at you, just like you keep glancing over at him. " She stated raising a finger and tapping her nose, " I know these things, thanks to this little dude right here. " she stated, stroking Sherlock and ruffling his fur.

" You think so?! " Ash squeaked, instantly covering her mouth with her hand, she was bewildered to say the least.

"Of course! I bet he can barely resist the urge to just come here and tell you how beautiful you look! " Rachel replied, giving a slight nod, and a dazzling smile as she laughed at the sight of a flustered Ash.

Ash was happy, her mood had instantly been lightened by probable one of the most kindest people she had ever met, they'd barely been introduce, but Ash knew that Rachel was someone to keep by her side, and someone she'd love to spend the rest of her days with at Hogwarts.

She had no time to respond to Rachel's last remark though, due to a certain unimpressed vampire looming over her, one of them was stood cowering in the back.

" Ash. Can you come with me please? " Rhea stated thoroughly. Ash had no time to reject, as Rhea had a firm grasp on her arm and pulled her away from the table, tugging her along as she marched through the pavilion towards a more secluded area by the end of the confections table, Sid trudged gloomily behind.

Rachel was rather dumbfounded, as she found herself sat alone, as her cat had found himself a new home amongst Rose and Victorie, who were lovingly petting him as such.

She decided to follow the three of them, even though she could tell she wasn't wanted there, she had a plan though, she'd pretend she was getting snacks, whilst secretly listening in.

_What harm can a little spy work do? _She thought.

" What were you hanging out with HER for? " questioned Rhea, she seemed rather agitated with Ash.

" W-we were just talking, besides, i think it was rather rude, pulling me away like that. " Ash replied, trying to hold her ground.

Rhea smirked, " Sid, you agree with me don't you? You don't like that Rachel chick either, do you? "

Sid fumbled around with his hands, in all honesty, he didn't mind her, sure, what she'd said earlier about the emo stuff was rather unnecessary, but it was just a harmful joke, he was actual quite neutral about the whole thing.

" Well? Are you just gonna stand there or back me up? " Rhea asked, he snapped back into reality for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, of course I agree with you! " he stated, with a quick nod of his face.

" Good, I knew you would. " Rhea smiled, turning back to Ash, who felt rather uncomfortable about the whole thing.

Meanwhile, Rachel was listening in, pretending to pick up some food and putting it onto her plate as she wandered up and down the table, at the same time she pondered the thought as to why Rhea didn't like her.

_I was only joking around before, when I mentioned my abilities as a metamorhpmagus. _She said to herself.

" She isn't that bad, seriously, besides, this is supposed to be a party, it's supposed to be happy! " Ash chimed, attempting to lighten the mood.

Rhea huffed, " I suppose your right, Ash, sorry, let's enjoy this party, you too, Sid. " she smiled, Ash and Sid returning it.

Rhea looked off into the distance for a moment and squinted her eyes, " It's just, she's nothing more than a stray dog who's lost it's way, just like her father. "

Ash couldn't believe what she was hearing, neither could Sid. Ash couldn't decide whether she was disgusted, or whether she had misheard what Rhea had just said, either way, she didn't expect that Rachel would've been listening in.

Rachel's hands trembled at tears started forming in her eyes, she couldn't withstand the pain of what she'd just heard;

_she's nothing more than a stray dog who's lost it's way, just like her father. _

She was filled with rage, but she just didn't want to cause a commotion by lashing out, instead, she dropped the plate she was holding, it's form smashing into many pieces as she ran across the pavilion, tears streaming down her face as she tried to make her way outside.

Fred was making his way to the confection stand when he heard the plate smash, startled he looked to see what had happened, only to find Rachel running towards him, he noticed her face, _Had she been crying? _He thought, as worry suddenly flooded his mind.

He caught hold of her arm, and tried his best to get a word out of her;

" Are you alright, Rach? " he said, concern flowing throughout his voice, and worry shone in his eyes as they scanned her face, which was stained with unnecessary tears.

She pushed her way out of his grasp and ran out of the pavilion.

"I'm so-sorry Fred, I-I just can't talk right now! " she choked, and within moments, she was gone.

He had to go after her.


	48. Chapter 48: The Christmas Party (PT 3)

Chapter 48: The Christmas Party (PT 3)

The other's quickly surrounded Fred, as they all stood idle and stared at the exit to the pavillion.

Confused, James tapped Fred's shoulder, who in return whisked his body around to face the other seven of them.

" She was..crying. " he said, both agitated and upset, " She was crying! Why? Why was she in tears?! " he said, frantically looking at the other's. Harry and Ginny had made their way over, and were looking at the students with confused expressions

" Can someone explain why Rachel seemed so distressed? " Ginny pleaded, scanning the room for any sign as to why she'd taken off like that

" indeed, if any of you did anything, I'm not going to tolerate it, she's a very close friend, I've been telling her stories about her parent's since she was an infant, and seeing her in so much pain like this- " Harry paused, taking a deep breath, " It's like seeing one of my own when they're upset, so please, if any of you know what may have caused this, speak out, loud and clear, for us all to hear. " he stated, rather sternly at that

_I know what happened, I do, but what would happen if I told Harry? How would he react? How would Rhea and Sid react? _Ash pondered the thought in her head for a moment.

" One of you must know! " Fred exclaimed, he looked rather distraught, it was clear that he cared for her, regardless of the fact that they had only just met.

" Yeah, c'mon guys, own up, if it was any of you, please tell us. " James announced, Albus and Hugo agreed, " Yeah! " they said in unison.

" I know why she's distressed. " the voice wasn't from any of the others, but from Sherlock, who had placed himself on one of the tables, his eyes shot daggers as he hissed out the words;

" It was her. " and with a flick of his tail, he motioned towards Rhea, who held her hands up defensively.

" Rhea? What have you done? " Harry questioned, he didn't sound impressed, nor did he look it, to be honest, it felt like everyone was against her, even Sid felt rather uncomfortable about the ordeal.

" Me? " she chuckled nervously, " I didn't do anything, did I Sid? " she asked, giving him a look that said:

_If you tell them, you'll regret it._

" Didn't do anything?! " Ash shouted, she couldn't stand how arrogant Rhea was being, how could she try and get out of something she's clearly done?

" You disrespected her, you disrespected one of the sweetest people I know, and for what? For the fact that you can't stand to take a harmless joke! " Ash was angry, and everyone could tell, especially James, he was worried she'd lash out, so instinctively, he held her hand and said,

" It's alright, Ash, just tell us what she did, nice and easy now. " he tried to sound as calm as possible, but frankly he agreed with Ash that being unable to take a harmless joke, shouldn't make you hate the person, not at all.

Ash looked up at him and blushed slightly, but let out a sigh and continued.

" In Rhea's own words, she said ' She's nothing but a stray dog who's lost it's way, just like her father. ' " Ginny and Harry looked mortified, so did the other's, Rose gasped as she started murmuring something to Albus and Hugo, who were whispering between themselves, Rhea stood there, unsure of what to do.

" Fine! So maybe I did say that, but you know what? I don't care. I can't stand her and neither should you, Let's go Sid! " she stormed off, dragging Sid along with her, who mouthed the words ' I'm Sorry ' to the others, until he was slowly out of site.

Harry sighed. " What are we going to do, love? I mean, I don't think we should all go out there, one of us should be alright, but who? "

" hmm, I suppose it could be- " Ginny cut off her sentence for a moment, " Wait, where is Fred? " she questioned, until her eyes caught sight of him heading out of the pavilion.

" Fred, wait! " shouted James, who aimlessly started to go after him, however he was stopped by his father, who simply shook his head.

" Let Fred go, he obviously cares about her, and I think he's the perfect person to go and see her right now. " . Harry had words of wisdom, and so James nodded, and took Hugo and Albus away and back to the table they were sitting at, Rosie had already made her way back to Victorie, and Ash stood next to Harry and Ginny.

_He is the perfect person to go and see her, I just hope she's ok._ She thought.

Fred ran out into the courtyard, he had know idea where Rachel was, instinctively, he started shouting, aimlessly wandering around the woodland area in which surrounded the pavilion.

" Rachel? " He shouted, peering around every corner, in the hopes that she would be there.

" Rachel! " He shouted again, he hoped she was alright, it was pretty dark.

" Lumos. " He whispered, his wand flickered as a light grew from the tip, it wasn't fantastic, but at least he could navigate his way around now.

Fred searched for around fifteen minutes without any luck, he was around ready to give up, that is, until he heard sobbing just in front of him.

Cautiously, he edged closer and closer to the noise, he ended up at this big willow tree, one that was on the outskirts of the woodland, it's woven bark seemed to shine like a torch in the moonlight, _a charm, perhaps?_

He peered around the oak, to find Rachel, sat with her head in her hands, and she was shaking like a leaf, _Damn, she must be freezing. _He thought.

Without thinking, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, she flinched at first, whisking her head around so that her eyes met with his, she was like a startled deer in the headlights of a speeding car.

When her eyes met with his, they softened, maintaining their evident glow as she forced a smile.

He'd never realized how beautiful she looked up close, especially her eyes, they shone just like an emerald, and her hair suited her to an extent in which it contrasted the green from her eyes perfectly. She had pale skin, I guess you could say she was like a porcelain doll, fragile, yet beautiful, a marvel to look at. That's what Fred though, anyway.

" Hey. " He said, giving her a hearty grin as he placed himself next to her, instinctively reaching his left hand into the grass and pulling it out.

" Hey. " She sniffed, returning the smile, she was holding a locket in her hand, and kept glancing up at the moon.

" I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me, I jus- " Fred cut her off by placing a finger to her lips, she blushed a little and looked towards the ground in an instant.

" Don't apologize, what Rhea said was un called for, besides, don't you think it's a beautiful night tonight? " Fred knew he sounded cheesy, but heck, at least he was trying, right?

Rachel giggled, Fred found it adorable when she did, as she'd cover her face out of embarrassment and look away.

" You sound really cheesy, . " she replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

He shrugged, and raise a hand over his shoulder and started rubbing the back of his neck;

" What can I say, I ain't no flirt! " he piped, chuckling as he met eyes with her's.

" I guess not! " she exclaimed, " But we'll roll with it, uh huh. " she kept fumbling around with the locket she was wearing, obviously this sparked up Fred's curiosity, and instead of making the silence even more awkward, he decided to ask what significance it held for her.

" So, what about that locket of yours? " he questioned, his head lingering over hers as he looked down at it, it was silver, he assumed, an emerald in the middle, she looked at him and sighed.

" It's holds a picture of my parent's, it's the only I have left.." she drifted off, aimlessly taking off the locket and handing it to Fred, he looked a little confused.

She giggled, " Open it, idiot! " she said, fake punching his arm.

He pretended to be hurt and fake cried, causing her to laugh even more, absent mindedly, he opened the locket, and sure enough, there was a picture of Remus and Tonks.

They were stood in a courtyard, and they both looked so full of joy, it was a bright sunny day and they were laughing amongst themselves, Fred smiled, closing the locket.

" They look happy. " he said, motioning for Rachel to stand up, she tilted her head to the side in confusion, but stood up anyway, a smile forming on her lips.

" They were happy, and I'm glad, that's how I wanted them to be. " she whispered, looking into the distance.

" Whenever I feel alone, which is quite often, I tend to look at this locket, and it cheers me up, because I know they'll always be with me, regardless of where I am. " she chuckled, facing Fred again, who was just happy to see he'd put a smile on her face.

" So.." she paused, shuffling her feet, " what did I need to stand up for anyway? " she asked, motioning to the fact that they were both stood up now.

" Oh, yeah! " Fred piped, " I got to put this back on for you! " he chimed, motioning for her to step forwards a little.

She hesitated, but stepped forward anyway, they were rather close now, and both of them were blushing madly, she silently chuckled at how flustered he looked.

Reaching around her neck, he clipped the locket into place, then, taking both of her hands in his, he said;

" You're beautiful, you know that right? " he tried to put on a serious tone, but he wasn't getting very far, regardless, he carried on.

" Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! " he cheered, squeezing her hands tightly as she giggled at his stupid tone of voice.

In seconds flat, Rachel embraced him in a hug, and planted a kiss on his cheek, flustered, Fred cautiously hugged back, hoping he wasn't acting like a fool around her.

" Thanks Fred, I owe you. " she whispered, placing her head onto his shoulder.

_Rachel, your parents can't be here for you now, but I can, and I swear, I will protect you. I'll protect you as if my life depended on it._

Back in the pavilion Ash was staring out of the window, as she waited for Rachel and Fred to come back…

"Ash…' Rhea tapped Ash's shoulder

"Yeah?' Ash turned around and saw Rhea

"I'm sorry" Rhea sighed

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault, I guess there are some people we like and there are some people we don't like, and I don't think Rachel is a person you really like" Ash smiled

"I can't help it, but I guess everything I said… Must've been because of anger… You know why" Rhea looked down

"I guess we have to get used to it?" Ash smiled

"I'm sorry" A tear rolled down Rhea's cheek

"Come on Rhea, it's not even 9pm yet and so much has happened it's fine" Ash smiled and hugged Rhea

"Thank you Ash" Rhea hugged Ash back and smiled

"Now you go and have fun and talk with everyone okay?" Smiled Ash

"Okay, I'll see you late then" Rhea walked away and left Ash sitting on the table again

James on the other hand was talking to Hugo and Albus who were all waiting for Fred, when they were looking at the entrance and they saw someone with brown hair come in, he didn't recognize the woman but then recognized the person behind, it was Fi. Her ginger hair was curled a little and she was wearing a sea green dress, James assumed that the woman in front was her mother.

"HEY!" Fi waved at James

"Hi" James smiled

"Where are your parents?" Asked Fi

"I don't know, somewhere round here, why?" James asked

"Because my mum needs to go and she can't stay so she'll pick me up at like late night" Fi smiled

"No it's fine, your mum can go, I'll let them know" James smiled

"Thanks!" Fi smiled before she ran off to Rose to talk

James smiled at Fi's mum, who then went away and back home, so James turned back and was going to go back to his friend when he saw Ash sitting by herself, he knew she was waiting for Rachel, as much as he wanted to go up to her and be there for her, he knew he couldn't, he didn't want too much to happen, that would remind her of everything, that would remind her of the bracelet and the snow incident which happened in the first year.

_Maybe she's thinking about the snow incident but isn't saying anything, I don't know if she remembers anything, but it's been 4 years and I haven't even told her._


	49. Chapter 49: The Christmas Party (FIN PT)

Chapter 49: The Christmas Party (PT 4)

Rachel and Fred finally returned and were greeted by Ash who went up to them.

'Where have you been?!' Ash laughed

'No where, we've just been in the field' Laughed Rachel

'In the field eh? What were you doing?' Ash smiled

'Nothing, we were just talking' Fred explained

'Oh yeah sure' Ash winked

'So what's happened since we've been gone?' Asked Rachel

'Not much, I've been waiting for you, Hugo, Albus and James have been waiting for Fred and you missed all the food' Ash joked

'WHAT I MISSED MY LOVELY FOODIES' Fred was shocked

'Yeah, sorry Fred' Smiled Ash

'WHAT I CAN'T MISS THE FOOD' Fred screamed

'Well you have, sorry, but Albus, Hugo and James are waiting for you and everyone else is going to join you know' Ash smiled

'BYE RACHEL' Fred zoomed off

'BY THE WAY, THE FOOD IS GOING TO BE OUT IN A BIT' Ash shouted

Fred turned around and stopped running and sighed 'THANKS' he shouted

'YOU'RE VERY WELCOME' Ash shouted putting her thumbs up

'So' Ash turned to Rachel 'You feeling any better now?'

'Yeah so much better, I didn't want this night to be sad, I want this night to be fun' Rachel smiled 'Plus it's my first night meeting you as well'

'True, but it was nice meeting you today anyway' Ash smiled

'Thanks dude' Rachel smiled

Ash nodded and smiled at Rachel and then they hugged.

Fred got to the table where James, Albus and Hugo were and he smiled.

'WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING?' Hugo asked

'Nothing, I just went to find Rachel' Fred sat down and took his jacket off

'See I told you he likes Rachel, it is VERY obvious now Fred' James smiled

'Ha, funny, and you still fancy Ash, that's obvious as well' Fred grinned

'Yeah it is James, but you haven't even talked to her properly' Albus said

'ONLY BECAUSE TONIGHT IS HIS LAST NIGHT SLEEPING WITH HER' Fred laughed

'Shut up' James sighed

'SPEECHLESS BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH OOH' Smiled Fred

'No Fred, speechless because you're just weird' Laughed James

'Wait guys stop arguing!' Albus stopped them both

'What? Why?' James and Fred asked

'Sherlock keeps looking at us' Albus pointed at the cat who was staring at them

'I think he want's to talk to me' Fred smiled getting up

'Yeah he does, go' Albus said pushing Fred

Fred nodded and smiled as he got closer and closer to Sherlock who was still staring at him with his sea green eyes.

'Mr Weasley?' Sherlock looked at Fred

'What?' Fred was confused

'Why are you here?' Sherlock purred

'Because you called me here' Fred explained

'No, I did not call you' Sherlock said

'Yes you did! You've been looking at me from there for a while' Fred pointed

'Mr Weasley, don't you know the difference between staring and calling?' Sherlock purred

'Whatever' Fred said as he watched Sherlock drink some fresh milk out of the wine glass

'What's that?' Fred asked

'This is milk' Sherlock purred

'NO WAY!' Fred said before he turned around

'Sherlock, how much are you going to drink?' Fred heard a voice behind him so he turned around

'Rachel!' Fred smiled

'Oh hi' Rachel replied

'How are you now?' Fred asked

'I'm better yeah, enjoying the party now, you?' Rachel asked

'I'm perfectly fine, yeah' Fred winked

'Great, what are you doing here?' Asked Rachel

'I thought I should come and speak to your cat that's all' Smiled Fred

'My name is Sherlock' Hissed Sherlock

'Yeah I knew that' Fred said

'I think your friends want you back at the table' Smiled Rachel pointing to the table

Fred turned and saw Hugo and Albus waving like mad, but James wasn't there.

'You're right I should go' Smiled Fred

'Sure!' Rachel said before she got some milk out and poured more into Sherlock's wine glass

'I'll see you around dude' Rachel waved putting the milk bottle aside

Fred smiled and waved back as he watched Rachel walk away, he then grabbed the nearest drink an then took a little sip, which he thought would make him look cool.

'That's my mothers breast milk' Sherlock purred

Fred spit his drink out.

'WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?' Fred shouted

'You never asked, plus you didn't even look at what you were drinking' Laughed Sherlock sipping a little milk

'Shut up' Fred put the bottle down and then went back to the table

Ash and Rachel started talking and Rhea came up to them as they talked.

'Oh hey Rhea' Ash smiled

Rachel looked at her and sighed and turned around, pretending to sort her hair out.

_What does she want now?_

'Rachel' Rhea put her hand on Rachel's shoulder

'Get off me!' Rachel moved Rhea's hand off

'Gosh, I only wanted to apologise!' Rhea smiled

'Yeah, but if you haven't noticed already, I don't want your stupid sorry apology because you don't mean it' Rachel was angry

_I don't think I'll ever like this Rachel girl, I was right, __she's nothing more than a stray dog who's lost it's way, just like her father. One day I'll get my way._

Rachel looked at Rhea in a raging way, Rhea could see the rage in her eyes and she looked back, in the most cantankerous way.

'Well then… Apologies?' Ash smiled

'I'm not going to be forced to apologise to _her'_ Rhea widened her eyes

'Good because I never wanted an apology anyway' Laughed Rachel

Rhea let out a little furious groan and then walked away. Ash looked at Rachel and didn't know what to say…

_Both are my friends, both are great friends, but I don't want to take any sides._

Ash wanted to say something to make Rachel better but she couldn't think of anything but then all of a sudden there was a noise…

'Dinner will be served now' Ginny said into the wand

_Saved by the microphone._

Before you knew it, people were rushing to get their food and people were getting all sorts of things, most people had already sat down and were eating exceeding well and Ash and Rachel got into the queue for eating and people were serving the food, both Rachel and Ash got the same food and then they got to their table and they started eating, there were on a table joined by Fred, Albus, Hugo, Lily, Rose, Fi, Rhea, Sid, James, Harry and Ginny. Fred was making groaning noises while he ate because he enjoyed the food very much as everyone else was trying their best not to laugh eating and staring at Fred.

'Fred, you do know you should stop making noises when you eat' Rachel laughed

'Rachel, you know you should stop talking because it sounds like you're barking' Rhea said before she took a drink out of her glass

'You're really funny Rhea, you should go to the circus because you make GREAT jokes and you look like a clown as well' Laughed Rachel

'Shut up, you do know her boyfriend is here now?' Sid stood up

'Now, now we don't want to argue while eating' Ginny tried to calm the atmosphere

Sid nodded and sat down and looked at his plate and started eating.

'So how's everyone?' Asked Ash

'I'm good' Fi replied

'Yeah I'm okay' Albus and Hugo replied

'Meh' Rhea said

'Same as Rhea' Sid said

'I'M BUZZING' Fred laughed with a mouth full of food

Ash nodded and smiled and then started eating more.

Time passed and everyone finished eating and went onto dessert, everyone on the table had a lot of desserts as they were mini desserts, and once they were done, they had a small but a very, very, very strong mint to make their mouth a little more fresher… They talked for a while, Rachel and Rhea didn't talk that much, as they were too busy looking at each other furiously. Then there was someone controlling the music.

'Witches and wizards, grab your partners and start dancing, we need more people on the dance floor and if you don't get your butt on the dance floor then a certain spell which is casted when you say 'Tarantallegra'' The man said

Everyone started rushing on the dance floor and started worrying, Sid and Rhea got in pairs at first only because they knew they wanted to be with each other, Rachel being new to all of this stayed where she was but then she was pulled by Fred and they went on to the dance floor together. Everyone was in pairs, including all the parents and all of the younger people and then there were different people who still hadn't got into pairs, and they looked around to see if they knew anyone they could get onto the dance floor with, James looked around and didn't see anyone he knew but then he turned around and he saw Ash, she was standing there smiling as she watched everyone else get together and knew she had to eventually get on with someone. James smiled and took his jacket off and then went up to Ash who was scared a little when she saw him and then smiled.

'What's wrong?' Ash smiled

'Would you like to dance?' James held his hand out

'Oh… Sure' Ash smiled and placed her hand in his hand

James and Ash made their way to the dance floor and everyone looked at them in surprise.

The music started and then they started dancing to The Weird Sisters, The Malfoy's and Popperzard. They smiled and danced together for a while and then all of a sudden the room went dark and everyone smiled and laughed and James held Ash's hands and smiled at her, there were some small silver lights and everyone knew this was the slow dance, the music started and then everyone started dancing, together holding hands.

'You know you're really good at dancing slowly' Smiled Fred holding Rachel's hands tightly

'Well you are as well, and as you know the girl and the guy have to be as good as each other to dance perfectly' Smiled Rachel before Fred twirled her around

'Rhea, for whatever happened today, I'm sorry' Said Sid

'No, it's fine, it's not your fault, it's Rachel's' Rhea leaned in and kissed Sid on the lips gently making him smile

'Why did you ask me to dance with you?' Asked Ash

'Because I guess, I wanted to' James smiled

'But why?' Ash asked

'Because you're looking… Really nice tonight and at the yule ball you were a great dancer as well' James smiled as he twirled Ash around

'You're really good as well, you're amazing at dancing and you're looking very smart tonight' Ash blushed

'Thank you, but I just don't want this night to be over, I mean being with you, with some fake stars and talking and seeing you smile' James stopped

'Go on...' Ash said as James felt Ash's hands hold his tighter

'It's just perfect' James smiled

Ash smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek, James wanted a proper kiss with Ash, for once and he was going to try but he gave up, he didn't want to take things further if she didn't want anything…

The Christmas party was over after everyone had finished dancing and all the guests started to leave. Eventually the time came and everyone was gone and it was only James, Ash, Rachel, Fred, Rhea, Sid, Hugo, Albus, Lily, Rose, Harry and Ginny left, of course the other parents were there. Together they had to tidy the pavilion and they tidied the place using different spells as well as brooms and stuff. Soon everything was packed up and tidied and they took the tent down and they were sad that this had all come to an end… They all went back inside the house and then sat down and Ginny was going to go and get a hot drink for everyone while they opened the presents, when her and Harry noticed that there was something odd about Ash, James, Rhea, Sid, Fred and Rachel…


	50. Chapter 50: The After Party

Chapter 50: The After Party.

The fire roared as Ginny handed the six teens who had managed to stay awake some hot beverages.

Albus, Hugo, Lily and Rose had all resided into their rooms half an hour before, due to their incapability to stay up any later than it was.

In other words, that left Sid, Rhea, Ash, James, Fred and Rachel sat semi-conscious in the living room, sipping every so often out of their mugs.

There wasn't much conversation, as their speech was rather slurred and they were acting in a rather odd way.

For example, Sid had tried to make his way up the stairs, followed by a rather grumpy Rhea, only for it to result in them both losing their balance and tumbling over one another, leaving them both flustered and embarrassed.

" Ha! You deserved that one...guys.. " James slurred, his eyes desperately trying to remain open, he started chuckling and putting his arm around Ash, who laughed along with him, they both seemed rather unaware of the fact that they were both practically snuggling each other.

" H...hey! Don't be saying that stuff about me… if anything, it was Rachel who deserved it! " Rhea complained, in an attempt to keep her grammar balanced and well put, she seemed like she was rather emotional, and kept trying to wipe away tears that weren't even there to begin with.

" Uh huh... " Sid whined, grasping onto Rhea's arm, who whisked her head around to confront him;

" Letsss go... Rhea. " he asked, as she nodded and they both attempted to make their way into the room in which they shared with Ash and James, after a few minutes, the bedroom door slammed shut, signaling that they'd reached their destination.

Harry and Ginny came into the living room, and sat beside each other on one of the free couches, they were both well aware that the six of them, were pretty damn drunk, from the way they spoke to the way they walked, it was quite visible as to what sate they were in.

" I had no idea there was alcohol at the party! " Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, who just chuckled and let it slide;

" Yeah, I knew there was some, but I had no idea they were going to drink so much, even Sherlock seems worn out! " they both turned to look at Sherlock, who was away in dreamland as he lay cozily in the fort of pillows Rachel had made for him earlier.

" Alright guys! " Harry stated, pulling both James and Ash to their feet, as Ginny did the same with Rachel and Fred, " Let's get you guy's to bed. " he said with a hint of relief, they weren't the only one's who were worn out.

" Wait, where is Rachel going to stay? " Ginny questioned, pulling a worried expression as Harry pondered the thought for a moment.

" She can, stay with...me...if ssshe wantsss too, I'll sssleep on the floor! " Fred barely managed to make the words come out of his mouth, they were more like sloppy phrases with prolonged letters.

Rachel looked at him for a moment, she actually seemed a little more sober compared to the others, though she was still rather drunk, she managed to reply with a simple, but truthful;

" Sure, why not? " Rachel replied, giving him a cute smile, he returned it, as Ginny and Harry glanced at each other, shaking their heads.

" What about yoou Ash, you tirred? " James asked, giving her a wink, she giggled, managing to reply, even if it was rather vague;

" Uh huh, I'm rrrrreal sleepy, James! " she proclaimed, aimlessly fist pumping the air.

The teens were clearly drunk and worn out, so Harry led both Ash and James to the room they shared with Sid and Rhea, and Ginny led Fred and Rachel to their room, making sure that Fred was going to keep to his word and sleep on the floor, as she fetched him some fresh blankets.

'HEYYYY ASSSSSSHHH' James smiled pointing at Ash

Ash didn't say another but giggled a little and then fell back onto the bed laughing, her laughing was getting louder and louder.

'Shhhhhhhh!' James said falling next to Ash and putting a finger on Ash's lip 'WE DON'T WANTTTT ANYONE TO HEEEEAR'

Ash looked down giggling and covered her mouth…

'Good girrrrr' James laughed putting his arms around Ash

'Are yoooou tirrrrred?' Ash slurred while she giggled

James shook his head violently.

'NOOOOOO' James giggled

'Ohhh reallyyy?' Ash giggled

'Yessssssssssssssssssssssss' James slurred getting closer to Ash

'Ssstopppppppp it!' Giggled Ash

'Sstopppp whaaaat?' James smiled still getting closer to Ash

'Stooooppp getting clossseee' Ash giggled

On the other side, Fred and Rachel were getting ready for bed.

'Raaaacheelllll' Fred slurred as he looked at Rachel who was brushing her bright red hair

'WHAT… What… WHAT DO YOUUU WANT?' Rachel asked

'I want youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu' Fred slurred laughing a little

'Oh shussssssssssssh, you just want meee for my CAT' Rachel smiled

'Nononononononono I don't want the cat, I want the breasstttttt milk' Groaned Fred

'YOU WEEIRDDOO' Rachel shouted throwing a piece of cotton at Fred

'You missssssed!' Fred snorted

'Shut up, you moooooved!' Rachel said throwing more cotton

'Now, now, we don't want to maaake a mess in the roooom' Fred stopped Rachel as he held her close

Rhea on the other hand, had a very different reaction to the alcohol inside her.

'I mean… I just… I don't know… Why Sid? WHY?' Rhea was crying

'Caaaaallllllmmmmmmm' Sid was chanting

'Seriously, just sometimesssss I feel like crying and just… I can't belieeeeve I didn't do anything to stoppppppppp the car' Rhea kept crying

Rhea was saying totally random things to herself as Sid was telling himself to calm down, Sid and Rhea didn't really have much alcohol, but Rhea knew even if she had a little, she would turn drunk because of how the alcohol affected her brain, then she would say things and do things which she wouldn't really do, or even normally do.

'But whyyyyyyyyyyyy I meannnn' Rhea stopped crying even more

'Sidddddddddddd!' Rhea called

'Rheaaa?' Sid smiled as he slurred

'Youu knowwwwww you… You… That you… You aren't…. You aren't…' Rhea couldn't say it wiping her tears

'Shhhhhhuu up youuuu' Sid said before planting a kiss on Rhea's lips

'Mmmmmmmmm that was niceeeeee' Rhea giggled

Sid giggled with her and leaned in to kiss her again, and again, and again, and they wouldn't stop, their hands were around each other and they were smiling, grabbing on to each other, kissing each other very passionately and only pulling away to take one breathe.

James was now close to Ash, he was looking into her eyes deeply and was smiling.

'Whaaat are you looking atttttt?' Ash giggled

'I'm looking at youuuuuuuuuuuu' James smiled

Ash smiled back and started giggling, getting louder and louder, James knew he had already told her to be quiet, and he knew, in this case there was only one way of shutting her up…

James leaned in, closing his eyes completely, and kissed Ash, it was the first time he felt her lips on his, and he smiled and he felt her kiss him back and the kiss getting deeper and deeper… He felt Ash's arms move around him and then they both pulled away and James stood up.

'Come onnnnn letssss sleepppp' James said

'I thought you werent tiredddddd?' Asked Ash

'I am nowwwww, that kissssssssssing has worn me outtttttt' Giggled James

James and Ash both slipped their shoes off and then got into the bed and they both switched the lights off and they started to giggle in the pitch black… James smiled and put his arms around her and without noticing they both fell asleep like that…

Fred and Rachel we're in bed, they were in their pyjamas but they couldn't sleep…

'Freddddddddd' Rachel said

'Yesssss?' Slurred Fred

'I cant ssleeeeeepp' Sighed Rachel

'Why?' Fred asked

'I've… I've been thinking…' Rachel said

'Thinking whattttt?' Slurred Fred

'I've…. Have… I've… Thinking… Sh…' Rachel was closing her eyes and falling asleep

Fred got up and saw Rachel was asleep, Fred looked down at her and smiled and covered her with the duvets and then fell asleep beside her, with only one lamp on... Fred put his arms around her as well, to keep her warm as it was a cold night, just because they were quite drunk doesn't mean to say they don't have feelings…

Sid and Rhea had stopped kissing though, only because Rhea started crying again because she thought about all the bad things in life, and minute by minute, Sid was getting more sober and was realizing the state Rhea was in…

'Rhea, you really should sleep now' Sid said carrying her to the bed

'I… I don't know… I just… Noooo' Rhea cried into a pillow

'Now, now Rhea, shhhhh…' Sid tried to stop her from crying

'Ohhhhh… My eyess burrrrrrrrrrrrrn' Rhea cried

'Then stop cryinggg!' Sid said laying her down

'Okay….' Rhea lied on the pillow wiping her tears

'You'll be fine' Sid kissed Rhea goodnight and then slipped his shirt off and then he switched the lamps off and then put his arms around Rhea

'Goodnight Rhea…' Sid kissed Rhea's forehead and they both fell asleep together

Harry and Ginny were in their room, they were both laying in bed, unable to sleep thinking about the teens and the alcohol.

'How could they have had the alcohol if it was hidden?' Asked Ginny

'I don't know, someone must've given it to them or something?' Harry said

'We shouldn't dwell on these things too much, one day the answer will come and we'll know everything soon' Ginny said

'Goodnight' Harry said switching the lamp off on his side

'Goodnight' Ginny replied giving Harry a little peck on his cheek and then switching the lamp beside her off…


	51. Chapter 51: Back To School

Chapter 51: Back to School.

The next morning, not many people woke up. The early birds were Harry and Ginny who were only awake to make breakfast for everyone, knowing that they would have a hangover after last night. The first person to wake up was Sid, he was woken up by the sound of birds outside, and he stretched and then looked at Rhea, who was peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled at her. He then didn't know what to do, there was clearly no one else awake because there wasn't any screaming coming from the bathroom because James had locked the bathroom door and there were people waiting to brush their teeth… So Sid laid back in bed. His head was hurting a little, probably from the drinking last night, he thought as he rubbed the back of his head…

'I wonder…' Sid thought to himself

Sid then pulled the covers up and then quickly put the covers back down, realising he was wearing nothing, and realising him and Rhea had done things, as they were drunk, the night before. Rhea started groaning a little, which told Sid that Rhea was waking up, she started moving about with the covers close to her, Sid knew that she was also, not wearing much and smiled at her, until she decided to wake up…

After Sid and Rhea woke up, Fred did, he was woken up by the smell of food, and we all know that Fred loves his food. He smiled as his eyes opened, smelling fresh toast, he decided to get out of bed, not even blinking because he was so overwhelmed by the smell.

'Where do you think you're going?' Laughed Rachel

'No where, why?' Fred stopped at the door

'Because you're at the door' Rachel got up out of bed, her red hair in front of her face

Fred smiled, seeing her with her bed hair, he decided to go up to her and sit next to her and gently move the hair out of her face and behind her ear, he smiled at her, seeing she was half asleep but sitting up.

'What are you doing dude?' Rachel laughed

'Nothing' Fred got up and then went up to the door but then got stopped by Rachel again

'You can't leave Rachel alone!' Giggled Rachel looking straight at Fred

'But Rachel, THERE'S FOOD' Laughed Fred

'Yes I know, but you have to wait for me' Rachel got up and put her fluffy slippers on and then they went down to get breakfast

On the way they went past Ash and James' room, they were curious to see what had happened, but they didn't want to come inside if they were naked.

'Come on, they aren't even legally allowed, and Ash is a good girl' Laughed Fred

'I know, but they still could've used… PROTECTION' Rachel widened her eyes

'Rachel, I know they were drunk but don't you think the whole house would've heard something if they did something?' Fred said

'True, but I did hear something last night, I don't know what it was…' Rachel tried her best to think back to the time when she heard something, but she couldn't remember as she was drunk

'Just come on, I'll have a look and then you can come in after' Fred smiled

'Sure!' Rachel said before leaning on the wall

Fred slightly opened the door, there wasn't even any snoring but he saw there were 2 people on the bed, he opened the door more and quietly went inside, he saw that James and Ash were on the bed. James was wearing his usual, pyjama bottoms and no shirt, and Ash was just wearing some random pyjamas as well, but James had his arm over Ash and he was keeping her close to him and they both seemed to be very comfortable.

'It's okay!' Fred whispered

Rachel smiled and walked in and saw them and couldn't help but giggle a little.

'That's adorable!' Rachel smiled

'I think we should leave them alone' Fred said, slowly creeping away

There was a groan and it was coming from Ash, she was starting to wake up so Fred and Rachel decided to go outside, and eavesdrop on what was going to happen. Ash slowly woke up and opened her eyes, to see James next to her and his arm around her, she smiled, biting her lip a little and looked at him for a little and then she needed to get out of bed but James' arm was stopping her, it was like he was holding her to protect her, she giggled a little and gave up, he was starting to hold her a little more tighter…

'Don't go…' James whispered

Ash leaned in and whispered in James' ear…

'I have to go, I need to go and have breakfast' Ash whispered

'So? Don't leave me by myself' James groaned

'You're a big boy, you're 15' Laughed Ash

'I know but this big boy still needs his girl' James said, not aware of anything he was saying

Ash blushed a little and bit her lip and noticed Rachel and Fred were outside, listening in, she heard small giggles.

'Rachel?' Ash raised her voice 'Fred?'

Rachel and Fred stayed quiet for a while.

'I know you're there, come inside!' Ash smiled

Fred and Rachel had no other choice but they went inside and then saw what Ash was stuck in.

'Will you help get James off me?' Asked Ash

'Sure!' Rachel smiled and then started to get James' arm off carefully

'Don't leave me please Ash' James groaned, getting much more tighter on her which brought Ash and James even more close together

'I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to go and make breakfast' Ash said

'You don't have to make breakfast, you're not my wife yet' Smiled James

By this time Fred was on the floor laughing and Rachel was trying her best to get James' arm off Ash and it was getting harder and harder every time!

'THIS IS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE, Merlins beard' Rachel laughed

'What's happening here?' Rhea and Sid walked in

'James won't get off me!' Laughed Ash

'It's because you're leaving today, he's going to sleep alone!' Laughed Fred

'Don't leave Ash' James groaned

'I think he might still be asleep, we need to wake him up' Rhea said

'How will this do?' Sid walked in with a bucket of water

'YEAH, YEAH CAN I DO IT?' Fred asked

Sid nodded and handed the bucket to Fred.

'You better not get me wet' Ash said

'I'll try not to' Fred said

'3...2…1' Rachel counted

'WAKE UP JAMESSS!' Everyone shouted as Fred poured water on James

'WHAT' James woke up, his hand holding Ash's

'Thank God!' Ash let go of his hand and then stood up making sure she wasn't wet

'You wouldn't wake up!' Rachel said

'Oh, right sorry! Wait did I say anything?' James asked

Everyone shook their heads, but James looked straight at Ash who was giggling and biting her lip and he smiled at her, he didn't know what had happened last night but he could remember a few things…

After everyone had woken up they were all given a nice breakfast and immediately sent to change because they all had to go home today, no one wanted to go and everyone wanted to stay. And it came to when everyone was standing outside the house waiting to apparate to their own houses. All the parents said goodbye to everyone and wished them a good rest of the holiday. Sid and Rhea had one last small kiss before both of them left and apparated to go home and then it was left when Fred went home and Rachel went home and then Ash was there with James and they were saying bye to each other.

'It was good being with your family, thank you' Ash smiled

'No thank you, for making it the best time ever' Smiled James holding Ash's hands tightly

'Come on Ash' Romilda said

'Bye James' Ash kissed James' cheek and then left him, she waved at him until her parents apparated and they were gone…

It's been a week and a half since everyone departed back to their own homes, they had time to think about the thinks that had happened on the last few days of the Christmas holidays, and to get ready to head off to hogwarts.

The day had finally come, and Ash had just made her way towards the muggle train station, preparing her self to run through the wall onto platform 9 and 3/4.

Taking a deep breath, and cautiously checking that everything on her trolley was secure, she began running up to the wall, ensuring that no muggles caught sight of her doing so.

She came out into the clearing and saw the many witches and wizards in which were departing for Hogwarts. Ash gawped at the Hogwarts Express, which stood tall and proud in the steamy air of the platform, whistling and puffing out some smoke every now and then.

" Boo! " someone jumped at Ash, grasping her shoulders, causing her to screech as she whisked her head around, in an attempt to acknowledge the face of the culprit.

Her eyes were wide, but soon softened when she saw that it was James, with Albus, Lily, Ginny and Harry stood behind him, giving her a warm smile.

" Hey! " Ash exclaimed, embracing James in a big hug, who instantly returned it.

Neither James nor Ash could keep the fact that they'd both kissed on the last night of the holidays they spent together, heck they may have been drunk, but it doesn't mean that they didn't feel anything.

" How have you been? " James asked, taking a step back and holding Ash's hands in his, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

" Oh! I've been fine, my mum was a little demanding when it came to packing my things but her I am, all set! " Ash replied, giving James a cute smile.

They got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, and unconsciously, they seemed to be slipping closer and closer towards each other, until, without realising, they almost kissed.

For a moment, both of their eyes were wide, and their cheeks were burning up.

" He, uh, sorry about that.. " James laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Ash looked to the ground, shaking her head a little as a small smile crept up onto her already flustered face.

" Me too. "

Ginny and Harry looked at them, nudging Albus and Lily, motioning for them to look at the two of them.

" They're totally gonna get together soon, what do you say Lily? " Albus questioned, giving her a smirk, causing the little girl to giggle.

" I agree, they're so cute together, I want Ash and James to get married and become part of the family! " Lily squeaked in a voice that would make anyones heart melt.

Albus started jogging off with his luggage as he had just caught sight of Hugo and Rose, who were conversing amongst themselves whilst Ron and Hermione helped them get their luggage on the train.

Ron saw Harry and Ginny, who gave him a smile, he motioned towards his children and gave Harry a shrug of his shoulders, receiving a playful smack on the arm from Hermione, who waved to Harry and Ginny, giving them a cheery grin.

Harry let out a hearty chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Lily and Ginny;

" What do you say, honey? I think we could handle a couple more in the family! " Harry claimed, gazing off as he felt the nostalgia flood in, the memories of his times at hogwarts flooding back, as he recalled the first time he stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express.

Ginny looked at him strangely,

" A _couple _more into the family? Ash isn't multiple people! " she joked, shaking her head in a motherly way;

" And I thought you were a smart one! " she chuckled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Harry laughed along with his wife, realising he should've explained what he meant by _couple. _

Pointing into the distance a little, he motioned for Ginny to look in that direction, in doing so, she saw Rachel, Sherlock residing on her shoulder, and a blank expression on her face as she seemed to be looking around for any trace of people she knew. Her eyes landed on Ginny, and she gave her a dazzling smile, Ginny returned it, and gave Rachel a nod, signalling that someone was behind her.

" Huh? " Rachel whisper shouted, as she pivoted herself around on her heels, only to be met by Fred, who stood their awkwardly with all of his luggage, George was following him closely, eager to meet who the girl Fred was facing was, although he was sure he'd met her before, when she was younger.

" Hi Rachel! " Fred smiled, edging closer as he felt he was rather distanced away from her.

George slinged an arm around his son's shoulder, resulting in a laugh from Rachel, which he fist pumped in the air too.

" Hmm, i'm sure i've seen you before.. " George pondered, he recognised the bright red hair, the green eyes... the cat;

" Aha! " George exclaimed, giving his son a pat on the back, Fred seemed pretty embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and was going a bright shade of red.

" Well i'll be, it's miss Rachel Lupin, good to see you! " George laughed, giving her a hug.

" It's good to see you too George! " Rachel replied, but before she knew it, George was off, probably to go see off his daughter, Roxanne, but before he was gone, he shouted something to Fred;

" That's a Lupin there Freddo, you've bagged yourself a good one son! " Fred cringed at his embarrassing dad, but isn't that how dad's are supposed to be?

Rachel and Fred were left in peace, finally, Sherlock, aware of the situation, had already excused himself and made his way over to Albus, who willing let him sit on his shoulder.

" Your dad is intense, in a good way! " Rachel replied, instantly enveloping him in a bear hug, nuzzling her head into his shoulder;

" it's good to see you, Fred. " she mumbled into his sweater, he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

" It's even better too see you again though, Rachel. " Fred proclaimed, receiving a chuckle from Rachel as she lifted her head.

" Cheesy, Mr. Weasley. "

" And you know it! "

In reality, they were both overjoyed to see each other again, they'd both missed each other a considerable amount, they both wanted to express how they felt about each other, but had both decided on leaving it to a later date.

Everyone had made their way to the Hogwarts Express, assorting their luggage and scrambling up to the window panes, pulling them open in one swift movement, eager to wave their relatives goodbye, who waved back, hoping the best comes to them for the remainder of the year.

Ash, James, Rhea, Sid, Fred and Rachel had already made their way into a carriage, whilst Hugo, Rose and Albus had planted themselves in the one opposite.

It was silent for a while, as the teens thought over what they'd done in the holidays, regrets, happiness, sadness, things they'd rather forget, but know that they'll eat away at their memories if they did.

One of the teens in which was filled with a rather large amount of regret was Rhea. The words she'd said about Rachel and her Father had came back to haunt her, lurking in the back of her mind, only to appear when she wanted it least, Sid noticed her distress, and held her hand tightly.

" It'll be alright, don't worry. " he said softly, giving Rhea a somewhat feeling of comfort;

" Thank you, Sid, i love you. " she replied, pecking him swiftly on the lips, only to receive glances from the other passengers in the cabin, shuffling her hands, she looked down, clearly embarrassed, but Sid was quite fine with the ordeal, and smiled at the other four.

James and Ash were sat quite contently next to each other, they didn't feel as awkward as they did the day before, due to the kiss they had shared, but they were still rather hesitant to bring it up. The only other person, well, cat, that knew about it, was, of course, Sherlock, that cat knows everything.

" Are you excited for hogwarts? " James asked Ash, giving her a little nudge, who was pondering the question, she turned to face him, and answered quite simply with,

" Yes, besides, I heard Rachel will be moving to the room i'm staying in in the girls dorm, so it should be great! " she exclaimed, trying not to disturb the other four, who seemed to be conversing amongst themselves.

" Good. " James smiled, making sure no one was looking, he gave Ash a peck on the cheek, flustered, she returned it, to James' surprise, and he began blushing madly.

" This is going to be a fun year. " They said in unison.

Rachel stared out of the foggy glass, as rain drops pitter pattered onto the panes and made their escape as they trailed down the murky glass, she let out a sigh as she continued to stroke her sleeping cat, who was curled in her lap, she yawned, she was rather tired too.

" Are you alright? " fred questioned, tapping Rachel on her shoulder, she drowsily turned to face him, as she was met with the worried expression of the red-headed senior, his chocolate brown eyes overshadowed by concern.

" Mhm.. " she mumbled, looking down at the rather gritty choice of carpeting.

" You can tell me, what's up? " Fred replied, he knew something was on her mind, and he was gonna get it out of her one way or another.

" Well.. " she started, questioning whether to proceed, with a slight shake of her head, she carried on.

" It's your last year, right? " she asked, her eyes focused on him, he nodded slowly, curiosity filling him as he wondered what she seemed so worked up about.

" Well, it's going to suck when you're not here, i'll have to face a year without you, and that thought gives me the chills. " she stated, fumbling her hands slightly.

" Yeah.. I guess so, but i'll be there for you on the holidays! " Fred tried to cheer her up, although admittedly the thought of not seeing her for the majority of a year was rather down-setting.

Rachel smiled, " I'll miss you. " she whispered, yawning as she rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

" I'll miss you more. " Fred replied, reaching an arm around her and resting his head on her's.

This is going to be some year, isn't it?


	52. Chapter 52: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 52: Home Sweet Home

They all reached Hogwarts, safely and on time, and the first ones to get off the train were Fred and Rachel because they claimed they could smell the food from the train, even though they still had to go over the lake to get to the entrance. Rachel and Fred shared a boat, Sid and Rhea did, and so did Ash and James who shared a boat with Sherlock as he was too lazy to run as fast as Rachel and Fred did, of course Ash didn't mind having a talking cat on her shoulder. She found it cute. They got to the entrance and they entered the castle as they were told because the first years were starting to come and everyone knew how fussy and clumsy the first years were. The group got into the castle and then straight into the great hall, and with disappointment, Fred and Rachel sighed, as there was no food on the tables, because the food would be out after the speech. McGonagall didn't want people chomping and loudly chewing while she was saying her welcoming speech. The group were about to sit down when Ash gasped and pointed as she saw Sora on the Ravenclaw table, talking to some of his friends.

'Hey Sora!' Ash smiled as she went up to him

'Hey Ash, I see you have someone new in your group' Sora said looking behind seeing a girl smiling with bright red hair

'Yeah, this is Rachel, she's in Gryffindor' Smiled Ash

'Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Sora' Sora held his hand out

'Rachel' She replied shaking Sora's hand gratefully

'So anyways, I think you should get to your table' Smiled Sora

'Why?' Ash asked

'James seems a little… Excited?' Laughed Sora

'Nah, probably just because he's back at school' Laughed Ash

Ash nodded and then she went away and then Sora turned back around to talk to his friend when he saw someone, something in the background, someone he hadn't seen before and he was shocked. Sora stared at his bright green eyes, and the way he smiled. He stared at his perfect blonde hair which had a 'swoop' to it and he smiled, seeing him move it out of his face, Sora then stood up and went up to the boy…

'Hi, we haven't met before, but I'm Sora, Sora Jackson' Sora smiled holding his hand out

'I'm Jack' He smiled holding his hand out 'Nice to meet you'

On the other side, Ash was talking to Rhea, they were gossiping because they hadn't been able to gossip for a while and since being away they couldn't even send an owl to each other because the ministry forbade special owls going out, because of the risk of the owl getting hurt, or worse. Killed. No one knew the reason why, but there were voices in the crowd that were saying that McGonagall was going to tell everyone more information about as well as the year notices and a welcoming speech, which will obviously be much more happier.

'So how's life with you and Sid?' Asked Ash

'It's great, but I still haven't told him about losing his powers, and it's been ages and it's really been bothering me' Rhea said as she played with her hands

'Thats good, Rhea you've got to tell him soon otherwise there will be questions when he asks' Ash said

'I know, but I don't want to hurt him' Rhea sighed

'You won't hurt him, you'll just hurt him more the longer you keep it to yourself' Ash sighed

'Yeah, I'll probably tell him soon' Sighed Rhea

'When?' Asked Ash

'Whenever I can' Rhea smiled

McGonagall stood up and smiled as the candles became lit and everyone stopped chattering and there was full attention.

'Welcome back to Hogwarts students, I hope you all had a good Christmas, besides not being able to send owls to each other, and I apologise on behalf of the Ministry for that, so it's a new term and a new year, and there will be new things happening, but there is only one thing I have to say, and that is to stay close to your loved ones, keep them safe, don't let them go somewhere on their own and don't let them out of your sight. Don't let them weep but make them smile, and don't make them angry, keep them peaceful, this can be anyone, from a close friend, to a family member in the school or someone at home you send regular owls to, but there was a certain event which happened before you all went, something I didn't want to say before you left, or something which I do NOT want any of you wanting to be scared about, something happened and someone died during the holidays, yes someone did, someone you may have known, some of you may have not been friends, but this was a student of Hogwarts and they deserve all of you knowing about how she died, her name was Zee, she left because she lost her magical powers and found out she was a muggle, her memories were erased and she had no idea about anything, but she only knew one thing, and this caused her to always say sorry, whenever she did something right, whenever she did something wrong, and actually her last words were 'sorry' but Zee was a good student. Second thing I would like to say is that, before the new people come in, I would like to tell you the reason why we stopped all of you from sending the owls, this was because we found out something, something which links to the past, something which most of you may know as The Great Battle of Hogwarts, yes this is a true battle, and I was there, and most of you may believe in it, and it was against Lord Voldemort, he was a dark wizard and the darkest wizard of all time, and he was there because he wanted to kill someone, that someone you may all know as the boy who lived, Harry Potter'

Everyone turned to look at James, Albus and Lily, who all had butterflies in their stomach. Lily was worried as they all looked at them and James was going red and trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at him and his siblings. Albus was gulping and smiling trying to cover the fact that he was a Potter as well.

'No need to stare, but yes Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort or what we knew him as, but there was a great headmaster, his name was Albus Dumbledore who was the man who helped Hogwarts become what it is now, and because of him Lord Voldemort became a wizard, he was also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Yes, you may recognise the last name, and yes it is a bad sign, that is the reason why Chloe Riddle is no longer here, she is an ANCESTOR of him, and she attacked some students before the holidays, YES SHE DID, you don't believe me, but it is true, and some of you may have been her friend, but she has gone now and there is no longer going to be any contact with her or her family as she is only going to cause trouble, but I am warning you, if anything happens, report to any of your teachers immediately and on a bright side, there will be new teachers joining as well as new students throughout the year, but anyway, let us get to our feast, enjoy and I hope you all have a good term and feel better, plus there have been weather warnings about snow, so be expecting snow when you are going on your trips to Hogsmeade soon' McGonagall finished and the tables were perfectly laid and everyone started eating, chatting and enjoying time even though they had heard terrible news about dying, the past, Voldemort and worse, Chloe.

Fred and Rachel were scoffing their faces with the most delightful food in the world, from the ultimate roast chicken to mashed potatoes to salad which was the best salad in the world because the cooks at Hogwarts were the best. After they had eaten, they all finished and were allowed to go to their dorms, no one said a word except goodnight as they had a tiring journey. Sid went to bed straight away and James sat on the window looking outside thinking about different things while in the girls, Rachel was laying down trying to get to sleep with her full belly and Rhea was thinking about the different things she could say to Sid, and Ash was just laughing because the scene in the dorms were intense, as Rhea was walking up and down and as Rachel was groaning and moaning in bed, holding her belly but laughing because she was that full. They all had to be up early the next day, but they all went to sleep at the same time and that was about 1am, only because of the different things that they were thinking about.


	53. Chapter 53: Herbology

**Chapter 53: Herbology.**

Ash and Rachel had made a mess of their room; Books resided on the oakwood flooring, and clothing draped over the headboards of their beds, suitcases lay open on their duvets, which were crimson in colour and embroidered with golden line work which read:

_Gryffindor House_

They had spent the night telling stories to one another of how they'd spent their previous years at Hogwarts, recalling all the times when they'd cast a spell wrong, or when they'd accidentally ended up eating one of the famous products, produced by Fred and George Weasley, the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history.

Rachel had grown curious as to why Fred had been named after his uncle, and Ash told her all about how his uncle had passed on, defending what he loved in the Battle of Hogwarts all those many moons ago, along with Rachel's parent's, Remus and Nymphadora.

They set aside their sad emotions as they danced around the room, enjoying what few hours they had left until the new day dawned, leaving them with a mass of school work and mock exams, due to the fact that they were taking their O.W.L's later in the year.

Before dwindling off into dreamland, the two girls lay there, quite content, as they spoke to each other about their plans for the future, it brought resolve to them as they pictured themselves as upperclass witches, smiles embedded on their faces as they fell into a blissful nights sleep.

" Hoot. Hoot Hoot! "

Hooter, Ash's owl, had taken to hooting continuously in order to wake up the two girls, who shuffled around in their bedspreads, mumbling something along the lines oh:

_Not now, five more minutes, silly owl._

Hooter, however, was not going to give in.

The girls had left a window open the night before, due to the high temperature that flooded throughout the Gryffindor Common Room and into the dorms as they were packed with anticipated and ecstatic students, eager to rejoice with their friends for another fun year at Hogwarts.

Hence how Hooter had got into Ash and Rachel's room in the first place.

The frost feathered owl fluttered over to Ash's bedspread, gripping his talons on her duvet as he tried to pull it off of her, resulting in Ash batting him away with her hand, groaning as she sprung up out of the bed, her hands instantly coming into contact with her face as she rubbed her eyes.

Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at owl, cooing as she stroked his feathers.

" Good morning Hooter, how are you buddy? " Ash turned to the owl, patting his head softly as she reached into her messenger bag, which had hid itself under her bed.

The owl gave a little hoot in return, receiving a chuckle from Ash as she encased her hand around some pellets, lifting them up to Hooter.

" These are for you, little one! " she exclaimed, giggling as the owl hopped with excitement, pecking at the pellets, and then taking wing as he left through the open window.

Ash reached over to her dressing table, straightened out her hair and added finishing touches, before clasping her wand in her hand, keeping a firm grip as she shouted:

" Accio, Robes! "

Her robes flew at her, landing in a pile at her feet, along with her jumper, trousers, shirt and tie, which was crimson and gold in colour.

Trailing behind the pack was also her shoes, which walked on their own as they came trudging toward her, stopping just as they met the tips of her toes.

By this time, the racket had already woken Rachel up, who jumped out of bed, wand in hand, and glared across the room, she more than likely assumed that someone had snook into their room unattended.

Her bright red hair hung over her face, knotted and a mess, it looked like a wild animal was living on her head, her eyes were fixed on Ash, as she blew her hair out of her face, a smile curling onto her lips that she realised it was nothing more than her room mate getting dressed.

" I thought you were an intruder for a moment there, heh. " Rachel said, making her way over to her dressing table and perching herself on the wooden seat, whisking it round so that she was sat facing Ash, who just stood there chuckling as she nodded towards a clock, which stood rather profoundly on her bedside table.

" You'd best be quick, we've got a class in twenty five minutes! " she chimed, piling some books into a small, knotted bag, a thud was heard as the book reached the bottom of the endless pit, Hermione probably gave the bag to Ash for safe keeping.

" I love magic. " Rachel stated,a sigh escaping her lips as she stretched her arms, letting out a rather long yawn, causing Ash to giggle, before she quickly covered her mouth, reaching around for her wand.

When she finally grasped her hand around it, she pointed the wand at her robe, which was hung on a bed post, and chanted:

" Wingardium Leviosa! "

With a swish and flick of her wand, the robes drifted through the air and onto her dressing table. She quickly changed into her uniform before bringing the robes over her shoulders.

" It feels good to wear my Gryffindor Robes again, it makes me feel like i'm part of something once more. " Rachel sighed, brushing a finger over the Gryffindor emblem, which was perched proudly on her ebony and crimson robes.

Ash couldn't help but smile. It was hard to imagine what kind of hardships Rachel had to go through, what with having no mother or father to look out for her, however, she did have her god father, which happened to be none other than Harry Potter himself.

Ash was taken out of her thoughts, as a wait landed on her shoulders, even if it was for a mere second or two.

Sherlock had taken this opportunity to come in from the window, and jump onto Ash's shoulder and then off again, bounding across the room and onto Rachel's instead, nuzzling the girls neck as she giggled and stroked behind his ear, receiving a purr from the rather content feline.

" It's nice to see you too, Sherlock. " Rachel chuckled, picking him up and placing him on her bedspread, much to his displeasure.

" She'd love to have you come to class with us, sherlock, but you know Rachel isn't allowed to bring you into class, it's against the rules! " Ash added, walking over and scratching the scruff of his neck.

The cat seemed to make a _Hmph _sound, before nodding his head.

" That's very true, Miss Phoenix. Now, you and Rachel should get running along, it's almost time for class. ~ " The cat purred, curling up onto Rachel's duvet, before falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Without a second thought, Rachel grasped Ash's hand in a firm grip, leading her out of the dorm, she had most likely used magic to straighten out her hair, which flowed beautifully down her back, reaching her hips.

" Which class have we got? " Rachel asked, pondering the though as her mind went blank.

Ash thought about it for a moment, as they walked past the painted lady and down the first set of steps.

" Oh, I remember! " Ash started, Rachel turned to face her, along with some paintings, curious as to what she seemed to be talking about.

" We've got Herbology with Professor. Longbottom! "

The two girls walked merrily through the courtyard, when Rachel suddenly started to prance around Ash in circles, singing as she did so, much to Ash's entertainment, and the other students around the halls.

" Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot! "

Rachel twirled around on her heels one last time, bowing down to Ash, causing an eruption of laughter to come pouring out of Ash's mouth, as she pushed Rachel a little and said:

" You're such a weirdo Rachel, honestly, but heck, that's why we love you! "

Rachel smile, taking Ash's hand once again as they proceeded throughout the courtyard, that is until Rhea came over and decided to walk alongside them.

Rachel grunted, and started to walk ahead, Ash sighed turning to Rhea, who just shrugged and looked on, as if she couldn't give a care in the world.

" Rachel come back! No hard feelings, right? " Ash called, in the hopes of getting all three of them to get along and walk to class together.

By this time, there were other students pacing around the halls, their voices clashing as it soon became packed, although Ash couldn't hear much too clearly, she heard what Rachel said next just fine.

" The wound may have healed, but there's a scar in it's place! " Rachel retorted, before disappearing into the distance, she was referring to what Rhea had said at the party, and both Ash and Rhea were well aware of that.

" I'm really sorry about what I said to her Ash, I just don't see why she's so worked up about the whole thing. " Rhea stated rather bluntly, her voice was rather monotone, as if she felt no emotion in what she just said.

Ash sighed for a second time, shaking her head as her and Rhea headed down to the Greenhouse.

" It's complicated. " was all she could say.

" Alright class! We'll begin with a presentation on the dangers of various wildlife, and then we'll get into a discussion about various toxins nature can cause and their cures, I am Professor. Longbottom, and i will be teaching you Herbology for the remainder of this hour! "

Some people chuckled at the professor's name, while some shook their heads, holding their laughter in. The professor shook it off, continuing with the lesson at hand.

The greenhouse was rather humid, the glass pains had already steamed up due to the temperature, and some students had even resorted to removing their robes, draping them over their shoulders or knotting them around their waists.

There was a long, thick wooden counter, which stretched through the greenhouse, there were various etchings on the mahogany surface, silly notes or drawings, probably from what bored students had wrote.

Rhea had made her was over to Sid, who greeted her with a peck on the cheek, before wrapping his arms around her waisted and resting his head on her shoulder as they watched the professor's presentation.

Ash, on the other hand, had tried to find Rachel, and caught sight of her with Fred, they were laughing away at the back of the class, James was there too, his eyes lingered over to Ash, a beaming smile emerging on his face, as he motioned for her to come over.

" How have you been? " James asked, maintaining eye contact with Ash, a light blushing grazing her cheeks as she replied.

" I've been good, me and Rachel had a great time, uh, unpacking last night! " she mentally slapped herself across the face for coming up with such a bad response, _Great time unpacking? Really?!_

James laughed a little, running a hand through his ebony hair, oh how much he resembled his father, it was rather frightening.

" Uh, anyway, I was wondering if I could uh... " James started, pulling a rather peculiar facial expression as the blush on his face grew more and more visible with each moment.

" If you could what? " Ash asked, tilting her head to the side, like a puppy would if it had heard a strange noise, James found her facial expression to be adorable beyond belief, swallowing some saliva before continuing his end of the conversation.

" If I could talk to you later on, you know, in a uh, a more _private _location? "

He barely managed to say the words, for they came out rather fast, it was a miracle that Ash had managed to understand what he'd said.

" I'd love to. " she beamed a smile at him, which he gladly returned, he felt on top of the world right now, and nothing was going to bring him down.

The two of them turned back to the lesson at hand, they now had plans for tonight, so they could think that over whilst also paying attention to their classes, which were pretty vital at this time of year.

" And then I gave him a puking pastel, and the results were horrific. leeet's just say that I won't be entering that classroom for the rest of my days, what a mess! "

For the past fifteen minutes or so, Fred and Rachel had been joking around with each other, by that I mean Fred had been boasting about all the pranks he'd pulled, whilst Rachel did the same, in a sense they were competing to see who'd done the best prank, when in reality they were trying to decipher whether the other was lying or not.

" Ha, is that so? " Rachel laughed, nudging Fred's shoulder, he turned and looked at her, and couldn't help but laugh along.

To him, everything about her was perfect. Her hair colour, the brightest shade of red he thought he'd ever seen, and eyes the colour of emeralds, not to mention she had a killer smile which was to die for.

" Well, that's to be expected from the Prankster Prince! " Rachel added, poking him in the cheek as he stuck his tongue out at her.

" Prince? Are you sure that i'm not the king? " He asked, faking sadness as he pouted, shuffling away from Rachel, who shook her head, taking hold of his hand and pulling him back, much to his surprise.

" Well, as long as your dad is still up and walking, then you will remain the prince, because, let's face it, he IS the prankster king! " She exclaimed, motioning something with her hand as she sent Fred another one of her killer smiles, which he returned, only his was more cutesy than killer.

" Well, " Fred started, sneakily snaking his arms around Rachel's waist, causing her to jump a little, before blushing madly,

" He may be the king, but I can easily take the throne, just as soon as i find my Queen~ " he purred, causing Rachel to shiver a little, she chose not to object to him wrapping his arms around her waist, for she liked being there, and quite frankly, he did too.

The Herbology lesson has been running rather smoothly, everyone had managed to somewhat quiet down, allowing a content feeling to seep throughout the greenhouse, everyone seemed rather peaceful and at ease, as the tasks the Professor had given to them weren't that difficult.

For example, they had to guess which plant from which, and the effects it has on various things such as weather and the damage it could, or could not cause to a wizard or witch if they weren't careful.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, they had paired up for the remainder of the lesson, Rhea with Sid, James with Ash, Fred with Rachel, it was all going well until Ash took an abrupt turn and left the classroom.

" Where's Ash off to? " Fred asked, glancing over to James, who stood awkwardly on his own.

" Oh, she's just gone to the bathroom. " James replied, Fred nodded and turned back to his and Rachel's work.

Ash had made her way into the girls bathroom. It's once white tiled walls and flooring, were now covered in grime and god knows what; messages were wrote on the cubicle doors, and there was a rather unpleasant aromas that made it's way throughout the area, it reeked like rotten corpse. Ash shuddered at the thought.

She finished up, washed her hands and looked into a large mirror, she manoeuvred her hair a little, before something caught her eye, was there someone else in there with her?

" Hello? " she asked, both curiosity and nervousness flooded her being. She glided across the bathroom floor, checking each corner, until, with one sudden move, her hands were restrained, and were being tied together with rather itchy and uncomfortable rope.

" H-hey, what are you doing! " Ash whimpered, trying to see the face of the culprit, however, two pieces of thick cloth were wrapped around her eyes, and her mouth preventing her from seeing anything but the black abyss of the linen stitch work. Preventing her from shouting for help, as she was lead helplessly into the unknown.

" Hey, Rachel! "

The voice came from a boy, Sora to be exact, he was a 6th year student, and a member of the Ravenclaw house, he was stood next to his friend, Jack, who was also a 6th year, and a Ravenclaw.

Sora had rather sleek and shiny hair, it flowed in a somewhat messy, yet controlled manner as it swooped just above his eyes.

His eyes were cyan in colour, and brought out the best of him, he claimed that his eyes were his best feature, due to their eery glow and warm colour.

Jack, on the other hand, had rather straight, and somewhat ' swoopy ' golden blonde hair. He too had blue eyes, which contrasted his hair in a rather subtle manner. He wasn't much of a talker, and stood absent mindedly next to his friend as he looked out of the steamy window panes of the greenhouse.

" What's up, dude? " Rachel asked, whisking her head around, along with Fred and James, who stood at either side of her, Fred's arm slung lazily over her shoulder, they exchanged eye contact for a moment, before looking away, smiles creeping up onto both of their faces.

" I was just wondering.. " Sora started, stretching his arms as he let out a sly yawn.

" You're a metamorphmagus right? " he added, bewilderment planted on Rachel's face as she looked to both James and Fred, who shrugged their shoulders in response.

" Yeeah...? " she replied, thoroughly confused. Sora chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

" Well, i'm one too! " he exclaimed, before changing his hair to all the names under the sun.

" O-oh, really? That's uh, that's great! " Rachel spluttered, forcing a smile, when in reality, she was rather bummed by the fact.

" Isn't it just! I mean, now we can both show off with our abilities, what do you say? " Sora enquired, looking at her intently.

_Show off with our abilities? Who does he think I am, a prankster might be one, but someone who deliberately shows off in front of other people? That isn't going to happen. _Rachel thought, before shaking Fred's arm off of her shoulder.

" We can't show off with our abilities, and quite frankly, we won't. " Rachel huffed, picking up her books and trudging towards the doorway, followed closely by Fred.

" Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to sound cocky or anything! " Sora exclaimed, biting his lip as he looked at James and Jack.

" Beats me. " Jack replied.

" Just leave her with Fred, she'll be fine, she's had a rough time lately, and quite frankly, she needs a bit of fresh air, she'll pull through. " James added, as the three of them turned back to their work.

" Rachel, wait up! " Fred called as he jogged down the hallway to her side, taking hold of her hand in one swift movement, he had to admit that he felt rather defensive of her, and it felt like he had to know what was wrong.

" I always tried to be different, you know? I was ecstatic when i first realised of my abilities, you should've seen me, I was constantly changing my features and scaring the heck out of Bill and Fleur, especially that time when I came in with a dragon snout and a pigs tail. "

Rachel chuckled, recalling the memory, as the two seemed oblivious to the fact that they were walking down the corridors together...holding hands.

Fred let out a sigh of relief, he was glad to hear her laughing.

" So, what's up? " He asked. They stopped for a moment. Rachel turned to him and stated rather bluntly.

" It sucks when someone is exactly the same as you, especially now that there's a second metamorphmagus. " she half said half whispered.

Fred enveloped her into a hug, before whispering into here ear.

" He's nothing like you, you're the most amazing person i've ever met, if he was the exact same as you, then I wouldn't be here with you right now, would I? There's a reason i'm friends with you, and it's not just because you're pretty, or because you're my prankster in crime. "

Rachel was rather flustered, and was turning red in the face, so was Fred, to be honest, but they couldn't see each-others faces, so all was well.

" It's because you're different. "

They released themselves from the hug, and Rachel gave Fred a cute smile.

" Thanks, Freddie. "

" Any time, Roo. "

She chuckled at her new found nickname, it suited her, I suppose, she took hold of his hand once again, before leading him throughout the great castle, before they reached their destination, the girls bathroom.

" I'll just uh, wait here... " Fred mumbled, leaning his back against the cobbled walls, Rachel gave him a nod, before walking into the bathroom.

" Ash? Ash where are you dude? " Rachel called, looking around the grime stained room. Something wasn't write, she could sense that. Ash had been gone for way too long.

She took one last look around the room, before her eyes landed on a discarded sheet of paper, snatching it from it's perch on one of the sinks, she looked at the piece of parchment, before crumpling it up and shoving it in her pocket.

_We've got your pretty little Ash._

_If you want her, come get her, and bring James along will you?_

_Me and him have got some unfinished business._

_Meet us back here after nightfall, make sure crabby old Filch doesn't catch you sneaking around at night, though._

_We wouldn't want anything to happen to your little Ash now, would we?_

_We hope to see you there~_


End file.
